Fifty Shades of Mr Darcy
by Ana810D
Summary: Ana only knows of the romantic heroes in her nineteenth century novels. Christian has only had experience with prostitutes. The chemistry between them is explosive and takes them both by surprise. Can they find a balance?
1. Chapter 1 Heathman

Ch. 1 Heathman Hotel

**AN: I experiment with a more confident Ana and a less damaged Christian. This story begins after Christian rescues Ana from her night of drunken excess with Jose and Kate.**

**Ana's POV**

I thrash around during my dream or I should say, nightmare. It's so dark and I'm being pulled into a vortex by an irresistible force. I struggle but my efforts exhaust rather than free me. My limbs are moving in all directions and a muffled scream escapes from my throat.

Suddenly, gentle arms caress and calm me. Then soft lips kiss my forehead. As I regain consciousness, I find myself staring into the burning eyes of Christian Grey. I have apparently spent the night in his hotel room.

"Ana, are you alright? You were having a nightmare," he says softly into my hair and holds me close. Then an angelic smile crosses his features.

"I am fine now." I state with a look of shock on my face. "So, I spent the night in your bed?" I query, feeling more than embarrassed that I don't remember a thing from my night with this Adonis. The thought of sleeping by his side makes me feel warm all over however.

"You were in no condition to be alone with Jose. Don't worry, you were passed out and nothing sexual transpired between us. Besides, I like my women sentient and responsive," he explains with a sad but stern look before releasing me.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Christian. I'm sorry for drunk-dialing you."

"I'm glad you did. At least I was able to intervene before Jose pressed his suit with you any further."

I giggle "I cannot believe you used the phrase "pressed his suit"; that's language straight out of the 19th century. It's my favorite century for literature."

His mood shifts when I giggle and mock his old school language. A smile tugs at his chiseled mouth.

"Anastasia…what am I going to do with you? You have a way of breaking through my reserve like no one I have ever met" he states earnestly while locking his eyes with mine.

That's a useful revelation. I gaze at him for a beat and then remember my disrobing from last evening. I blush before asking about my clothes. "By the way, where are my jeans?"

"I've had them sent down for cleaning. I also asked Taylor to purchase you some new underwear and clothing for today."

What! That's a bit personal. "How would he know anything about my size?" I ask with trepidation.

Christian's lascivious smile makes an appearance. "You have a lovely body, Ana. I was able to ascertain your size when putting you to bed last night. Do not worry. Taylor did not measure you."

Though it feels a bit invasive, I don't mind that Christian has checked out my body and that he finds me appealing. I am relieved that I am wearing my underwear and t-shirt.

"Let's eat" he suggests. "Do you have any preferences for breakfast?"

"Well, I am not sure how much food my stomach can handle after last evening. Typically, however, I am a yogurt and toast maven."

"That combination should settle your agitated digestive system right down, Ms. Steele."

"I'll order room service, while you take a shower," he proclaims.

That is thoughtful though rather directive. Christian is obviously the kind of man who makes decisions and expects his orders to be obeyed.

While he orders our food, I scurry from under the duvet and into the immense bathroom. The scent of jasmine fills the room and my mood lifts perceptibly. I shower quickly and then dress in the clothing that Taylor purchased for me. The skinny jeans, black glitter top and underwear are expensive and fit well. Christian is a detail oriented man!

When I emerge from the bathroom feeling fresh and clean, Christian looks me up and down with approval while texting on his IPhone. "Oh, Ana…you look good in skinny jeans."

"Thanks. I love the way these clothes fit me. I want to pay you back, of course."

"No payback, Ana. That is unacceptable." Christian states with finality. "Excuse me while I shower. Our breakfast will arrive in fifteen minutes. Make yourself comfortable!" he announces while heading into the bathroom.

"OK" I mutter. I've never met anyone as bossy at this man. As soon as Christian enters the bathroom, I find my phone and check my texts. I have two from Jose and one from Kate.

"So sorry, Ana. Are you OK? Jose"

"Where did he take you last night? Kate"

"Where RU, Ana. I want to apologize. Jose"

I reply quickly to Kate. "I am at the Heathman. All is well." Jose's text won't get a reply just now.

However, my phone pings. It's Jose again. "I am so sorry. Please answer!"

I cave in and text Jose "I am safe and fine. Will call later!"

I complete my texting while sitting at the desk. Christian emerges from the bath looking edible in his own skinny jeans and black t-shirt. I gaze with desire at his defined torso and firm buttocks. "Your workouts show," I state with admiration.

His crooked smile appears and he strokes my head with affection. "Whatever you are doing to stay in shape is fine with me."

"Let's see… that would be reading and walking from school to my apartment each day."

"You are a lovely sight, Anastasia" he intones while his grey eyes widen and he strokes my cheek with the tips of his long fingers.

I gaze up at him with trust. I stand while pulling myself up on his arm. Our eyes lock as we embrace and the energy flow between us is powerful. His eyes and face reflect nothing but desire. I am lost in his arms. The spell is broken, however, when there is a knock on the door from room service.

It takes Christian ten seconds to break his gaze. "Damn…time to eat" he says with regret. He turns to open the door with ease while I let out a deep breath that I failed to notice I was holding.

During breakfast, we chat about the bar, dancing, Kate and Elliott. My appetite has disappeared while we speak.

"I am pleased that you called me last night, Ana. What would have happened if I hadn't saved you from Jose?" he queries with concern.

"I would have been fine. Jose respects my boundaries. He was also a bit drunk. Besides, Kate would have taken me home."

Christian regards me with skepticism. "Let's hope so" is his cryptic response. "Tell me about your other relationships."

"Do you mean past romantic relationships?" I sputter.

"That would be correct," he states with narrowed eyes.

"There's not much to tell, Christian. I am fairly quiet, shy and inclined to be a bookworm" I admit with some embarrassment.

"Nothing wrong with that" he states while letting out a breath and smiling broadly.

"I have never had a serious boyfriend. No one has really been able to compete with the heroes in my novels." I confess. This conversation crosses all my boundaries and I cannot believe how quickly it's become personal.

"Am I to believe that you have never had sex?" is his incredulous response. His eyes sparkle with joy.

I blush and gulp. "I know it's hard to believe that a young woman my age is still a virgin, but it's true."

His grey eyes widen and a dazzling smile erupts on his face "I trust you want that status to change?"

"If I meet the right person and we have chemistry" is what I manage to mumble while gushing at his expression. My mind cannot function well when I look into his lovely face.

He smirks "I may not be a shining knight in armor, Ana but I am strongly drawn to you. I don't think I can stay away from you."

"Then, please don't stay away" I implore.

"What if my preferences differ from yours?"

Suddenly, I feel crestfallen. "What kind of preferences do you mean, Christian?"

His face fills with concern. "Ana, I want to be honest with you. I have unusual sexual habits."

Now I am alarmed. Is he going to tell me that he wants a BDSM relationship? Please, no.

"Typically, I pay for sex. I prefer professional escorts and one night stands. You know…no strings."

My world tilts on its axis and I struggle to regain my compose. "But, you could have any woman you want. Why pay for prostitutes?" I feel queasy just knowing about his sexual habits.

"It's a long story, Ana. Let's just say that until now, I did not have the desire or perhaps the capacity for intimacy with a woman."

"Do you think your preferences will change with me?" I ask with trepidation.

"I am not sure but I want to try for something more with you."

"What's different about me?" Perhaps he's been struck by lightning; I may have been.

"Everything is different about you. Your look, smell, demeanor, and interests intrigue me. Suddenly, the clouds have parted. I feel as though a light switch has been activated."

I pause and count to five."You are a lot to process but I am still interested, Christian… I need to know more about you and your past. For instance, how many prostitutes have you hired?"

He chuckles but responds with caution "Hundreds, Ana. Their faces and bodies are interchangeable. I wouldn't recognize any of them again."

"Oh my…What sort of sex do you have with the prostitutes?" I query with a sinking heart.

"Rough sex. It's typically fast and hard. I need a lot of sexual relief. There is no sado-masochism involved. Just blow jobs and fucking," he says in an offhand way.

My breath hitches at this revelation. How can he be so casual about sex. "I am not ready for anything rough. I want to be courted…not treated like a means to an end."

"I want to treat you like someone special," he smiles and touches my face gently.

"What if I am not enough for you, Christian?" I feel so vulnerable as I ask the question.

"That is what we will discover, together. Relationships are always a risk. It's new territory for both of us. All I know is that I want you badly." His face reflects desire and determination.

I pause again and then agree."Yes, that's true, Christian. It is all happening so quickly, though… Why do you want a virgin?"

"Because, Ana, you have bewitched me. I want to teach you… more than anything."

"I need to think about all of this Christian. I am strongly attracted to you but I am not sure I can handle your past," I admit. How can I square this circle? My romantic heroes have always been repressed Victorian types and Christian is far from repressed – at least in terms of his sexual needs.

"We'll take it slow, Ana. I can be patient," he promises.

"Alright," I agree. Then I switch the topic to something neutral. I need more time than he imagines."Tell me about your speech at commencement."

Once his attention has shifted, he's on a roll about his work and charities. Then, it's time for him to take me back to the apartment. I have a lot to think about.

**Christian and Dr. Flynn – Christian's POV**

I stand in Dr. Flynn's office gazing out the window at Taylor who is pacing outside the building near the car. It's mid-afternoon and I feel excited yet confused.

"Christian, you have come to see me to talk about a breakthrough. What has changed for you?"

"I met a lovely, innocent, and intriguing young woman about two weeks ago. Her name is Ana. I'm feeling a powerful attraction to her. Frankly, it's quite a shock that I feel this way about any woman."

"What do you want from her, exactly?"

"I actually want her for more than sex, Flynn… But, I am afraid that my sexual appetites and issues with prostitutes will frighten her away. She's like an innocent young kitten."

"This is a first for you, Christian. You typically want sex with no strings attached. How did these feelings about women change for you?"

"Maybe it's the strong attraction and …your new approach to therapy. I also think it's her innocence that appeals to me. She is a virgin and very bookish but she's also quite spunky. I find that combination quite appealing."

"Christian, you have turned a corner," Flynn concludes and shakes his head in wonder.

"I need your help now, Flynn," I request.

"Do you want to explore some options concerning how to approach Ana and entice her?"

"I am afraid that my typical approach of wham, bam, thank you mam will not be acceptable. She's a fan of Jane Austen, the Bronte sisters and all of the British nineteenth century writers. For all I know she expects me to behave like Mr. Darcy in Pride and Prejudice."

"Well, have you tried discussing her needs in a relationship?"

"Somewhat, but she's never been in a long-term sexual relationship. She has a few male friends but she's spent most of her time at college engaged with reading, working and focusing on her GPA."

"Then you are both starting with a clean slate. Your own past sexual relationships were not personal as you showed no interest in your prostitutes and their inner lives."

"True and I don't know if Ana and I can even meet each other's needs. However, I feel this overwhelming need to protect and teach her."

"Tell me more about this young woman. How old is she?"

"She's about to turn 22 years old and is graduating from college with a degree in British literature. I want to show her my world, buy her the best clothes, remove her from her shell. Of course, I want to teach her all about sex. She's like a young child and I want to give her – everything. "

"Christian, I think you have finally developed, through therapy, to the point where you can be intimate with others. And, I mean intimate in the sense that you want to share yourself with another. It is a major change for you. It's good that she is so young and possibly flexible in her ideas about love and friendship. Does she know how you feel?"

"Perhaps a bit. I've given her expensive gifts – first editions of a Thomas Hardy novel called 'Tess of the D'Urbervilles'."

"That could be a bit overwhelming. ..Is she interested in you? Does she know about your past sexual predilections?"

"She wants to return the first editions because it's too much, too soon. However, I think she feels strongly attracted to me and I've told her about my past preference for paid sex."

"Did she appear shocked about your preferences?"

"I think disdainful is the word that comes to mind. However, I have admitted that I am willing to change for her and that I want to explore having something more with her."

"Then, why are you feeling confused?"

"I am not sure where this is going. It would be a conventional relationship and something I professed, in the past, to abhor. I need a road map for how to proceed next. Perhaps my sexual skills will frighten her away."

"Would it help to treat her like a visitor from another time? Be gentle with her and start with what you both have in common."

"Yeah, don't start with sex…That will be difficult for me as I get so much of a release from sexual intercourse. I've offered to take her on as an intern at my company, but she won't even consider that."

"Yes, you might go slowly with sex especially if she's interested in 19th century Victorian heroes. I think she's right about avoiding the internship option. You don't want to mix work with your personal life."

"Victorian morals…that might be difficult because I feel so strongly aroused by her. I want her body... and her mind. I will set some limits, then. As for the internship, perhaps it's for the best that we see each other outside of the office only."

"Think about what she wants and needs. Ask her. Tell her about your interests. Talk about ideas."

"Well, I think I have a plan in mind, Flynn. We'll start as friends. I'll go lightly on the sex, if I can."

"You have had a breakthrough, Christian. Most of your adult sex life has been about punishing your mother, the prostitute. You are finally ready to let that go. Maybe the demons from your childhood are being put to rest and Ana is the path to your future. Glad to know your therapy is working. OK? See you next week, then"

After scheduling an appointment for the following week, I signal Taylor and we head back to my office. Then I compose an email to Ana.

**From: Christian**

Subject: Tonight

Date: November 6, 2012

To: Ana

Are you free tonight? Would you like to dine with me at a restaurant? We can discuss your theories about Thomas Hardy or 19th century morals and manners. Or, whatever you want to discuss.

Christian

My heart is racing and I feel anxious. What if she doesn't want to pursue this relationship? Am I going to overwhelm her? What if I get bored with her interests or she becomes irritated with mine? I guess we'll just have to see what happens.

Minutes pass and there is no reply from Ana. What could she be doing? At last, my email pings. It's from Ms. Steele. My hands shake with excitement.

**From: Ana**

Subject: Hardy or Not

Date: November 6, 2012

To: Christian

What a lovely and thoughtful message! I have an idea for a casual but classy place for dinner and it's close to my apartment. Your interest in my favorite novels is quite charming. What brought on this desire? I'd love to tell you about the essay I wrote for my final in British literature (tee-hee) so perhaps we ought to find a British pub to set the mood. What time would you like to eat?

Best, Ana

**From: Christian**

Subject: Pubs

Date: November 6, 2012

To: Ana

Anything you want to share about your final essay works for me. I think my desire for fish and chips is limited however. There must be an upscale British restaurant nearby that would fit the19th century theme for our evening. You can select the venue. How about 6:00ish for dinner? Taylor can pick you up from work. Best, Christian.

**From: Ana**

Subject: Tess & Food

Date: November 6, 2012

To: Christian

There is a more formal restaurant called Tess's that is located about two miles from my place that carries an array of British entrees. I read reviews on Yelp that sound encouraging and 6:00pm works for me. I am already famished - dreaming of Yorkshire pudding and more… Best, Ana

**From: Christian **

Subject: Yum

Date: November 6, 2012

To: Ana

I want to try for something more with you. I will explain myself tonight. Laters, Christian

**From: Ana**

Subject: Laters

Date: November 6, 2012

To: Christian

I am impressed, Mr. Darcy. Perhaps we can discuss merger and acquisitions. Until then…Ana

The rest of the day passes in a blur as I research topics that might appeal to my literate young friend. I look up material about 19th century novels on Wikipedia and try to find something elegant and engaging to catch her interest. Dr. Flynn would be proud of me.

**Ye Olde Rustic Inn**

**Ana's POV**

Taylor is waiting outside of Christian's car near Clayton's when I leave work for the day. He nods and indicates that I ought to get into the back seat.

"Thanks, Taylor" I say as I jump inside. I am surprised that Christian is not in the car already.

"I am to take you to Mr. Grey's suite at the Heathman," he announces.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Ms. Steele. And, there's a package or two for you in the backseat."

I look around and locate a shopping bag as well as several parcels on the seat beside me. Not more clothes, I moan. However, as I investigate, I discover that these clothes are actually a costume. A costume from another century. The nineteenth century. Christian appears quite motivated and creative.

"Did you purchase these items, Taylor?"

"Mr. Grey instructed me, in great detail, to buy them for you, Ms. Steele. They were not of my choosing," he assures me.

For that I am relieved. I examine them quickly and note that the first item consists of a golden colored evening gown with puffy sleeves, a high collar but low neckline (humph) tapering to a small waistband. There is stiff boning in the bodice of the dress. The second package contains a flowered shawl with heeled black ankle- high boots . There are also silk stockings in a smaller package. I smirk. This should be interesting.

At the Heathman, I make my way to Christian's room. He opens the door already costumed. He looks delicious in a dark tailed tuxedo and waistcoat, white bow tie and winged collared shirt. His eyes widen when he sees me with the packages.

"Ana" he smiles tightly and indicates that I should enter. I smile and blush a bit as I gaze into his gorgeous grey eyes. His hair is combed with gel for once but that merely emphasizes his stunning copper highlights.

"The costume looks interesting, Christian. I assume that I'm to change here before dinner." My limbs tremble with excitement at seeing him again. I cannot believe that I am in his suite again.

"Please. I cannot wait to see you in that dress. Our dinner is reserved at six pm and we have half an hour to prepare." He pants a bit and looks deeply into my blue eyes. He looks like a Greek god.

"Alright then." I flush as I make my way to the bathroom. The evening gown takes a bit of squirming to negotiate onto my body. The golden color emphasizes my peaches and cream complexion. It's an off the shoulder affair that is floor length with a tight cinched waist and shows my small breasts to their full advantage. I am not sure I want to wear this outfit in public. I cannot wait to show it off to Christian!

I gaze at my reflection in the mirror once the dress is arranged. It fits well but my face looks much too pale and plain to wear it. I search in my purse for some suitable makeup. Generous amounts of blush, eyeliner, mascara and lipstick transform me into someone I hardly recognize. I hope he thinks I look hot. I glance at the time.

"It's show time!" I say with a prom queen smile and exhale as I emerge from the bathroom with trembling knees.

Christian stills and stares at me with a look of awe as I step into the room again. He looks so sexy and earnest in his tuxedo that I want to launch myself at him. He approaches me and touches my cheek gently with the tips of his fingers. "Oh, Ana. You are lovely. You smell like jasmine. You look as if you have just stepped out of a Jane Austen novel."

"Well, Mr. Darcy, care to dance?" I jest and curtsey low enough for him to get a good look at the way the dress displays my tah-tahs.

"Very impressive, Miss Bennett," is his husky response. His eyes linger on my chest for a moment.

"Oh, you've done your homework, Christian. That deserves a reward," I announce and peck him on the cheek with a light kiss.

He pulls me close for a moment and I can feel his heat. "You are playing with fire, Ana. Watch yourself. I cannot be trusted around you!"

"Look at the time," I say to distract him. He releases me but continues to gaze into my eyes.

He stares at my face for a full beat and then takes my hand, places it on his left arm and smoothly moves us out of the suite. I grab my shawl and purse just before the door closes.

The elevator from the penthouse is vacant as we make our way to the garage below. Christian's arm is around my waist at first. About halfway to the garage, he stops the elevator, pushes my arms behind me and shoves his hips against me.

"Fuck the NDA" he pronounces with passion. WHAT? I cannot pursue that question however because he's making my thoughts fuzzy.

He's pinned me against the glass wall and moves in for a kiss. It's a passionate kiss with his tongue hungrily exploring my mouth and imploring me to respond. Yes!

This man is beautiful. His mouth, eyes, perfect body and chiseled cheekbones call to me on a primal level that resonates in my private parts. I don't resist. Soon my tongue is eagerly entwined with his and a moan escapes from my throat. "Oh, Christian," is all I manage before a loud buzz begins to resonate from the elevator. Someone else has rung for it.

"To be continued…" he announces with a lustful smile while resuming our descent again. Once in the R8, all is quiet during the five minute drive to our restaurant.

We make our way into "Ye Olde Rustic Inn" and note that the servers and busboys are dressed in period costumes as well. The hostess appears a bit surprised at our garb but Christian flashes his mega-watt smile and asks for a private dining area while pressing a $20 bill into her palm.

She informs us that no private dining rooms are available but that a quiet romantic corner is open and no other diners will be seated nearby. Christian nods his approval while she seats us across from one another and hands him the drinks menu.

"Is Pimm's Cup good for you?" he inquires.

"Sure" I agree but have only a vague idea of what the drink entails.

"We'll have two Pimm's" he announces when the server arrives and then proceeds to peruse the menu.

"Anything you would recommend, Ana?" I imagine him sharing his drink with me in a romantic embrace. Perhaps we'll have time this evening.

"Yelp reviews indicate that the lamb shank and mashed potatoes are outstanding," I state and attempt to stave off my errant thoughts.

"I hear that the John Dory exceeds expectations," he adds with a satisfied smile.

"Well, then, our selections should be simple," I declare with a shy smile. What I wouldn't give to have him feed me the John Dory off his own plate.

After giving our orders to the server, he turns to me with a playful smile and asks, "Where were we, Miss Bennett?" I love playful Fifty and we've just been transported back to Victorian England.

"Well, Mr. Darcy, would you like to discuss Dickens, Hardy, the Bronte sisters or something else?" I am thinking, fondly, of the kiss he gave me in the elevator. I'd like to feel his arms around me again.

"I prefer Hardy's poetry over his novels" he states with authority.

"Do you now?" I ask with a bit of sarcasm. Actually, I am impressed that he's read Thomas Hardy's poems. He's got my respect now. His mouth looks delectable. We could make some poetry together.

"Yes, I am especially fond of the poem he composed for his wife, Emily, just before he expired."

I burst out laughing at his revelation. "Now don't be a show off, Mr. D," I chastise. "Next, you will be quoting from that poem."

"I am a hopeful romantic…" he states and stares longingly at my mouth.

"However, you have not told me about the topic you chose for your final exam," he teases me with a wink. The essay is done. Perhaps I ought to tell him how much I want him to initiate my sexual education. I don't want to appear too eager however.

"Oh, that…well, I analyzed his characters in 'Two on a Tower' in terms of their passionate struggles for expression within the context of a social class divide. I concluded that the individuals could not escape that context." Rather like the two of us, I reflect.

"Now I see, Miss Steele, why your college GPA was 3.85. Well done!" Christian enthuses.

I take a sharp breath in to register my surprise "And, how do you know that Mr. Grey?"

His grey eyes are suddenly quite serious and he responds cautiously, "I like to know as much about my associates as possible, Ana. Control in all things. This is what makes me successful in managing people."

It's just a bit creepy that he knows my college record but since he's a millionaire business tycoon, it's somewhat expected. I am pleased that my past is an open book (ha-ha!). I stare at him for a beat before asking a different question.

"Where did you obtain these period costumes?"

"A shop that my mother uses for her masked balls. Fundraisers, you know…" he gestures in an offhand manner.

I am so out of my league here! I shrink back a bit from his lifestyle revelation but am saved from more discomfort by the arrival of our food.

"The lamb shank smells of mint" he observes while inhaling with enthusiasm. "You smell better, of course," he adds with a crooked smile and stares at me. That look turns me on. I want to smell him up close and personal. He is charming me so much that I am wet in all the right places.

I blush a bit and look at my platter of food. We consume our respective entrees in silence for a moment before he intones in a deeply serious manner, "I trust that you are enjoying your John Dory."

"It's fresh and firm for a fish entrée. Just the way I like it. However, I am not sure I can eat it all. The boning in my bodice constrains my stomach." My desire is really suppressing my appetite.

"Very funny, Ana… Please try to eat all of your meal. I have food issues." He seems so concerned that I search for a way to break the sudden tension. WOAH! Where is this going?

"I can always ask for a leftovers box. You can eat it tomorrow," I assure him. Then, on a whim, I fork my asparagus and lift a small bite to my mouth, gently suck it and then swallow it whole. I smile with pride at my clever sexual innuendo.

His eyes reflect shock, then amusement followed by excitement. "Miss Steele, that calls for a spanking," Christian proclaims.

"Ahh…Mr. Darcy, you seem to be forgetting yourself. No self-respecting l9th century gentleman would lay a hand on a woman he's courting…" I would, however, enjoy a brief spanking across your lovely lap.

"…except if he's asked permission from her father, Miss Bennett," he concludes with a smirk.

"Which you have not done," I remind him.

"At least, not yet," he assures me and then his mood shifts again, "I love the way the dress shows off some of your assets. You are quite lovely, Elizabeth Bennett!"

"Thank you for obtaining these costumes. You are very creative, Christian." And, I want to peel that tuxedo jacket off of your torso. I imagine doing just that later this evening.

"We aim to please, Ana. I would like to help you out of that dress."

"Only if you pass the next test," I jokingly remark. I would love to feel his hands on me.

His face registers sudden anxiety and I regret my comment immediately. "Do you want me to recite Hardy's poem now?" he jests.

"You never did answer my question about the first editions of Tess."

"I wanted to apologize for putting you off, Ana. I was rude to you when we went for tea and coffee."

"That was humiliating, I will admit. The books are such an over-generous gesture, however."

"I can afford it, Ana. Please keep them as a reminder of me. Would you like another Pimm's Cup?"

"Oh yes, this is going to be an interesting night."

His grey eyes glisten with excitement and intensity "I certainly hope so, Ana."

**Christian's POV**

I drive to her place after dinner. She seems tense and distracted on the drive home.

"Is there something on your mind, Ana?"

"I am bit concerned about tonight, that's all!" she smiles thinly at me as I park on the curb outside her apartment.

As we reach the door to her apartment, I lean down and kiss her firmly. I put real feeling into the kiss. I want her to feel my passion and zeal. "Do you have any idea how much I want you, Ana?" I whisper and run my finger across her lower lip.

"I want you to make love to me," she states with some trepidation.

"Perhaps we ought to take this slowly," I suggest. Damn if the image of Dr. Flynn didn't just pop into my consciousness.

She pulls me to her and pushes my lips against hers. I moan and put my arms around her while pressing her body against mine. She is wild with longing.

"Oh, Ana, what I want to do with you… But not tonight."

Her face is a mask of frustration as I pull back from her embrace.

"What? I thought you were going to initiate me into the finer aspects of sexuality?"

"Ana, all in good time!" I assure her.

"Now, you are turning Victorian on me?" she asks incredulously.

"I want to know you as a person first. I hardly know what goes on in that beautiful mind of yours."

"Well, what's going on right now is…a deep sense of rejection," she states with bitterness.

"Please, Ana, I am trying to change for you. I don't want to treat you like some sex toy."

"I guess that's good. But, I was expecting something earth shaking tonight."

"Please, I want to do this the right way. You have all these notions of Victorian sexuality and I have all these fears of intimacy."

"Perhaps it would be best if we communicated via long emails," she suggests with sarcasm.

"Please, Ana. I cannot tell you how much I am trying to resist you just now because I want you with every fiber of my being."

Ana looks past me for several seconds as though she is deep in thought. The pain in her heart is palpable. She moves away from me with a crestfallen look on her face. Then, she turns around with a resigned expression on her face.

"We're so mismatched. But, I have to get up and go to work tomorrow. Good night, Christian!" With that, Ana turns and opens her door. She slams it behind her and locks it before I can barely react.

I drive home feeling numb. I must find a way to walk the tightrope of love, sex and romance with her. I feel determined to try.

**AN: DO YOU LIKE THIS VERSION OF CG?**


	2. Chapter 2 Jealous Fifty

Chapter 2 Jealous Fifty

**Ana's POV**

After slamming the door, I turn and am confronted by Kate and Elliott who have obviously been making out on the couch. Kate adjusts her clothing and Elliott sits up and smiles as I enter the room. Kate regards my outfit with surprise and notes my agitation.

"Ana, are you upset? Did you attend a costume ball with the…I mean, Christian?"

"Christian took me to a Victorian place for dinner and decided to get into the mood with costumes. It was fun, actually."

"What a hoot! Only my brother would think up this type of scheme to get you into his sheets," he howls.

Kate's brow furrows before she states the obvious, "…only something went wrong, judging by the look on your face!" She's quite the investigative reporter.

"I don't want to talk about it just now. But I do need your help to get out of this ridiculous dress, Kate."

"Of course, my dear," she enthuses as she jumps up to help. I head to my bedroom while she promises Elliott that she'll return in a bit.

He smiles and chuckles affably, "Who knew about my bro…?"

As Kate enters the room, she doubles over in laughter. "You look gorgeous in that dress, Ana. I cannot believe that you are wearing so much makeup, though. You must really have it bad for Christian."

"Oh, Kate, I don't know what's happening to me. I am so drawn to him and that has never happened before."

"He's your first love, Ana. Did he try to go all the way with you?" Kate asks while unzipping my gown.

"Well, no…but he did kiss me like I've never been kissed before and it was wonderful," I say while looking down at my hands.

"What's the problem, then, Ana?"

"He's got issues…" is all I say.

"Be careful around him. He's emits a lot of power and control signals," she warns me.

"As only you would know," I concur.

We carefully work my dress off and I hang it in the nearly empty closet.

"Before, I forget, Ana. Jose is coming over tomorrow to help us pack up. You should call him to confirm the time, place, etc. OK?"

"Is Elliott going to help as well?"

"Of course! Now I need to return to my ardent suitor." I smile at her and am envious of the ease with which she and Elliott have started their relationship.

I cannot imagine that Christian would ever want to engage in something as mundane as moving boxes and furniture. He would simply find a reliable laborer to make it happen.

My phone pings. It's a text from Jose and he's inquiring about tomorrow. Darn, it's not Christian.

I call Jose instead of texting and he answers immediately.

"Hey, Ana. What time do you need me tomorrow?" he says with real enthusiasm.

Jose is so uncomplicated. He's like an eager young puppy. Maybe that's why I only want him as a friend.

"Since I don't work tomorrow, can you come over early to help with the packing? Then, we can load the moving van. Elliott Grey is also going to be helping. If you're productive, I will buy you all the beer you can drink and whatever junk food you desire, all day," I chuckle.

"Anything for you, Ana! See you around 8:30am?"

"See you then…my friend." Why did I add that phrase at the end? He knows that I think of him only as a friend, right? But that kiss outside the pub was unexpected. Surely, by now, he gets it.

My phone pings again and it's a text from Christian. My heart leaps with happiness.

"I did not mean to frustrate you" C.

"I feel terrible about slamming the door in your face" A.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" C.

"Sorry, it's moving day…packing up and loading" A.

"Wish I could be there BUT have meetings tomorrow" C.

"There's always the next day" A.

"Tomorrow evening?" C. I pause. I don't think Christian would be happy knowing that Jose was here.

"How about the evening after?" A. My last day at Clayton's after four years!

"Sounds good to me. 6:30pm?" C.

"OK. Heathman?"

" Taylor will collect you"

I fall into a pleasant sleep and dream of my own Mr. Darcy. Except he's not wearing a tux or top hat or much of anything at all. I imagine holding him close and running my hands through his glorious hair as well as over his muscled chest. I am in bliss.

My phone alarm wakes me at 8am and I stumble into the shower, dress and drink tea in half an hour. Jose arrives exactly as promised with his smile intact. He's my morning sun.

"Why are you always so chipper?" I joke and hug him at the door.

"This might be the last time we'll see each other in a while," he reflects. "You get to move to Seattle while I slog through another year of courses down here."

"All good things for those who wait, Jose. I may have finished my college courses, but I don't have a job. If it weren't for Kate and her family, I would not have a place to stay."

"Any news on the job front?"

"I do have a couple of interviews at publishing houses next Monday. Who knows what the competition will entail, however. I will probably end up working behind the counter at Starbucks."

"Whatever pays the rent," he scoffs then asks rather cautiously. "Whatever happened with you and Grey the other night?"

I pause before responding. "He helped me, Jose."

"Yeah, he took you from my clutches and now… you are in his," he says with some irony.

"I don't know about that…Hey, are you hungry kiddo?"

"Sure, I can always eat. I'm a growing man," he asserts while flexing his biceps for me to see.

"Since our cupboards are nearly empty, let's get you some fast food. Your wish is my command, sir."

I take food orders for everyone and drive to the nearest Mickey D's. It gives me time to think about my friend. Jose's an impressive specimen with his copper skin, dark hair, eyes and heavily muscled body. I don't feel any electricity however. Who knew that someone like Christian would light me up? I never really cared about having a lot of money. It's important to him, though.

The packing moves along well with all of our books, most of our clothes and our furniture loaded except for our mattresses. We've rented the van for a few days. I will spend a final evening in our apartment after my last day at Clayton's and then my life will change. I feel a mixture of regret about ending my college career here as well as excitement for the future. I am so comfortable here with my friends, school and retail job. Now it's all uncertain again.

The van is nearly full and it's 5:30pm. Kate, Elliott and Jose look exhausted. I make a pizza and beer run for the second time today. We sit slumped against the walls while Kate fires up her laptop and we watch a Netflix film about vampires, werewolves and forbidden romance. As the evening wears on, Elliott puts his arm around Kate and nuzzles her during the kissing scenes. She's game and nuzzles him back.

Jose looks at me while I clear away the empty boxes of pizza, beer cans and water bottles. He's getting uncomfortable watching them play.

"Ana, let's go for a walk," he suggests with a smile.

I leap at the chance to give Kate and Elliott some privacy. "Sure," I agree while putting my arm through his. We walk arm in arm toward a local college bar where the music is blasting and the coeds are celebrating the end of another semester. Everyone seems in good spirits.

We have a few beers on me and reminisce about our time together. Around ten, I yawn and mention my last day at work which begins at 9am.

Jose smiles as we head back to my apartment. His puts his arm around my shoulders in what I hope is a friendly gesture. As we reach the door to my place, I note that the light is still on in Kate's bedroom. It could be a noisy evening for me.

"Looks like I may not get much rest after all," I note and then look up with a smile to see Jose's suddenly serious face. His arms are now wrapped around my waist. I start to stiffen.

"I cannot believe that I won't see you as much, Ana. I am really going to miss you."

"Hey, we'll always have our contacts through Charlie and your dad," I jest.

"Did I tell you that I am having a photo exhibit at the college art gallery?"

"I am so impressed and happy for you, Jose. What time and day is it? I will certainly return to see it."

"It's a month from now, Ana, on Thursday starting at 6pm. I'll text to remind you."

I decide that the smartest move to make just now is a quick hug. I move in to hug him in what I hope is a comforting manner. Jose does not release me however. Now it's getting awkward.

"Ana, I really like you," he proclaims and then he leans down for a kiss.

In a moment of weakness, I reason that one quick kiss won't matter. He's my friend and we won't see each other for quite a while. I quickly peck him on the lips but his hands hold me firmly in place. One hand pulls me toward his torso while the other snakes behind my head and anchors me. He kisses me fully on the mouth and moans. I freeze.

"Jose, stop… I really like you but…not that way," I mumble in between his kisses and push back.

He releases me reluctantly. "Damn it, Ana. Why did I have to fall for you? Maybe one day…"

I merely smile at him while he lets go and jumps in his car. How embarrassing for both of us.

"I will see you at the exhibit, I promise."

"Yeah, sure!" Jose mutters before starting his car and heading off into the night.

I compose myself and make my way into my bedroom. I feel guilty and uncomfortable. What was I thinking? I check my phone before heading to bed. No messages. The sounds coming from Kate's room don't faze me at all. I fall into an exhausted but troubled sleep.

The day at Clayton's moves quickly since many customers are gearing up for summer camping and hiking now that the trails are open again. At 3pm, the Clayton's gather everyone around and bring out a cake and gifts for me. I did not expect the attention but am grateful for the gesture as well as a gift card for $500 at Macy's (I will need new clothing for work in Seattle).

I have been so busy that I forgot to check my phone for messages. Strangely enough, there's nothing from Christian. Soon enough, it's 6:30 and I am waiting for Taylor to arrive. He is late. Another fifteen minutes pass and nothing happens. No phone call, text or Taylor. I text Christian and then leave a message.

"It's 6:45pm and no Taylor" is what I text and my phone message is similar.

By the time the Clayton's are ready to close up at 7pm, I am still waiting. They drop me off in front of my apartment and wish me well. We hug for the final time and then I am alone. I text Christian again. Something is very wrong…

**Christian's POV **

Though my day was busy, I still had time to phone Mr. Jenks, my detective, to check on Ana. I wanted to make sure the move was going well. Perhaps I could send someone over to help her. He reported that two males and another female were packing things up at the apartment. I asked for photos and asked him to track them throughout the day.

When I checked the photos on my phone, I was not surprised to see Elliott falling all over himself for Kate. However, I was a bit miffed that Jose was there from early on until late in the evening. Well, how else was she going to get all of her goods placed in the van?

I had Mr. Jenks send me updates throughout the course of the day. All looked normal until the evening. That's when Jose and Ana started getting too friendly. The photos of them walking arm in arm looked somewhat innocent. However, the scenes from the bar caused me real alarm with their friendly conversation and flirty smiles. I don't want anyone to share her secrets - just me.

As they left the bar, he was wrapped around her like a bun. Then the photos of their intimate embrace, kiss, and hug surfaced. I threw my phone across my study. What sort of fool does Ana take me for? Jose was only a friend, she said. Friends with benefits, I guess. Her ideas of friendship don't mesh with mine. I should have known that she would attract a following. Jose's no fool.

I hurt everywhere. I am so angry with myself for falling apart over little miss innocent, Ana. I thought she would be different and pure. I guess not-she rewards him with her company and an intimate kiss for helping her move. She failed to tell me that he was going to assist with the move. She was hiding that information from me for a reason. The little bitch!

I go to my bedroom and attempt to sleep. I fall into a fitful dream state that quickly morphs into a nightmare. The crack whore is laughing at me while her pimp tortures me with lit cigarettes and kicks me. I hide from him under the bed but it's no use. He finds me and pulls me out. I scream and.. find myself wide awake.

I am panting heavily. It's 1:30am. I am trembling and soaked with sweat. I make my way to the shower and cleanse myself with nearly scalding water. I check my phone for more photos but there are none. I need relief from my pain and disappointment. No more intimacy for me.

I scroll through the phone list until the escort service appears. I call to request a girl.

"This is CG. I need your BJ special."

"Yes, sir. Where would you like it?"

"At Escala in half an hour."

"Any preference for type?"

"Long dark hair, blue eyes, thin with long legs and porcelain skin. Young adult."

"That will be hard to find at this time of night. It will cost much more."

"Whatever it takes, that is what I need - and soon."

"Let's try for an hour. We have your credit card on file."

I huff. "Fine."

While waiting for my relief, I drink a vodka and tonic, then another.

Taylor knocks on my door at 3am. "You have a visitor." He announces.

Miss Escort enters my room trussed up in a French maid's outfit. Her skin looks light but weathered. Her face reflects a world of experience. She extends her hand but does not smile.

"My name is Leila," she announces. "What would you like?"

I am seated at my desk. I point to my crotch and she reaches for my zipper while kneeling. I lose myself in the moment…

**ANA's POV**

Upon arrival at my nearly empty apartment (only two days before we leave), I feel a sense of foreboding. I check my phone again and, at last, there's an email from Christian.

TO: Ana Steele

SUBJECT: Explanation Needed

FROM: Christian Grey

Attachment: Photo

The photo clearly shows Jose and me in an embrace while kissing. I feel a range of emotions from shame and regret to rage and terror. A picture can be so deceiving!

Why did I kiss Jose? Who sent Christian the photo? Was it Elliott? Is there some strange stalker about who knows about Christian and me? Who else would take such a damning shot?

My first instinct is to be defensive and write a long email in reply about the parting of two very dear friends. But it's more complicated than that and I know it. Then inspiration hits. I select one of the recent photos of Christian from the Heathman shoot (ironically, one that Jose sent me) and attach it to the reply.

TO: Christian Grey

SUBJECT: Object of my desire

FROM: Ana Steele

Attachment: Photo

I want only you. See you soon!

After sending the email, I jump in my car and head over to the Heathman. I assume that he has returned from Seattle by now. Since I already know Christian's location, I go directly to the appropriate elevator and attempt to access the penthouse. The only problem is that the elevator requires a key. Damn.

I call Christian's phone number. He answers almost immediately.

"Ana, I have your most recent email...Where are you?" His voice is gentle and husky.

"In the lobby of the Heathman hotel."

"Really? …I will come right down to retrieve you," he announces and clicks off.

I seat myself in the lobby and train my eyes on the appropriate elevator doors. Christian emerges from within a few minutes later. He looks tired but gorgeous. My body vibrates with excitement. I want this man on so many levels. His taut muscles, copper hair and chiseled features make him look like he's just stepped out of 'Men's Health'. It doesn't hurt that he wants me and that he is wealthy and successful.

When he finds his way to me, I stand and stare. He does the same. His grey eyes darken with desire and his breath is shallow. I do something that is quite uncharacteristic of me. I launch myself into his arms.

"Christian, Jose is like a brother to me," I say before kissing him thoroughly. He tastes as good as he looks. My tongue tangles with his in the most sensual way possible.

He stiffens a bit but does not push me away. "Whoa, Ana," he says between kisses. "You are one determined young woman. It feels marvelous to hold you and kiss you again." He smiles warmly down at me.

"The Steele's are known for determination," I say with pride and pull back a bit to gauge his reaction. His smiling face reflects pleasure, relief and… do I detect embarrassment? What's that about? Does he dislike public displays of affection?

"Would you like to come up to my room?" he winks with a wolfish grin on his face.

My breathy and carnal response of "we have a lot to discuss," is all I can manage. I do a mental fist pump while holding his hand on the way to the penthouse.

The elevator ride is once again charged with sexual tension but Christian makes no move ensnare me now. I look at him with concern. His breathing is restrained and his grip on my hand is nearly painful.

"It's taking all my self-control to resist you just now, Ana," he explains. I smile with relief and squeeze his hand with feeling. What I wouldn't do to hold him in my arms now.

"Why resist?"

"We need to talk about a number of issues before we let this…relationship…proceed," Christian insists. He seems relieved but tense and worried.

I quake a bit inside but remain quiet until we enter his suite. After he shuts the door, we move toward the love seats in the living area. I sit while he stands. He moves with the most incredible grace.

"Would you like some wine, Ana?' he gestures with his long fingers.

"Yes, I could use a drink. Do you have a red wine, perhaps a cabernet?"

"I have a Rothschild cab. Will that do?"

"It sounds wonderful." Not quite as wonderful as drinking it from your mouth, I imagine.

He pours us each a generous glass of wine and returns. He sits at the opposite end of the love seat from me and crosses his legs. Then stares at me with desire and some other unknown emotion on his face.

"Christian, the photo you saw does not speak a thousand words."

"You certainly looked rather cozy, Ana," is his grim response.

"I did not intend to kiss Jose. It just morphed into something much more than what I wanted to convey. There is no doubt in my mind that Jose wants something more from me. He's just not THE one."

"No doubt. I can well imagine the scenario. You were drinking at the pub, felt grateful for his help, he's an old friend…" he supplies. Christian seems so reasonable now. Why did he stand me up earlier this evening then?

"Yes, all of that is true…wait, how did you know I was drinking at the pub?" I pause.

"I saw all of the photos… throughout the entire day," he explains in a perfectly casual manner.

"I assumed that Elliott sent the photo to you. But, that's not possible if you saw pictures from the bar."

"Who said anything about Elliott?"

"I assumed he was the culprit because he spent the night at our place with Kate. He would have had the perfect opportunity to snap away from the bedroom window while I said goodnight to Jose."

"It was not Elliott, Ana." Christian looks almost sheepish as he proceeds to explain the photo.

"Is there some stalker about who keeps tabs on me?" I query before taking a large mouthful of wine and swallowing it.

Christian makes a long sigh, frowns, and then drinks more wine.

"As I've indicated, I like control. I want to know about the people around me. I want to know about you and what you do during your time away from me."

The pit of my stomach tightens and I feel strange. Is he serious? "So, you had me followed all day?"

"Yes, Ana, I did. At first, I thought I would monitor whether you needed help with the packing of the van. In fact, I intended to send someone over to assist. But when the photos of you with Jose appeared, I became concerned. You were embracing him at 8:30am for goodness sake!" he exclaims.

"Christian, please. This is not normal behavior. You don't trust me."

"In truth, we hardly know one another. I need information about people."

"OK, I will agree that we don't know one another well and there's not much of a basis for trust yet… but it's a bit extreme to have my every move recorded on camera. Who is the person who stalked us all day yesterday?"

"My private detective, Jenks. He checks on all my associates," Christian explains.

"I am an associate now? How would you feel if I had someone watching you throughout the day?"

"Good point, well made, Miss Steele," he concedes but then adds, "You did not mention to me that Jose would be assisting with the move," he admonishes.

"What would you expect? He's one of my oldest and dearest friends, Christian. We have been nearly inseparable during our years at WSU. He's strong, willing and I would demand his help because he's done with classes just now."

"Did you clarify your feelings about him after the kiss?"

"Yes, I did. I let him know that I did not want that sort of relationship. He was hurt. If your detective was thorough, the photos should have shown me pushing back from Jose after the encounter. They ought to show that he was upset and left in a hurry. Did the pictures indicate how the encounter ended?"

"Timing issues. The photos were ambiguous," he admits.

"If I had real feelings for Jose, I would have invited him back to my room. We could have competed with Kate and Elliott for the loudest moaning and grunting-while-fucking contest," I spit out.

Christian finally smiles and laughs at my explanation. He strokes my cheek with affection. "Alright Ana, you have made your point and I accept your explanation."

"So, are we friends?" I ask shyly.

"I hope so. Your email was brilliant. …However, we have a bit more to discuss." Christian's embarrassed look returns again.

"Oh no…did Jenks record me while talking in my sleep?" I jest.

Christian's face grows serious and his eyes grow wary. I am holding my breath. I will myself to count slowly and breathe deeply.

"What did you do today?"

"As you know, I had meetings in Seattle all day yesterday. When I received the photos from Jenks at night, I was upset. I have issues with intimacy, Ana."

"I'm sorry, Christian," I say while stroking his hand and looking earnestly into his sad eyes.

"Today, I worked out with my trainer, Claude, and I saw my therapist. Then I flew Charlie Tango to Portland in order to participate in your commencement ceremonies tomorrow."

"You have a therapist?"

"Yes, his name is Dr. Flynn. He's good. Flynn uses an action oriented approach to bring about psychological epiphanies."

"And you needed to see Dr. Flynn because I kissed Jose?"

"Well, there's a bit more to it than that," he says while hanging his head in shame.

My breathing is shallow and I take another large gulp of my wine. "OK…" I encourage.

"After I saw your photos with Jose, it was late. I felt enraged and thought you were playing me for a fool. I needed relief."

"What kind of relief?" I'm holding my breath now.

"I had an escort visit me and she gave me sexual relief!"

My world has just turned upside down. "What form of relief did she use?"

"She gave me a blow job. That's all!"

At his admission, I am up and out of my seat. My jealousy meter has just registered on the Richter scale.

"What kind of sicko are you?" I scream as I head for the door. Christian puts his glass down quickly and runs after me. He touches my arm gently and implores me to listen. Then he puts his arms around me and looks directly into my eyes. I melt. He looks so forlorn and lost.

"Ana, this is my world! This is how I manage my relationships with women. They are simply one night stands. I want it to be different with you, though."

"How am I, a virgin, going to compete with experienced escorts or… whatever they are?"

"I don't want you to compete with them. I want to initiate you myself. There's so much I want to teach you, Ana."

"Perhaps I ought to call your escorts and ask them for advice," I taunt. "What did she look like?"

"You. I asked specifically for your type. I pretended that she was you."

"Was I good? Did she give you the relief you sought?"

"Of course."

I am livid with anger. I count to twenty before my next question. "What did Dr. Flynn make of your stunt?"

"He knows the use of escorts is my usual release. He urged me to think about the situation with Jose from your perspective."

"Did that help to restore perspective?"

"Somewhat. Although he really wanted me to communicate with you. To hear your side of the story."

"What does Flynn think about your escorts?"

"That it's time for me to take the next step in my development."

"Do you think it's time to give them up?"

"Oh yes…although they have been my means of coping for several years now."

"And, if we (you and me) have disagreements, will you turn to the escorts for solace?"

"I hope not. That is why I am in therapy."

"This knowledge about your escorts is threatening to me," I explode.

"But, you are so innocent, spunky and well-educated. They could never compete with you."

"They would humiliate me with their sexual skills!" I huff.

"Ana, give us a chance," he implores with the most needy, frightened expression I have ever seen.

My heart feels like a stone. I want Christian so badly it hurts. Building a relationship with him will be a challenge. How can I trust him?

"Alright then, Christian, I want you to make love to me, now," I command. Every fiber in my body awakens.

His mouth drops and eyes widen as I move in for a kiss.

**AN: DOES THIS CHRISTIAN SEEM TRUSTWORTHY?**


	3. Chapter 3 NDA

Ch. 3 The NDA

**THANKS FOR VISITING! I LOVE YOUR INPUT.**

**ANA's POV**

Christian returns my kiss with fervor. His hands anchor my biceps while his tongue engages mine in a tango that should be illegal. Our breathing intensifies as he pulls me onto his lap and wraps me snugly in his arms. I can feel his penis stiffen through his pants.

"Oh, Ana, I need you" he moans as his lips caress my neck.

My heart sputters with excitement and my skin is on fire. I kiss him with equal passion. Then I attempt to unbutton his shirt. Suddenly, he pins my arms down.

"Christian, I want to hold you," I gasp in surprise as I remove my tongue from his.

"I know, Ana, but let's stop for a moment."

What? My body is just picking up momentum in anticipation of more stimulation when his directive halts me.

"Why?"

"My lawyer insists that you sign something. It's called an NDA – a Non-disclosure Agreement. Then I can tell you about my boundaries."

"Boundaries…?" I query with astonishment. Christian's face is flushed with desire and he looks angelic as well as apologetic.

"Let me get the paperwork," he explains while panting and shifting me off his lap.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time!" I whisper to myself with sarcasm.

He leaves me stunned on the love seat while heading toward a briefcase that he's placed near the corner desk. He returns with a document and a pen. His determined but serious demeanor silences me for a moment. I guess this is what sex with a multi-millionaire entails! Who knew?

My veins feel like ice circulates through them. Signing an agreement before we have sex feels wrong. I note the similarity between this and a business arrangement or, in times past, a marriage agreement. But, I have never wanted anyone like I want Christian. No one has sparked my hormones like him.

He shows me the document. I read it quickly and note that not only am I restrained from discussing our sexual relationship with anyone but that ours is to be a mutually exclusive arrangement.

"Don't worry Christian, I will not tell Kate or Jose anything about our intimate encounters. I am a very private person," I assure him with a gulp.

"That is what I surmised. I certainly do not want Elliott to know anything about what we do together."

"Kate and Elliott don't seem to have issues with secrecy," I note while reflecting on the sounds emanating from their bedroom the previous evening.

"He doesn't have to protect himself as I must. Elliott's curiosity can be annoying," he says with a smirk.

"The mutually exclusive arrangement works for me but I am curious about what that entails…exactly."

"Well, Ms. Steele, it means that you won't be kissing and hugging or engaging in any other physical contact with your male friends or acquaintances as long as we are together," he states with authority while looking directly into my face.

"What if they hug and kiss me without provocation…am I going to get in trouble for that?"

"You need to signal them to stop as soon as they make a move in that direction," he commands. Then he smiles wickedly at me. He looks delicious and dangerous.

Is Christian serious? Will he make a scene anytime a male friend touches me? I hope not, as it could get a bit awkward.

He looks at me earnestly and his grey eyes widen with some unknown emotion. "No one touches what's mine," he announces with a husky yet grave tone to his voice.

"What about if some female touches you or attempts to hug you?"

"I'm quite skilled at warding off physical contact," he assures me with confidence.

That's good to know. He obviously isn't warding me off. I huff, "OK let me sign. Then we can discuss your boundaries."

He places the document before me. I sign and he does as well. I guess this means that we have a relationship! My heart leaps with pleasure at the thought that Christian is mine – at least for a while. His pleased and angelic smile lets me know that he feels the same way.

"Let's drink to our NDA," he commands with a seductive glance in my direction while retrieving his wine glass from the side table. He pours us both more wine with a dextrous move of his hands and fingers. I want his hands and fingers on me. He passes my wine glass to me.

I take a large gulp of wine and nod. "To privacy!" I concur while clinking my glass to his and smiling broadly.

Christian carefully returns the document to his briefcase and then resumes his seat on the couch. I reach for him once again but he moves just beyond my touch with his hands outstretched in front of his chest.

"Your… boundaries?"

"Yes, Ana. I must insist that you refrain from touching my chest or back."

"May I ask why?"

"I will tell you someday. For now, however, please respect my wishes."

Our exchange feels weirdly formal but I shake my head in agreement. "Christian, is it alright if I touch your arms? I want to hold you and comfort you when we make love."

"Touching in the forbidden areas does not comfort me. But, I can tolerate contact with my arms as well as with my head, hair, neck and…of course my most prized body part of all," he explains while giving me his sexiest smile and winking.

"I think I can manage that," I proclaim with a needy voice. He looks so hot just now that I can hardly contain myself. I touch the arm nearest me and pet it.

"You don't know how good that feels, Ana. You are the sweetest, sexiest, smartest woman I know."

"Thank you, Christian. You are the sexiest, most successful, and gorgeous man I've ever met."

"Where were we?" he asks with a lascivious look in his eyes. Then he pulls me back onto his lap and his mouth finds mine again.

I moan with pleasure and can feel his lips turn up into a smile. His kisses deepen as we both lose ourselves in the moment. My arms snake their way onto his shoulders and into his hair. His copper-toned and somewhat disheveled locks feel soft and pliant in my fingers. As my sexual stimulation increases, I pull gently on Christian's hair.

Christian moans softly, shifts his hips and the hardness beneath me increases at the contact. His breathing becomes labored as his hands travel slowly down my body. His hands explore my arms, breasts, torso and buttocks while I am fully clothed in his lap.

"I love your compact and solid little body," he gushes while kissing my lips and squeezing my backside gently.

I pull back from our ardent kiss and look with longing at his chest. "I like the way your body looks and smells."

He smiles sweetly in return and runs his nose along mine. "You are so enticing, baby." I respond by rocking my hips toward his body.

"You're going to have to learn to keep still," he moans.

"Oh? I didn't realize that was a problem."

"You will derive much more pleasure from using restraint."

"Well, we have plenty of time to experiment, Christian."

Suddenly, his mood shifts as he glances at the time.

"It's time to get you home, Ana."

"Home? I thought we were spending the night together!" I am incredulous and disappointed. This was going to be the night I finally lost my virginity to the most delectable man on the planet.

"If you stay here, I will not be able to resist fucking your brains out," he announces with confidence.

"I assumed that was the idea, Christian."

"Oh no, Ms. Steele. I want to introduce you to sexual encounters, slowly...There is no rush."

"What about my needs?" I protest while jutting my lip out.

He kisses my lips quickly, chuckles, and then moves me off of his lap. "All in good time, innocent Ana."

"Why take it slowly?" I challenge while stroking his biceps. They feel muscular and strong.

"Ana, you know about my experience with…escorts. I don't want to confuse our relationship with those sorts of encounters."

"Let's see. You think that if we have sex too quickly that you will correlate me with them?"

"You are a very sharp young woman."

"OK. Then would it be fair to say that what we eventually work out in our sexual relations must be distinct from whatever forms of sex you had with them?"

"Well, not exactly. I have had all sorts of sexual encounters. Our sexual intercourse will need to have a different context. We will work it out as your experience and our relationship unfolds."

"Did you have NDAs with the escorts?"

"Yes, with the screening service, of course."

"What sorts of sex characterized your previous encounters?"

"Well, you know about what happened last evening. The BJs are what I use for relief most often. However, when I first began using escorts, I liked rough sex such as spanking, belting and fucking hard."

I feel relieved at his disclosure. "We won't do any of that rough stuff, then?"

"I don't think so but we shall see. You are such an innocent and lovely young woman. I want something different with you."

"What would that entail?"

"That is what you will discover my love. I am going to teach you," he intones while smiling, kissing my hair, cheek and nose.

"I don't want to drive home and sleep in my empty apartment on my lonely little mattress, tonight, Christian."

He sighs. "But, you need to get ready for commencement, Ana."

"I can always drive home in the morning."

"You are the most dangerous, young woman…Well, you have already shared my bed once, when drunk. You can stay here, but… you cannot touch me."

"Maybe I should sleep on the couch," I suggest.

"It's quite late, Ana, and we both have a big day tomorrow. You can sleep in my king-size bed but there will be no touching or kissing. Nothing…understood?" he queries with a stern look in his grey eyes.

I look at him from beneath my lashes. "it's an oath," I promise while crossing my heart.

"You are so adorable," he chuckles and then moves toward the bathroom.

"I don't have any pajamas, though."

"You can wear one of my undershirts," he volunteers and then tosses one, playfully, from his overnight bag to me.

I catch it and hold it to my chest. I gaze with wonder at this amazing man.

He closes the door when entering his bathroom and leaves me alone on the couch. I start removing my shoes. My heart fills with joy as I relish my victory. First, I saved our budding relationship. Second, I am spending another overnight in Christian's bed. Third, he's going to teach me about sex – slowly. I am ecstatic.

I carefully remove my clothes and put on his shirt. It smells of fabric softener and of him. When Christian emerges from the bathroom, he's wearing a t-shirt and long pajama bottoms.

"It's all yours, baby," he says with a crooked smile.

I move past him quickly and bat my eyes while heading into the bathroom for a quick cleanup. Since I have no toiletries of my own, I reach for the floss and toothbrush already in place. The toothbrush is wet. I smile naughtily while cleaning my teeth with his brush.

When I emerge from the bathroom, Christian is already under the covers and scanning correspondence on his IPhone.

"Anything compelling?" I ask.

"Just the usual mergers and acquisitions," he yawns.

I slide onto the opposite side of the bed from where he is located and lay down on my back. He turns out the bedroom light.

"Sleep well, Christian," I whisper softly.

"I seem to sleep soundly when you are in my bed, Ms. Steele."

I turn on my left side, away from him, as I move into sleep mode. Just as I begin to drift off to unconsciousness, I feel Christian's body shift to my side of the bed. His arms encircle my torso and pull me close. We are spooning.

I hold my breath and wonder where this is going. I guess he can touch me but not vice versa. These rules are getting a bit complex.

"Good night, baby," Christian whispers as he snuggles up behind me.

"Sweet dreams," I add while adjusting my rump against his abdomen.

"Ana, behave yourself," he cautions.

"Yes, Christian," I comply. Just as I am about to drift off in a state of bliss, his IPhone buzzes.

He turns to check on it and then mutters, "It's just Elena, " before turning it off.

I wonder who Elena is. The next sound I hear is Christian's rhythmic breathing. He's fallen asleep.

**Commencement **

**ANA'S POV**

When I awaken, Christian is gone. I slept so well in Mr. Grey's arms. I giggle in my pillow when I think about his gentle embrace during the night. Before falling asleep, I turned to look at the peaceful look on Christian's face and at his youthful and beautiful features. I would like to see that side of him more often. I think I know how I can tame this tiger.

I find a note from Christian near the bathroom sink that reads: "Out for a Run". His handwriting is so precise – as I would expect. It's nearly nine am and I have to drive to my apartment and meet Ray for commencement at noon. I jump in the shower, wash my hair and body with the most divine cranberry scented body wash. As I clean off the night's sweat, I imagine that Christian's large hands and long fingers are massaging my body. It makes me excited and wet in my private places. My breathing fogs up the glass shower even more as I wallow in the daydream.

After I towel off, I hear the door to his suite open. I put on a robe and peak out the bathroom door. Christian smiles broadly at me and motions for me to come near. He is dressed in running gear which is now covered with sweat and his face looks flushed and healthy. I am stunned into silence at his beauty.

"What would you prefer for breakfast, Ana," he inquires in a most solicitous manner.

"I have a good appetite today, Christian. I think cereal, blueberries, yogurt, a banana and hot tea would be perfect."

"I like to see a good appetite, especially from you," he enthuses while calling room service. I gloat at his praise.

Then he heads for the shower while I quickly put my clothes on from last evening. When he emerges from the shower wearing his robe, I'm a bit disappointed. I hoped he'd be wearing a towel around his waist and that I'd get a look at his six pack and pecs. I ponder whether the restrictions on touching his chest are due to some accident or burn and wonder if there are physical scars on his body. When he takes his clothing into the bathroom to dress, I feel deprived. I want to gaze at my Adonis.

A knock from room service jostles me from my reverie. Since Christian is occupied in the bathroom, I open the door and direct the server to put the food on a small table near the windows at the front of our suite. Once the food has been arranged on the table, I call to Christian.

"Food's here."

He opens the door with the most jubilant expression on his face and winks at me. "I would like to nibble on you, Ms. Steele," he asserts while striding over to me and kissing me briefly on the cheek. His grey Gucci hounds tooth suit, white shirt and grey silk tie look incredible on his frame. My heartbeat picks up speed quickly.

How does he fluster me so easily? As a means of regaining my composure, I move a few steps back. Then I ball up the t-shirt he lent me last evening and toss it to him. He appears surprised by my gesture.

"Just wanted to return your shirt and to thank you for last evening," I say with feeling and a bit of sexual innuendo. Then I move toward the food with a wiggle in my step.

He catches the shirt easily and then lifts it to his nose and inhales the scent. "You smell amazing, Ana. Now I have a souvenir of you to keep." He stares at my body with obvious admiration and a lascivious smile. His humorous manner, however, is betrayed by the intensity of his eyes. His grey irises cloud with desire.

"Very charming, Mr. Darcy," I tease. "I have to leave for commencement soon and I won't let you give your speech, if you keep this banter up."

"Come to me, Ana," he commands with outstretched arms.

I move into his arms as if in a trance, and put my hands in his hair. An electric charge fills the air. We kiss casually at first. As I pull my head back, however, Christian suddenly pulls my head to his and deepens the kiss. His arms and hands envelope me in a snug embrace.

"What you do to me, Miss Steele, is…unbelievable," he says with smoldering eyes.

I melt in his arms. Commencement fades from my priority list. Maybe Ray can pick up my diploma after the ceremony concludes. I want to stay right here and finish what we've begun.

Suddenly, Christian pulls back from our embrace and regains his composure. "Duty calls, however. Let's eat and then get your diploma, Ms. Steele."

I scarf down my breakfast since my schedule now allows me only fifteen minutes to drive home, change and gather my robe and mortarboard cap. As we finish eating, I grab my purse and keys, give Christian a quick hug, and I'm out the door of his suite. "Good-bye, Mr. Grey," I call out formally as the door closes behind me. I can show control too! Christian stares at me with surprise and possibly awe.

I pull my car into its parking spot by the apartment and note that Ray is already outside my door. He looks relieved to see me at last. "Where have you been, Ana?"

"Just saying goodbye to a friend, dad," I offer vaguely.

I unlock the door and let him in. While he shifts from foot to foot, I run to my small bedroom and change. Then I take the graduation gown from its hanger and put it on. I look like I've stepped out of some medieval religious ceremony. The cap makes me look hilarious. Oh well, I won't be the only one.

Once we are on campus, I guide Ray to the staging area for commencement. There are hundreds of students, parents, and campus officials about in various types of garb. Christian is probably holed up with the officials behind the stage. I find my way to a seat among the English majors. Soon the gathering takes on a form that is marked by tradition. The commencement march begins and signals everyone to find their places. I search the crowd for Christian, Kate and Ray.

I finally locate Ray near the top of the grandstand area and wave. He waves back but looks lost and uncomfortable seated among parents with balloons, flowers and leis in their arms. Finally, I see a stream of college officials in their various colored robes, hoods and caps processing their way to the stage. I locate the Dean of my college, followed by our department Chair and a variety of professors that I have taken classes with. They look pleased and a bit bored. How many times have they done this wonder? At the back of the line, I spot Christian followed by Kate and other commencement speakers. Christian looks quite serious as he makes his way through the line. I cannot take my eyes off of him.

The young woman seated next to me, notes who I am staring at and nudges me, "Like the scenery?" she jokes.

"Oh yes," I assure her.

"He's our graduation speaker? Wow. He's hot." I laugh but am interrupted by the Dean who is now at the podium and welcomes the crowd.

The speeches and fanfare of commencement wash over me as I gaze at Christian and dream of what I'd like to do with him and what I'd like him to do with me. He stares into the distance and seems perfectly composed during the series of canned introductions. Then, it's his turn to speak and he makes his way to the podium. He moves with grace and speaks with ease. How I envy his confident demeanor.

Christian tells the students about his own journey through Harvard and his passion for doing business. Then he mentions the food charities that he holds so dear and some of his initiatives in third world countries. He keeps his speech short but upbeat. The Dean thanks Christian for the funding he's providing to the University. Kate's speech is next and it's impressive for an undergraduate. She's quite confident and at ease in the role of the Outstanding Undergraduate Student.

Soon, it's time for the awarding of diplomas. I feel a bit uneasy as my row is called. I make my way to the stage in a line of other students. When the Chair calls my name, I step forward. I can feel Christian's eyes focused upon me. After shaking hands with the officials, I turn and give a thumbs up and huge grin to Christian. He gazes at me and smiles briefly but composes his features into a neutral expression after a beat. He's in control.

Once the ceremony concludes, I find Ray in the crowd and we make our way towards the refreshments. We are sipping champagne when Kate and her family approach us.

"Dad, I don't think you've ever met Kate's parents or her brother, Ethan," I say while making introductions. Ray congratulates Kate on her speech and she beams with pride. I hug Kate and then Ethan who has also just graduated from our sister campus. He swings me around with glee, "You are finally free, Steele. Now we can hang out," he jests. Then I feel rather than see Christian's presence. Ethan stiffens and lets me go as the entire group turns at Christian's approach.

I also turn to look at him but note that he's quite reserved. Kate breaks the tension by gesturing to him.

"Great speech, Mr. Grey," she announces as he makes his way to my side and puts his arm around my shoulders. He's staking a claim for all to see.

"Thank you. Yours was impressive, Miss Kavanaugh," he says stiffly and then nods to her parents.

"Thanks. By the way, these are my parents, my brother, and this is Ana's father! " Kate adds quickly.

Kate's parents shake his hand. Ethan stares but refrains from making contact with Christian. My father looks stunned but takes Christian's hand. "I'm Ray Steele. I take it that you know Ana."

"Yes, we're dating," he announces, then stares coldly at Ethan.

I am shocked and more than pleased that Christian would own up to our relationship so quickly. Since I have said nothing to Ray about him, Ray shakes his head in wonder while stating, "It's news to me."

I break the tension with a suggestion, "Let's toast to our diplomas and great speeches all around."

We grab our champagne glasses and clink them together. Kate and her family make the rounds of other guests while Ray, Christian and I make small talk.

"I was impressed with the charity work you do, Mr. Grey," dad adds.

"Thanks, Mr. Steele. I've been fortunate with my businesses but it's important to give back," Christian explains.

"I'm surprised to know about your work in third world countries, Christian. Kudos to you," I add with a dazzling smile.

He smiles warmly at me and then hugs me close, "Congrats on your diploma, Ana. You are one up on me. I dropped out of Harvard after three years."

"You don't need the diploma. You've got it all," I assure him with a squeeze of our hands.

Ray shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot while observing us then says, "Let's get something to eat, Ana. Would you like to join us, Mr. Grey?"

"Oh, no, you need time together. I will see you later, Ana," Christian intones with an intense gaze.

Christian makes his way back to the faculty and other officials. Ray and I walk towards my car.

"When were you going to tell me about your boyfriend, Ana? Is that where you were this morning?"

"Sorry, dad. It's been a whirlwind," is all I will say.

"How did you meet Mr. Grey?"

"I interviewed him a few weeks ago. Kate was ill and I filled in for her."

"Well, he certainly appears to be taken with you."

"Same here. He's amazing, dad."

"I'm glad for you. Just take your time, Ana."

Ray takes me to one of the finest restaurants in town and tells me about his challenges on the police force. I mention my job interviews at two major publishing houses in Seattle and tell him about my final day at Clayton's.

"It's too bad that your mom could not be here," Ray mentions. "You should go to see her. In fact, for your graduation present, I'm buying you an airline ticket to Savannah, Georgia."

"Dad, that's too much!"

"I insist, Ana. You need some space and time before you get involved in a career and a relationship."

"Yeah, I miss mom. I will see her soon, I promise."

Ray drops me back at my apartment before dusk. "Keep in touch," he declares before giving me a hug and kiss.

"Will do, dad," I blubber while tearing up. Then he's gone and I make my way to our front porch. I enter the nearly empty space and hear my phone ping. It's a text from Christian.

"There's an emergency in Seattle; am leaving now."

"What type of emergency?" A.

"Personal property" C.

"Call me as soon as possible" A.

"Laters" C.

**AN: DO YOU THINK THIS RELATIONSHIP IS WORTH SUSTAINING?**


	4. Chapters 4 Elena & 20 Questions

Ch. 4 Elena and Twenty Questions

**ANA's POV**

The next day is our last in Portland. Kate, Elliott and I pack our last few items into the moving van and we make the three hour drive to Seattle. Christian sends me cryptic emails and wishes us well on our move. The new condo that Kate's parents bought us has three bedrooms and a view of the water. Its granite countertops, stainless appliances and dark cabinets with pendant lighting reflect its contemporary design. I love it!

I spend most of the day unpacking and rearranging boxes. By the time dusk falls on Seattle, I've managed to set up my bedroom and its adjoining bath. I fall exhausted on my newly made bed. Every muscle in my body screams for relief. I listen to 'Animal' by the Neon Trees.

_**Here we go again. I kinda wanna be more than friends.**_

_**So take it easy on me. I'm afraid you're never satisfied.**_

_**We sleep like animals. We play pretend.**_

_**You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive. **_

_**No I won't sleep tonight. No, I won't sleep tonight. **_

_**Oh, Oh, I want some more. Oh, Oh, what are you waiting for?**_

_**Take a bite of my heart tonight. **_

There's a knock on my bedroom door a few moments later. I look up to see Christian standing like a savior in my doorway with a bottle of chilled champagne in his hand. Kate or Elliott must have let him into our new pad. He smiles boyishly and every cell in my body responds with enthusiasm.

"May I enter, Ms. Steele?"

"Of course, Christian," I gush and gesture for him to enter while I arise with some difficulty from the mattress.

We embrace and the electricity between us sparks. Christian takes a sharp intake of breath and pulls me close. I smile like I've won the lottery but words fail me. I refrain from kissing him.

"Are you hungry, baby?" he asks while running his knuckles down the side of my face and looking at me earnestly.

"On so many levels, yes!" Christian smiles with satisfaction.

"Do you want take out, delivery or something a bit better?"

"Well, you're a bit better, but delivery is just fine," I tease while stroking his bicep.

Christian smirks, releases me, and calls a local pizza place to order for the two of us. Apparently, Kate and Elliott are going to a local bar. Christian opens the champagne and we take a drink. I show him around our new place while we wait for our food.

"This place fits you, Ana and it's not far from me," he asserts while patting my backside.

We eat at the kitchen counter on stools while I drink small sips champagne. Christian appears tense and moody. He's not giving much away tonight.

"Do you want to tell me about the emergency?" I ask with temerity.

He scowls, "Not really, Ana. I don't want you to be involved with this mess."

If we're moving this relationship forward, I need to know about the details of his life. I have an inspiration. "Let's play twenty questions!" I announce and jump off the stool.

"What?" he queries with an edge of wariness in his voice. He isn't used to playing these games.

"Each of us writes down an answer. For instance, the person with the answer, responds to a series of questions about either a person, place or thing. The questioner must try to guess the correct item by asking and getting answers in twenty questions or less. The person answering the questions must be completely honest but can only respond with a Yes, No or Maybe. We take turns. There can be prizes as well.

Christian's mega-watt smile reappears. "This sounds like a 19th century parlor game."

"That's where it all began. What sort of prizes would you like?"

"Can I request favors from you?" he asks while tugging at the top button of my shirt.

"Aren't you a naughty boy!...Yes, I suppose. As long as it's mutual" I taunt.

"Depending on the request, I'm in," he responds with his best poker face.

"I'll start," I volunteer.

I take a sheet of paper and write a name on it then hide it from Christian's view.

"It's a person," I announce while looking at him in anticipation of my first question.

He narrows his eyes at me and thinks carefully. "Is it someone we both know?"

"No," I respond. He looks at me with a quizzical look on his face.

"Is it someone I know, personally?"

"Yes."

"Is it someone that I have mentioned to you recently?"

"Yes."

"Is it my detective, Jenks?"

"No."

"Is it my attorney?"

"No."

His face falls a bit before he asks the next question, "Does it concern my escort experience?"

"Maybe." I start breathing in a shallow manner at this point as my instincts have kicked in by now.

His eyes widen when he asks the next question, "Is this person someone who tried to contact me when we were at the Heathman hotel the other night?"

"Yes."

Christian arches his eyebrows then shakes his head with dismay before asking his last question, "Is the name Elena?"

"Yes." I answer while turning my paper over to verify his correct answer. There's a tremble in my voice. I want him to tell me more but he's not budging. Typically, this is point in the game where explanations are offered for the answer. I must be patient.

"You are very alert and you have a good memory, Ana," he says with admiration.

"I'm curious…what do you want as a reward?"

Christian takes me in his arms and kisses me with passion. I respond by wrapping my arms around his head and vigorously pull my body to his. We devote several moments to the reward before Christian pulls away.

"It's my turn to answer questions," he asserts with a serious demeanor. He writes on his paper and says, "It's a place."

He wants to tell me something about himself, I think. "Is it a place that I have visited?"

"No." OK, it's not his business or my place.

"Is it in Seattle?"

"Yes." No travel is involved.

"Is it somewhere you would like to take me?"

"Yes." This could be any number of things.

"Is it a place for entertainment?"

"Maybe." Hmmm that narrows it down.

"Is it a restaurant?"

"No."

"How about a concert hall?"

"No." Then, it strikes me…it's the private property issue.

"Is it Escala?"

"Yes," he says cautiously while displaying the answer. "That was fast, baby."

"I thought you might want to tell me more about what's happened recently."

"Is that what you want as a reward? Information?"

"Yes, in detail."

He blows out a breath. "Ok, Ana. I will tell you something about what's happened. Try not to overthink this though," he implores me with the most needy look on his face.

"I promise, I will try," I assure him.

"Can we return to the game after I tell you about my emergency?"

"Sure. If we have time."

"Well, shortly after I left your commencement ceremony, I received a call from Taylor and another call from Elena."

"Who, exactly, is Elena?"

"She's an old friend…and she runs the escort service."

My heart sinks and I feel wobbly. It's a good thing I am sitting on the stool again.

"Did she give you the blow job?"

He chuckles. "No, Ana, she simply organizes the service."

"How did you meet her?" What a strange friend! I am suddenly jealous beyond all reason.

"That's not relevant just now. I'll tell you some other time," he states with an irritable tone to his voice.

"What did Taylor have to say then? How is this related to Elena?"

"Taylor was reviewing the security tapes from the night I had my escort visit. He noticed that she removed something from my study before she left. It was in my desk."

The things that Taylor has seen. He's like the fly on the wall. I wonder what he makes of his boss? I cannot concentrate on Taylor at the moment, however. The image of Christian and his escort enters my consciousness again. It's nauseating.

"You had the service performed in the study?" I ask with surprise. This pleases and humors me. I imagine him reading a book while getting his relief.

"Yes, I did not want her in my bedroom," he offers with a sincere look on his face.

"Do any of your escorts visit your bedroom?" I am holding my breath again.

"That's off the topic, Ana. But, to answer your question, no I don't want anyone in my bedroom…that's too personal. Well, no one except you," he says while gazing at me with affection.

My heart leaps with joy at that revelation and I smile. Perhaps our relationship will be possible after all.

"So you did not notice the escort taking something from your because…?" I encourage.

"Let's just say I was a bit disoriented. I'd been drinking and then…"

"Were you reading a book while she gave you pleasure?"

He laughs out loud at my question. "Ana you really are an innocent young woman. No, I was not in my study reading a book… I guess you would not understand the power of an orgasm…I was a bit dazed after Leila finished. It was 3:30am. I was tired, drunk and spent."

"Oh…you were so distracted that you didn't notice **Leila** taking something personal," I sarcastically add and feel enraged that he remembers her name.

"Ana, the only reason I remember her name is that I have been working with Elena and Taylor to retrieve the item."

"What do you think the item happens to be?" I ask in a more rational voice than I feel.

"I think it's a code sheet for my personal accounts as well as access codes to my penthouse. Taylor cannot find it anywhere."

"That sounds like a serious matter."

"We are in the process of changing all the codes but she may have accessed some of my accounts. Elena is attempting to find her but she appears to have vanished from the area."

"Is your penthouse safe from intrusions?"

"I certainly hope so. Taylor has a team reconfiguring all my entry codes."

"I wonder if **Leila** is working with a team as well."

"We're wondering the same thing, Ana. Elena doesn't seem to have much background on her."

"I'm sorry for your trouble, Christian," I say while patting his arms. Then I lean in and give him a soft kiss.

He makes a soft moan in the back of his throat, then suggests that we return to our parlor game. We look at each other with longing.

It's my turn and I want to distract him. "I have a thing in mind," I say while writing it down.

"Does this thing concern you?"

"Yes."

"Is it related to your future?"

"Yes."

"Is it related to your education?"

"Yes."

"Is it related to a job?"

"Yes"

"Do you have a job?"

"No."

"Is it an interview?"

"Yes."

"Is it an interview at a publishing house?"

"Yes."

"Is it happening soon?"

"Yes."

"Is your job interview happening next week at the WSP?"

"No."

"Is your job interview next week at SBX?"

"No."

"Is your job interview next week at SIP?"

"Yes, Christian!" I jump up and hug him. He laughs with joy and kisses my cheek. He's so young and untroubled now. That's how I want to see him most of the time.

"That's great, Ana. Maybe we should rehearse for your interview," he offers solicitously. Perhaps he's remembering our interview for the student newspaper. I blush with embarrassment.

"Well, not now… Don't you want your reward?"

"Let's see. I seem to remember discussing sexual favors. How about unbuttoning that shirt you're wearing?."

I blush with surprise. He's looking at me with smoldering eyes. I square my shoulders, move away from our stools and slowly unbutton my very functional moving shirt. When it's hanging open, Christian's eyes widen with desire.

"I like the cleavage, baby," Christian declares while staring at my bra.

"Well, there's not much to see," I shrug meekly.

"It looks great to me," he nearly drools while leaving his stool and striding over to where I stand. He places each hand on the sides of my open shirt. Just as he begins removing my shirt, a key turns in the door of our apartment.

We both turn to see Kate and Elliott at the door. I quickly cover myself up. Christian looks frustrated.

"Hey, bro…sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt anything," Elliott apologizes while arching his eyebrows and making a lascivious face.

"Great timing guys!...Ana, would you like to see Escala tonight?" Christian inquires gently.

The image of Leila floats before me. "I think I'm really tired, Christian. Perhaps tomorrow."

**Interviews and Contacts**

**ANA POV**

Christian's face falls and a look of sorrow haunts his expression when I decline his offer to visit Escala. I'm just not ready to face the "scene of the crime" for obvious reasons.

After Kate and Elliott make their way to her room and start a commotion, we resume our conversation.

"By the way, I never received my full reward before. Where were we, before Elliott so rudely intruded on our game?" he asks with an innocent but disarming smile.

To salve his needs, I give him a seductive look and suggest, "Perhaps you can stay over and **sleep** in my bed. That is, if you can control yourself."

His face lights up with joy and he pulls me into his arms, "I think that sounds like fun."

"Can we play hide and seek?"

"Watch out Ana, you are balancing on the knife's edge."

"Then you shall have your reward, sir."

I return his hug and then hungrily explore his delectable mouth. I could be satisfied with our tongue dance for a little while. As his kiss deepens, however, my heart rate exceeds its workout range in a nanosecond. I am on fire.

Christian's breathing grows intense and I can feel his muscles and his passion growing. My fingers are entwined in his hair. I want this gorgeous man all over me. I want to feel his mouth on my skin.

He pulls away from our passionate embrace for a moment. His face is flushed with excitement, "Oh, Ana, I am not sure I can control myself. I want to bury myself inside you." He declares and his hold on me gets a bit rough as he continues our kiss. His erection feels strong against the material that we are both wearing.

I pause for a beat. Am I really ready to have sex with Christian? I thought he wanted to teach me all about sex… slowly. There is no doubt that I want him desperately at this moment. However, my ardor cools a bit when I conjure up the image of Leila recently sucking on his prized possession.

I push back from his arms and look into his eyes. They are nearly black with desire.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asks with concern and strokes, then kisses, my hair. "Are you afraid I'll hurt you? "

I shake my head. "It's not that, Christian. I want you so much and I'm not sure I know what to do."

His angelic smile returns and he releases me from his grip, " Don't worry, I won't push you to engage in anything you are not ready for."

"I think we should slow it down a bit, Christian. If you are going to share my bed, I want to be able to sleep. After all, I have an interview at SIP and I need to conserve my energy." I say this with far more conviction than I feel.

It cools Christian down considerably however. He frowns as I lead us toward the couch. "Yes, we should review the questions you will be asked and the type of answers you should provide," he sarcastically states. His sense of disappointment is more than evident in his voice and in the expression on his face.

"Actually, that would be helpful, Christian. I also need to think about the appropriate sorts of questions to ask. Heaven forbid if I should inquire about someone's sexual preferences," I jest then gesture for him to sit next to me on the couch.

His mouth twists into an irritated shape, "Alright, Ana, you deserve a spanking for asking me that question," Christian asserts with a serious expression now clouding his face. His mood and demeanor have shifted in a heartbeat. He is angry. Oops!

Before I can react, Christian pulls me over this thighs so that my torso is across them. My knees are bent and nearly on the floor. My derriere is to the left of his thigh while his right arm pins me down. He swats me hard on my ass, twice, and it stings a bit though I am fully clothed.

Then he pulls me back up so that I am seated upright and kisses me quickly with affection. "Ana, I just had to get that out," he explains "that gay question you asked me was quite rude."

"Christian," I exclaim with surprise. "I am sorry if I offended you. That was Kate's question. I was merely the instrument." I am stunned and feel humiliated about the spanking. "You are treating me like a child!"

"You need some guidance, baby."

Whoa. This is Christian's controlling CEO mode of operation. I am not sure I care for this side of him. What can I do to shift the mood?

I stand up and head toward the door of my bedroom. Christian looks a bit bewildered but remains seated on the couch. I turn my back on him while I adjust my clothing. Then I turn around quickly, open my shirt and unsnap the front of my bra. I flash him my breasts for a moment then restore my underwear.

His eyes widen with shock, he opens his mouth and then his mega-watt smile appears. He jumps up and joins me at the entrance to my room. He stands in front of me and opens his arms to hold me. That shifted him out of the control freak mode.

"Well, Ms. Steele, you've got Mr. Darcy's full attention," he says while gazing down at his zipper.

"Oh, it's Mr. Darcy down there now, is it?"

"Yes, and he's ready to give you another lesson on the road to maturity."

"What could that be…Mr. Darcy?"

"He's going to teach you about the art of eating forbidden fruit."

"What kind of fruit are you talking about?"

"The sort of fruit that is ripe for consumption," he teases with arched eyebrows. His grey eyes are dilated as he stares intensely at me. Then one arm pulls my head close to his while the hand of his second arm finds its way to my left breast and squeezes it gently. A low moan escapes from his throat.

"The sort of fruit that is in my bra?" I tease.

"That would be correct Ana….By the way, you feel full, soft and you fit my hand perfectly," he says with approval while we both look at the massage he's giving my breast. My breath has accelerated.

He lunges at my mouth and our tongues entwine while his hand continues to squeeze and stroke my chest. I am trembling with excitement and wet with desire.

We stumble towards my bed as Christian pushes me gently onto the mattress. I hold onto his biceps and he arranges me in a seated position near the headboard. I break free for a moment and kiss his neck. He exhales noisily but the look of determination and concentration on his visage is arousing.

"My goodness, what you do to me, Ana," he groans while pushing his shoes off. I discard mine as he slides into a prone position on my bed. What's this all about? My back is flat against the headboard while my legs are extended in front of me.

Christian puts his gorgeous head in my lap, and flops the rest of his body down so that he's perpendicular to my torso. Then, he pulls my shirt open and undoes my bra. My breasts are freed and engorged with desire. His mouth hungrily finds its way to one nipple and he sucks it enthusiastically while his fingers gently pull and squeeze on the nipple of its twin.

I bend over a bit to give him full access to my chest and place my arms next to me on the mattress. His ministrations are working their magic on my libido. He's quite the sexpert. I don't want to think about who else he's practiced this behavior on over the years.

He pauses and looks up at me with adulation. "Is this good for you, baby?" he asks with concern.

"Oh, Christian, your mouth feels so warm and stimulating on my breast. I love it! I never knew how sensitive my nipples were to this type of manipulation," I enthuse while twisting my torso. "Don't forget to suckle its twin."

"With pleasure, Ms. Steele," he smiles while moving his lips and tongue around my enlarging nipples. "Is this the first time you have ever gone to second base?" he inquires in between each breast.

"It is, Christian. I had no idea what I was missing."

"Ana, you cannot imagine how happy this makes me. The thought of someone else latching on to your peaches would drive me wild with jealousy. Another first for you…and me," he adds with a satisfied smirk.

"Do you like my breasts? Are they big enough?" I joke while jiggling them over his face.

"They're like fresh peaches and the perfect size except better because yours bounce a bit," he smiles wickedly while flicking the underside of one.

"You can keep this up awhile," I moan and exhale loudly while adjusting my breasts around his head. He complies while sucking, squeezing and twisting away at my nipples.

I am so turned on by his foreplay, I cannot think straight. After several minutes, I scoot down from my seated position and am now lying prone on my bed. Christian has simultaneously moved into a parallel position with a hand on one breast and his tongue exploring my mouth.

I pull on his biceps and push my tongue further down his throat. It feels awkward to refrain from touching and caressing his chest and back. I want to kiss his nipples too. I make an attempt to move my hands toward his chest. He pauses, shakes his head and then restrains both hands above my head with one of his own while he continues to kiss me.

I break the spell. "Christian I'm so sorry. I was caught up in our foreplay."

"I may have to tie your hands," he threatens with a dark look.

I look into his eyes and note that he is serious. He sits up suddenly and his breathing is labored. "We have to stop here," he announces.

"I don't want to stop, Christian," I pout.

"I know, baby, but you will never get any sleep if we keep this up... I want you so badly, Ana."

"Are Mr. Darcy and his balls turning blue?"

He laughs in relief. "Oh, Ana, you are so refreshing! Why don't you change in something comfortable so that we can get some sleep?"

"I don't have anything sexy to sleep in," I announce "just my old bunny pajamas."

"That's fine… then I won't be tempted to jump you when your lacy negligee shifts during the night."

I comply because I know it's best. I jump up and grab my pjs as I run into the bathroom.

His IPhone buzzes as I leave the room.

"Grey here," he states and then listens to a brief explanation. "Well, Taylor, we'll just have to ensure that the codes are unique. It's good to know that she cannot access my bank accounts but I'm concerned about my privacy issues as well." Taylor tells him something more and he sighs.

"By the way, I am not coming back to Escala this evening. Ms. Steele is entertaining me at her new apartment and I will be here for the duration." Taylor responds and then Christian gives him my address and clicks off.

I finish my evening ritual and change into my sleepwear. Christian has taken everything out of his pockets, placed it on my dresser, and folded his clothing over my corner chair. He's wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue boxers. I look at his perfectly shaped body and marvel that I have just spent the past hour wrapped in his arms. I hope that my body will relax enough for sleep. What a great day it's been.

The physical activity that I exerted today soon lets my muscles know that they are fatigued. Before long, I am snuggled up in Christian's arms and we both drift off to a peaceful sleep as I wish him good night.

**AN: DO YOU FIND THE MORE CONTROLLED CG INTERESTING?**


	5. Chapter 5: Ana to Savannah

Ch. 9 Ana in Savannah

**AN: Thanks for your feedback. Please keep the reviews coming. BEST! A.**

**ANA POV**

When I awake on Monday, Christian is already up and using my bathroom. Two important interviews for an internship position fill my agenda. The first, scheduled for 10am happens at the largest publishing house in Seattle. The second interview at 1pm occurs at the small but well-regarded SIP. I ponder what to wear and decide upon a conservative navy suit and white blouse.

Christian emerges from the bath looking every inch the stunning, in control, CEO of Grey Holdings. He is dressed in a blue pinstripe suit, white shirt and black tie. He put gel in his copper hair and his grey eyes appear focused but determined. I want to rush into his arms and thank him for last evening but he is all business this morning.

"Ana, baby, it's your day to dazzle. Rise and shine," he enthuses while patting my behind through the duvet. I jump a bit as he smiles sweetly and nuzzles my hair.

"Any advice about how I should present myself at the interviews?" I ask as I arise and kiss his cheek. Then I head for the steamy bathroom. He stops me before I enter and looks directly into my face.

"Impress them with your GPA, ideas about manuscripts, and your energy."

"Should I wear a suit?"

"It couldn't hurt to play it safe although some of the smaller firms will endorse a less formal dress code."

"I'm going to go conservative with the make-up as well," I announce.

Christian's blinks his eyes twice before taking my chin in his hand, looking in my eyes deeply and advising, "You don't need much makeup Ana, you are gorgeous and natural. No flirting though."

I sigh. He's quite the jealous type. "Are you leaving right away?" I ask with pleading eyes and a twinge of disappointment in my voice.

"Ana, I have quite a number of important meetings today so yes, I'm leaving in a minute," he asserts and I know there will be no dawdling.

"Can I text you at work to let you know how my interviews went?"

"How about if I take you to the Space Needle for dinner tonight…to celebrate your move to my part of the world? I'll have my assistant make reservations," he suggests in a suddenly husky tone of voice.

I stare into his heated gaze before saying, "Fine…Christian. Thank you for last night. By the way, my breasts feel sore but wonderful."

He chuckles, kisses me quickly on my nose and says, "You are delectable, Ana. I enjoyed myself immensely... Mr. Darcy approves, as he's already stirring at the memory ." He gazes down at his zipper and shakes his head. Then Christian pulls back suddenly and heads toward the door of my room.

I pout a bit at the space Christian puts between us but promise to text him after my interviews are complete. I am left really wanting this man. I hope our lesson progresses beyond base two tonight. I blow him a kiss as he leaves the apartment. Kate and Elliott are nowhere to be seen. They are likely still asleep.

Then my day takes off. I dress and prepare carefully for my interviews while trying to calm my breathing. Both interviews go well as I have the opportunity to talk about the sorts of manuscripts that I want to encourage. Woman and girl power appears to be gaining incredible momentum among the reading public. I want to find authors that speak to their needs. I go into some detail about the themes that should be explored. They have already read samples of my work.

The team at SIP seems especially taken with my ideas. Jake Hyde, the senior editor at SIP, promises to call me in a few days' time to let me know if I'll be working as his intern. He grips my hand with enthusiasm and looks me in the eye as we part. I give him a sincere but hopeful smile. I try not to flirt as Christian's concerned look from this morning floats to mind.

It's 3:30pm when I leave SIP. I text Christian. He replies quickly that our reservation is at 6pm and that Taylor will retrieve me from my place at 5:45pm. I smile in anticipation. My Macy's gift card from the Clayton's calls to me. I have two hours to buy clothes that can be worn to both work and for evenings out. I want to buy something that Christian will notice and enjoy…taking off of me.

Eventually, I find black knee high boots that emphasize my legs and a form fitting lavender sheath that stops just above it. The color emphasizes the tone of my complexion. I also select a casual blue halter dress that should drive Christian crazy. Even I think I look hot in the outfits. I drive home in my ancient VW Beetle. I text Ray and my mother about my successful move and the occurrence of the interviews. Now it's a waiting game.

At home, I change into the halter dress and some simple sandals. I use a bit more eyeliner and blush than I wore to the interviews. My long hair is arranged carefully around my face. I check the front window. Taylor waits outside my new apartment in the R8, on time. The windows are tinted but I assume Christian waits within. Taylor opens the door of the car as I approach. I nod at Taylor and then see my lovely CEO beckoning to me from the back seat. As soon as I seat myself, Christian pulls me to his side and squeezes my hand. I squeeze back and look into his blazing grey eyes. The fire within me roars.

He looks scrumptious and flushed with excitement. "Tell me about your interviews," he commands with his mega-watt smile. I pause to look at his gorgeous features as he studies my outfit with an arched brow and his sexy but crooked smile.

"I think they both went well, Christian. The editor at SIP seems especially keen on me," I admit though instantly wish I had not used the word 'keen' to characterize Mr. Hyde's attitude.

"Who is this editor…male or female?" he asks with a scowl.

"Jack Hyde. I would be working as his intern. He liked my girl power themes," I say lightly.

"Did he now?" he asks sarcastically. "What would you do as his intern?" comes his quick and stern question in response.

"Read, summarize and give advice about manuscripts, mostly. Then, run errands for him, attend meetings, arrange for conferences, handle his correspondence with authors. The usual, I guess."

"You are not his slave, Ana," Christian announces with a tight jaw and hardened eyes.

"I know Christian but I have to pay my dues to climb the ladder. He'll let me know about the position in a few days."

"Just don't let him touch you," he says with an anxious look on his face.

I need to change the subject, "Hey, do you like my new dress?" I ask with a wide eyed smile and turn to display it. "I just purchased this one and another today with my gift card."

His eyes light up as he pulls back to inspect my outfit, "You look amazing in that halter… I would love to adjust it on you, my dear" he quips while tugging gently on the tie at the back of my neck.

"I look forward to your help later this evening," I whisper in his ear while he pulls me close. I note that we have reached our destination.

"We will take you back to Escala tonight and I will give you a tour," he promises and then kisses my cheek, "but now, let's eat and look at the view of Seattle from above."

We enter the crowded elevator up to Sky City Restaurant. Christian's arm around my shoulder sparks the usual electricity in me. He smiles down at me with a salacious look on his face for the duration of the ride. My crotch gets wet within moments.

Our table is up against the slanted floor to ceiling tinted glass windows and enables us to look out over the skyline before dusk settles on the city. Christian orders two glasses of Working Girl Chardonnay. The wine has a powerful taste of apples and pears with just a twist of orange to it. Our server points out that almost all the items on the menu are local and in season, when possible. I select crab cakes and asparagus while Christian orders steak, spring potatoes and broccoli.

This is my first dinner at the Space Needle and Christian is charming and attentive as the floor of the restaurant revolves 360 degrees. I notice the passing of several impressive architectural feats, a Ferris wheel, sculptures, parks and the bay in the distance. We split the Lunar Orbiter dessert and he licks my spoon with an impish grin. Christian explains some of the issues involved with his business meetings. I am distracted by his presence and want nothing more than to jump into his arms and resume my training from last evening.

"So," I begin, "I am going to get a tour of your penthouse at Escala?" I imagine myself in his bed.

"I'm excited to show you my piece of the pie," he intones with a sexy wink.

I smile sweetly in return. "Do you have a view of Seattle?"

"Of course, but it doesn't revolve nor is it sky high," he says modestly and chuckles .

"I am hoping you can make me revolve and send me sky high," I respond boldly and reach for his hand across the table. I give him my sexiest smile and wiggle a bit.

"Then let's head to Escala," Christian commands and stands while pulling me to my feet. I look up at him with trust. His grey eyes burn into mine with passion. His breathing gets heavy.

Taylor awaits us as we emerge from our dinner at the Needle. He drives us toward the Pike Place Market area. Christian holds my hand and pulls me into his lap during the short drive. I kiss his neck gently and he runs kisses from my jaw to the top of my cheekbone.

The glass high-rise building that is Escala overlooks Elliott Bay and I marvel at the location when we arrive. Taylor drives into the underground parking area and deposits us at a bank of elevators. Christian punches a code and the elevator doors open. We are whisked to the 40th floor while Christian takes me in his arms and gives me the most passionate French kiss yet. I cling to his arms and tangle my tongue with his in an exquisite dance. I can feel Christian's hard member through our clothes. The ping of the elevator ends our contact all too soon.

As we exit, I note that his unit encompasses the entire floor. The entrance door to Christian's penthouse is constructed of aspen wood and must be twelve feet high. Inside, an open-floor configuration with floor to ceiling glass walls and ten foot ceilings greets us. The softly polished oak wood floors integrate the main living space, kitchen and dining areas such that one space flows into the next. Recessed art light accents draw my attention to a series of oversized Madonna paintings that adorn the side walls.

Christian leads me to the living room area for a panoramic view of Seattle at night. The lights from other buildings twinkle brightly in the darkened cityscape. He touches a control that enables a motorized retractable window shade to extend the view a bit more. I look at the most astounding view of Elliott Bay in the arms of an Adonis. How is this even possible? I wonder.

"This is heavenly, Christian," I sigh and move to him.

"I want you, Ms. Steele, all of you," he proclaims and pulls me closer to his side. He kisses my hair and gently runs his fingers up and down my right arm. I turn toward him and kiss him fully on the mouth. My hands grab his hair and I thrust my body into his. He pulls me back gently but with the most glorious and satisfied smile on his face. His breathing sounds erratic.

"Would you like something to drink, Ms. Steele?" he asks with a silky tone to his voice.

"You" is all I say. His face expresses pure pleasure and delight.

"Oh, Ana. You have no idea how good that sounds… Well, then, let me show you the bedroom," he suggests while leading me toward the master suite by taking my hand.

The carpeted main suite has a walk-in closet, motorized black out shades and an immense king-size plus bed with floor to ceiling window walls. A Mozart sonata plays softly in the background. Christian leers down at me with lust and his grey eyes grow wide while he licks his lips to kiss me.

However, my eyes catch a sudden movement behind him. A young woman with long dark hair, wide blue eyes and porcelain skin shifts her body in the wing-backed chair near the window. She is dressed in a 19th century maid's uniform. The look on her face frightens me. My heart sinks like a stone.

"WHO is that, Christian?" I ask while pulling back from his embrace and pointing in her direction. I know without a doubt that his visitor must be Leila, the escort. I let out a scream as Christian pushes me behind him. She lunges toward him with an object in her hand. It misses me by inches.

He turns toward Leila with a defensive stance and directs me to leave, "Ana, I want you to leave here immediately and take a taxi home," he commands. His face becomes a mask of anger.

I freeze on the spot. Then Christian rushes Leila and shouts for Taylor. Taylor appears at the door to the master, in a matter of seconds, with his gun drawn. The blood in my veins turns ice cold. I leave the room, find my purse in the living area and head toward the door of the penthouse. I hear the sounds of a scuffle in the bedroom suite. I want nothing more than to be away from escorts, guns, security men, and …millionaires with insatiable appetites for sex. I knew that this dream could not last long!

Once outside, I hail a cab and shiver from shock all the way to the new condo. My thoughts about Christian range from grey to black. I ruminate about his flaws. He's brought this on himself, I think. He made himself jealous of Jose. He did not communicate with me. He stood me up on a date. He called the escort service. He got drunk. He was careless in his supervision of her behavior. He had sex with her. He's too much for me to handle.

Once I am safely ensconced in my quiet little bedroom, I turn on my laptop and email my mother. It's not quite 11pm in Georgia. I ask whether I might visit this week since she was not able to attend my graduation. Luckily mom responds to my email within minutes. She exudes delight at the idea of a visit.

Next, I call the Expedia site to my screen and book a cheap last minute flight from Seattle to Savannah for tomorrow morning . I text mom, dad and Kate about my flight plans. I am unsure about what I want to tell Christian. For now, he can wait. I hope he is alright and his issues with Leila as well as the missing codes can be resolved soon.

Next, I pour myself a large glass of inexpensive red wine and take several swallows. Then I begin packing a small bag of clothes for my trip to Savannah. I change into my pajamas and remove my makeup. My phone buzzes. I have several texts and a missed call from Christian. I finish the glass of wine before proceeding.

RU OK? C.

FINE? & U? A.

A-OK FOR NOW. SO…SORRY. C.

I NEED SOME SPACE. A.

WHAT? C.

LEAVING TOWN FOR A BIT. A.

PLEASE, ANA. NO. C.

My phone signals a call and it's from Christian. I turn it off and head to my bedroom. I cry into my pillow and then fall into a restless sleep. My dreams of the Seattle skyline, guns, Christian and the French maid are unpleasant. I want this dream to vanish. …

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Quest

Ch. 6 The Quest

**THANKS FOR YOUR FEEDBACK!**

**Christian's POV**

I hope my sweet innocent Ana forgives me for ordering her out of my place last night. My heart aches at the thought of what she must have felt when she saw Leila in my room. I'm guessing the weapon and my physical confrontation with Leila really threw Ana for a loop. I don't blame her for needing some time and space to think about our relationship. I won't give her too much time away from me though. I want Ana like no one I have ever encountered before. When I want something or someone, I do everything in my power to obtain it. Ana will be mine.

There's something primal and powerful about my attraction to this woman. Perhaps we are soul mates. Her wit, purity and beauty impress me in the most profound manner. She's the perfect age for me, her body and face stun me, and she's bright but so naive. That gets me excited. I want to mold and shape Ana into the role of my partner. When she spends time with me, I feel alive and excited.

I've never felt more rested than when sleeping beside my Ana. Having sex with her will be amazing once I've trained her in the art of Christian Grey's lovemaking. Therefore, I'll give Ana a few days to settle into her life here in Seattle, perhaps start a career, and then I will resume my pursuit of her. In the meantime, I've got to address the issue of Leila. What does she want from me?

I cannot believe that Leila decoded my newly reconfigured system in order to access my penthouse. She's apparently working with someone else to gain entry. When she showed up here last evening, she intended to do me harm as indicated by the knife in her possession. Leila did not expect to see Ana. That threw her off her game. The surprise of seeing me with a partner may have even saved me from an attack.

Why was she dressed in the maid's uniform though? Perhaps Leila thought she could seduce me and then extract some sort of bribe money from me. The witch. I am lucky that the codes she took from my desk on her last visit did not enable her to access my bank account. Taylor and I subdued her rather quickly, thank goodness. He and Jenks are interrogating her to find out who she is working with and what their intentions happen to be. What a mess I've made of things!

**Ana's POV**

I awaken early in the morning and knock on Kate's bedroom door. She's probably wrapped in Elliot's arms. She answers groggily and I know I've disturbed her sleep.

"Yeah?" she queries.

"Kate, I'm so sorry to awaken you. I need to ask you a favor this morning." I announce while talking to her closed bedroom door. I hear snoring from the other side of her door and know that the sound is not coming from Kate. Elliot has spent the night.

"What, Ana?" she struggles to articulate.

"I need a ride to the airport in about two hours. Can you possibly fit me in?"

"Oh…OK, Ana. I saw your message last night. Just wake me in about an hour or so."

I dress and eat carefully. Then decide to call Christian. He answers immediately.

"Ana, I hope you can forgive and forget the encounter with Leila," he oozes with contrition.

"Christian, it's so complicated with you," I sigh. "You are larger than life with your success, lifestyle, and sexual history."

"It's part of the package, baby," he explains. "You will adapt."

"Hmmm…I also think that you are very controlling."

"You aren't telling me goodbye…are you?" he asks with desperation.

"No, Christian. I think it's clear that I'm very drawn to you."

His breathing gets husky, "Well, Ana, the word 'drawn' doesn't do it for me. I feel consumed by you," he pauses, then continues, "What do you need?"

"What I'm asking is whether we can put our relationship on hold for a while."

I hear his sharp intake of breath. "I can understand your reservations and I agree that you and I need to get some perspective. ..Let's not see each other for a few days while I resolve the situation with Leila."

"OK." I agree but feel a sense of real loss. Why is this separation so uncomfortable? Then I change the subject. "So, you and your team are still trying to solve the mystery of how Leila was able to enter your apartment?"

"Yes, we think that she and her partner have figured out the pattern of my codes. We're attempting to extract the name of her partner before too long."

"Well, I hope she's history when I return."

"Where are you going, Ana?"

"I'll never tell, Christian," I tease.

"I love a challenge. Any hints that you care to share?" he rhymes.

"Hmm…let's just think about your favorite fruit," I say before hitting the off button on my phone.

Kate drops me at SEATAC airport and promises not to divulge my location to Elliot or to Christian. We hug goodbye.

"So things are going well with Elliot?"

"Yes, Ana. He's incredible. We just click on so many levels," she gushes. "In fact, I invited him to come with me and my family to Barbados. It just wouldn't be the same without him around."

"That was quick, Kate. I am so happy for you."

"How about you and Christian? You both seem so taken with each other."

"There's a powerful connection between us but he's got issues," is all I will tell her.

Kate shakes her lovely head, "Elliot told me that you are the first woman Christian has ever pursued."

I turn to look her fully in the face. "Did he explain why?" I ask and she's got every ounce of my attention.

"Something about his very neglectful birth mother. That's all I can recall at the moment."

"Try to get more information from Elliot about Christian's past," I request, "OK?"

"Sure, Steele. I'm an investigative journalist, remember?" she jests as I depart the car.

"Thanks and see you after your trip to Barbados."

"Good luck with your job search, Ana," she says and blows me a kiss.

I text my mother that I'm waiting for my flight at the airport. She's excited to see me. Ray's thoughtful graduation gift has made this all possible. I tear up. My parents really amaze me, at times.

I find my seat in the coach section of the airplane and prepare myself for the dreaded five hour flight. I've got Pride and Prejudice on my Ipad and intend to read it for as long as possible. I need a distraction from the 21st century. No one is seated next to me and I sigh with relief.

Shortly after our plane reaches cruising altitude, I turn on my Ipad and begin reading about the dance at the Bingley residence. I'm feeling drowsy within moments. I fall into a dream state.

Christian stares at me with longing. The atmosphere between us is charged with energy. I gaze with desire at this beautiful man. My heart races and my breathing is shallow. Neither of us speaks. He grabs my hips and pulls me to him with an intoxicating moan. My hands find their way to his hair while he claims my mouth. I thrust my tongue into a duet with his own. One of his hands finds its way to the small of my back while the other grasps at the hair on my head and pulls it back. I moan with pleasure.

Then he scoops me into his arms as I wrap my legs around his hips. We continue our passionate kiss. We have somehow found our way into his bedroom. He begins to undress me by unbuttoning my blouse. Then, he reaches down to my pants and undoes both the button and zipper. I let my blouse fall to the floor while he shimmies my pants off. He gazes at me for a full minute. "Ana, you are stunning!" he exclaims while pulling his t-shirt over his head and shoving his own jeans off.

Christian kisses me from my jaw to the base of my neck. My hands travel up and down his arms, then find their way onto the firm muscles of his torso. He's so fit and his six pack (should I say sex pack?) looks good enough to drink. My hand then makes its way to his organ and I squeeze tightly. He groans and a four letter word escapes from his mouth as I move my hand up and down his length.

He places me gently on his bed then slowly crawls up and hoists himself over me. He's kissing every part of my body while I writhe and groan with pleasure beneath him.

"Christian, please," I beg with a passion that fills every part of my being.

"Please, what, Ana?" he murmurs as he nuzzles my breasts. His eyes fill with dark need.

"I want you, now!" I command.

He gazes at me with adoration, then carefully pushes his legs between mine. His hardened member hovers at my entrance. Without breaking our eye contact, he slowly pushes himself into me inch by inch and then begins to rock us back and forth.

"You feel so tight around me," he moans and exhales. His angelic smile lights us both up.

It's the most delicious feeling in the world. I can feel every part of him as I tilt my pelvis up toward his body. I'm ecstatic with a sense of victory. Christian Grey is mine at last. We increase our pace as our rocking motion becomes incredibly intense. My arms wrap around Christian's back and we are one.

His gaze reflects pure triumph as I begin to tense and quicken under his expert moves.

"Give it to me, darling," he gasps.

At his urging, I explode around him. It's magnificent and my consciousness clouds. His orgasm follows quickly. He calls out my name as his juice pours into me. "Ana, I am home, baby," he proclaims before he collapses onto my quivering body. He kisses my neck repeatedly. I mumble his name in response.

I awaken from my wonderful dream just as the flight attendant announces that we are beginning our descent for landing. That was only a dream. Damn. Christian's chest and torso felt and looked so good. I want this man so badly it hurts. I'm wet, really wet, and cannot do much about it.

My mother and her new husband, Bob, meet me at the gate as I deplane from my cross country flight. I run with excitement to kiss my mother and give Bob a hug. The air is hot and humid. I am already missing Christian.

"Hungry, Ana?" mom asks. If she only knew who I was hungry for at this moment!

"Sure, let's find some interesting Southern BarBQ," I suggest.

"Bob knows just the place," mom says as she puts her arm through mine.

At dinner, I tell them about my job interviews and about my move to Seattle. They are excited to learn about my new apartment and I tell them a bit about finals and my commencement. I omit any mention of Christian.

Bob and my mother seem so comfortable with one another. Bob explains his sports injury while mom pats him gently on the back. Mom exudes enthusiasm about her latest hobby, Zumba dancing. After a lull in the conversation, mom clears her throat then brings up the topic I wish to avoid.

"Ray tells me that you are dating someone, Ana."

"What did he tell you mother?"

"That the fellow who spoke at your graduation ceremony, Christian Grey, announced he was dating you within minutes of meeting Ray."

I blush with embarrassment at the revelation. I was hoping to broach the topic with mom at a more appropriate time.

"Yes, we've been dating for just a little while," I admit.

"Is it serious? Ray seemed to think that Christian was quite smitten with you."

"I really like him, mom. I just want some time to think about whether I can handle him for the long run. He's complicated."

Bob laughs at my claim, "We are not all that complicated, Ana. What you see is…what you get."

"Well, what I see is very tempting but he's got baggage."

"Oh, was he married? Does he have children?" mom queries.

"No, nothing like that. All I can tell you at the moment is that I want to spend time with you!" I smile broadly and change the subject.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Dilemma

Ch. 7 Dilemma

**ANA POV**

I plan to savor every moment with my mother. This may be one of our last opportunities to spend time together as a mother-daughter pair. My career and love life will be taking center stage soon. We see each other infrequently, given our locations across the country from each other.

Bob takes us to dinner at his country club soon after I arrive. He's recently taken up golf and has a cadre of like-minded peers to meet and greet. My mother displays her well-developed social skills while I smile and admire their interactions. I resist the temptation to check my phone for messages.

The country club remains full throughout our meal. Bob chats away with various colleagues who stop by to inquire about his injury. Mom smiles with admiration at her man but turns her attention to me at last.

"Ana, what would you like to do for the next few days?"

"We could visit the beach, shop, read, watch our favorite films, take long walks together…." I suggest.

"You look so pale, my dear, I think a beach day is in order tomorrow. I also want to buy you some new clothes for your life as a budding professional," she declares.

"Sounds good to me. Mostly, though, I want to spend time with you, mom," I say while reaching out for her hand. She grasps mine across the table and tears spring to her eyes.

"My baby looks so grown up and gorgeous," she oozes.

"Thanks, mom. I don't feel very grown up yet. The word that best describes me is uncertain," I state while looking down and blushing a bit.

Just then a middle aged man and his son approach our table. He golfs with Bob and pats him on the shoulder with a broad smile on his face. His son appears to be my age. Bob stands to chat and introduces everyone.

"This is John Erikson and his son Luke, honey," he gestures then turns toward us. " I'd like you to meet my wife and step-daughter," says Bob.

"What a pleasure to meet both of you," mom replies while shaking each of their hands. "This is my only daughter, Ana. She's just graduated from college at WSU with a degree in literature and now lives in Seattle," she announces with pride in her voice.

I stand to shake John and Luke's hands and smile. Luke's face lights up with a dazzling smile. His enthusiasm takes me by surprise. His eyes zone in on mine in an unmistakable signal of interest. Luke looks hot with his dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and intense sky blue eyes. His tanned skin completes the package. John looks at us with amusement.

"I just graduated from Virginia Tech with a degree in psychology. I would give my left pinkie to find a job or spot in Seattle. Do you have a job already?"

I blush a bit at the attention he's directing my way. "I've been to a couple of interviews for an intern position at two publishing houses and things look promising but I won't know for a few days."

"I am hoping to attend graduate school in the Pacific Northwest. You have got to tell me more about Seattle, Ana." His intense gaze never leaves my face.

"I just moved there a few days ago but I know a bit about it. What would you like to know?" I inquire.

"Can I take you for a drink on the patio?" he suggests with a sly smile on his handsome face.

"OH…we should check with my mom and Bob," I demure.

Luke turns to our parents. "Would you mind if Ana and I chat outside on the patio? I want to pick her brain about the scene in Seattle."

The look on their parental faces is priceless as they each beam with encouragement. "No problem, kids. We'll be here a while," John assures us then turns to Bob and my mom and states within earshot, "Looks like Luke's found something to pique his interest. He's been bored all day and it took some arm twisting to convince him to come to dinner with me ," John laughs. My mother makes a quizzical face at me and I shrug but indicate with a nod that I'm OK with the plan.

Luke and I chat for about 45 minutes. His interest in all things Seattle is catching. I tell him about the Pike Place Market art galleries and restaurant options, the parks and sculptures near the bay, the water sports, the amazing sunsets, coffee and the music scene. He's hanging on my every word and there's certainly some chemistry between us. I've hardly had a chance to ask about him.

Luke shifts his chair closer to mine and looks me straight in the face as we talk. First, Jose, then Christian and now Luke are falling all over themselves for me. I feel like a man magnet. What's changed? Maybe it's my new clothing, hormones, my degree, or the fact that I have finally gotten my nose out of my books. Whatever it is, my ego approves.

Eventually, Bob, John and mom approach us and indicate that it's time to leave. Luke asks for my phone number and we exchange contact information. My guilt meter starts to register a reading as the NDA I signed with Christian surfaces in memory. After all, I am taking a time-out on our relationship, I reason. Further, I will probably never see Luke again.

When I check my phone before turning in, there's nothing but a message from Kate. I indicate that my flight was fine. I guess Christian really wants me to have some space. I fight the urge to text him. I sleep soundly in the guest room and don't recall any dreams when I awake.

The next day in Savannah flies by in a blur. After a delicious breakfast of yogurt, blueberries, Cheerios and a banana, we head to the beach. My mother brings along beach chairs and two wide brimmed hats. We chat about films we like, books we've read, her latest workout routines, and men.

"Luke seemed intrigued with you, Ana. How did you two get along last night?"

"Fine, mom. I felt like a Seattle booster even though I don't know the city all that well. Luke quizzed me carefully about it."

"I think Luke really wanted to get to know you, dear."

"OK, I will admit to some chemistry between us. But, I will probably never see him again. Besides, I really like Christian."

"You said Christian was complicated. Perhaps Luke can provide you with an alternative perspective," she says with a wink.

"This is just a vacation mom," I assure her.

"Do not shut down your options yet, Ana. This is your time in life to explore," mom advises.

"Thanks for the advice mom," I say lightly while dozing off.

Our afternoon shopping spree yields some incredible bargains. I snag four colorful floaty skirts along with color coordinated tops. Mom pays for them all as part of my graduation present. I model each outfit for her. She looks at me with a mix of emotions and smiles warmly.

"I can see why Luke and Christian are drawn to you, Ana. You are a picture of youthful beauty. Your skin and eyes glow. Your figure is perfect."

I smile shyly in return. I haven't felt this free in years and I have no obligations at the moment.

"Let's go for some drinks before dinner," she offers.

We sit on the patio of the country club downing our appletinis. The sun begins to set and we fall into a comfortable silence watching another day come to its end. My phone buzzes just as I reach for my second drink. It's from a number in Seattle that I don't recognize.

"Ana Steele?"

"Yes, this is Ana Steele," I respond.

"It's Jack Hyde from SIP. I'd like to offer you a full-time position as my intern. I can send you the paperwork, benefits package and salary details via an email attachment."

I am filled with excitement and satisfaction as I digest the good news.

"Mr. Hyde this is great news. I am really pleased to know about the job and I will look over all the details tonight." My smiles feels like it's going to crack my face in two. My mother stares at me with wonder.

"We think you will make a good fit with SIP. Take a few days to look over the job description and other specifics. Think about it," he advises.

"Can I give you my answer by Friday?" I ask, though I know it's the only job I really want.

"Of course, Ana. I look forward to hearing from you soon," he says with warmth.

"Goodbye, Mr. Hyde. I will call soon," I assure him.

I sigh as I end the call and quickly tell my mother more about the internship position and how it will expand my career options. She squeals enthusiastically and we toast our glasses together. This day seems perfect.

As we finish our drinks, my mother's face focuses on someone approaching from behind me. Her jaw drops slightly as her eyes scan the figure. "Do you know this person?" she inquires as she nods her head in the given position. She seems shell-shocked. I feel someone's gaze on me.

I turn to see Christian heading toward us with his mega-watt smile and gorgeous looks. He's dressed in a light grey suit, crisp white shirt and a navy blue tie that has been loosened from his neck. He looks stunning in every way. Several heads follow his progress to our table. I feel pleased but shocked that he's found and followed me so effectively.

"It's Christian, mom. I guess he missed me!" I proclaim. My breathing becomes shallow as I take in the beauty of my suitor.

"I think Luke has some major competition on his hands," is all she has time to say before he reaches us.

I stand and hold out my arms to him. Christian kisses me lightly on the cheek and hugs me briefly.

"Sorry to surprise you this way, Ana," he apologizes with a somewhat guilty look on his face. "I decided to conduct some business here with the port authority," he explains.

"Mother, this is Christian Grey," I state while making the introductions. My stomach clenches with a mixture of anxiety and desire.

"May I join you for a drink?" he asks with a commanding style.

My mother blushes and can barely pull her eyes from his face. "By all means," she agrees. He sits down at our table and has eyes only for me. Mom excuses herself to use the restroom.

"What are you doing here?" I ask with irritation evident in my voice.

"Ana, I missed you too much," he proclaims while looking me up and down, "besides, I have settled the issue with Leila for now and wanted to update you in person."

My heart fills with relief as I look deeply into his penetrating gaze. "I have news for you as well. I was offered the job at SIP today. Can you help me look over the paperwork? I have until Friday to decide on the offer. Unless the salary or benefits are wrong, I have every intention of taking the job."

Christian smiles with enthusiasm, "Well done, Ana. We'll have to celebrate." Then he kisses the side of my head and puts his arm around me.

"I missed your texts, your voice, your presence. Two days away from you is torture," he declares with the most adorable look of abandonment on his face.

I kiss his cheek with affection. "I am amazed that you found me so quickly. Did Kate snitch on me?" It feels just a bit creepy that he stalks me.

"You forget that Jenks works for me. He followed you and Kate to the airport and then checked the flight logs for your name."

"Isn't that protected information?" I protest.

"We have our methods, Ana. I wanted to make sure you were alright," he says in a soothing tone. I feel uncomfortable with his unannounced visit during my vacation. At the same time, I am thrilled that he's pursuing me in no uncertain terms.

When my mother returns to our table, Christian invites us out to dinner at his hotel. My mother agrees immediately. She's an easy conquest. Bob is working late tonight. Christian pays for our drinks and we leave in his high end rental car.

Dinner moves smoothly as Christian charms my mother with stories about his business and charity work. We consume the most tender steak tartar with potatoes and broccoli. It's a specialty of the house and Christian insisted that we would enjoy it. It's delicious and filling. All too soon, it's time for us to head home.

Christian drops us off at mom's place and walks us to the door. Mom excuses herself to give us some private time on her porch. As soon as she departs, Christian envelopes me in his arms and looks me straight in the eye.

"You look delectable Ms. Steele," he declares while breathing huskily. Then he begins to plant kisses along my jaw and neck. "I want you so badly right now, it hurts." His hands run down the sides of my torso to my hips.

"Oh, Christian, you are so romantic," I declare and kiss him gently on the mouth. He deepens the kiss and thrusts me back against the door of my mother's home. His arms are wrapped around me snugly while his hands find their way to my buttocks. They massage me gently. My hands are pulling at his hair.

I pull back from the kiss to regain my composure, "I had a dream about you…really about us," I admit while staring into his mesmerizing eyes. His presence destroys any coherent thoughts I possess.

"Was it a good dream?" he asks boyishly.

"Yes. It was very…sexy," I say with a seductive tone to my voice.

"I want to hear all about it," he encourages.

"All in good time," I chuckle while remembering our previous front porch encounter in Portland.

We make out for several minutes as his hands explore my body and my hands move to his neck and arms. I want him, now. It's so frustrating that I cannot touch his back or chest. What I'd like to do with my hands at this moment is to unbutton his shirt and rub my hands through the hair of his chest, then kiss every inch of his torso.

Christian pulls back at last, "You are driving me wild, Ana. But, I want you to spend time with your mother."

"Are you going to stay in town for a while?"

"Sorry, but I must head back to Seattle tomorrow. However, I want to take you on an adventure early tomorrow morning. You'll need your beauty sleep," he assures me.

I feel a stab of disappointment and suggest, "I can stay at your place tonight," while biting my lip.

He stares longingly at my mouth and pauses before pulling away. "I would love to share my bed with you tonight, baby, but I really want us to work… Just give my therapy a little more time to take hold." He says while fully in control.

Then he kisses me gently and bids me a good night, "I will pick you up at 7am tomorrow morning for our adventure," he announces. Then, he's off the porch and heading towards his rental car.

As I enter the front door, my mother calls out, "I'm surprised you're sleeping here tonight."

"So am I," I huff. My sense of frustration is palpable.

**AN: IS LUKE SOMEONE SHE SHOULD CONSIDER, FOR A BIT? SHE NEEDS TO COMPARE, RIGHT? **


	8. Chapter 8: Riding High

Ch. 8 Riding High

**THANKS FOR YOUR FEEDBACK! **

At 6:30am, my phone alarm awakens me. Christian calls me a few moments later.

"Are you awake and ready for action, my love?"

"Not really but I'm working on it," is my mumbled reply.

"Wear something warm with layers. See you soon, baby." He directs before clicking off.

I jump in the shower and then dress in skinny jeans, a t-shirt, a pullover and a windbreaker. I also put on socks and my converse slip ons. Then I braid my hair and grab a woolen scarf. Christian knocks on my door at the appointed time and greets me with a cup of warm tea and a gentle smile.

"You're a little sleepy head this morning," he comments while mussing my hair and ushering me into his rental car. I snuggle up next to him and rest my head on his shoulder while he drives us toward an open field on the outskirts of Savannah. He puts his arm around me and kisses my hair.

He pulls up near a truck that has a colorful design on its door. It reminds me of a bouquet of flowers. I suddenly feel much more alert when I realize that the design resembles a large balloon. Then I notice a large wicker basket. Christian wants to show me the world. At least the world from on high. Shades of the late 18th and 19th centuries!

Mr. Forrest greets us from the Air Balloon Flight Company. He talks with Christian while I try to calm my nerves. I'm unsure about heights and baskets. I surmise from the conversation between Mr. Forrest and Mr. Grey that Christian is a certified balloon pilot. Just the two of us will be floating above the area. Mr. Forrest puts a food basket in my hand and assists Christian with the gas valves and insulated gas cylinders.

Christian explains some of the basics to me.

"Ana, the reason the basket becomes buoyant is due to the difference in the air temperature between the hot air inside the balloon and the cooler air outside. Our gondola contains the heat source which is liquid gas. When the gas from these insulated cylinders mixes with the air from the atmosphere, it ignites. The heat produced, the flame, is then directed into the opening at the bottom of the balloon."

"That sounds simple enough. But, how do you control the contraption?"

"There's a vent at the top of the balloon. It enables me to control the amount of hot air in the balloon at any given time. To ascend, we need to keep a lot of hot air inside of it and we descend by reducing the amount of heat in the balloon."

"What about all of the gauges?" I inquire while pointing to various gadgets.

"Well, there's an altimeter which tells us how quickly we are rising or falling. There is also a GPS system and there's an independent backup system for lighting the gas if the main device fails."

"Is it safe? Have people been killed in these baskets?"

"Well, there's always a small amount of risk. Storms and wind speeds are the problem. The largest accident ever occurred in the outback of Australia in the 1980s. A couple dozen people died."

"However, It should be a great day for us," Christian enthuses with a smile, "the wind is only five miles per hour. Besides, I'm a great pilot," he asserts while hugging me and kissing my cheek.

I smile thinly and breathe slowly while clutching the food basket tightly to my chest. I note that the day is clear and the breeze is gentle.

Soon, we are ready to embark. Mr. Forrest secures the rope while we both climb aboard. Christian assists me by hoisting me in his arms and pats my back gently. I feel coddled and I like it. Once we are airborne, I cling to Christian and look below us from the safety of the basket.

I see the treetops from 1000 feet in the air. Christian points out the sights to me. As the balloon rises, we see the cobbled waterfront area of Savannah near the river where the old cotton warehouses still stand. I notice the garden squares and historic architecture from the 18th and 19th century homes. The trees are swathed in Spanish moss and form archways across wide boulevards. It's incredibly charming. Soon we are heading toward Hilton Head Island in South Carolina and the low country.

"Christian, this is so amazing, thank you." I smile and relax as the basket floats gently in the air.

"I thought you might want to get a better perspective on your mother's location," he jokes.

"Are you hungry yet?" I ask while holding out the food basket between us. I feel confident enough to move about independently of Christian for the first time.

"Let's see what Mr. Forrest has prepared for us," he says with arched eyebrows and a leering smile.

We look through the basket and find croissants, jam, bananas, muffins and hard boiled eggs. These are items that won't easily slosh around if the basket shifts suddenly. The quantity of food appears limited and was probably designed as such to limit any queasy stomachs. Very thoughtful.

We nibble on our breakfast while looking at the coast and resort area from above. I learn that Hilton Head Island is a popular resort in the summer months. I observe a plethora of trees, a few beaches and a limited amount of development. Christian tells me about all the cultural options on the island for plays, symphonies and even wine tasting. Perhaps we can return on future visits to see my mother.

After 45 minutes, it's time to return to base. Christian handles the venting of the hot air with ease. I stare at his incredible face while he concentrates on the task. He's so fascinated with the device and its operation that it brings a smile to my face. Is there anything this man cannot do well?

"Well, Ana, what do you think about our adventure?" he inquires with his dazzling smile.

"I'd love to return. It was so peaceful and lovely. I'll bet mom and Bob haven't seen the area from 1000 feet in the air."

"Maybe all four of us can share the experience one day," he suggests.

"Now that I've seen the big picture, I want to explore more of the historic areas of Savannah and I'd love to visit Hilton Head Island."

"Well, perhaps you can motivate your mother to take you around. Unfortunately, I am needed back in Seattle and cannot take you around but I hope we can share the experience one day," he frowns.

Christian drops me at my mother's house. I give him an enthusiastic kiss and he promises to call me upon his safe arrival home. It's been a perfect morning. All complications seem to have vanished today.

It's noon when I enter the house and mom's been puttering around in her garden. She greets me with a smile and I quickly tell her about my morning. She fills me in on some of the historic architecture in the center of Savannah and suggests that we might want to tour the area. I agree with enthusiasm.

As I change into more appropriate clothing for the afternoon, my phone buzzes. I don't recognize the number.

"Ana, hi, it's Luke from the country club…the other night," he states with a friendly tone to his voice.

"Luke. How are you?" I respond with interest but feel intensely guilty.

"I'm good but wondered if you would like to see more of Savannah or the surrounding area today."

"My mother and I were just discussing that topic. Let me check with my mother," I stall "I'll call you back."

"Sure…later," he clicks off sounding somewhat disappointed.

I seek out my mother in the kitchen and ask her about coming with me and Luke to tour old town Savannah. She bursts out laughing.

"You want me to function as a shield in case Luke gets too interested," my mother surmises quickly. She's certainly attuned to my dilemma.

"I know you advised me to weigh my options with men and I think I agree with you."

"Ana, I know Christian sweeps you off your feet. "

"He's overwhelming, mom. I feel dazed with Christian because he's so over the top."

"Well, you're really just beginning the journey with Mr. Grey."

"Yes and there's something simple and special about Luke."

"OK, Ana, let's do some touring and exploring," my mom agrees with a smirk.

I call Luke and explain that I'd love to see the historic area but thought it would be important to bring my mother along since there's such a limited amount of time on my visit to spend time with her. He agrees readily and suggests that he will pick us both up in an hour.

Luke's easy manner and friendly smile endear him to both my mother and me. He takes us to 'The Olde Savannah Inn' for an hour's tour where we learn about the genteel life of 19th century Victorian families. The period piano, china, tea sets, furniture and arrangement of space within the home takes us back in time. I imagine strolling with my parasol under the shade of cherry blossom trees.

Then we make our way toward the river front for a late afternoon snack at one of the many nearby restaurants. Luke reveals that the Inn has been in his family for 150 years and regales us with stories about the Civil War in the south. I ask about Hilton Head Island and learn that many descendants of slaves occupy the terrain.

"I really want to make a trip to the Island at some point," I declare with conviction.

"Would you like to take a trip there tomorrow?" he inquires "I'd love to share it with both of you."

We agree readily. It's dusk by the time Luke returns us to home. He smiles sweetly at me as we depart his car. He's certainly interested and I'm not sure what I should tell him about Christian. What's more disturbing is that I am not sure that I want to divulge much about my budding romance with Mr. Grey. I opt for the less is more approach. Christian would not approve.

"I'll pick you both up tomorrow at 8am," he assures us as we depart. "We'll need to take a ferry early to make a good day of it."

"Thanks, Luke. We had a great time today," I assure him and give him a radiant smile.

Once we enter my mother's home, she squeezes me around my waist. "Ana, what are you going to do? Luke clearly wants to get to know you better. I can only shield you for so long."

"Well, I'm leaving town on Saturday and it's likely that I'll never see him again."

"He's charming, gorgeous and has a great personality," she gushes. "Oh to be young and free."

"I'll consider this part of my vacation, mom. Look, I've just graduated from college, gotten my first job offer and I'm making new friends."

"Ana, you rarely give yourself time to have fun and socialize. Now is your chance to spread your wings. There's no hurry to settle down, is there?"

"I guess not," I agree and head to the guest room for some respite.

I need to think carefully about what is going on with me. My memory of the NDA looms large. Didn't I sign a statement that promised Christian exclusive access to me? I agreed to refrain from any intimacy with other men. I was thrilled after I signed the agreement. Christian Grey was all I desired last week. I certainly don't want to give him up but he lives in a different world from me. Luke lives in my world. Now I'm feeling disloyal and dishonest. Maybe I signed the NDA in haste.

Well, technically, Luke has not been alone with me. My mother has been and will be with me for our 'dates'. I have not hugged or kissed or in any way had intimate contact with Luke. Yet, I don't want to forego a chance to know him better. Savannah makes my head fuzzy. Let's see what transpires tomorrow.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion

Ch. 9 Reunion

**ANA'S POV**

Just after we finish dinner at home, my phone buzzes. It's Christian and it fills me with pleasure. All thoughts of Luke disappear from my mind when I switch to the CG mode. I go to my room for privacy.

"Hi, Christian. So you've returned in your private jet, without a scratch, to the city of flowers and goodwill?" I answer the call with enthusiasm.

He chuckles, "Correct, Ms. Steele. That's why I own a private jet. I'm wishing you were here with me. It's raining and I need you to keep me warm and dry." He's saying all the right things.

"If you were here, we'd be taking a stroll down by the riverbank and catching the sunset."

"That's a very romantic image, Ana. I like it…By the way, what did you do with your mom this afternoon?" Oops, I don't want to go there.

"We toured the historic homes in Savannah, walked the cobblestone streets and snacked on seafood and peach cobbler." I omit any mention of the handsome and charming Luke.

Christian's voice sounds husky when he responds, "I wish I could snack on some peaches baby." Now he's got my attention.

"I'll be sure to bring them back for you," I jest in what I hope is a provocative tone. "I'm still jazzed about our hot-air balloon ride this morning. You had me dangling."

"Glad to hear that as I'd like to dangle you in the privacy of my penthouse..." he oozes. What this man does to me.

"You are charming this evening, Mr. Grey. I'm still reeling from this morning."

"Was it just this morning? It feels like two days ago. That's how much I miss you, Ana." He sounds so lonely and I can imagine the look of anxiety on his visage. I want to kiss away all the tension from his delectable lips, face, eyelids, and neck.

"I'll return in two days' time. Then you can show me more of the penthouse and teach me about the birds and the bees." I tease.

His voice grows deeper and he lets out a slow breath before replying, "You are always so eager to learn, my dear Ms. Steele. I'm planning your next lesson as we speak."

I giggle before responding, "Any hints about the upcoming topic, Mr. Grey? Perhaps I can prepare for the lesson by reading in advance," I offer.

"That won't be necessary, Ana. This lesson entails active learning and applications."

"You make it sound so…hands on, Christian. Perhaps I ought to purchase a new outfit for the experience."

"Do not worry. I will provide all the materials…including handouts," he commands and then yawns a bit.

"You've had a long day. I should let you get some rest," I comment with concern.

"Flying back and forth across the country to see you was worth all the jet lag. I'm tired but I don't want to end our conversation just yet. It's getting me very warm on this cold, chilly evening."

"If that's the case then can I guess a bit more about the content of the upcoming lesson?"

"Now that would be telling, Ana," he pauses then adds with a low moan, "Do you want to play twenty questions, again?"

"OK. I'm game (ha-ha) if you are, Christian…I mean, Mr. Darcy. Is it a person, place or thing?" I ask brightly.

"It's a thing," he announces with a seductive laugh.

"Is this thing something that I possess?" I tease.

"No," he assures me and chuckles loudly.

"OK. Is it a thing that you possess?" I giggle wickedly as his organ comes to mind.

"Yes," his breathing deepens.

"Is this thing part of your anatomy?"

"Yes," he exhales slowly and I hear him swallow.

"Is this thing made of muscle?" I inquire innocently.

"Yes," he states evenly.

"Is it something that needs protection?" I cluck my tongue while asking.

"Yes," he claims with a clinical edge to his voice.

"Is it something malleable?"

"Yes," he says seductively.

"Is it something I can massage?" I ask while drawing out the 's' sound in my last word.

"Yes," his breathing grows intense. I can imagine what he's doing with his hand as we speak.

"Is it something I can bite?" while I emphasize the last word with a snap of my teeth.

"NO!" he huffs then inhales and holds his breath.

"Is it something that expands with stimulation?" I make a sucking sound with my mouth.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Christian exhales loudly and slowly.

"Is it something you want to **share with** me?"

"Oh, yes!" he assures me.

"Is it something you want me to put my lips around?"

"Y…E…S" he moans with pleasure.

"Is it something I can lick?" I make licking sounds with my mouth.

"YES!" he exclaims says with gusto.

"Is it something that I can flick with my tongue?" I ask in an insouciant manner.

"Oh, god, yes!" he enthuses and his breathing increases dramatically.

"Is it something I can pump.. with my hand?" I suggest provocatively while popping the 'p' sound.

"YES!" he agrees readily.

"Is it something you are touching at the moment?" I inquire with a wicked lilt to my voice.

"Yes," he admits as I hear the sound of his zipper moving.

"Is it growing hard as we speak?" I ask with the most seductive tone possible.

"Yes…" his breathing becomes erratic.

"Is it a popsicle?" I jest while sucking my finger.

"NO!" he chastises me.

"Is it something that will give me the most intense pleasure of my life?" my breathing grows heavy.

"YES!" he hisses and his voice grows deeper than I've ever heard it before.

"Is this thing engorged as we speak?" I ask with a sing-song tone to my voice.

"YES!" he can barely manage to convey through clenched teeth. The sounds of his staccato breathing fill my ear. I hear him moan loudly.

"Is it releasing fluid at this moment?" I quiz as if I am a nurse.

"Yes, oh yes… Ana!" he gushes with relief as he climaxes.

"I GIVE UP, Mr. Darcy. I just don't know what it could be!"

He laughs loudly. "You are really good at this game love. I can't wait to give you a trial run. We'll be working on building your skills when you return to Seattle."

"That sounds like fun! Good night, Christian." I exclaim and click my phone off.

I fall asleep with the most ridiculous smile on my face that evening. Luke Sawyer fades from my wish list while I conjure up images of Christian. There's nothing like a little phone sex to settle my dilemma. Why would I ever want anyone but the adorable, sexy and troubled Christian Grey in my arms? I sleep well this evening.

My mother knocks on my door at 7:30 sharp the next morning. "Are you ready to tour Hilton Head today?"

"Of course! It will be my last full day with you, momma." I announce with exuberant energy.

"Well, you are certainly in a good mood this morning. Did you have a nice chat with Christian last evening?"

"It was heavenly," is all I will admit.

"I heard you giggling away on your phone."

"It is so much fun to tease Christian." I confess. "I cannot wait to see him on Saturday."

"So Luke isn't holding his own against Christian?" mom joshes.

"Who is Luke?" I joke. Then I move into action as the eight o'clock hour approaches.

Luke arrives shortly after 8am. He drives us 35 miles until we cross the bridge to the island. On the drive, he entices us with ideas about what we will experience on Hilton Head.

"I hope you like the outdoors because we'll have plenty of it with biking, hiking, kayaking and even…zip lines," he promises with a wide smile. He looks at me eagerly. I smile vaguely in return.

"Well, I enjoy being in nature but Ana is more of a bookworm," my mother explains. "It will do her some good to see the flora and fauna on Hilton Head."

"Gee thanks mom," I say while making a face at her. "Tell us what's on offer, Luke. I'm feeling outdoorsy and playful today." We park and exit the vehicle.

"Well, we're talking lush and tropical, ladies," he states while taking a low bow, "glad to see you have dressed appropriately." He gazes with approval at my light cotton sun dress and straw hat.

"I do declare Mr. Sawyer. I may need a fan to control my body temperature," comes my response with a curtsey and the best southern accent I can manage.

Luke's eyes dance with excitement. "Well, if it's flora and fauna you desire, my first suggestion would be the Newhall Audubon Nature Preserve. The colorful and exotic birds will take your breath away."

"That sounds interesting. What about the sea life?" I wonder, since we're visiting an island.

"We can walk along the shore to watch seabirds swooping into shore as well as observe the playful bottlenose dolphins and the amazing loggerhead sea turtles. There are also alligators to be seen. Does that interest either of you?"

"I've read so much about the turtles and have heard there are guided turtle tours on the island," my mother chimes in. "The alligators can stay put!"

"Then, let's sign up for the turtle tour," I suggest while waving my arms upward.

"Yes, ma'am," he agrees with a gallant salute and a thick southern drawl.

"Anything else you would recommend, sir?" I arch my eyebrows.

"There's an historic lookout site and plenty of wildlife at Pinckney Island Nature Preserve. Or, if you prefer we can explore a four thousand year old Indian Shell Ring. It is located on the last remaining tract of undisturbed land in the Sea Pines Forest Preserves."

The Loggerhead turtle tour proves most interesting. We learn that these large ocean based turtles are a threatened species.

Our guide explains, "In the U.S., they are found in the Atlantic ocean from North Carolina to the shores of Florida. Their numbers have decreased due to fishing net accidents, motor boat encounters, and the consumption of balloons and plastic bags. The turtles mistakenly consume bags assuming that they are jellyfish, which is one of their favorite treats. The plastic eventually blocks their digestive system and kills them."

"Oh, that is so sad," I moan and pout while my mother pats my arm.

"Their hard shells are red-brown in color and their broad heads and flippers on both the front and back of their bodies help them navigate the ocean water with ease," the guide points out while encouraging us to watch them cavort in a protected estuary.

We observe the adult males and females swim around the area. I am amazed at their size. Even the smallest among them appears to weigh about 170 pounds.

"How large can these turtles grow?" I inquire.

"We have measured some of the males at around 900-1000 pounds," the guide expounds, "most of the turtles are around 150-350 in weight however."

"Where are the baby turtles?" I ask.

"Their mothers come ashore overnight and dig nests in the sand. The nests are located above the high tide line. When the turtles hatch, the young ones are drawn toward the light near the shoreline. They are supposed to make their way to the ocean and start swimming. But, sometimes the turtles get confused when they see electric lights. Then they head in the wrong direction away from the ocean. We have groups of people who work to guide the hatchlings in the right direction and keep any electric lights out of their field of vision."

Our day on the island is filled with hiking and eventually, a wonderful seafood meal at the Bluffton resort. Luke proves to be the perfect guide and gentleman. My mother shows more interest in him than I do today. Christian's game of twenty questions on the phone last evening quenched my thirst. When Luke drops us at home that evening, he pulls me aside.

"Can I see you again, Ana?" he begs with the most soulful eyes.

"Well, I'm flying home to Seattle tomorrow and then I'm accepting a job offer at a publishing house."

"Can we keep in touch? I may need your help if I end of moving to the area," he implores while touching my arm.

"Luke, I have started seeing someone special back in Seattle. If things weren't going well on that end, I'd say yes in a heartbeat to you." He drops his hand.

"I should have known that you'd be taken already," his voice drips with disappointment. "I felt sparks between us."

"I felt them too but, I'm sorry, I just cannot risk my relationship at this juncture," I say with a soothing tone to my voice.

He reaches out to touch my hand and I squeeze his gently before heading into the house. I don't look back. Christian would be proud of me. Once inside, I grab my phone and call CG.

**AN: IS THIS A GOOD RESOLUTION? LET ME KNOW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Fun and Games

Ch. 10 Fun and Games

**AN: There are lemons in this chapter. Please give me feedback!**

Christian answers my call on the second ring. His voice sounds warm and gentle. He's a happy man.

"Hi, baby! I really enjoyed our game last night. I slept well after our little chat. By the way, you confound me." He states while speaking with a low soothing tone to his voice.

I am more than thrilled that my questions and implications about oral sex resulted in a release for him. "Thank you for the feedback, Mr. Grey. How do I confound you?"

"Your questions last evening about what you could do to me were based on more than imagination, it seems. Have you had experience with this type of encounter before?" he asks with skepticism.

"I have no real life experience with any sex…well, except for what we have tried. That's been wonderful. You forget, Christian. I am a voracious reader and I don't limit myself to one century."

He exhales with relief, "What I'd like to do with your mouth, Ana. I cannot wait to continue your training when you return to Seattle. What time do you touch down at SEATAC?"

"That's if I agree to see you tomorrow, Mr. Grey. I will arrive at the airport on Flight 282 at 5:30pm."

"Taylor will be waiting to whisk you to your apartment. Then you can unpack, change into something comfortable and meet me at Escala at 6:30," he says with authority. His CEO demeanor emerges with a vengeance.

"Yes, sir!" I mock, "In case you are interested, we visited Hilton Head today. We hiked, watched these immense turtles, and consumed delicious seafood."

"Sounds like a vacation. Just you and your mom went over to Hilton Head?" he inquires.

Oh no…Well here goes nothing. "A friend of the family drove us there. He knows the island well and functioned as our tour guide," I explain cautiously.

"Who is this friend of the family?" His voice becomes demanding and sounds stern. I can imagine a furrow forming between Christian's brows.

"He's the son of one of Bob's golf buddies. He had the day free and was kind enough to show us around."

I can hear Christian's nasal breathing through the phone. "How old was he? What's his name?" come the next queries.

The green-eyed monster rears its head again. I cannot let Christian's imagination run wild. The truth would be best uncovered when I can reassure CG in person. What should I do?

"You have no competition, Christian. I shook his hand goodbye tonight and told him that I had a relationship… I cannot wait to see you tomorrow at Escala." I assure him. "Guess what? I bought you a couple of gifts!"

The tension leaves his voice and he chuckles before responding, "That's good to know on all levels. Are you going to tell me about my gifts or do I have to guess?"

My bottom line insights about Christian's underlying needs combined with a distraction technique work. I sigh with relief. Christian's insecurity from childhood runs deep. The scars may be more than what I can heal. I'm willing to try for this glorious man though.

"No guessing. It's something to look forward to upon my return." I assert. "Do you have a long and grueling day tomorrow?"

"I have a day filled with meetings but it will be tolerable because I'll spend the evening lost in your arms." He oozes with charm.

"Sounds great to me, Christian. Now I need to pack and get ready for my return."

"Get a good night's sleep, Ana. You'll need all your energy for what I've got planned," his says in a most seductive voice.

"I can well imagine. Good night and dream of me," I direct before clicking off.

My flight leaves fairly early the next morning. However, before leaving town, I compose an email to SIP and accept their job offer. I had some time last evening to read the job offer and paperwork carefully and it all sounds fine. The modest pay but generous healthcare plan make for an acceptable package.

When it's time for me to leave, Mom drives me to the airport and we bid each other a cheerful goodbye. I've really enjoyed spending time with her. She really wants the best for me. "Love you so much, mom," I confess with a hug before heading to my gate.

As I stand in line waiting for my group boarding number to be called, my name is announced and the gate agent summons me to the desk. When I respond, the agent tells me I've been upgraded to first class. Of course, it's Christian's doing and I cannot thank him enough. Cross-country flights are nearly insufferable. First class makes them tolerable.

I pull out my phone and text him as soon as I am seated. "C. UR GENRUS, LOVE IT."

"4U ONLY, CU soon."

I spend the flight reading a novel about a love triangle among three creatures from different species. It's strange but oddly familiar. The service in first class helps the time move quickly. The flight ends before my novel does and Taylor is waiting at the gate as I deplane. He nods politely as I approach him.

"You remember my address, Taylor?"

"Of course, Miss Steele. I'll wait for you to unpack and then drive you to Escala for dinner."

"Thank you," I enthuse. I could get accustomed to this level of service. We drive in silence to my Pike Place condo.

Once in my empty apartment, I unpack all my new and old clothing and put it away. Then I decide to wear my newer navy halter dress. Christian enjoyed the color on me the last time I wore it. I freshen my makeup and note that my time in Savannah has given my face some color. I put Christian's gifts in a bag and slip on some heels that make my legs look sexy. I'm ready within thirty minutes. We arrive at Escala on time.

Taylor parks and escorts me to the penthouse. I knock on the entry door and Christian opens it with a loving smile. He greets me with "Welcome back, Ana." I note that a Haydn symphony plays softly in the background, two glasses of red wine have been poured, and I smell the meal that his housekeeper has prepared for us. Christian's suit coat and tie have been removed. He's unbuttoned the top of his shirt. His eyes are dazzling and the expression on his face is adorable. He pulls me into his arms for a gentle kiss. My body goes limp as I kiss him with passion. He pulls back after a beat and looks me in the eye with desire.

"Are you hungry?" he inquires and licks his lips.

"For you, of course… The food smells delicious as well," I say as my mouth waters.

"Let me bring you some wine," he adds.

We sip wine and look at the skyline of Seattle as twilight begins. The pasta dish with salmon and spinach revives my energy. We finish our meal with a bowl of fresh strawberries. I spend my time telling Christian about all the sights from Hilton Head. He shares a few details about his latest business venture. Then we make our way to the balcony and finish our wine. He points out various structures and landmarks in our field of vision. Elliott Bay twinkles below us. Christian had his arm around my shoulder and kisses my cheek softly.

"Christian, I brought your gifts."

"You're the gift, Ana."

"Good answer," I say while making my way toward the presents. He follows me into the living room. There's a large leather sectional in the room. I walk toward him with my gift bag. I pull the first item out and pass it to him while I stand. He smiles broadly when he discovers that the calendar is composed of aerial views of Savannah and the low country. The cover of the calendar displays a multicolored hot-air balloon. All of the photos were taken from the balloon.

"What a clever reminder of our adventure," he states with admiration.

"It's a morning I won't forget soon. Thank you! I marvel at your many skills, Christian."

He smiles sweetly. Then I present him with a rectangular box that is wrapped in paper. "Hmm…" he utters while undoing it. He snickers when the contents of the box are revealed. There are four fresh, large Georgia peaches within it. A sexy smile spreads across his face as he sniffs the fruit.

"You are being naughty, Ana," he chides, then commands. "Come here and we'll have some peaches." He pats the seat next to where he sits on the couch.

I walk toward him while pulling the tie of my halter. I'm topless by the time I reach Christian. His eyes focus on my nipples and his mouth falls open in delight as he gazes at my chest. His breathing becomes shallow.

"Well, Ana, your peaches look amazing... However, I think Taylor and possibly Jenks have just had a free show." He laughs while grabbing a remote.

I gasp and cover my breasts with my hands while running to Christian's side. I do not want to think about what else the security team has observed in these rooms.

"Just a small inconvenience about having a security detail 24/7," he mutters. "I need to turn off the CCTV camera in the living and sleeping area, baby," he says while working the remote and pulling me closer to himself.

My embarrassment dissolves the moment Christian's lips find mine. His urgent kiss wakes up every nerve ending in my body. His hands roam over my back and torso as his tongue plunges into my throat. He breathes with passion. My hands are around his neck and head and I lose myself in the moment.

Within moments his mouth has worked its way to my neck and then finally latches onto my right breast.

"Better than a fresh Georgia peach," he proclaims before filling his mouth with my nipple and sucking.

I pull his head to my chest and gently stroke his hair as he makes his way from one breast to the next.

His face is flushed when he pulls his face away from my nipples and asks, "Do you like this stimulation, darling?"

"Oh yes, it's going straight to my groin," I assure him as my body gets more heated. In a bold move, I touch the outside of his zipper with my hand. I can feel his erection beneath the material of his pants.

He pauses in his foreplay before saying, "Let's see if we can make you climax first." His mouth, hands and thumbs work their magic on my breasts. I'm groaning with pleasure when he pinches and then softly bites my skin. I feel a pleasant release and then convulse when he squeezes my peaches together at last and sucks.

"Oh, Christian.. you make me feel so sexy" I utter after my release. He sits upright beside me then and pants. Both of our bodies are flushed. His face reflects satisfaction.

"I just gave you your first mini-orgasm," he announces with pride. "It gets better."

"It was wonderful," I gush and jiggle my overstimulated mammaries at him. "Now let's see what Mr. Darcy wants."

"This is just the start of your lesson," he admonishes. He moves in for a deep kiss and wraps his arms around me.

After a few moments, he takes my hand and places it over his zipper. I fumble with the metal but finally work it down and open the front of his pants. I place my hand on his boxers while he continues to kiss my lips. I eventually let my fingers find his member and wrap my hand around it. I push up and down gently.

He pauses and shows me how to hold it. "It's all in the pressure and timing," he instructs while smiling like a lovesick schoolboy.

I increase the pressure of my hand and move from top to base repeatedly. His moaning assures me that my manipulations are having an impact. Christian's breathing is rapid as I experiment with various types of pressure and vary the pace. He's lost in the moment and moans incoherently. Then throws his head back while I bring him to a satisfying release.

"Wow, that was good Ana," he says once his breathing calms. "You get an A for being a quick learner."

**AN: HAPPY? PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11: Falling Apart

Ch. 11 Falling Apart

**AN: THANKS FOR THE INPUT. YOU ARE GREAT!**

It's a bright, lovely Sunday and I awaken at Escala in the arms of Christian Grey. This location suits me just fine. He's fast asleep and looks so innocent and carefree. I stare at his perfect features and body. Unfortunately, he's covered his chest with a t-shirt. Perhaps I can get him alone in the shower and check out his torso when he awakens.

I slip out of our warm bed and into the bathroom to attend to my bladder and morning mouth. I've slept in one of Christian's t-shirts but make a mental note to bring some interesting lingerie with me on my next visit. I give my sexucation training last night an A+. Christian's foreplay exceeded all my naïve expectations. I remove my clothing and check out my body. My breasts seem to have grown due to his fondling of them. Good. Other than that, I look unchanged. I certainly do not feel the way I look.

I open the bathroom door to check on my man. He awakens when I poke my head out of the bathroom. He beams at me and my heart fills with pleasure.

"Good morning, beautiful. Care for a shower…with me?" he winks.

"Sounds delightful. I was about to ask you the same question, Christian."

He slides out of bed and pulls his t-shirt off as he saunters toward me. His chest looks toned and forms a perfect triangle. However, my eyes note a series of small dark circular scars across the skin of his pectoral area. He bears scars from the past but they do not disfigure him. Was he burnt with something or sprayed with hot oil? Are the scars symbolic of his psychological pain? I intend to uncover the answers at some point. Now is not the time.

I turn toward the frosted glass enclosure that could hold ten people and start the warm water. He strips off his pajamas and boxers and drops them in front of the sink. His member swings free. It's thick and happy to see me. I smile shyly as he looks me up and down. He squeezes my behind gently and we enter the shower together. This is the first time he's seen me completely naked and vice versa.

"What a great sight on a beautiful day," he proclaims while pulling me into his arms for a morning kiss. The warm water cascades down around us as we embrace. He hugs me close and pins my arms down. This prevents me from putting my hands around his back. I feel his erection between us. I want to wrap my legs around his hips. Christian then reaches for a sponge and body wash. He sudses my body thoroughly and chuckles as the sponge cleanses my private parts.

"You've got curves in all the right places and your skin glows, baby... You are gorgeous," come his compliments as he gently wipes me.

I bask at his admiration of my physique and look him up and down. He could be a model. Now would be the perfect time to touch his chest but he's taken control of the contact.

"I've never seen a man naked before but I like what I see," I assert while kissing his neck. "Do you want me to wash Mr. Darcy?" I ask with feigned innocence.

"Let's take it slow with Mr. Darcy today. Getting comfortable with each other, while naked, constitutes the next step on your journey," he directs with perfect discipline. His grey eyes search mine for a connection. I stare back with desire.

"That's too bad," I pout and then add with a naughty smile, "because Mr. Darcy looks like he's come out to play."

He lights up with a large grin on his face but quickly suppresses it. "Ana, behave yourself. I'd like to shove you against the wall of this shower and let Mr. Darcy go where the sun doesn't shine. However, you are not ready for him just yet. Besides, I want to take you shopping today."

"What do I need to do to prepare for a visit from Mr. Darcy?" I inquire with a bit of frustration.

"You don't need to do anything…Just let my fingers do the walking. Or perhaps I'll train your fingers properly," he explains while kissing my hands and fingertips.

"Are we going to shop for lingerie? I can certainly use something better than a t-shirt and.. I'd like to keep the nighties in your drawer."

"Well, aren't you a bold little miss? I wasn't thinking of lingerie as you look great in my t-shirts but we'll add that to the list."

"What sort of shopping did you have in mind, Christian?" I ask while kissing his hands and fingers.

"I think we should buy you a decent vehicle. You need something reliable to get to and from your new job. That VW beetle you own appears to be senile," he declares with an arch of his eyebrows.

"I cannot afford a new vehicle at this time… and you are not going to buy me one," I assert and pull out of his arms. I push my bottom lip out and cross my arms in defiance.

He turns off the shower abruptly and motions for us to leave. His brow furrows, "Then, I'll buy the vehicle and you can pay me back at your leisure. End of discussion."

Since things were going so well and I don't want to prolong our little tiff, I comply.

There are two fluffy towels on a nearby rod that Christian grabs to dry us off. He wraps me in the first one and rubs gently. It feels fabulous. When he finishes drying me, he kisses the top of my head. Then he dries himself while my stomach begins to rumble.

"How about if I make us some breakfast?" I suggest with a sly smile.

His mood shifts. "I like omelets and veggies for breakfast, Ana," he orders with a smirk.

"Coming right up, sir. As a matter of fact, I'll have the same," I declare and tilt my head up to kiss his face. He plants a kiss on my nose.

We dress quickly. Christian shows me the location of all the ingredients and cooking utensils. I busy myself with food preparation while he scans the morning news on his Ipad then sets our places at the kitchen island. We make a good team.

I let Christian taste the omelet before putting any on his plate. "Scrumptious. Just like you, baby."

"Thank you," I reply with a satisfied grin on my face. I like feeding Christian.

While we consume our breakfast, Christian asks more about my trip to Georgia.

"What sort of food and drink did you consume in Savannah?"

"Well the first night we had southern BarBQ. I tried ribs for the first time ever. They're quite delicious though artery clogging." I explain while holding my heart and making a gagging expression with my mouth.

"The second night we ate at the country club and I had a margarita. It was cool, crisp and amazing!"

"Why did you drink a margarita? You typically like wine," he observes with a twist to his mouth.

"Well, Luke said that the club makes the best margaritas on the south coast." I blurt out before realizing my error.

"Luke. Who's that?" he queries with consternation.

"I told you, Christian, he's the family friend who took my mother and me around," I reply with a light tone to my voice.

"How much time did you spend with this Luke fellow?" his expression darkens as quizzes me.

"Just a couple of days, off and on. You were there for part of those days," I remind him with a sweet smile. I reach for Christian's hand but he pulls his back.

"I leave you alone for a moment and the vultures descend," he muses more to himself than me. "What exactly did you do with Luke?... Be honest, Ana," he demands as his brow furrows.

I might as well be forthright. Perhaps Christian has photos of our encounters. "Well, we had drinks together at the country club. Our parents were nearby."

He slams his hand on the counter before finally asking, "You were alone with him?"

"Yes, just in the patio area. He wanted to ask me about Seattle as he's interested in moving here."

"Oh, I'm sure Luke was hanging on your every word. Did he sit close to you?"

"Stop it Christian. You are torturing yourself and acting like a child who's had their favorite toy removed."

"I don't like to share, Ana."

"Do not worry, Christian. I want you and only you," I affirm while touching his cheek. He softens a bit as I pet his face.

"Are you sure? Wasn't your trip to Georgia an attempt to clarify your feelings about me?"

"Well, yes, but I discovered that I really missed you and that I want to pursue our relationship."

"But you agreed to spend a significant amount of time with this Luke person to make sure?"

"Alright. I will tell you everything that transpired. Yes, I felt attracted to Luke and he to me. After we met through our parents, he bought me drinks on the patio and we talked for less than an hour."

Christian's face falls and reddens with anger. "The bastard must have thought he'd hit the jackpot when he saw you. Did you give him your phone number?"

"Yes, I did, because he wanted to know more about the Pacific Northwest. I thought we'd never speak again. It was all quite friendly."

Christian's eyes narrow and he emits a long sigh before he asks his next question, "I'm sure…Did you find him attractive, Ana?"

"Well, if I didn't have you in my life, I would say, yes. He cannot compete with you, though" I assure him.

He smiles with satisfaction for a moment before persisting with the inquisition. "When did you see him again?"

"Not until after you showed up and swept me… up in the air," I laugh.

"I arrived just in time!" he chuckles. " My instincts told me not to leave you alone in Savannah for long."

"Your timing was perfection," I concur then add, "and the phone sex was a turning point."

"So, you were weighing your feelings for me?"

"Well, I left town after your escort tried to attack us. That was quite a shock!"

"I'm so sorry, baby. Leila won't bother us again," he promises.

"All of this uncertainty could have been avoided if you had communicated with me about Jose. That's why I am coming clean with the story about Luke," I explain.

"What did your mother make of Luke? And, of me?" he queries with an anxious look on his face.

"She thought Luke was appealing but she was stunned when you showed up. Her jaw dropped when you approached us at the country club."

He looks triumphant. "Thank goodness," he mutters. "Did your mother encourage the outings with Luke?"

"I wanted her with me for two reasons. First, I needed to spend time with her as our face to face encounters are infrequent. Second, I did not want any intimate contact with Luke. I knew you would be concerned and I wanted to honor my promise to you."

"Glad you remembered our NDA," he nods while patting my hand. "Well, tell me about the other outings you experienced with Luke."

"He gave us a tour of a Victorian Inn in Savannah. It's been in his family for well over a century. Then we had a snack at the riverfront," I add with enthusiasm as I remember the seafood.

"You were impressed with this son of…the South," Christian infers, "and you were tempted." His face looks crestfallen and forlorn.

"Well, he was quite charming and interesting. He knows quite a lot about the history of the area," I admit but realize that I've shared too much. Christian has issues with abandonment and control.

"Why do you find him appealing, Ana? What's he got that I don't have?" he asks while seething.

"Christian, please… It's just that you occupy an entirely different world than mine. Luke feels more comfortable. I understand his world but yours is…well, look at where we are sitting at this moment. It's amazing but removed from the world. At least from my world."

"So, my world intimidates you?" he asks while his nostrils flare. Christian's face turns various colors.

I freeze when I realize that Christian is angry, really angry, "I'm interested in learning about your world, Christian."

"Ana, I wanted to give you and teach you everything. Still, it's not enough for you! You don't want my world," he shouts and then rises from the counter. He throws his napkin down and storms away from me.

I note that Christian is speaking in the past tense. I am losing control. "I think I should leave now," I announce before retrieving my purse and marching toward the door.

He glares at me without saying a word. I signal a goodbye and walk out the door…

**AN: PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THIS CHAPTER WORKS FOR YOU! THANKS! **


	12. Chapter 12: Therapy

CH. 12 Therapy

**Christian's POV**

I'm sitting in Dr. Flynn's office on Sunday afternoon for an emergency session. I'm paying him a small fortune to further process my feelings and thoughts. At the moment, I'm an emotional wreck.

"Alright, Christian, tell me your perceptions about the disagreement with Ana," he begins "…in chronological order."

"She returned from a visit to Savannah, Georgia last evening. We had dinner and drinks at Escala and things were going well. Our amazing make out session on my couch resulted in orgasms for both of us. You would be proud of the control I exercised, Flynn."

"You did not have penetrative sex, then?"

"I'm taking your advice and moving slowly with Ana. She's got the most tempting little mouth and body though. It's difficult not to slam myself into her tight little…" I explain while the image of her naked figure in my shower comes to mind.

"OK, Christian, I get the idea," he interrupts my reverie and then observes, "you ARE making incredible progress with your sexual habits then."

"I think so, especially since she spent the night in my bed and we cuddled. She brings out the paternal instinct in me. I want to take care of her on so many levels."

"When did things get tense then?"

"In the morning, during breakfast. She made an omelet for both of us," I recall fondly before adding, "then she told me about her attraction to another man. Someone she met at her step-father's country club." My breathing picks up and I fume as I recount the tale.

"But, didn't you fly there to spend time with her as well?"

"I did! I guess she fit me into her schedule in-between her tours with Luke," I spit out barely able to control my temper. After all I've shown her, she had doubts about me!

"Calm down, Christian," he urges, "what did Ana tell you about Luke?"

"That she was weighing her feelings for the two of us. Apparently, Luke fits into her world better than I do. She's intimidated by my wealth and power."

"Then, I don't understand…Did she break up with you this morning in order to be with Luke?"

"No, she did not!" I nearly shout. I truly am losing it.

"Please explain. You're off track with the story."

"Sorry, Flynn," I apologize while trying to calm myself. "Ana claims that she wants only me. Though she was tempted by Luke, she opted for me instead. She brought me some charming gifts." My smile returns as I conjure up the Georgia peaches.

"Then, what worries you? Why did you lose your temper with her?"

"Every time I think about two of them together, it drives me wild with jealousy. She had drinks with him at the country club, then toured around historic Savannah and they went out for a meal together . Finally, they spent the entire day-before her return to Seattle-hiking around Hilton Head. The image of them laughing and chatting together makes me nauseous. That kind of interaction should be exclusive to Ana and me." By the time I finish recounting their activities to Flynn, my hands are clenched in fists by the side of my body. I'm pacing back and forth in front of him and my head aches.

Dr. Flynn takes a breath, "OK, I can understand your concern. But, even after spending all that time with Luke, she chose **you** in the end. Focus on the consequences, Christian…the outcome. Look at the upside."

My breathing returns to a more normal level as I concentrate on his point. "Ana admitted that she told Luke about being in a relationship. She kept her promise to me by avoiding intimate contact with him."

"That's the most crucial part of her story. Ana deserves points for telling you so much about Luke this morning. What she did was honest and brave, Christian."

I look at Flynn with hope, "I'm focusing on all the wrong things, aren't' I?"

"You zone in on what's threatening and not on the fact that she wants you…only you."

My emotions begin to settle into a more pleasant and calm state as I recall Ana's hand on mine this morning and her declaration. Then I settle on another unpleasant thought.

"But, Flynn, she's uncomfortable in my world," I proclaim with a dramatic sweep of my arm.

"What did she actually say, Christian?" He queries in a rational tone of voice.

"That my world is overwhelming to her. That I'm isolated from reality," I admit with dismay.

"Think about her everyday life before meeting you….It will take her some time to adjust to all the services and protection you surround yourself with. You can buy whatever you need, Christian. She's had to mix it up and cope on her own in society, all of her life." Dr. Flynn reasons.

"Yes, good point, Flynn. She did admit, in the end, that she wanted to try my world."

"Good, you did not mention this fact before… What is the status of your relationship at this point?"

"She walked out on me when I became upset and I threw a napkin," I explain while hanging my head in shame.

"It's time for the two of you to communicate. Call, text, email or visit her and do it today," Flynn commands. "We're done here."

"Flynn, thanks for helping me put my priorities in order. You do a great job of ferreting out the demons in my head."

"That's my job, Christian. Thank you for trying. Now, go to Ana," he directs with an expansive smile.

"Yes, sir." I salute with a snap of my hand as I leave his office. I hop in my car and drive toward Ana's apartment.

**ANA'S POV**

Poor Fifty. I should not have divulged so much information about my time with Luke. Vague answers would have sufficed. Honesty with someone who has been so terribly abused is not always the best policy. However, the truth would have surfaced eventually because of Christian's control issues. I need to give him time to calm down. I hope he's capable of working things through. I'm feeling discouraged.

I spend the afternoon in my new apartment cleaning up and preparing for the week ahead. I read over the contract from SIP and plan my wardrobe for work. The skirts and tops that I purchased while shopping with my mother will help me feel comfortable as I negotiate the unknown challenges of my new job. Jack Hyde seemed more than thrilled when he learned about my acceptance of the job offer. His corresponding email conveyed enthusiasm and optimism. I'm excited as I embark upon my professional life in the publishing field.

Around 4:30pm, my door buzzes. I press the intercom and hear Christian's voice. I sigh with relief.

"Ana, can we talk?" he pleads like a lovesick puppy. The poor guy sounds miserable.

I buzz him up immediately. My feelings soar. Perhaps we can take the next step on our journey.

I open my condo door and see my beautiful Christian kneeling down on one leg before me. He holds a bouquet of azaleas in his outstretched arms. I laugh softly and take the flowers from his arms.

"I am so mortified by my jealous rage this morning, baby. Please forgive me," he begs while standing and pulling me into his arms. He looks at my face with genuine remorse in his sad grey eyes. I want to change that look.

"Christian…you are forgiven. It was cruel of me to share so many details about my time with Luke," I add as my smile grows wide. Then I pull back and motion for him to come in while I search for a suitable container for the flowers. They are peach colored and lovely.

"Would you care to go out for something to eat?" he asks tenderly while following me inside. He's dressed in a black leather jacket with a powder blue Oxford style shirt open at the collar. His tight black jeans make him look good enough to jump.

"Yes, that would be fine. Let me change into one of the new outfits my mother bought me first."

"Can I watch while you disrobe? Perhaps I can help you," he offers with an endearing leer.

"No, you cannot watch or help. I want to surprise you," I assert while sashaying toward my bedroom with a wiggle. He stares at me with a carnal look on his face.

When I emerge from the room, Christian looks up from his IPhone. His approval of my outfit is evident from the smile that transforms his face. I'm wearing an off the shoulder cowled white form fitting top with a blue hued floral print skirt and Roman sandals.

"There's a casual little Italian Trattoria around the block. Would you like to walk?" he asks while taking my hand.

"I would, Christian. Tell me about the restaurant and… your feelings."

He chuckles, "The restaurant is oriented around Tuscan food. It's intimate, friendly and delicious."

"And your feelings?" I press him.

"About…this morning, I presume?"

I nod my encouragement and squeeze his hand gently. He pulls me to his side while we walk and kisses my cheek.

"I spoke with Dr. Flynn about the tantrum I threw and he restored my perspective. I need to focus on the positives of your trip and discovery. You tested the waters a bit and you freely chose me," he says with conviction.

"Yes, I want you Christian. I cannot describe how intense my feelings are for you. There's something primal about our bond."

"I feel it too, baby. There's been a seismic shift in me from the moment I first laid eyes upon you."

"Then let's see where these feelings will take us," I suggest while side-hugging him.

"Ana, you are mine, **only mine**, as I am yours," he declares. We beam at each other as we enter the trattoria.

I feel quite famished while we drink our fruit flavored D'Asti and munch on breadsticks. We order our pasta and chat about our upcoming week. I go into detail about the contract I signed with SIP. Christian tells me more about a shipyard he's purchased in Taiwan.

During dinner, Christian reaches across the table and strokes my face gently. "You are so precious to me, Ana. I cannot believe that I jeopardized our relationship with my rant this morning." The tender look on his face nearly melts me on the spot.

"Christian, you are so sweet. I hope you will tell me more about your past. I noticed the scars on your chest in the shower. I'd like to kiss all the pain away," I say in soothing tones while patting his hand in return.

"We'll talk about it later at your place. Right now, I'd like to ask you about your world."

"What about my world? You've seen my condo, my clothes and now you know about my job."

"Can your world join my world and co-exist in peace?" his eyes look uncertain as he speaks.

"That's what we shall discover." I assure him while stroking his cheek.

"Ready for dessert?"

"Yes, at my place," I say while batting my eyes in a seductive manner.

"By all means, Ms. Steele," he enthuses and motions our server to bring the bill.

We walk home with our arms wrapped about the other's waist. I point out some decorative art that I'd like to buy with my first paycheck as we pass by several galleries. He listens to my choices with rapt attention.

As we approach my apartment, I notice a car parked in front of it with a large bow resting on its roof. The car is small, white and it's a Chevy Volt. I look from the car to Christian. His mega-watt smile appears the moment the penny drops on the connection.

"Christian, did you buy me that…that car?" I point and stutter.

"I want you to accept this gift in lieu of my rude behavior this morning," he commands. "It's an extended range electric hybrid and it's the top rated model in owner satisfaction for two years running, according to Consumer Reports."

"I don't know what to say, it's over the top. Why did you select the Volt?"

"Well, I know you wouldn't like anything ostentatious. And, you know how much I care about the environment. Besides, I want to meet you in your world."

"Well, I love it, Christian. It's the best makeup gift ever," I proclaim while jumping up and kissing him on the face. He beams with satisfaction.

"It's also your graduation gift, Ana. By the way, it gets 99 mpg when running on electric power and you can drive it for 35 miles without gas."

"Then, the upkeep should be minimal. I can afford that. When did you purchase this car?"

"While you were changing clothes for dinner, I ordered it on my IPhone. It was delivered while we were eating," he explains proudly.

"Well, your generous act deserves a reward, sir. Please come into my lair." I gesture toward my building.

"We aim to please, Ms. Steele," he gushes as his face glows and his eyes grow wide with anticipation.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND…THANKS FOR FOLLOWING! **


	13. Chapter 13: Elena Revealed

Ch. 13 Elena Revealed

**ANA'S POV**

We make our way to my apartment and take off our jackets. Christian pulls a set of car keys out of his pocket and jingles them in his hands.

"You will need these for your new set of wheels," he declares and dangles the keys above my head. When I swipe to grab them, he moves in for a kiss but keeps the car keys from my grasp.

I thrust myself into his arms and leap up in order to wrap my legs around his hips. The keys quickly fall to the ground as he struggles to secure me around his hips. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and neck. He's lean but quite muscular and his biceps bulge as he holds me close.

He nuzzles me and gives me a dazzling smile, then asks, "So, what's for dessert, baby?"

"Well, Kate and Elliott left some gelato in the freezer. Would that interest you, Christian?"

"I was hoping for something a bit warm…perhaps, hot," he suggests as his eyes burn into mine.

I slide down his body and hold his amazing face between both of my hands as I stare into those mesmerizing grey eyes.

"I'll give you something hot," I promise and kiss him greedily. My hands move into his hair and I start massaging his scalp while our kiss deepens. His hands start groping my breast and buttocks and his breathing becomes labored. I can feel him harden as he pulls me closer.

"You drive me wild, Ana," he moans when I move my hand to his right buttock cheek and squeeze. He feels so firm and solid. My lips move to his neck where I kiss and nip at his overheated skin.

"Let's get these clothes off of you," he suggests as he moves us toward the couch. Before we sit, however, Christian's hands move to the zipper of my new skirt. Within seconds, my skirt has fallen to the floor and he kicks it away from where we stand. He tugs at the bottom of my white top. We pause while I pull it over my head. I'm now dressed only in my underwear; the underwear that Taylor purchased for me when I first spent the night at Christian's hotel in Portland. I love the way it looks on me. We continue our passionate kissing while getting more comfortable on the couch.

Christian pulls away to look at me. "I love the way you look in a bra and panties. Let's keep these on for a bit," he commands and then pushes me back against the couch pillows and angles our bodies toward the corner. His kisses moves from my face, down my neck and are now moving south toward my chest. I'm wet and ready for anything.

Since I'm forbidden to touch Christian's chest, my hands find their way to the waistline of his tight jeans. I tug a bit but he shakes his head. "Not yet, Ana," he mumbles as his hand massages my ass and his mouth nuzzles the top of my breast. I exhale with desire and massage his clothed buttocks. His phone is snugly enclosed in the back pocket of his jeans. I can feel it vibrate, repeatedly. It bothers me, so I mention it.

"Your phone," I say in between kisses, "do you want to turn it off?"

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls it out while briefly checking the screen. "It's from Elena," he announces, "she can wait." He continues his exploration of my body with his mouth.

"But, it's been buzzing every minute for the last five," I interrupt, "and it's breaking my concentration."

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy," he says with an exasperated tone and sits up. "I've been ignoring it but now it's just interrupting our flow."

He smiles gently at me and pats my cheek. I sigh while he retrieves the phone.

"Let me just listen to her message, then we'll finish dessert," he chuckles with a leering grin.

I pull him toward me and nibble on his neck while he listens to his voicemail. Christian's posture begins to change as soon as he absorbs the message. He sits up and stiffens. His face becomes a mask of frustration and tension.

"Damn it!" he exclaims as soon as he's off the phone. "Elena says that Leila made a suicide attempt. She wants to meet me at Escala to address how we're going to handle it."

"What? I thought Leila was no longer an issue. Why meet Elena at Escala?"

"I don't know all the details, Ana, but I should go. This is not an issue that Taylor can handle alone. Elena employs Leila and may have insurance issues on her hands, among other matters."

"Oh, Christian, I was so looking forward to my lesson, tonight," I moan with frustration.

"I know, baby, but perhaps I can return after I clear this mess up. In the meantime, I don't want you to worry about it," he touches my face with affection then kisses me quickly.

"Well, can you at least tell me more about this Elena, person? Does she know you well?" I persist.

"She initiated me into the world of escorts. She was the first woman I ever fucked and… she's my mother's age," he reveals in a rush while grabbing his leather jacket and heading toward the door of my condo.

My mouth gapes open as I stare at him with shock. "You're telling me this now, as you leave to meet her?" My feelings have moved with warp speed from lascivious desire to thermonuclear rage as I absorb the information. I really don't know Christian very well after all.

"I've been intending to tell you about Elena for a while. She's a business associate and a friend now," he explains with a casual smile. "She's no threat to you, darling."

"I don't know about that," I assert with a note of skepticism in my voice.

"I'll call you later tonight, Ana. In the meantime, try to focus on what you'll do on your new job tomorrow. If I don't come back tonight, get some beauty sleep." He commands while returning to the couch. He hugs and kisses me quickly before bounding out the door and into his car outside.

I stand and collect my clothing from the floor, feeling numb and frightened. I thought Christian didn't have close friends. He told me that he used women only for one night stands. Elena apparently was more than a one night stand. I wonder what his initiation entailed. What does their friendship include? And, what sort of business association do they have? If she runs the escort service, does that mean he owns all or part of it?

Nausea grips me suddenly. I run to the bathroom and vomit my entire dinner into the toilet. It's as though I've landed on another planet. Christian's world has just collided with mine. His reality suddenly looks ominous and dark. The seemingly casual use of the escort service has morphed into an elaborate web of relationships. These relationships extend back in time and involve an older woman. At what age did Elena initiate Christian into sex? Does he select or train the escorts? What kind of screening is used for the escorts, if Leila is now suicidal?

I take a long, hot soak in my bathtub and cry for an hour while imagining all sorts of scenarios with Elena and Christian. I try, unsuccessfully, to square the Christian I thought I knew with the idea of Elena and her escorts. He's had hundreds of them. He probably calls Elena to request special services. Perhaps he even trains the escorts. I'm sick with revulsion by the time my bath water cools and I dry myself off. I put on my IPod and listen **to REO perform "It's the End of the World As We Know It."**

**It's the end of the world as we know it,**

**It's the end of the world as we know it, It's time I had some time alone.**

**It's the end of the world as we know it, it's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine. **

**It's time I had some time alone. **

My world has shifted on its axis and I certainly need some time alone. I do not feel fine, however. I'm heartsick and feel betrayed as well as naïve. What does Christian want with me anyway? Am I going to save him from all of his depravity? Can he ever really forsake his escorts and Elena? What sort of hold does she have on him? An older woman initiated him into sex. She was his guide and mentor and perhaps still plays the same role in his life. She's been a major influence on his life. Now, I'm jealous.

We need to discuss all of these issues at some point. It won't be tonight. Then, I'll decide if I can handle any sort of relationship with Christian. I'm simply going to put one foot before the other and focus on my career. I put on my bunny pajamas and get into bed. I turn off my phone and attempt to sleep. It's no use, I cannot sleep and I need to be rested for my first day on the job. There's some wine in the kitchen. I drink two glasses and slowly nod off.

When I wake in the morning, it's early, too early. I don't need to work until 8am and it's 5:30. I decide that I need to clear my head with a run. I pull on my sweats, pop my iPod on and head out into the cool moist air. After half an hour of pushing myself beyond my typical limits, I slow down to an easy jog. The bay looks clear and cool as I listen **to Soul Asylum perform Runaway Train**.

**It seems no one can help me now, I'm in too deep, there's no way out.**

**This time I have really led myself astray.**

**Runaway train, never going' back, wrong way on a one-way track.**

**Seems like I should be getting somewhere, somehow I'm neither here nor there. **

Am I going the wrong way in one direction? I really want Christian and I am certainly in deep. Has my lack of experience with relationships led me astray? I thought I was going somewhere with this relationship but, at the moment, I'm at a loss because the person I knew seems like an alien. I am not ready to forsake the relationship until I hear his side of the story, however. I want to trust him but, can I believe him?

I will myself to avoid looking at my phone. Christian has probably called or left a text or two. If I look at his texts, I won't be able to concentrate on my job. Instead, I return to my apartment and take a shower then dress in another of my new outfits. I take my VW to work since I've yet to learn how to operate the Volt. Further, I may return it.

My day becomes a whirlwind once I arrive at SIP. Jack Hyde introduces me to the rest of the staff and even takes me to lunch. He's quite friendly and helpful in explaining the sort of editing he expects from me. I pour myself into every task he assigns and even stay beyond 5:30pm in order to impress him with my thorough and conscientious work ethic. The work proves to be all consuming and I don't think of Christian once. My colleagues appear bright and motivated. This company should take me to the next level in my career. I like the ambience and the pace of the place.

When I exit the building and head toward my car at 6pm, I see a figure approach me in my peripheral vision. It's Christian and he looks cool and in control. He's dressed in his typical professional garb and looks delicious. I turn to him and note a furrow between his brows…

**AN: THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND F/F ****. **


	14. Chapter 14: Discussion

Ch. 14 Discussion

**ANA POV**

"Ana, can we talk?" he pleads with a lost look on his face, "I will explain as much as I can."

"I'm not sure if I want to hear it nor if I can really trust you, Christian." My terse answer emerges with caution.

"I know I blurted out far too much about Elena yesterday. Let me put it in perspective for you, baby."

"I certainly want to know more about you and Elena but I'm not sure I can handle it right now. You've shocked me, I'm upset and I'm so busy learning my new tasks at SIP!" My heart throbs as I emote and my feet ache from a long day in heels.

"Let's go to a quiet place and hash this out, please." His sad grey eyes burn with sincerity as he brushes the back of his knuckles down my face.

"Alright" I agree more out of curiosity than anything else. "There's a small pub across the street. It's called Fifty's. The folks at SIP go there on Fridays." I steel myself for what's to follow by breathing deeply.

He runs his hand down my arm and grasps my left hand. I want nothing more than to jerk it out from his embrace but realize this would be a melodramatic and futile gesture. We walk in silence for a bit.

"How was your first day at SIP?" he inquires tentatively and a look of curiosity crosses his brow.

I force my voice to sound confident, "All-consuming and great. I like my colleagues and my boss, Jack. The editing tasks are stimulating."

His face clouds at the mention of Jack's name and a part of me wants to punish him with tales of our luncheon discussion today. I refrain when I see a look of uncertainty on his face.

The pub is dark and soothing. We order bar food and find a quiet corner. Sheryl Crow's 'My Favorite Mistake' plays in the background. How apt, I muse.

After our drinks arrive, I look directly into Christian's rueful face. He's gorgeous. "OK, spit it out. Tell me about you and Elena," I bark.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes before starting, "Elena seduced me at my high school graduation party. I was drunk and she was a friend of the family. I hardly remember the details."

"Were you, at least, past the age of consent?"

"Yes, it occurred a few months after my eighteenth birthday. I remember that I wanted to lose my virginity with a vengeance. I felt nothing but grateful to her," he shares and then exhales unevenly. He searches my face with a pained gaze.

"How often did you two have sex, then?" I inquire like an attorney but my gut clinches in fear of his response.

"Just once. I felt repulsed by the idea that she was my mother's friend and nearly twice my age." His sexual history with Elena sounds nowhere near as threatening as the scenarios my imagination conjured up last evening. My body fills with relief for the first time today, as we continue our discussion.

"Then how did you get involved with the escort service?" I inquire with some growing trepidation.

"She tried to seduce me at the next family gathering but I told her that it made me uncomfortable. The thought that my parents might hear of it, horrified me… She understood." His eyes look contrite.

"Do your parents know that she runs an escort service?"

"Of course not! They think she has a modeling agency," he asserts while reaching for my hands. I move them into my lap. His lips pucker a bit with discomfort. My lips curve into a smile at his story.

"So you rejected her but she offered you one of her escorts as compensation?" I goad.

"Something like that. She thought I might enjoy a regular outlet for my latent aggression. It settled me right down. In fact, my parents noted my growing capacity to tolerate frustration without breaking things or lashing out at others. My aggressive impulses became channeled into my rituals involving rough sex, according to my therapists."

"Tell me about your latent aggression, Christian," I demand while letting out a long breath.

"As a teenager, before I found sex as an outlet, I sought out verbal and physical fights with others at the slightest provocation. Therapists weren't helping."

"What did you have to be angry about? Your parents exude wealth and privilege."

"My parents adopted me at the age of five. My birth mother neglected me and died of a drug overdose at that point. She used prostitution to support her habit. As a young child, I was neglected by my mother and abused by her pimp." He grinds out his story through a clenched jaw. His eyes cloud up and he looks into the distance.

My heart sinks as I listen to his story. I envision a hungry, lost little copper-haired waif suffering and confused. Now I understand the basis for his insecurity and jealous tantrums. Can I contend with Christian's deep-seated need for reassurance?

I also surmise that he's given his history to several therapists since he's concise with his background information and almost clinical in his summation of events. "Oh, Christian, I'm so sorry," I ooze with sympathy. I want to rush into his lap and kiss his pain away. I hesitate since there are more questions I need to know answers to and he's being forthright at the moment. My hands reach for his instead and he eagerly makes contact. His mega-watt smiles reappears for the first time today.

"How did you and Elena become friends and business associates then?"

"I came home for summer break after my first year at Harvard. During that year, I started using my knowledge of investments to make money and it was paying off big time. I used the escort service several times that summer and always called for Elena's girls. The encounters were very discrete, which I appreciated."

"Then, she asked you to become a partner in the service?"

"Oh no. I would never invest in that sort of business. It's too dicey – legally and socially. She wanted to start a spa and massage service. I guess you might say she wanted to expand into a related but more legitimate domain," he laughs while stroking my knuckles with his thumbs.

"You have nothing to do with the selection and training of the escorts, then?

"Of course not. That is strictly Elena's domain. She interviews clients to determine their needs, types of escorts desired and sexual preferences. Then she takes it from there and sets up the matches," he assures me with a squeeze of my hand.

A sense of relief floods my body but I continue with my queries, "So, you trust her business acumen?"

"Yes, she's very shrewd. I entered into a partnership with her. She's savvy and the business thrives. She gives me deep discounts on the escorts, though," he jokes.

"I'm so pleased to know that. Perhaps I can get a massage at one of your spas," I spit out with sarcasm. As far as I am concerned that's never going to happen.

"I'd like to give you a massage, Ana. I have the most soothing Moroccan oil for your skin," he teases in a seductive voice.

Though the notion of getting a massage from Christian makes me hot and wet, my reserve does not falter. I continue my interrogation, "But the two of you are friends… Are you close?"

"Well, we call each other on a regular basis but it's mostly concerning the business these days. She asks for my advice about the financial end of the equation." His eyes fill with conviction and sincerity.

"Do you find her attractive?" I am surprised that the question has left my mouth. The green eyed monster has now reared its ugly head in my mind but I must know the answer.

"Well, not in a physical sense. She's not a cougar for me. I think her personality is pleasant," he admits. "Ana, do not worry. It's you that I find attractive in every way. I feel tethered to you." He reaches across the table at this point and softly strokes my cheek. His crooked smile spreads across his lovely features.

That's quite a revelation and I feel the pull of the tether, too. My feelings about Christian's past and present dilemmas have morphed into a sense of comfort and even acceptance now that I understand his early childhood horrors.

Our food arrives at that juncture and we consume our meals in relative silence while I chew on another thought. His story reassures me somewhat but I need independent verification about his sexual issues. He looks at me with an anxious expression as he notes me struggle to ask my next question.

"Can I speak with your therapist, Dr. Flynn?" My breathing slows and I'm nearly holding it in.

A look of horror crosses his face. He hesitates and looks confused. "Now that's a bit too personal," he asserts with a stern expression. His control issues surface once again.

"I want to understand more about latent aggression and sexuality," I reason. "Consider it couples counseling."

"I'm afraid you will discover all my demons and run from me with revulsion," his lost look has returned and haunts his face.

"Christian, if this relationship moves forward, it must be on a two way track. I'm already learning about your demons through this adventure with Leila." I argue and look directly into his face. My common-sense response eventually triggers something in his psyche as his emotions shift.

He stares at me for a long moment, "Alright…" he agrees cautiously. "Let me call Dr. Flynn and see if I can set something up soon." He makes no move to do it at the moment, however.

"Christian, our discussion tonight really helps me understand you from the proper perspective. Before your big reveal tonight, I found you incredibly sexy and appealing but truthfully…" I pause for the most tactful way of expressing myself, "felt you were too self-obsessed. I assumed you were selfish and pampered. I worried that I could become one of your possessions, to do with as you pleased."

Christian's expression changes as he processes my perspective. He's becoming attuned to my world again. "Sorry for being such an…ass. I should have told you about my past much sooner," he exhales with a huge sense of relief.

"I feel pleased that you can share your past and your secrets with me. That's what seals the deal for most intimate relationships. We can build trust and support this way," I reassure him while putting my shoes back on. I've taken my heels off during dinner and its nearly painful to wear them again. I stand up with difficulty. He signals for the bill.

He smirks at me, stands with grace and then pulls me to his chest with a hug. Then, Christian cradles my head and then kisses my hair, "I need you, Ana. You are like a drug to me. Before you entered my life, my world was dull; black and white. Now it's in Technicolor."

I smile and light up with joy. "What a declaration!" I enthuse and shake my head in amazement.

He places a chaste kiss on my forehead, "It's getting late, baby, and we need to get you home for work tomorrow."

"Why don't you come over to my place? Maybe we can fool around a little bit." I tempt while batting my big lust-filled blue eyes up at his burning grey ones.

"If we go to your place, tonight, you won't get any sleep. Right now, I'd like to ravish you, Ms. Steele," he declares and his breathing grows heavy.

"Well…can't we at least make out a bit?" I plead while petting his arms and smiling up at him.

"Only if we do so outside," he allows. Then pays the bill, takes my hand and leads us out of the pub.

He walks me to my car and shakes his head when he sees the VW. A crooked smile appears on his face.

"I'll ask Taylor to sell your car on Craig's List. He'll get a good price for it," he assures me.

"Before that happens, I need to learn how to energize and operate the Volt… Besides, I feel a bond with my Beetle." I pat the side of the rusting VW with affection.

"I'll have the Chevy dealer come over to your place and give you the necessary training on the Volt whenever you'd like, Ana." He runs his hands up and down my arms and looks at me intently.

"How about tomorrow evening?" I look earnestly at his perfect, sexy lips. I want those lips on my body.

"I'll see if it can be arranged, baby." He grips my shoulders and kisses me lightly on my mouth.

"Good," I say in between pecks on his neck and pout a bit.

"Can you even drive your car wearing heels?" he quizzes while stroking my hands with his graceful and slender fingers.

"I remove them while driving," I admit sheepishly with a shrug.

"Driving with bare feet is not safe. Please don't take such chances again, Ana," is his alarmed response. He's suddenly tense. Oops, cautious Fifty has appeared. I need to change that attitude quickly.

Therefore, I pull my body to his with all my strength and thrust my tongue into his mouth with gusto. His tension falls away immediately. Christian's kiss becomes urgent and needy as he pulls me impossibly close. Mr. Darcy makes himself evident. My hands find their way to his hair and start moving through it. He's fighting all his instincts and his breathing grows noticeable.

"Let's go to your place after all," he moans in defeat as he pulls away from our passionate kiss briefly….

**AN: LET ME KNOW IF CG'S REVISED HISTORY WITH ELENA WORKS FOR THIS STORY. AS USUAL, PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS SO MUCH! **


	15. Chapter 15: Rewards

Ch. 15 Rewards

**AN: LEMON WARNING!**

ANA POV

Christian drives us to my apartment and holds my hand the entire way. His angelic smile never falters as he glances over at me every chance he can. As soon as we exit his car, our embrace resumes and we stumble to my door while kissing passionately. I drop my entry keys twice while fumbling to open up. I guess I'm just a bit excited about what's to transpire.

Once inside, we strip off one another's jackets and make our way to my couch. We both kick off our shoes. My heels thump onto the carpet like two dropped books. Have I really been carting around all that weight on my feet, all day? No wonder my legs ache!

Christian pulls me into his lap and pauses to look at my face. His tender expression is accompanied by the gentle stroking of my face. His gaze reflects reverence and possibly adoration.

"…so beautiful, Anastasia," he murmurs.

I smile sweetly in return. Then I extend my tongue and lick his neck. He tastes of body wash, salt and Christian. It's wonderful. He laughs gently as I nip at his neck and squirms a bit at the sensation. My hands hold each side of his head and I gaze with reverence at this beautiful man. We spend a minute just smiling into each other's eyes. Then I squirm off of his lap. I drop to my knees between his legs.

"What do you think you are doing?" he chides, but his voice falters when my hands snake their way onto his lean but taut thighs. They feel strong and firm.

"Giving you dessert, my love," I remark with as much conviction as I can muster. I've never done this before, though I have read about the technique. My hands tremble with anxiety as well as desire. I conjure up an image of young Christian. He's thin, abandoned and crying for food while his mother ignores his whimpers. She's in a drugged state. He's lost and has no control. My sympathy for this poor, neglected child motivates my next move.

"Ana, it's getting late," he warns but the resolve in his eyes gives way to an intense burn as my hands move upwards toward the zipper of his expensive Italian suit pants.

I touch his zipper with my right hand and beam with delight when I note that he feels quite firm already. My fingers tug at the buckle of his soft brown leather belt. I gently undo it and slide the material out of the loops on his trousers. He's breathing hard now and watching my fingers and hands with a crooked smile on his face. His hands move to each side of his body and relax as he slumps back against the tan pillows on the cushion.

Mine move toward the button at his waistline. I carefully slip the black plastic disk from its hole and then find the pull of his zipper. I concentrate on smoothly opening it up and pulling it all the way down. Then I start to tug with force on the sides of his pants. Christian's hips lift as I shimmy the pants around and then off of his tight, muscular buttocks. I pull the trousers all the way off his legs and down to the base of his long slender feet. He assists me by lifting his feet. Then I remove his socks. What perfect legs and feet he possesses. I marvel at his body.

I take another moment to gaze at him. He's staring back at me with an unfathomable sense of wonder. My shy smile widens as my eyes move toward his black boxers. There's quite a bulge under the silk of the fabric. I run my fingers softly up the skin of his legs and sinewy thighs.

"You don't know how good that feels, baby," he sighs while his eyes widen with delight. He's breathing rapidly as he watches my ministrations. An amazed look crosses his chiseled features as his head drops back on the couch. I want to soothe my poor, insecure and needy boy.

My right hand makes its way to the bulge in his boxers while my left hand massages his thigh. I slip my hand inside the opening of his underwear and quickly wrap my fingers around his engorged organ. It's thick and full. I'm amazed at how much his boxers conceal.

He lets out a quick huff of hot air as I grab and squeeze him with some force. I encircle his fullness and move my hand up and down its length with increasing speed. I note the impact of my exertions and decide that it's time to remove the only thing left covering his most prized possession. The moment I tug on the waistband of the boxers, he slips his fingers under the elastic and pushes them off his now fully stimulated toy. He springs free of his clothing with an impressive eruption of flesh. Wow!

I stare into his face with an aroused look while I pull my blouse off so that I'm kneeling between his legs in my bra. He looks at himself and my breasts with a lascivious arch to his eyebrows. His eyes are nearly black. I steady myself by placing one hand on each of his thighs. My head and mouth move toward the target and I stretch my tongue out. As my turgid tongue makes contact with his soft flesh and licks, he moans and lets out an audible cry of ecstasy. I'm pleased that my novice moves are driving him wild. I feel powerful and sexy.

My lips then wrap around the tip of his hardened flesh. I cover my teeth and begin to suck off the moisture there. His hips begin to flex as he pushes further into my mouth. I revel in the power I possess to relieve him. I continue to lick and suck his member while he writhes with pleasure. His hands ball up into fists before he moves them into my hair and gently cups my head. I continue my repetitious pattern for several minutes while he emits hissing sounds. He's thrashing about on the couch a bit. I decide it's time to change my technique. Christian's moans and motions grow more dramatic when I pause from my pattern, suck as hard as I can by hollowing out my cheeks, and then draw him to the back of my throat.

"Awwww…Ana. I love you!" Christian howls at his release. His juice flows into my mouth. He tastes like anchovies. I swallow as much as I can. Then I open my mouth and release him. I lick up the residue of his spill and note that he's nearly limp before me. He's totally come apart and I'm quite pleased with my performance. Take that, Leila!

I clean him up with tissues from the side table and then sit beside him while he recovers. He puts his arm around me and looks entirely spent and elated. He resembles a puppy who's just awakened from a happy dream.

"Wow! That was an absolutely stellar oral performance… How many times have you done this before?"

"My first…" I crow with pride. I put an incredible amount of energy into my technique and my mouth actually aches a bit.

"I suppose you researched this technique through some on-line fiction," there's a note of skepticism in his tone that I need to address. Christian needs reassurance that he's the only one.

"Yes, I did read some smut on the internet. It helped me feel confident about how to proceed but my desire for you is what made the difference. My motives focused on making you happy…soothing you."

"Well, Ana, you have certainly made me happy and soothed all of me. I'll assign you an 'A' for the oral," he jests while kissing my cheek. Then he reaches down to pull his boxers and pants on and cuddles with me for a few minutes.

I sigh and look at a nearby clock. "It's really getting late, Christian. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. Time to get some sleep." I say with some misgiving as I attempt to rise from my position.

"But…I'd like to return the favor you have so generously bestowed upon Mr. Darcy this evening," he grumbles. Then his hands move toward my breasts and start massaging them.

"I'm sorry but that will need to happen on another night," I retort with a teasing grin as I pull back from his sexual manipulations.

"Are you seriously turning down an opportunity to get poked by the estimable Mr. Christian Grey, CEO?" he jokes while looking me fully in the face. A flicker of consternation passes over his brow.

"Of all the conceited, vain and inappropriate comments to make at this juncture," I taunt and fling my hair from off my neck. I stand up and retrieve my blouse from the floor.

His brow creases a bit as he muses whether I've been offended by his humor.

"Can I, at least, make that rude and crude remark up to you by holding you in my arms all night?" he pleads.

"You certainly must spend the night, Christian, because I need a ride to work in the morning. My poor little Wanda has been abandoned in the parking lot," I demand while sticking out my tongue.

"Ms. Steele, behave yourself. You are overdue for a good spanking," he smirks and waves his hand in a mock threat.

"I don't see what I could possibly have done to deserve a spanking," I persist while buttoning up my clothing.

"Well, for one, you have shown disrespect to me by extending that delectable tongue at me. Two, you have just covered up the most luscious peaches in town. And, three, you won't let me screw the living daylights out of you tonight."

"Is that all? Your standards are shockingly lewd, Mr. Grey," I assert and wiggle my hips at him.

"Come here, right now, Ms. Steele," he commands while standing upright.

"You will have to catch me first, Mr. Grey," I taunt while positioning myself across the kitchen island from where he stands. It's a good thing my heels are off. My bare feet will give me traction on the tile and carpet.

His eyes gleam with enthusiasm as he stares at me across the room. He crosses his arms while raising one finger to his lips in contemplation of his next move. He's enjoying our game. I bite my bottom lip and run my tongue across its surface to coax and tempt him further. He falls for it by sliding to the right and attempting to swoop me in his arms.

I evade his move by leaping to his left and circling around the couch behind him. He surprises me by moving the entire couch to the side and trapping me in the corner. Just as he reaches for me, I leap on the cushions and bounce over the back of the structure. He moves with incredible speed and grace. He spins around at the last moment and catches me before I land on the floor. Darn. Game over!

We're both flushed and breathing deeply from our exertions. He holds me in his arms while we recover. Then, he gazes into my eyes before kissing me deeply.

"Ana, that was the best oral sex I've ever experienced… Do you know why?" he queries as his grey eyes smolder.

"Let's see…could it be the size of my mouth? The length of my tongue? My capacity to suck?"

He laughs heartily, "Perhaps all of those qualities…combined with my feelings for you. I feel something when I'm with you that is magical. We share a bond, an intimacy, that I have never been capable of achieving until now."

"Well, Christian. That feeling is mutual. I think it's fair to say that I love you, too," I declare before kissing him with enthusiasm.

"You. Are. Mine." His eyes burn with sincerity as he speaks. Then he pats my behind and directs us toward the bedroom.

We both sleep soundly wrapped in each other's arms.

**AN: ARE YOU PLEASED WITH THEIR MOVES?**


	16. Chapter 16: Conference

Ch. 16

**THANKS FOR YOUR FEEDBACK! KEEP IT COMING. **

After Christian drops me at SIP (with an enthusiastic kiss), my editing skills are honed by further training with a more advanced intern, Janelle. She works at the desk opposite mine and both of us like Jack. His avuncular style and kind eyes reassure me that his guidance will be professional. He's wiry thin and forty with thinning hair and rectangular brown glasses.

Janelle conveys optimism and enthusiasm about the world of e-publishing. We compare notes on some of the latest trends including our hobbies of reading fan written fiction. Janelle wears her blonde hair long and straight. She dresses casually in sandals and jeans. I've chosen the right sort of job and colleagues. I'm hoping we'll be buddies within a few days.

At noon, I break for lunch and send a quick text to Christian.

"Miss you already. Work is good." A.

"Great. Flynn can see us on Wed at 7. OK?" C.

"Good follow up. U OK?" A.

"Need to fly to China on TH." C.

"WHAT?" A.

"Will be gone for weekend." C.

I immediately call Christian to find out the details. A weekend without him suddenly feels impossible. He answers on the first ring.

"Ana, I'm so sorry but the Taiwan deal needs some TLC. I need to massage some egos at the shipyard with cash and gifts," he apologizes.

"How long will you deprive me of your gorgeous body, Christian?" I lower my voice and attempt to moan without drawing attention to myself from others at work.

He chuckles and sighs, "As few days as possible. I'll try to return by Sunday evening. Maybe you can charge up the Volt while I'm gone," he jests with a seductive jibe.

"Did you, perchance, call the Volt dealer to arrange for some training?"

"I had my assistant, Angela, schedule him for an hour this evening at your place. Does 6:30pm work for you, baby?"

"Only if you can tear yourself away from the world of M&A long enough to join us."

"I will be there. Gotta go, Ana," he clicks off.

Hmm. What can I do with myself this weekend? Perhaps I'll ask Janelle to introduce me to her take on Seattle's night scene. I eat lunch at my desk and scroll through the clubs options online.

When Jack returns from lunch with his boss, Todd, he calls both Janelle and me into his office.

He smiles kindly when we enter and then announces with enthusiasm, "Todd just okayed a trip for all three of us to a publishing conference in NYC this weekend. This gathering rates a ten. It's a seminal event. Are both of you able to fit it in your schedules or is this too short of a notice?" He smiles with glee.

"Tell us more," I encourage with a wide smile.

"It's an annual conference addressing the challenges and opportunities of the newest publishing trends. The keynote speakers, exhibitioners and attendees cover cutting-edge trends in technology and the latest business models as well as strategic objectives."

"It works for me, Jack. I just discovered that my boyfriend will be out of the country all weekend," I concur as I attempt to match Jack's energy level. His kind eyes and mouth express approval of my attitude.

Janelle looks dismayed. "Darn. I've got plans to visit my brother and family in Bellevue. They've just brought my newest nephew home from the hospital. I cannot wait to see the little bugger."

"Well, Janelle, it looks like Ana and I are going to have a blast in the big apple," Jack teases with hands on his slender hips. "Are you sure you want to miss the big three keynote addresses? The breakout sessions, networking and exhibits will be top notch," he adds with conviction.

"I just don't think I can cancel on my family, again," Janelle mopes.

My prom queen smile emerges as I think about how I can further impress my supervisor, "Should I make reservations?" I inquire in an attempt to be helpful.

"That's showing initiative, Ana. Good job! However, Todd may be joining us as well. If so, his assistant will attempt to negotiate a hotel and conference discount for our group."

When I return to my desk, I Google the conference and discover that the keynote speakers have impressive names and topics such as "Brain Picking", "Indexing" and "Twitter Tips". This will be an opportunity for me to learn about and meet the best of the best in global book publishing. My weekend won't be dull after all.

The remainder of my work day flies by as I tackle more of the manuscripts that Jack sends my way. He's very efficient and thorough with the directions he provides on exactly what needs to happen on my end. I'm thoroughly absorbed by the tasks. Janelle answers any and all questions I send her within moments.

I decide to leave the office at 5:30pm in order to eat and prepare for my meeting with the Chevy dealer this evening. My sandwich from Subway will have to tide me over until after my training occurs. I cannot wait to share my trip and conference news with Christian. He won't have to worry about me this weekend.

At precisely 6:30pm, Christian arrives outside my apartment and greets me with his wondrous smile in a navy suit designed by Gucci. He's taken his tie off completely and his hair looks disheveled. He's been running his hands through it again. I love that look.

He picks me up and twirls me around as we greet, then pecks me on the cheek.

"The sight of you makes up for a very frustrating day with the sellers in Taiwan," he announces while the Chevy dealer pulls up behind the spot where my Volt is parked near the curb.

The dealer holds out his hand and shakes each of ours.

"You are Mr. Grey?" he intones with a hint of reverence in his voice as he gazes upon us. Christian must have spent a fortune to induce the dealer to train me.

Christian nods quickly and then introduces me, "This is my girlfriend, Ana. She'll be driving the car. It's her graduation gift." He gazes down at me with a hug and gentle smile on his face.

"My name is Jonathan and I'll show you all you need to know about charging up this wonder," he indicates while pointing to my ribbon bedecked vehicle.

"Great! I'm all ears," I declare. Jonathan's helpful smile puts me in the mood to learn.

"You'll need an overnight charging station for starters," he begins and then looks around.

"I did notice a plug in facility for electric cars behind my building," I volunteer energetically.

We walk behind the condo and note that the charging station is open. Jonathan drives my Volt to the location and proceeds to wax enthusiastic about the merits of the top-selling plug in vehicle in the US. He tells us about the relationship between the electric battery and the gasoline engine. Then offers tips for how long the charged vehicle can operate without gas as well as ideas for protecting the car during overnight power outages.

I inquire about rumors I've heard concerning the battery pack and whether it is prone to start on fire. Jonathan assures me that the NHTSA investigated the allegations and proclaimed that the Volt's battery had no discernible defects. I sigh with relief and Christian hugs me to his side. The training moves smoothly as Jonathan shows me how to shift from using battery power to gasoline.

We plug in my Volt and head up to my apartment when Jonathan completes the lesson. I'm determined to drive my Volt to work tomorrow. I need to name my car and ponder the possibilities. Perhaps I can call her Carla, after my mother. No, that doesn't quite work since the car will be more dependable than my scatter-brained mother. I put the decision on hold while I get comfortable with Christian.

"Guess what, baby?" I use his endearment while opening the door of my apartment.

He kisses me gently as we make our way into the empty living area and turn on the lights.

"Did you find something interesting to do while I'm in China this weekend?"

"You will never believe this, Christian!"

"Well, let's see…are you going to read the complete set of Jane Austin novels? Start auctioning off the Hardy novels I gave you on EBay?" he teases.

"I will be flying to NYC for a conference. It's THE leading conference in the field of publishing," I say with pride and enthusiasm.

His jaw drops as he regards me with shock for a full beat. His coloring changes as his grey eyes squint at me and his mouth tightens.

"Who will accompany you to this conference? "comes his now skeptical tone of voice.

Oh no. This is not a topic that I should have introduced so suddenly. Christian's control mode has been activated. I'll need to ease him into the idea a bit.

"I'm going with people from work. It will be wonderful to visit the exhibits on various projects, services, and meet the people who are movers and shakers in the publishing field. Imagine what I can learn about the new publishing strategies in just a weekend."

"Which people from work will be attending the conference?" he persists with darkened eyes and a fuming visage.

"Well…" I pause and look at my fingers, "it should be Jack Hyde and his supervisor, Todd. I was hoping my colleague, Janelle could join us as well." I admit with some discomfort.

"So, Jack wants to take you and possibly Janelle to NYC for a good time?" he interrogates me with blazing eyes.

"Christian, it's an amazing opportunity to network. As it turns out, though, Janelle cannot attend the conference." I explain and blush. Our exchange grows less pleasant as I share more information.

"Ana, you will not be attending this amazing conference with two men from work," he commands and looks me directly in the eyes. His mouth has become a hard line and his eyes fill with rage.

It looks as if Christian has gone thermonuclear on me. What can I do to ease poor fifty's mind?

"Christian, Jack Hyde seems harmless. He's a middle aged, kind and generous mentor. He's never shown an ounce of interest in me beyond what's expected between an intern and their supervisor," I insist.

"I may have to cancel my trip to China to accompany you to NYC," he retorts.

"That's outrageous Christian. Look, if it's really that problematic for you I will find a way to convince Janelle to come along with us to the conference. Jack expressed disappointment that both of us could not make the trip. The knowledge we gain from this conference should help SIP become much more cutting edge." I argue with passion.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Ana. I know how men, especially middle aged men, can behave when they attend such conferences. There are often all sorts of parties, sexual trysts and other shenanigans that transpire."

"Christian. I have already agreed to attend the conference. It's part of my training at SIP and I need to know about the up and coming trends in editing, publishing and technology. PLEASE." I beg him and bat my big blue eyes directly into his worried face.

That technique seems to have softened my man a bit as I note that his jaw starts relaxing. I guess pleading works with Christian. "Then, you need to contact Janelle tonight and assure me that she's going to be your roommate and companion throughout the conference."

"You are behaving like the parent of an adolescent, Christian," I admonish, "I am a grown woman and attempting to develop my career. You are my boyfriend, not my parent," I point out and stomp my foot for emphasis.

"I'm just trying to protect what is mine."

**AN: IS CG BEING TOO CONTROLLING? PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS SO MUCH!**


	17. Chapter 17: Good Vibrations

Ch. 17 Good Vibrations

**AN: THANKS FOR YOUR COMMENTS AND ENCOURAGEMENT!**

ANA POV

I've just finished calling Janelle and promised to visit her nephew in the hospital on Thursday evening in exchange for her companionship at the New York publishing convention. She's actually quite thrilled to attend as it's a first for both of us. We'll be roommates at the Marriott near Wall Street in downtown Manhattan. I've mollified Christian, taken another step toward my professional training, and expanded my limited friendship circle in Seattle.

During my call, Christian left to fetch something from his car and now waits impatiently for me on the couch. I walk over to where he's sitting. His boyish smile reappears as I saunter over to him with a look of victory of my face.

"Well, Mr. Grey, are you happy with my arrangements for the convention?" I ask with an arch to my brow and sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Let's just say, I can live with the fact that you and Janelle will likely look out for one another. That's as long as you agree not to spend time **alone** with any man at the meeting, no matter what his age."

"What about if said man is ninety, feeble and a famous author? Would that be acceptable?"

"Only if he's famous, blind and demented." Christian banters and then motions me over to him with an innocent look in his eyes. "I brought a few items with me that you may be interested in utilizing. They're part of your lesson for this evening." His facial expression grows heated quickly.

I look over at a shopping bag near Christian's shoes as my heartbeat ratchets up several notches. The packages come wrapped in lovely paper. I hold out my hand as he gives me the first item. It's a box about the size of a dinner platter but a few inches thicker. I shake it and hear the rustling of material.

"Open it, Ana. It's a gift," he commands with a leer.

I know before the paper has been removed that he's purchased me lingerie. How thoughtful! The three silk and satin nighties look quite short and come in various shades of blue. The original designs come from the Muhair line. I'll model them for Christian later.

My intake of breath slows down and shallows. "Thank you, Christian. You know how much I need them," I state and kiss him tenderly.

"I cannot wait to see you in one of these designs tonight," he intones in a sexy, low voice.

"I hope Taylor did not purchase these items!" I remark with some alarm.

"A personal shopper at Macy's selected them after I explained, personally, what I preferred to see you wearing. Taylor simply retrieved the wrapped package."

"Oh, you devil!" I tease and pinch his cheek. He laughs but tilts his head down towards his thighs.

He's holding the second item on his lap. The rectangular box is long and thin. I imagine a ceramic hair straightening iron. When I open the package, it yields a device that resembles an electronic drink mixer. That is, except for the hard white rubber bulb at its tip. I know it's a sex toy but am mystified about its exact function. I blush with anticipation and my breathing grows heavy.

Christian snickers when he observes my reaction and then pets my reddened checks with his long, elegant fingers. "Oh, baby, it's going to be so much fun instructing you tonight on the fine art of using a vibrator."

My eyes grow round with desire but I manage to ask him, "Would you like to have some wine and cheese before I model the lingerie?"

"That sounds delicious on all counts," he enthuses while I head toward the kitchen to pour our drinks. He joins me at the counter and helps slice several cheese squares. We kiss intermittently while consuming our treats. Then, it's show time.

I leave Christian relaxed on the leather couch while changing into the first nightie. It's satin and gathered in a crisscross pattern across my breasts for more emphasis. The remainder of the sky blue fabric falls in soft waves to the top of my thighs. A hem of black lace creates a stunning contrast. There's a matching thong for my bottom. I feel more than seductive as I gyrate toward Christian in my gift. Perhaps I am a goddess, I muse.

He stills and stares at me with longing. He licks his lips slowly and swallows as though in a trance. His breathing becomes audible. I turn around at my leisure to give him a 360 degree view. He opens his arms and invites me to join him on the couch. The sparks begin to crackle when our lips and tongues connect. His urgent hands travel everywhere on my torso and buttocks. The sounds coming from his throat send me into a frenzy of desire. My hands massage his neck, muscular shoulders and thick copper hair.

After an unknown amount of time, I hear the electronic buzz of my new vibrator. Christian now holds the thick wand in his hand with a wicked gleam in his grey orbs.

"Ana, I am going to gently touch your labia with the head of this toy. You can keep the thong on for now," he explains with a gentle voice and intense look into my eyes. "Before I do that, I want you to recline against the corner of the couch."

I eagerly do as I'm told and attempt to relax in a prone position. He gets on his knees beside the couch and in front of my midsection. He kisses me gently on the neck before pulling back a bit and skimming the head of the vibrator against my vaginal lips. I moan after the first few passes of the device on my body. My overheated skin and engorged opening respond with ecstasy at the stimulation he's providing for my private parts. He studies my reactions as the device sends shivers through me. His tender and concerned gaze are all I see as he continues the lesson. I pant with desire.

"Do you understand what you've been missing all these years?" he teases gently and continues.

"Oh, Christian. I had no idea sex toys could bring me to such a state!" I exclaim in wonder.

He lunges at my mouth for a long kiss while pulling the vibrator away from my sex. I mumble in frustration. His moves his lips to my neck and I can feel his smile. He loves prolonging my sexual rapture. I grab the top of his shoulders with all my power when he turns up the speed on the vibrator and glides it slowly across my slit. Then, I explode into an orgasmic frenzy while calling out his name. He turns the device off and holds me close while I lose myself in a spasm.

I smile in a haze of near delirium when I resurface, "You get an A for tonight's class," I announce with conviction. "That experience can only be characterized as…incredible."

"Thank you my lovely and compliant pupil," he oozes with pleasure, "that should keep you satisfied until I return from China."

"Perhaps I can take the toy with me to New York and imagine it's you in its place," I suggest with a blatant sexual thrust to my hips.

"We wouldn't want poor Janelle to get the wrong idea, however," he warns with a suggestive smile.

Christian kisses my nose and releases me while I relax into my post-orgasmic state. Then he puts the sex toy down and stands as if to leave.

"You are not leaving now, are you, Christian?" I protest and touch the leg nearest me.

"I have early morning meetings tomorrow and need to square things up with Taylor tonight for our trip to China on Thursday," he asserts and continues to gather his jacket.

"But, don't you want a little relief?" I query with disbelief.

"I'm pleased to know that I've taken you to the next level, Ana. I've practically come in my pants just watching you experience your first full-blown orgasm. Your innocence and purity stun me, baby." His mega-watt smile reflects a deep sense of pride in the lesson he's given me tonight. He's determined to leave me wanting more for another night. I must admire his control.

"Tomorrow night we've got the meeting with Dr. Flynn," he reminds me. "Are you going to share any of your concerns with me before then?"

"My lips are zipped," I declare and motion across my mouth with my thumb and index finger.

"Well, I need to head out to Escala, darling," he asserts while helping me up from the couch.

We kiss briefly before he pulls away and heads toward the door of my apartment. "You amaze me!" he claims with an ardent look on his face and then departs.

I clean up the wine glasses, boxes, and wrapping paper then put away my new "sleepwear" and sexual stimulator. I sleep soundly, on my own, for the first time in ages.

At work on Wednesday, Jack, Janelle and I discuss our plans for NYC in detail. The hotel we've selected gives small group discounts and I book three nights. Todd opts out of the trip for unknown reasons. Janelle and I have a shared room with a wonderful view of the Hudson river. There's a continental breakfast included. We giggle about that and hug. Jack's room is on another floor entirely with a view of the city as well as the Statue of Liberty. The really great news is that he's bringing his wife. That should ease Christian's mind considerably.

Jack tells us about the location of our Marriott. "It's next to the 9/11 Memorial and Wall Street," he explains, "and only about two minutes' walk from Broadway. I hope you two have time for a little theatre. My wife wants to see a show and do some mega-shopping. I hope she's not going to take our card to the limit."

"We'll have to do some research on the current shows," I admit, "but I'm not sure my budget can afford much at this juncture."

"Maybe we should splurge on a Broadway show," Janelle urges. She looks at me with hope.

"The restaurant scene will be incredible. And, if all else fails, we're close to the subway for a trip uptown," I offer while reading the reviews on Trip Advisor.

I call Christian during my lunch break and fill him in on all the details about our hotel and location. His mood lifts when I mention Jack's wife.

Taylor picks me up from my place after work and Christian waits for me with a loving embrace when I enter the vehicle. He nuzzles me and whispers, "How's my little sex goddess today?"

"Feeling all warm and fuzzy from your mean magic machine," I alliterate and wink.

We arrive at Dr. Flynn's office on time. He's fiftyish, handsome, tall and has the demeanor of a priest. He grasps my hands warmly and bids us to sit down on the couch. Christian pulls me into his side and puts his hand on my knee. I bask in the affection he so openly displays in front of his confidante.

"Well, Ana, you have some questions," Flynn begins and nods to me as an indication that I should proceed.

I clear my throat and take a slow breath. He smiles warmly at me and Christian.

"Christian explained his needs for rough sex when he was with his escorts," I state with a somewhat shaky voice. Why is this so difficult for me to broach with a therapist, I wonder.

"He believes that his feelings of aggression towards women are or…were…exorcised through anonymous sex with prostitutes." I take another long breath before continuing.

Christian looks at me with concern and squeezes my thigh gently. Perhaps he's afraid of Dr. Flynn's analysis of his sexual history.

"I have no desire for rough sex as it's not in my repertoire. My question concerns whether his pattern of sexual release will recur with me. Also, if he behaves differently with me, will that be enough? Can I meet his needs, in the long run?"

"Well, Ana, let's start with your first question about the recurrence of his long-established pattern. I think Christian should attempt an answer to your question now. Then I will offer some perspective based on similar cases in the DSM, that is, the psychological manual that all therapists use for diagnosis and treatment." He turns to Christian expectantly.

He looks directly into my eyes while responding. "Ana, I feel absolutely no desire to use aggression with you in the sexual domain. In fact, you seem to elicit just the opposite emotional response from me. I want to treat you with care and pamper you. There are times when I feel almost paternal towards you," he confesses with conviction and sincerity.

I pat his leg and smile at my now very earnest lover. There's a hint of a lost and forlorn expression on his brow. I want to kiss his concerns away.

Dr. Flynn supports Christian's claim by adding, "That's consistent with everything that Christian has shared with me Ana. You've brought out a unique aspect of his personality."

"Well, that's reassuring but our relationship is still so new," I note with uncertainty.

"I want to add that Christian's been on the cusp of change with his sexual aggression for a while. I've noticed a decline in his need to punish women for a few years now. His encounters have been less about hurting them and more about getting a release from sexual tension through oral sex." Dr. Flynn smiles with insight about his revelation. It seems to take Christian by surprise.

"Hey, Dr. Flynn I'm glad you have noticed that shift in my pattern. Are these permanent changes, in your opinion?" Christian adds with enthusiasm.

"Well, son, I think you are the only person who can commit to this course on an on-going basis. The therapeutic literature suggests that once clients are truly ready to move on from an unsatisfying psychological and behavioral arrangement… it ends." Christian lets out a sigh of relief.

"But, will this need for rough sex with call girls recur, if there are tensions in our relationship, Dr. Flynn?"

"That's something that Christian will need to address. He's used the call girl coping technique recently when he thought you were cheating on him." Flynn notes then turns to Christian.

"What can you do to reassure Ana about your change, Christian?"

Christian turns to me once again and gets down on his knees. His face fills with emotion as he holds my face between his hands. "I can pledge to you, Ana, that I will communicate my frustrations to you as soon as possible. I will not call Elena for the services of any escorts as long as we are together," he promises with tears brimming in his lovely eyes. I feel stunned that this gorgeous, powerful man wants me with his heart and soul.

"Well, that's a grand gesture, Christian," Flynn concedes. "Your intentions are more than honorable with this lovely young woman. Ultimately, it's up to you to make good on the pledge, however."

"I think you both know how determined I can be," he asserts. "When I want something or someone, I pursue that object with a one track mind. I want this healthy relationship with Ana more than anything in my life. She calls to me like a siren."

We both nod in agreement. Christian can be a force of nature when he's focused. I'm more than thrilled with his declaration of love and devotion. I give him my own ear splitting smile and kiss him gently on the mouth. He hugs me in return and sits beside me once again.

"Does that answer some of your questions, Ana?" Flynn asks with concern.

"I am convinced that Christian wants to be different with me. The sexual interactions between us have been more than impressive. He's controlled, careful and interested in my sexual gratification," I spill my thoughts out with enthusiasm to Dr. Flynn.

"In my professional opinion, Christian exhibits all the symptoms of a convincing resolution to his latent aggression. He's had a lot of therapy and it's yielded a satisfying outcome. You entered his life, Ana, when Christian turned the corner on his past."

"It was all in the timing," Christian tells me with a warm side-hug and gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Well, speaking of timing"…Dr. Flynn stands to indicate that ours is up. We leave his office beaming.

Taylor drives us to Escala. Both of us are exhausted from the emotional journey we've just completed. I feel elated, relieved and hopeful. Christian cannot wipe the look of satisfaction from his face. I borrow one of his t-shirts and climb into bed. We spend the night wrapped in each other' arms.

**AN: PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE DIRECTION THIS STORY IS TAKING WITH NYC & THERAPY. THERE'S MORE DRAMA TO COME. THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR FEEDBACK. HUGS!**


	18. Chapter 18:Trouble in NYC

Ch. 18 Trouble in NYC

**BE PREPARED FOR A TWIST! PLEASE COMMENT**.

Christian wakes me at 6pm to announce that he's leaving for Taiwan with Taylor. He offers to lend me his R8 to return home but I opt to take a taxi. It's much simpler that way.

I won't be able to communicate easily with Christian while he visits his newest investment. The time difference between Seattle and Taiwan spans twelve hours and the International date line. Also, communication will be delayed further when I land on the east coast for the weekend.

"I will text you when I arrive to inspect the new shipyard," he claims, "in the meantime, enjoy your visit with Janelle and your time at the convention."

"Be safe, Christian," I wish and then send him off with a tight hug and loving kiss.

He looks at me with mixed emotions from the doorway. "I hope your training at the conference goes well. Remember, no flirting, Ms. Steele," he admonishes with a stern look in his eyes. Then he returns to me for his farewell. The kiss he gives me before departing feels laden with passion and regret. I return the kiss with equal fervor.

My heart beats erratically in my chest when he walks out the door. Parting with Christian for any length of time feels wrong. We are tethered to one another, after all! I take my time preparing breakfast and then head back to my place for a shower and change of clothes before driving myself to work in the Volt.

My day at SIP involves reading and preparing materials for the conference in New York. Janelle and I banter about all the adventures we're going to experience. Jack's been to NY many times and entices us with ideas for restaurants, museums and shows. I wonder when there will be time outside of the conference for much besides eating and perhaps one Broadway show. We'll be leaving Seattle early on Friday and returning on Monday. Most of our energy on Friday will be spent traveling and there's a three hour time differential that is not in our favor.

I scan the NY theatre options and gravitate toward a nineteenth century play by Henry James called 'The Heiress'. The theme explores the relationship between a wealthy but socially awkward young woman and her love for a penniless suitor (sounds like a reversal of CG and me). It takes place in NY. The reviews are mediocre but I'm thinking of the costumes and staging. It doesn't hurt that two well-known and respected actors have the lead roles. Janelle prefers 'The Book of Mormon' but the availability and prices are right for my selection. We purchase tickets for Saturday evening at 8pm. Our day passes quickly.

Thursday evening with Janelle proves to be delightful. Janelle and I get along well as we're both a bit shy yet witty. I meet her brother, sister-in-law and their new child in Bellevue. We both drool over the baby and marvel about how small yet perfect he and all babies appear at birth. The innocence of babes, I muse.

"Do you ever dream about being a mother?" Janelle asks with a dreamy look on her face. "After all, you have a boyfriend."

"I don't even want to go there at this juncture," I sigh, "as we have so much yet to know about one another. A baby would not be on the horizon for several years, if ever. How about you Janelle?" I realize, in that moment, that my next priority should be birth control protection. I need to schedule an appointment with a gynecologist soon.

Her face drops and I see pain in her eyes, "Well, I've just broken off a relationship with someone I thought I loved. We're just in very different places in our development at this point." Her voice breaks a bit as she speaks. Poor girl, she's not over it yet, I note.

I squeeze her hands with compassion before changing the topic, "There are a lot of fish in the sea. Perhaps you will meet someone interesting at the convention."

She snorts with an undercurrent of bitterness in her tone, "That's not likely and I'm certainly not ready to embark on another heartbreaker. All I want to do at the moment is to enjoy the change of pace that NY will offer… Are you ready, girl?" She jibes as her sad mood passes.

"I have never been to NYC before. I'm sure to feel like an anonymous being in that mass of diversity."

We part around 10pm and I pack my professional as well as casual clothing for the trip with care. My level of excitement about the convention combined with Christian's absence keeps me from sleeping well. Morning arrives and I'm up before dawn. I check my messages and find that Christian texted me overnight.

"Arrived & touring shipyard. Looks good. MISS U, BABY." C.

I respond not knowing when he'll retrieve my message. "GRT. Leaving 4 NYC. J IS FN. LUV U." A.

Our flight goes smoothly and we arrive at LaGuardia near dinner time. We check in at the Marriott and register for the convention. Our room size appears modest but the view from the 18th floor impresses us. Jack and his wife, Nancy, accompany us to a popular restaurant frequented by many of the participants. Jack introduces us to his colleagues in the publishing field. There are many young people around my age at the venue.

Janelle and I sit near the end of a long table with nearly thirty other people crowded around it. Three younger males in their twenties gravitate toward our end of the equation. We meet Chris, Edwin and Omar. It's also their first time at the conference and the excitement about what's to come runs high. The guys hail from the Midwest and are friendly. We exchange information about our jobs and joke about the titles of the keynote speeches. The gathering breaks up around 11pm as we head back to our respective hotels. Janelle and I fall asleep quickly. I set my alarm for 7am.

On Saturday, Janelle and I immerse ourselves in the convention by listening to various speakers, checking out the latest apps and getting ideas about editing technology. By noon, I feel overwhelmed with information and am ready for a break. We find a small café to decompress. Janelle and I compare notes about what might best help SIP move forward in this changing and competitive market. The e-book revolution makes the printing press look nearly irrelevant. Our publishing house's job involves finding and nurturing stories and materials that will appeal to both the masses as well as niche markets.

We decide to return to our hotel room and rest for an hour before resuming our frantic convention participation. It's midafternoon before we hear the second keynote speaker expound on the virtues of promotion via Twitter and Facebook. We notice Chris and Edwin in the crowd of people listening to the talk. They approach us afterwards and we all head to a reception sponsored by an international publishing firm. We grab drinks and hors d'oeuvres and mix with dozens of other folks from the profession. Then it's back to a breakout session for interns and editing skills. Janelle opts out of the gathering and heads to a session on career strategies. Edwin and I are the newbies at our respective firms and we attend together. He's a bit too friendly but I respond in a reserved manner. As we complete the training, Edwin asks me what I'm doing for dinner.

"Uhmm…I need to check with Janelle. We've got tickets to a Broadway show tonight." I stall. Just then Janelle approaches and she's found Omar. They approach Edwin and I with enthusiasm.

"Omar's heard about a funky little South African joint for dinner. Would the two of you like to come along with us? Chris and another friend may join us around 6pm," Janelle buzzes.

Christian won't be happy to know that I've gone to dinner with other men but I'm not going to sit in my room eating something from room service. After all, I won't be alone and Janelle is here. I agree and we head to the restaurant as a group. I check my phone for messages but none appear. I assume Christian's meetings in Taiwan consume most of his time or perhaps he's asleep.

The restaurant and meal prove interesting and our time flies. Edwin shows the usual enthusiasm for whatever I have to say to the group. He's a bit of a show off and tells raunchy stories about celebrity authors and their eccentric habits since his firm specializes in them. At 7:30pm, I nudge Janelle and we head to the theatre. "The Heiress' fulfills all my needs for the era of Victorian morals and manners. The show ends at 10:30pm and we head back to our hotel. As we walk, I feel someone's eyes upon us. I look around but see nothing to alarm me among the mass of diverse people still pounding the pavement at 11pm. We're not in Seattle anymore.

Just before I fall asleep, my phone pings and there's a text from Christian. My heart soars and I'm like a giddy teenager.

"A-OK. MAY LV SAT EVE. LV, C."

"THEATRE GOOD, CONFERENCE. FAB. A"

"RU BACK MON? C."

"MON MIDDAY. MISS U. A"

"ARR SEATAC SUN MORN. C."

"CNT WAIT. LOVE, A."

"BYEEEE. C"

"XOXX, A."

I should buy Christian a gift from my time in Manhattan but I need to think carefully about what that ought to be. Sunday is the wrap-up day for the convention and I want to attend a special session on fan fiction trends. Janelle joins me as the organizer shares a list of the mushrooming number of fiction sites as well as blogs. There's a lot of talent out there!

We attend a few more receptions and listen to the last of the keynote speakers before the convention ends at 6pm. Jack, Nancy and a few of their long-time colleagues invite me and Janelle to a final dinner at a trendy but moderately priced Italian restaurant called Renzetti's. To our surprise, Jack picks up the tab as we compare notes about all we have learned. The experiences at this convention have been priceless. Janelle and I head back to our hotel around 8:30pm. Just before we enter the lobby, I remember that I want to shop for Christian's gift.

"Janelle, why don't you go ahead to our room while I do some last minute shopping," I suggest. "I want to buy something different for Christian and it may take me awhile to choose."

She yawns and gives me the OK while departing, "See you in a bit!"

I remember passing a small crafts shop a few doors from the Marriott and head in that direction. Many people mill about and I feel completely comfortable on my own. Luckily, the shop remains open and I head inside to consider my options. I drift up and down the aisles looking for just the right idea. Finally, my eyes land upon what I hope will be an appropriate gift. Just as I am about to purchase it, Edwin walks into the shop. He heads directly for me.

"Buying some last minute souvenirs, Ana?" he's slurs since he's obviously been drinking. His smile appears lecherous.

"Yes, I could not leave Manhattan without finding something for **my boyfriend**," I emphasize the last word hoping he'll get the hint. I purchase the item and place it in my purse while we chat.

"I'll walk you back to your hotel," he offers without waiting for me to agree. I arrange my mouth in a grim line. This encounter will be awkward.

We leave the shop in silence. Edwin tries to pull me toward his side but I swerve out of his reach and begin walking briskly toward the Marriott. He's able to keep up with me easily since his legs are a third longer than mine.

"We should exchange numbers," he mentions while reaching for his phone. I share the SIP office line with him in case we need to maintain a professional relationship. "I've really enjoyed getting to know you, Ana. Can I call you sometime just to chat?" He's persistent but we're only about a block from the lobby entrance.

"Edwin, it's been fun to spend time with you too but I am involved in a serious relationship with someone and we've agreed not to see others," I assert and hope that Christian would approve.

"Well, then, how about a kiss goodbye, gorgeous?" At this point, Edwin lunges for me and swings me around so that I'm pinned against the stone block of a building. He pushes himself against my small frame and grabs my breast then pulls my head toward his. I try to buck him off but he's much too strong. I do, however, turn my head to avert any contact with his mouth. Suddenly, the crowd of people seems to have vanished. He's found a shadowy doorway and shoved both us into an alcove. He continues to paw at my body and his hand has found my skirt and hiked it up my thigh. I thrash around feeling like a ragdoll.

Then I notice a pair of legs behind Edwin's frame. Edwin's body moves away from mine but it's not of his accord. I note that the person behind us has gripped the collar of Edwin's shirt with force and pulled him off me. I straighten my clothing and move out from the alcove. The two men now confront one another. I look at my rescuer's face and discover that it's someone familiar but totally unexpected.

My sharp intake of breath at his appearance is followed by a scream as the two men begin to assault one another. Fists are flying and they scuffle for a few moments before both land punches on the other's face. They wrestle briefly before Edwin spins away and runs off. I turn to my savior with gratitude but note his bloodied nose and face. He sways a bit and rests against the building to regain his equilibrium. I run to his side.

"THANK YOU," are the first words from my mouth followed by, "Luke Sawyer, **what** are you doing here?"

"Protecting you, Ana," comes his embarrassed response. People now begin to stare at his bruised features.

"Uuummmm…don't you live in Savannah?" comes my incredulous response.

He looks around in discomfort. "Can we talk about this situation in your lobby?" This should be interesting. Is he stalking me?

"Of course. You just saved me from an assault by someone I don't ever want to see again. In fact, why don't you come up to our room so that we can clean you up?" I gently hold his arm and guide him toward the hotel. He's still woozy from the fight with Edwin and blood drips from his nose. I grab a tissue from my purse and give it to Luke. He wipes his nose and covers his face a bit as we head toward my bank of elevators.

Luke continues to stumble around as we head toward my room. I knock on the door and then pull him inside. Janelle is propped up in bed and talking on her phone when we enter. She drops her phone when she sees us at the door of our small room. I continue to lead Jason toward a tub chair near the window. He slumps down in it while I run to the bathroom for a wet washcloth.

"What the hell is going on here?" Janelle demands with an indignant tone to her voice.

"Sorry, Janelle. This is Luke, a friend of mine from Georgia. He just saved me from a sexual assault by none other than Edwin from ZZX Publishing." I apply a wet cloth to Luke's face as he moans. He's in no shape for a conversation. Then I head back to our bathroom for some aspirin and tissues.

"Edwin grabbed you? Is he crazy?" she's shocked as it's the height of unprofessional behavior and could mean the end of his career in publishing.

"He appeared drunk but that does not excuse Edwin's behavior. He groped me and forced me up against a wall. I'm actually a bit scratched up from the encounter." I admit and note my trembling legs.

"How did Luke get involved? Did he just happen to be passing by?" Janelle inquires with skepticism.

We both turn to him for an explanation. He's recovered himself a bit and dabs his bloody nose while sitting up in the chair. "I'm employed by CG Enterprises to protect Ana Steele," he admits to both of us with a sheepish look on his face.

"Really? Who hired you…and when?"I ask sounding a bit harsh. Christian cannot be that weird, can he?

"Mr. Taylor interviewed and hired me last Wednesday. My job involves tracking you, protecting you."

"I thought you were a psychology major, Luke. How did you find your way to Seattle so quickly after we met?" The wheels in my brain spin. My pheromones must be working overtime.

"My major is forensic psychology, Ana. I made…my way to Seattle shortly after you left Savannah, hoping to convince you to see me. I knew you had a boyfriend but I felt we had a connection. One that I wanted to pursue further." He reddens a bit at the admission.

"Small world, I guess," is all I can manage.

"I noticed a job ad for a private security firm the day after I arrived in Seattle. It promised great pay and benefits. During college, I worked on the campus security team for four years. Therefore, landing the job with CG Enterprises happened quickly."

"Did you have any idea you would be following and protecting me?" I inquire with a queasy stomach.

"None. It's pure coincidence but I felt it meant something significant when Taylor sent your photo on my IPhone . He sent me your profile and it meshed with what I already knew about you. My first assignment entailed tracking you in NYC to make sure you were safe."

"Well, you've done your job well, then…Did Christian Grey interview you or have any choice over your selection?" I persist with more questions.

"I've never met him, just Taylor, who is my immediate supervisor. I understand who CG happens to be."

"Did you mention to Taylor that you already knew me somewhat well?"

He hangs his head in shame, "I did not tell anyone that I knew you already."

"Do you know that Christian Grey is my boyfriend.. and that he's a very jealous man?" I query and add.

"Shit, no… I guess there goes the job and any chance I may have had with you," he comments while tossing the used washcloth to the floor. Luke looks disconsolate and frustrated.

Janelle bursts out laughing. "You are a magnet, Ana!"

Luke excuses himself to clean up further in our bathroom. Janelle and I look at one another in wonder. She puts on a robe and examines me for bruises. I'm going to have one on the side of my face and another on my thigh. Edwin exerted a lot of force during his assault. I'm more than sore and exhausted.

When Luke finishes in the bathroom, he apologizes profusely again and then heads back to his own hotel. We'll talk in the morning, before flying back to Seattle. There's no sense in riling up Christian with the tale as he and Taylor are likely flying over international air space at this time. This story can wait. Besides, I have a body guard for the trip home.

**AN: THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO MADE SUGGESTIONS ABOUT LUKE. DOES IT WORK? REVIEW…**


	19. Chapter 19: Angry CG

Ch. 19 CG Angry

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR REACTIONS TO CG's TANTRUM. THERE ARE LEMONS!**

**ANA POV**

When I awake, my body feels sore and stiff. I stretch a bit before opening my eyes. And, when I focus, Christian Grey appears before me. He's seated in the tub chair near my hotel window with one leg crossed, ankle to knee, over the other. His arms are crossed before his chest and the index finger of his right hand rests on his lips. Even while brooding, he's hot. His steel grey eyes penetrate mine without a whisper of humor. He's dressed casually in jeans and a light blue sweater. He runs his right hand through those wondrous thick, copper locks before speaking. My heart skips a beat.

"Good morning, Anastasia, how are you feeling today?" Are the words that leave his lips, but his eyes convey frustration and rage. His tense jaw and rigid body help me gauge his mood. He's using my full name and that typically means trouble.

"H..how did you…ummm…get into my room?" I stutter before realizing that Janelle must have given him entry. He's obviously flown to NY overnight, probably in his private jet.

Janelle pipes up in the background, "Don't worry, Ana. You have been asleep half the morning. Mr. Grey called from the front desk to speak with you. I invited him up to our room." She appears almost apologetic about her behavior.

"That's fine, Janelle." I reassure her, then turn to Christian. "I'm surprised to see you here, Christian." My voice sounds small and contrite. What have I done to warrant this level of anger?

Janelle senses the tension between us and heads toward the door of our room. "I'll be downstairs in the lobby chatting with Mr. Sawyer, if you need me," she announces in an artificially perky voice.

"Thanks," I utter mindlessly while staring into the face of my beloved millionaire. I feel a sense of dread.

He sighs as though he's in pain and pulls on his mouth. "Sawyer called us after he left here last evening and gave us the bad news. Taylor and I flew here in the corporate jet overnight. I'm jet-lagged as hell."

"I'm sorry," I apologize, with saucer like eyes, though not quite sure why.

"Anastasia. I fail to understand why you would leave Janelle and spend time alone, well after dark, in the city. You promised me that the two of you would be companions throughout the convention...Why do you defy me?" His face reddens with rage.

"Christian, please don't be angry with me… I wanted to do some shopping and thought it might bore Janelle. We were only a few doors down from the hotel and it did not take much time. It's not as if I took the subway uptown." As I explain my motives, I start working up a bit of resentment toward my lovely control freak.

"Well, look what happened to you in just a few moments!" he huffs. "You nearly got raped, by that **colleague** of yours. Thank goodness, Taylor hired security for you during this trip."

"Sawyer really saved me… He took quite a hit," I add while remembering Luke's injury from Sunday evening. Luke sat in the very same chair that Christian now occupies. There's no comparison between the two men.

"Yeah!" comes Christian's sarcastic reply. "Sawyer filled us in on the assault you experienced at the hands of Edwin Ball while walking from the souvenir shop to your hotel lobby. I've seen Sawyer's injuries and they're not pretty." He shakes his head at the memory.

"I want to press charges against Edwin," I announce with indignation. "I'm bruised and he ripped my new skirt."

"Why do you put yourself at risk, Ana?"

"There were many people about at first and I felt quite safe just walking around anonymous and alone."

"But you promised me that you would not go out without Janelle. How can I trust your word?" he spits out and flings his arms out.

"Please, I made a mistake but…I can learn from it, Christian," I plead and hold my arms out to him.

He remains stoically positioned in the chair. "You are going to have to prove that to me first."

So, I address what I know Christian really needs to hear. " I want to state in **no uncertain terms**, Christian, that I did nothing to encourage this sexual assault. At no time during the convention did I flirt with Edwin or anyone else. When he engaged me, I discouraged him. You can ask Janelle and even Sawyer about my attitude and behavior during this entire weekend." I will myself to sound confident. Our relationship depends on convincing Christian of my innocence in this matter.

Christian's listens carefully as his demeanor begins to shift to one of concern and support. "You are certainly going to speak with the police about that cocksucker…And, I'm going to insure that his employer hears about it…" he proclaims with venom in his voice.

"I think Edwin decided to have sex with someone and I happened to be there; right time, right place," I reason again.

Christian softens further, "You are just too attractive for your own good and too naïve, baby...Now, let's get a good look at you, Ana." He moves from the chair to my bedside and pulls back the covers. He pulls my nightie off of me and stares at my body. There's a flicker of desire in his eyes that quickly passes as Christian carefully examines every inch of my naked flesh.

The bruises on my thigh and face have grown and darkened. Scratches appear on my face and arms. He looks heartbroken as his eyes scan my physique. After checking my front side, he turns me on my chest and gently runs his hands and fingers over my limbs and torso. I'm getting turned on by the scrutiny.

Then Christian flips me on my back, gently pulls me into his arms, and holds me close. "I'm so sorry, baby... Are you in pain?" he finally asks while kissing my head and petting me. I nod my head to indicate that I'm fine. He kisses my lips gently. "Let's clean you up in the shower," he commands while lifting me off the bed and heading us both towards the bathroom. That's more like it, I think.

I help Christian strip off his clothing and he turns on the warm water. He tugs me under the showerhead and grabs the body wash provided by the Marriott. He lathers a clean washcloth with the heavenly vanilla flavored liquid and tenderly rubs circles over my torso as he cleans my flesh. "Let me know if anything hurts, Ana," he coos while thoroughly massaging me. Once both of us are rinsed and fresh, Christian pulls me into a firm embrace and kisses me deeply. Every nerve in my body goes into hyper drive. Mr. Darcy springs to life between my legs.

He pushes me against the shower wall. I wrap my legs around his slender hips and my hands around his shoulders. His sexy smile reappears as he kisses my breasts. His hands are everywhere caressing and massaging me. I want this man here and now. Darcy tickles the entrance to my sex.

"Even bruised, you are beautiful," he declares and runs his hands down the side of my body. "I've missed you so much, Ana."

"Same here, Christian," I concur while my hands hold each side of his amazing face. He kisses and caresses me for a few minutes more while gazing into my eyes with devotion, then turns off the shower. "I want to take you right here…Unfortunately, we need to speak with NY's finest and then get everyone ready for the flight back to Seattle," he sighs with dismay.

I give him a quick kiss and then perk up with an energetic smile, "I bought you a gift!" I grab a thick towel and dry myself while we banter. Christian enjoys receiving surprises.

His curiosity's been piqued as he attempts to guess what it might be. "Could this souvenir be a replica of the Statue of Liberty?"

"No…too mundane. Besides, you've probably already got one of those." His laugh confirms that fact.

"An icon of the Empire State Building?" he queries as he begins dressing himself.

"PUUULL…EASE. Don't insult my creativity," I jest and grab some fresh clothing from my luggage. Once I'm fully clothed, I stride over to my purse and retrieve the item that I purchased for him.

He stares at the paper bag that conceals my gift. I pass it to him and explain, "This explains why I wanted to shop alone last evening." I smirk a bit at the irony.

Christian takes the package and peaks inside. He bursts into his signature mega-watt smile and laughs heartily. "It's a very apt gift, darling, We'll certainly get a lot of use out of this purchase." He pulls me close and kisses me in delight. The package contains condoms. These condoms bear the name SHIPYARD and the box displays a grey metallic ship pulling into a port. I surmise that they have been produced for men who are in the navy. Given our need for BC protection and Christian's recent business deal, it seemed more than fitting.

"I'd like to try one out right now," his husky voice suggests. "Yes, let's try it," I enthuse and fall into his arms. Then I thrust my tongue down his throat. Just as we shift into a more amorous embrace, Janelle and Sawyer knock on the door of our room and open it. Their faces register embarrassment as well as excitement. Do I detect sexual attraction between the two of them? Hmmm….J&J.

Sawyer speaks first, "The police have arrived and they want to speak with you down in the lobby, Ana. I've already given them my testimony about what I observed as well as what transpired between Edwin and myself, after he assaulted you. The NYC police need a statement from you, then they're going to find Edwin."

I sigh with some misgiving as I recall the gruesome attack from Sunday evening. It makes me feel humiliated and naïve. "OK, let's get this over with," I comply with a determined tone to my voice. Christian accompanies me to the interview. The police woman who records my account of the assault appears professional and concerned.

Christian listens carefully to my description of the interactions between Edwin and myself. His demeanor remains sympathetic as I share my version of the event. I wonder if Christian thinks I somehow encouraged or bated Edwin. I assume Sawyer's description concurs with mine but I intend to check his statement once mine is complete.

The stress level during my report grows when she asks about my prior association with Edwin. I move closer to the police person as I answer all her questions honestly. Christian's eyes grow narrow and his jaw tightens when I recount the dinners, training sessions, and receptions that I attended with Edwin and the others. I admit that Edwin appeared interested in me but that I did not encourage his attention. The police investigator assures me that Omar, Janelle and Chris will also be questioned about their memories and perceptions of our encounters. I trust that Janelle agrees that I showed no interest in Edwin. Yuck, what a creep!

Soon, it's time for Sawyer, Janelle, Christian and me to make our way home. We complete packing our luggage in record time and Taylor drives us all to a private airstrip across the tunnel from Manhattan in New Jersey. Christian holds my hand and squeezes it gently during the drive to his private jet. When Christian exits the vehicle before the rest of us do, I ask Janelle and Sawyer whether they saw any signs of encouragement with Edwin on my part. Janelle assures me that I discouraged all of his attention throughout the weekend.

"Ana, you spurned his efforts at flirtation each time he attempted to engage you," she asserts with confidence. "That is exactly what I told the police woman."

"Thank you, Janelle. I'm so relieved to know that my signals were clear to others."

Sawyer comments, "On the evening of the assault, you visibly put distance between yourself and Edwin. At one point, he attempted to put his arm around you. I noted that you clearly moved out of his embrace. I told Christian and Taylor about your behavior as well."

I sigh with relief. I assume that Christian will obtain a copy of the full police report and I know he'd be upset if he thought I invited any of Edwin's attention. My guess is that I won't be attending any more conventions without Christian in the near future.

"By the way, Luke. I've not mentioned my previous association with you to Christian. I don't think he's made the connection between us. I think you want to keep your new job. Is that correct?" I ask in a forthright manner.

Sawyer regards me with gratitude in his demeanor. "I have not had time to explain our encounter in Georgia to anyone. Believe me, I would like to keep this security gig and I promise you my intentions toward you have evaporated." His speech sounds sincere and his intentions are believable.

"Let's just keep this issue among the three of us," I suggest and extend my hand to both Sawyer and Janelle. We all smile conspiratorially and shake on it before Christian returns to collect us and our luggage. The flight back to Seattle will consume nearly six hours but we'll gain three hours of clock time by heading west. The plane seats ten people and even has a small sleeping cabin. We buckle up and take off within fifteen minutes of arrival. There's nothing like noncommercial flights to ease the strain of cross-country travel.

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING! I CANNOT WAIT TO HEAR YOUR REACTIONS TO THIS CHAPTER. I LOVE YOUR IDEAS.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Mile High Club

Ch. 20 Mile High Club

**Thanks for your input! Lemon Warning.**

Once we've achieved cruising altitude, Christian unbuckles our seatbelts. He gives me a lascivious grin and tugs my hand as my belt drops to each side of the wide, leather seat.

"Come, I want to show you something, baby," he urges while pulling me up. I note that we are heading in the direction of the sleeping compartment. Taylor dozes. Janelle jabbers away with Luke. They appear to be getting on well. I smile with satisfaction.

Christian opens the door of the bedroom. Windows surround the bed and the small room is filled with light since we are now cruising above the clouds. There are shelves under the windows; the décor reflects a cool ambience with blonde wood and light blue accents throughout.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink, Ana?" He inquires in a gentle and considerate manner. He looks at me with affection.

I pull myself to his side and hug him, "Just you," comes my shy response.

"I've been dreaming about the gift you gave me. It's time for us to try it out…and for your initiation into the mile high club." He enthuses while kissing the top of my head.

My smile expands along with the secretions of my bodily fluids. "OK," I comply as he shuts the door. 

His breathing grows audible as he takes me in his arms and kisses me thoroughly. My fingers massage his head and hair with growing intensity. Within moments, our tongues engage as his elegant hands move to my breasts, hips and buttocks. I am more than ready for my initiation.

"Time for us to get naked," he announces and then pulls off my top. He looks hungrily at what's in my bra. My hands undo the button on his jeans and then the zipper. I pull and push on the waistline of his pants while kissing his chiseled jaw. Christian assists me in removing them. Then, he's only wearing a sweater and boxers. He looks good enough to eat with his legs mostly exposed while we grope one another.

Christian makes quick work of my skirt then steps back to stare at me in my underwear. "Are you ready to take the next step?" he pants with craving. I simply nod my head and unclasp my bra. He removes and tosses the garment to a side shelf. He gazes at my pink and engorged nipples for several seconds before kneeling down to take one into his mouth. One hand snakes around my waist while the other gently squeezes my ass. His mouth pulls greedily on my breast. I moan with desire and continue to massage his head and neck.

After countless moments of foreplay, he pauses to stand up. Then he lifts me up in both arms and places me on the mattress. I'm lying back against the large pillows at the headboard of the bed wearing only my panties. He removes his sweater so that his chest is exposed and then wiggles out of his boxers. Christian's naked body looks astounding as he crawls up over me. Heavy panting drones out the sound of the plane's engine.

Before proceeding with the next phase of our lovemaking, Christian pushes himself up and takes two items from the shelf near the headboard. The first consists of a white, relatively small, nylon rope. He pulls both of my arms above my head and ties them to the headboard with the rope. The second item happens to be one of the condoms from my gift box. He places the foil wrapped rubber on the pillow next to me and arches his eyebrows then leers down at me. I smile encouragement. I'm enjoying my captivity.

Then we resume our dance. We kiss with our tongues entwined. Christian's chest lies on mine but he supports his full weight by resting his elbows next to my torso. My thighs surround his hips while his legs help Mr. Darcy to thrust toward my covered vagina. Christian rips open the condom with one hand and rolls it on his full length with the other. He moans and thrusts toward me once again. My now soaked panties are ripped off in the next moment.

"OK, Ana, I'm going to enter you now. Are you ready?" he quizzes with blackened eyes. He's a happy lover.

"I'm so ready, Christian. Just take it slow," is all that my overheated body and mouth can manage.

"I love you," are the words that emerge from his mouth as he pushes into my moist opening. He thrusts a bit as do I. "Oh, that feels tight," he murmurs in ecstasy.

"Keep it moving, baby" I encourage. He's filling me up and I want him all. Christian's gentle thrusts soon work Mr. Darcy up to the hilt. We rock gently on the mattress. My moans of pleasure seem to increase his pace while I buck my hips up to match his rhythm. We're lost in one another and seem to fit together perfectly.

"Oh, God, Ana. You feel so wonderful around me." A flush covers his chest and face.

"I feel complete; at capacity," I mumble as he picks up the pace. Nothing more emerges from our mouths when he begins a steady series of pounding lunges that take us both to the edge of consciousness. My state of frenzy starts gathering more momentum as he pumps. "Christian," I yelp and throw my head back when I finally erupt into a mind-numbing orgasm. His face registers satisfaction and passion as he explodes into me a moment later. "Thank you, Ana," he cries with adulation and relief. Then he collapses on top of me with a sigh.

After an unknown amount of time passes, we both surface from our release. He gazes at me with the most adorable look of victory on his face. I look at him with wonder. He chuckles.

"Wow, I'm surprised we didn't bring this plane down with the power of our orgasms," he gushes.

"That was incredible," I admit and then struggle to be released from my bondage. He quickly unties me and then gently pulls his ship out of my port. He peels the condom off and knots it up. Then he hugs me gently and kisses my neck.

"I guess the shipyard fulfilled its mission," he jokes while tossing the used rubber in the wastebasket.

"The port and docking facilities appear to be functioning at their best capacity," I beam and rub my hands on his hips and buttocks.

"I hope the others weren't able to hear our yelps of passion," I reflect once we both sit up.

Christian muses with a finger to his chin, "The sounds from the engine probably masked our lovemaking and if not, well…what do they expect?"

"We should clean up and get something to eat," I observe.

"There's a small en suite bathroom in the corner of this room. Why don't you use it first, Ana," he indicates the direction I'm to take. I kiss his cheek before grabbing my clothes and heading for my cleanup.

When I enter the bathroom, I look at myself in the mirror. I'm now a happily changed woman and it's all due to the magic of Christian Grey. His level of skill at making me feel complete, impresses me. I guess I needed someone like him to show me the way. As I reflect on my first experience, I realize how fortunate I feel.

Christian's a considerate and caring lover. He's absolutely gorgeous and my desire for his body overwhelms me. Our first act of intercourse took place at 5,000 plus feet somewhere over Chicago. Considering the tales of woe I've heard from so many women, my first time truly was phenomenal. And, I cannot wait for more. I do a fist-pump to the mirror as I finish washing up and dressing as best I can, without any underpants.

When I emerge from the bathroom, Christian looks at me with his adoring smile. He's made up the bed and straightened the area around it as well. He takes his clothes and my ripped underwear into the bath while I blow him a kiss.

"Can I get us something to eat?" I ask sweetly.

"A galley exists in the back of the plane. Let's raid it when I'm done in here," he suggests with a wink.

When the two of us emerge from the bedroom, Janelle and Luke are napping. Taylor works a Sudoku puzzle and smiles at us with a knowing look. We see evidence that the others have already found some snacks and head to the rear of the plane to discover what they left us.

It turns out that we find several frozen entrees, salads, sandwiches, drinks and water still available. We find a seating arrangement for four just outside of the kitchen area. I prepare two pasta and salmon dishes and grab a veggie salad while Christian pours us some Bollinger champagne. We eat in silence and smile at one another with glee.

Christian proposes a toast, "To our first incredible, amazing, and mind-blowing mile-high fuck."

I giggle and hold my glass high, then assert, "Now I know what I've been missing, I'm never going back." We clink our glasses and both take large gulps. We both move in for a chaste kiss after our toast.

"Thanks for making my rescue mission to NYC more than memorable, baby," Christian says with a seductive tone to his voice.

"Thank you for protecting me, for flying across the country to save me, and for giving me a wonderful reward on my return from NYC." My face splitting smile seems to dazzle Christian since he's speechless for a moment while he gazes back at me.

"I meant what I said while we were making love, you know," he intones softly and pats the side of my face gently.

"What could that be? " I tease then smile and throw an unopened salt packet at him.

"That I am ready," he jests, and then his face takes on a passionate expression. "I said that I loved you, Ana." His grey eyes burn with emotion and sincerity. It's heartrending and convincing.

"I know, Christian. That was so romantic and beautiful. I think I love you too…but just don't want to move too fast at this juncture." I blush a bit as I look down at my hands that are now resting on the table between us.

"Well, what's wrong with moving fast? Sometimes the best deals are made quickly. One simply has to have the instincts to know that it's right." He insists while taking my hands in his.

"Is that what your vast experience with mergers and acquisitions indicates?" I ask with a flippant tone in my voice. I squeeze his hands gently while we speak.

"That is what my experience in life indicates and that includes both the business and personal domains."

"Well, my instincts say…Y E S," I pronounce as I spell the last word out. Then I take his hand and kiss it with reverence. Our conversation morphs in a new and compelling direction; it's more serious than I realized when the words left my mouth.

"Yes, about what? Us, as a couple?" he inquires while kissing my right hand in return. His expression remains intense as his eyes bore into mine.

"That's correct," I retort and note that I am holding my breath. What follows from where we are going at this moment? "I like us as an exclusive couple, and…" now I'm trying to lighten the mood, "I cannot wait to have more of your body." I jump up with enthusiasm and kiss his lips.

"Coming right up, baby," he agrees while gazing at the zipper on his pants. I guess Mr. Darcy is prepared for round two today. "We aim to please."

"Won't the others find us rude, if we spend all of our time on this flight in the bedroom?" I wonder but then note that I really don't care what they think.

"Hey, Ana, it's my plane, my gas, and my time. You are my girl, and I'm in love."

"Besides, I think Janelle and Luke need time to get to know one another. There seems to be some chemistry there," I observe.

"Then, it's our duty to give them an opportunity to develop their budding relationship," he concurs and leads me up towards the bed chamber.

I willingly follow my man but not before grabbing my roll-on luggage for a change of underwear.

**A/N: PLEASE MOTIVATE ME WITH REVIEWS AND REACTIONS. THANKS!**


	21. Chapter 21: Head Injury

Ch. 21 Head Injury

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

Now that Ana's been initiated into sexual intercourse, a world of possibilities opens up for me and my woman. As we re-enter the jet's bedroom, I fantasize about all the exciting positions that Ana and I can experiment with over time. My mind conjures up images of Ana riding Mr. Darcy, then of me taking her from behind as well as spanking, anal sex, and the Kama Sutra.

I'm already hard just remembering our wonderful connection from this morning. She's provided me with the most amazing and satisfying sexual outcome of my existence. I'm a lucky man and I've had a lot of sex. I've hit the jackpot with Ana since she's completely innocent but so willing to learn. I lick my lips in anticipation of the adventures to come.

"I never properly chastised you for defying me in NYC," I announce as the door shuts behind us.

Her face pales a bit as my remark registers, "What sort of chastisement is warranted for my defiance, sir?" She smiles and bats her blue eyes at me in a coquettish manner.

"I do think you deserve a good spanking." I raise my right hand and smile with a lecherous twinkle in my eye. I could never hurt her in any serious manner but I'd love to see some color on her cheeks. Besides, when I think of the risk she took to buy my gift, my blood boils.

"What would a spanking entail?" she asks with a shy blush and backs away from me. What a tease!

"Well, we'd have to uncover your lovely ass, first. Then I'll intermittently soothe and slap it ten consecutive times. Is that acceptable, darling?" Just describing the act to her makes me horny. When I think of the sex we'll have at the conclusion of the spanking, I'm so hot I could explode.

She looks at her hands before asking another question, "How hard would you hit me?" I notice that she tenses a bit while putting the question to me.

That's a good question. I'll restrain myself today because I know she's bruised and somewhat battered from the attempted rape last evening. In the past, I'd whack my partners with gusto. My Ana will never experience that sort of rough treatment with me, however. My desire for rough sex evaporated the moment I fell for this lovely young woman. Sexual spanking in a restrained manner can be incredibly satisfying and sensual for both parties, however. I sit at the edge of the bed and motion that she ought to approach me.

"Now, come here and we'll get started, baby." She moves toward me while I explain that she ought to put her torso across my lap and her knees on the floor. Ana complies with some reluctance as she's blushing from ear to ear. She's adorable.

She pulls her pants from her buttocks and scoots them down toward her knees. Her lovely rump becomes immediately available for access. I stare at the lovely shape and color of her ass and then gently massage each cheek. "You will love the stimulation, Ana," I assure her as my breathing gets ragged. Then, I bring my hand down firmly on her left butt. She starts a bit at the contact. A low moan escapes from my throat.

"Are you alright, Ana?" I ask to insure that she's still onboard with my lesson.

"So far, so good," she assures me with a perky voice and wiggles a bit. I chuckle at her reaction. I'm so turned on I can hardly contain my delight. God, I love this woman.

Just as my arm raises for the second slap, however, the entire jet lurches to the left and drops 500 feet. We've hit an air pocket . Ana and I both tumble off the bed. Ana's head hits the headboard and then wall with a loud thump. Holy shit!

Since I'm seated and my arms are free, I have more control over the trajectory that my body takes. I break the impact of my head against the wall with my hands and arms. I'm unhurt. The jet wavers a bit before regaining equilibrium and control. I sigh with relief and then check Ana.

Unfortunately, she's out cold. My heart palpitates and my veins fill with ice as my anxiety level mounts. I rush to Ana's unconscious body and note that she is breathing. I know enough not to move her. I pull her pants back on and cover her with a light blanket. I feel her skull and note that two bumps have already started forming on her head. My poor darling. I'm horrified that she's been seriously injured. It's time to bring Taylor into the picture.

I open the door and call out for him. "Can you bring the medical bag into the bedroom? Ana's been knocked out from the gyration we experienced a few moments ago," I request with an air of calm that I do not feel. All eyes turn to me with shock. Luke and Janelle remain buckled into their seats. That's where Ana and I should have been instead of playing my sex game, I muse with regret.

"Yes, sir," Taylor responds with the same confidence and training that he acquired as a medic in the Marine Corps. He retrieves the valise and heads toward Ana in a matter of seconds. He checks her vitals and notes the dilation of her pupils along with her rate of respiration. He nods with reassurance at me.

"She'll be regaining consciousness in about five minutes. Her breathing remains strong but she has a concussion."

"What's the prognosis for her concussion?" I inquire as my heart beats out of my chest. Please, let Ana be alright, I hope. She's my future.

"It depends on the degree of her brain injury," he states in a professional yet gentle manner. "If she's had a moderate injury, she may develop post-concussion syndrome (PCS)."

"How likely is that, if she's been unconscious?" I ask as terror builds within me.

"It could be as high as 60-80%. She's likely to experience headaches, dizziness, memory loss, concentration problems and mood shifts, if she has full-blown PCS."

"Damn, Taylor, what can we do?" I plead and feel an impending sense of guilt and doom. What a selfish ass I've been. Instead of strapping her carefully into a seat, I was getting my kicks from spanking my girl. Now, she might need hospitalization and testing. My hands run through my hair in a panic.

"Calm down, Mr. Grey... When she regains consciousness, we can check her sense of orientation in time and space. She will initially need to vomit and will experience vertigo. However, we need to get her properly diagnosed as soon as this jet lands. PCS typically clears up within a few days to weeks." His medical training assures me that things aren't as dire as I assumed.

I sit next to Ana and hold her hand as consciousness slowly returns. She squirms a bit, breathes heavily and eventually opens her eyes. I give her my mega-watt smile and hope for the best. The irises of Ana's eyes shrink from huge to nearly normal in a minute or so. Her breathing calms and she stirs from her prone position as she lifts her head a bit to gaze upon me. She smiles demurely at me before clearing her throat, "Mr. Christian Grey" she utters. My mood soars when she recognizes me.

As soon as Taylor hears Ana speak, he returns to her side. He checks her eyes again and pulse rate then nods at me with approval at the result.

"Can you tell me your name?" he inquires with a clinical tone to his voice.

"My name is Ana…Ana Steele," she states with confidence.

"Do you know where you are, Ana?" he continues to probe.

"Well, it sounds as if I am in an airplane. That's what I surmise from the drone of the engine," she replies thoughtfully.

"Do you recall why you are on this airplane?" he asks with growing concern in his voice.

"I don't know…No, I have no idea why I am on an airplane and, in a bedroom, on said airplane," she utters in confusion now.

I hold my head in my hands and shudder. There's some short-term memory loss then.

"Do you recollect anything in particular about the last few days of your life, Ana?" he queries without any emotion displayed.

Her forehead crinkles as she attempts to discern an answer. "Something about New York City and a conference. I attended the conference and learned about…" she pauses, "new trends in the publishing field. I hold a job at a publishing firm," she announces with pride. The breath I was holding is released.

"That's good, Ana." Taylor assesses. "How do you feel?"

"Well, my head and neck hurt…a lot…and I'm nauseated," she reports and puts her head down on the floor again as she breaths slowly.

"Take your time and we can talk again when you feel better," Taylor assures her.

"OK," she says while turning a shade of pale yellow. "I'm going to barf," she blurts out while I lift her head and turn it into a small wastebasket nearby. She vomits her lunch and then drops her head back onto a pillow that I've now inserted beneath it.

She smiles at me as I hold her head. "Ana, would you like some water?" I ask kindly and smile in return.

"Yes, please," she agrees and when I bring her some, she drinks a small amount. Then she swishes the water in her mouth and spits out the residue of her emission in the basket.

"Ready for more questions, now?" Taylor suggests gently.

She sighs and then agrees while looking into his eyes with trust. I squeeze her hand.

"Do you know where you live, Ana?"

"I live in Seattle, Washington, in a new condo near Pike Place Market," she beams. "It's coming back now; I can even give you my address."

"Do you live alone, Ana?" he continues.

"I have a roommate and her name is Kate Kavanaugh. She's my best friend," she supplies with pride.

"Can you name the company you work for and your job title?" Taylor's professional and thorough interview impresses me. I've certainly hired good talent.

"I work for SIP and I'm an intern for a manuscript editor."

"Good. Now, what can you tell me about recent events?"

She blinks and draws a blank. "I learned about trends in e-publishing at the conference in NYC."

"Yes," he encourages, "but what about the people you met, your new friends?"

Again, she blanks and my heart stutters. "I don't recall any new friends," she asserts.

"Do you know someone named Janelle? How about Luke Sawyer?" he pushes.

"No, I don't recall those names. Are they my new friends?" she inquires with interest.

"Yes, they are new and good friends," he assures her. "You know Christian, correct?"

She looks at me again and smiles shyly, "Oh yes, I interviewed Mr. Grey for the student newspaper. He's a wealthy business executive and…" she blushes a bit before adding, "he made a large financial gift to my university, recently."

My heart sinks as I suspect that our close bond has been forgotten. She regards me as an acquaintance and it burns me to the core. The bottom has just dropped out of my world.

Taylor looks at me with sympathy before asking his next question, "Has anything upsetting happened to you recently, Ms. Steele?"

She takes a shallow breath and contemplates the question, "I'm not sure. Something makes me feel sad but I don't know what that something happens to be." She's struggling to be completely honest.

"Tell me what you remember about these last few weeks," he directs with kindness in his voice.

"I graduated from WSU then moved from Portland to Seattle with Kate. Jose helped us move. He's another good friend of mine. Then I found the job at SIP. I work for Jack Hyde and I edit manuscripts."

She describes the recent major events of the past few weeks without any mention of me, her trip to Savannah, or the attempted rape by Edwin. How strange. It's as though her emotional memory has been wiped clean. Perhaps it's good that she's forgotten Edwin. I'm heartsick that she's forgotten our relationship, however. I'm suddenly overcome with a feeling of abandonment. I start to hyperventilate. Taylor notes my distress and tilts his head to indicate that I should leave.

I rush from the bedroom and head into the main cabin. Janelle and Luke stare at me with curiosity and surprise. I'm coming undone and need to regain my sense of control. Therefore, I avert my gaze and reverse direction. I stumble toward the galley and sit. Then, I place my head between my legs. I need a drink; something strong. Luckily, I find several small bottles of gin. I pour the contents of two bottles into a cup with ice. I take several slow but shallow breaths and sip my drink. Taylor finds me several minutes later.

"Sir," he states tentatively, "I'm done interviewing Ana now. I've given her something to settle her stomach and a sedative."

"Thanks, Taylor. What's your prognosis?"

"She needs to see both a medical doctor and Flynn," he announces. "The medical exam should help us understand her PCS. However, I also think she's suffering from amnesia. That's where Flynn comes into the picture."

I swallow more gin and then take a few breaths to steady myself. "Tell me about the amnesia."

"Ana appears to have blocked her recent emotional experiences. She's probably suffering from dissociative disorder. Typically, this sort of psychological problem occurs when a person cannot handle certain strong feelings such as joy, hate, sorrow, or love and blocks them from consciousness for a short period of time. The memories return rather quickly once a therapeutic intervention helps them cope."

"Jeez, I hope I'm not the cause of her trauma," I fret and run my hands through my hair once again.

Taylor refrains from speaking and regards me with compassion. "The first thing we need to do is get Ana to a doctor. We'll be landing in Seattle in about an hour. I suspect that both problems will clear up in a few days." He's quite reassuring.

"Taylor, you are the man." I pronounce with admiration. He nods in acknowledgment and then leaves me to ponder the situation. I take another long drink and then check on Ana. She's breathing peacefully while sleeping and I sigh with resignation. I guess we'll be starting over again. I need to call Dr. Flynn.

**AN: WELL…I HAD TO SHAKE THINGS UP A BIT. FEEDBACK, PLEASE. BEST, ANA.**


	22. Chapter 22: Hypnosis

Ch. 22 Hypnosis

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

Ana's medical exam went well. The physician who assessed her found no signs of bleeding or swelling in the brain. He did warn me to watch her for any seizures although the possibility seemed remote. Since I need to observe her closely, she's going to stay at Escala with me for a while. Mr. Darcy twitches at the thought.

"What symptoms are **likely** to be manifest in someone with PCS?" I press the doctor for details. I'm a man on a mission and I want things to happen. "Let's get to the bottom line here with realistic probabilities. The extreme possibilities do not interest me."

He seems a bit surprised by my forthright attitude but then shrugs his shoulders and responds. "Headaches are most likely followed by insomnia. There may be mood shifts and temporary changes in her personality."

"How long do such symptoms persist?" I hope to hell there will be no mood or personality changes displayed on my watch. Ana's pleasant moods and confident personality are the characteristics that I find most attractive. I cringe at the idea that she could morph into some type of harridan.

"The most you can expect would be about three months of migraines and possibly nightmares as well. Typically, these symptoms lessen over the course of three weeks. The human brain has an amazing capacity to heal itself." He asserts with a clinical air. OK, I can handle three weeks but I'm not sure about three months.

"Thanks, doc. I'll keep you posted on her progress." We depart from the medical facility and head directly to Flynn's office. I've explained the situation to him in some detail while Ana was being assessed.

"How are you feeling, Ana? Are you hungry for food?" I inquire and reach for her hand.

She stares at me in wonder for a beat and then takes my hand. "I have a headache, I feel dizzy and somewhat nauseous," she admits, "but I could probably handle a smoothie."

"Then that's what you shall have," I decree and kiss her on the forehead. She pulls back from the peck, stiffens and regards me with consternation but says nothing. What's that all about? Maybe she does not recognize or desire me anymore. I'll wait to discuss her behavior with Dr. Flynn.

"Do we know each other rather well?" she inquires. "It seems we've just met."

If you only knew how well we've known each other, baby. I'd like to get better acquainted immediately, I think. But what I say is, "You are my girlfriend, Ana, exclusively. We've been seeing each other for a few weeks." I smile warmly but I'm roiling within.

"Oh," she emits with a surprised tone to her voice and a frown, "so that's why you are…holding my hand and kissing me." She appears somewhat delirious as she speaks.

"Well, yes, but also you're feeling dizzy and I don't want you to fall." I explain with patience. Does she object to my touch now? My sense of panic begins to grow.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey… or I should say, Christian," she smiles innocently up at me and my fears subside. I purchase her a smoothie and get another for myself. Taylor drives us to Flynn's office while I attempt to hold her close in the back seat. She pulls away from our contact and sits on her side of the car. I cringe with dread about what her rejection means. Physical contact means so much to me, especially with Ana.

When we arrive at Flynn's office, I tell him about the physical resistance to me that she has been exhibiting on the ride to his place. I expect that he'll meet with us jointly but he has other ideas. I'm not sure I like the idea but, he's the therapist.

"I think it's best if I assess Ana privately, Christian. I want her to be completely honest. I'll update you as soon as possible," he assures me with a look that warns me off.

I leave them and go in search of some real food. I need protein and calories to get through the rest of the day. Perhaps Dr. Flynn can prescribe some medication for her symptoms. I'll return in an hour.

**ANA'S POV**

I've met Dr. Flynn before but the specifics escape me at the moment. I trust him and my intuition suggests that he's going to help me out of the fog I've entered lately.

"Ana, tell me what you know about Mr. Grey," he asks kindly and waits while I scroll through my limited knowledge of the man.

"Christian. He's my boyfriend and very nice to me," I utter. I know there's much more to him but I cannot fathom what that means at this juncture.

"Can you tell me about some of the things you've done together? Dinners, dates?"

"I can see us eating at the Space Needle and at his apartment, Escala, on the balcony," I smile earnestly at the memory of city lights.

"Do you find him appealing?" Flynn quizzes.

"He's very attractive. I like his eyes…they are so grey and intense. But, I don't know why he likes me!" I add with some dismay.

"Why do you think that, Ana?" His attitude shifts a bit as he tilts his chair back.

"He's gorgeous and rich. I'm mousy and poor. We are from two different worlds," I admit.

He seems mystified at my observation. "Do you want to be with him?"

"Yes, I think so. But, he's a bit forward with me."

"How so, Ana? Can you describe what you mean by the phrase, 'a bit forward'?" he asks gently.

"He's always touching, kissing and hugging me. It's rather improper at this stage of our relationship. After all, we've only known each other a few weeks and he's not asked for my hand in marriage," I state with some indignation.

"Really?" Dr. Flynn appears incredulous. "Do you dislike being touched by him?"

"Well," I look at my hands and blush, "I like his touches and kisses but… I fear that he'll consider me a fallen woman if I let him get too familiar. Perhaps he'll have his wicked way with me and then what could I offer to anyone?" I speak with dread about losing my virtue.

He studies me with concern for a moment, then stifles a laugh. "What about your needs? Don't you want to touch and hold him?"

That is not something I've considered yet, "I think those issues should wait until after we tie the knot."

He shakes his head with wonder, "What would you find acceptable in your relationship with Christian?"

"He can write me poems, send flowers, and meet my parents. Then we can kiss a bit."

"I don't know about the poetry but he's given you flowers and I think he's met both of your parents, already, Ana. Does that make you feel better?"

"Really? That's good. What has he asked them about?" I have a vague memory of those encounters.

"He's made it clear that you are seeing one another," Flynn assures me with a broad smile, "and I believe that they approve of Mr. Grey."

A sense of relief floods my body but it's fleeting. Why do I feel a niggling sense of dread about Christian?

"What can you tell me about Christian's past, Ana? His family, friends, problems?"

This information escapes me at the moment. "His mother and father are wealthy…I think. But, there's something else. His mother did something bad but I don't remember what." I feel incredibly sad as my mind conjures up the image of a small, lost boy.

"Do you know any of his friends?" He asks with compassion.

"He has a brother, Elliott. He's on vacation with my friend, Kate." I explain then realize that their relationship isn't quite proper and squirm a bit in my seat about my revelation to Dr. Flynn.

"Can you tell me anything else about what you and Christian have done recently?"

"He took me on a hot air balloon trip somewhere and he bought me a new car for graduation," I now clearly remember and smile. I look down at my ring finger. Maybe we are engaged.

"That's great, Ana. You are recalling more information. I want to help you recover more of your emotional memory. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Oh, yes. I want to feel complete again. At the moment, I am lost in a haze," I complain. "How can you help me with my memory?"

"One technique that works well is hypnosis. Do you know what that entails, Ana?"

"That I would be put into a trance and then talk?"

"Very good. Yes, I can put you into an altered state of consciousness. This trance enables you to relax deeply and then you will be open to suggestions about the past." He's looking at me kindly and speaking in a soothing tone. His eyes are full of confidence and I trust him.

"What sorts of suggestions will you make to me?" I find myself resisting this idea but I'm not sure why.

"First, I'll suggest that you are going to feel very calm and light. Then, I'm going to suggest that you remember more of your feelings toward Christian. Do you want to try that now?"

"I think that would be fine," I agree.

"Let's proceed then. First, get as comfortable as you can on the couch… Good... Now I want you to track the path of my fingers across your field of vision. On the count of five I want you to start letting go of your tension."

"One, your muscles are letting go and you feel so relieved."

I breathe deeply and feel myself slump into the couch. My body feels heavy and my head rolls forward onto my chest.

"Two. Your legs grow heavier with each breath you take." My legs feel as if they are encased in cement.

"Three. Your arms reach toward the floor with each breath you take." My arms have fallen forward and nearly touch the floor. They feel leaden.

"Four. Your head hangs forward with abandon." My headache has now vanished as I follow the prompt.

"Five. You are completely relaxed now. Breathe, Ana." I feel so peaceful as I enter my trance. Dr. Flynn lets me enjoy the moment.

"When I touch you, I want you to remember how you felt the last time you kissed Christian." He touches me on the shoulder.

I feel pleased and excited as I recall my tongue in his mouth; our tongues gliding against one another. He tastes magnificent and his lips are so soft.

"Do you like that feeling, Ana?"

"Oh yes, he's delicious, hmm," I croon.

"Now I want you to think about how you felt when you touched him last," he instructs.

I can almost feel Christian's strong shoulders and biceps in my hands. I recall touching his head and hair. His skins feels supple and the copper hair feels like silk.

"Now imagine touching him in other places."

So, I imagine touching his perfectly toned pectoral muscles and running my hands down them toward his abdomen. He's so firm and inviting. I moan with desire at touching the forbidden zone.

"Tell me about what you are feeling."

"I feel stimulated. I want to touch and kiss his chest. I want to touch him…everywhere."

"Very good, Ana. Now, I'm going to count to five again. As I count, you are going to awaken from your trance. When you awaken, you will feel incredibly refreshed. You will feel great pleasure when touching Christian. You will desire his touch."

"Yes," I agree, "I want to touch him, kiss him, feel him."

"One, you are feeling more alert…Two, your arms are lighter…Three, your head lifts…Four, your legs are free…Five, when I snap my fingers, you will awake and straighten up." He snaps his fingers and I pull out of the trance.

I feel wonderful. My hazy state of being has lifted a bit and I'm smiling with pleasure.

"Looks like our time is up, Ana. Would you like to see Christian, now."

"Yes, please. I cannot wait to have contact."

Dr. Flynn walks me out to the lobby where Christian waits anxiously. His jaw and face look taut and his hair is tussled. I nearly run as I hold my arms out and embrace him. He smiles with delight and shakes his head in wonder.

"Flynn, you are a miracle worker," is what Christian says when he takes me in his arms and kisses me. I kiss him back with passion.

"I'll fill you in on the details in private, Christian. For now, enjoy yourselves," Dr. Flynn announces as he sends us on our way.

**AN: ENCOURAGED? THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW, ETC. **


	23. Chapter 23: Sweet Dreams

Ch. 23 Sweet Dreams

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

After we leave Flynn's office, I drive Ana to her condo. She repacks her clothing for the stay at Escala and changes shoes. While she's busy, I get an update from Flynn about what transpired during Ana's therapy session. He's warns me that Ana's hypnotic suggestion could shift with a sudden shock or emotional experience. I need to take it slow with Ana tonight. She's a bit spaced out but pleasant at the moment.

After Ana gets her luggage, we eat at a seafood restaurant in her neighborhood and drive to my place. I'm excited about getting her alone and possibly naked. Flynn really turned around her frigid behavior from earlier in the day. I'll have to pay that man more for his skill! During dinner, Ana appears relaxed and friendly. She welcomes my embraces and we hold hands.

"Do you think you're well enough to return to your job tomorrow?" I ask on the drive to Escala.

"I think so as my headache vanished when Dr. Flynn worked his magic on me," she gushes. "I feel so relaxed just now. I'd like to spend time with you."

That's the most encouraging thing she's said tonight. "What would you like to do with me tonight?" I venture in a low and seductive voice. I'm hoping she's ready for round number two in her sex training.

"I would like to touch you, kiss you, and hold you," she announces with a big smile.

"That sounds good to me, Ms. Steele," I encourage. "Where would you like to have this contact?" I query and hope that she suggests my ample king size bed.

"Hmmm…maybe on your couch," she states with caution. This response is not what I hoped for but we can start there.

"Would you like to start on my balcony with some drinks perhaps?"

"Oh yes, the balcony would be wonderful since we can see the city lights and sunset. But, the physician who examined my head warned me not to have any alcohol for a few days." Of course, I'd forgotten.

"Then, we'll view the city lights with some sparkling water in our glasses," I promise.

We enter my penthouse and I take Ana's luggage to my bedroom. She can put her toiletries away later. I pour us some water and lead her out for a view of the city at dusk. She shows no objections when I put my arm around her shoulders. I go in for a kiss and she eagerly massages my tongue with hers. I love the way her tongue deftly teases mine. Her mouth tastes delicious. We gaze at the high-rises nearby and I tell her more about the landmarks before us in between some phenomenal French kissing.

"Would you like to get a bit more comfortable on the couch?" I suggest as Mr. Darcy hardens between us. She nods her ascent. I take her hand and lead her to the corner of my sectional. She's eager for the contact as we sit down together. She strokes my face, neck and arms affectionately. I hold her and enjoy the feeling of her warm hands on my skin. We kiss for a few moments more. Then, she does something that I don't expect - nor allow.

She puts both of her hands on my chest and starts to unbutton my shirt. Panic bubbles up within me. She's forgotten my rules and I cannot think or feel anything but uncomfortable. Perhaps her altered state of consciousness blocks her knowledge of my past. Things could be much more complicated than I imagined earlier. Perhaps we should delay our lovemaking.

I pull back from her embrace and look directly into her eyes. "Please, Ana," I beg and take each of her hands in mine, "I don't feel good about letting you touch my chest. It makes me…" I begin.

"Christian, I've dreamed of touching your chest and your abdominals. They look so firm and inviting," she enthuses with a childlike smile as she stares at my anatomy. I'm happy that she likes the package.

"Ana, for right now, why don't you touch my neck and shoulders? Would you like me to touch your chest? Would that feel good?" I have to distract her and I'd love to spend more time preparing her for a good, long fuck. I slip both of our shoes off to help her become more relaxed.

"I think I would like that," she agrees as though in a trance. She unbuttons her blouse for me and I lay my head in her lap. Within a few moments of massaging her breasts, I've opened the front clasp of her bra. Her naked boobs look full and engorged. I'm getting hard just looking at them.

I put one of her nipples in my mouth and start suckling it while the other gets stimulated between my thumb and index finger. I love the feel and taste of her breasts. Mr. Darcy wants to play. She's responding well to my foreplay as she moans and closes her eyes. I know we need to take this slow so I continue my stimulation for a bit longer than necessary. Then I attempt my next move.

"Baby, would you like to move into the bedroom and put on one of your new negligee's?" I ask.

"I don't know…can't we hug and kiss here?" she inquires innocently. She may have forgotten our previous sex history. Well, I can bring her up to speed in a jiffy once we're horizontal.

"We'd be more comfortable on the bed, Ana," I assert and then sit up to kiss her softly on her mouth. She responds with passion and my desire blooms. I pick her up gently and carry her to the bedroom. Forget about the negligee, I think. When I place her on the bed, I remove the clothing from her top and then pull my shirt off as well though I'm still wearing an undershirt. I ease her back into a prone position on the pillow and lay down next to her. She's smiling wickedly as her hands and arms massage my biceps.

"Why don't we take off the rest of our clothes, Ana?" I ask and tug at her pants.

"OK," she agrees and then proceeds to wiggle out of them. I do the same with mine. I pull back the duvet and cover both of us a bit in case she's feeling uncomfortable. She's wearing only her underpants and I'm in my underwear. She makes no move to touch Mr. Darcy and continues to kiss me with abandon as she puts her hands around my neck and head. All appears well as I move in for the next phase.

"Ana, would you like to touch me below the waist?" I ask gingerly. This might be too much for my baby but I've got to know how far we can go.

"What do you mean?" she asks with innocence. She really doesn't have a clue about what we've done in the past. This lesson could be challenging and may end soon.

"Well, how about if you put your hand on my buttocks, if you want." I suggest evenly. She has to feel comfortable and agree to my suggestions or it's a no go.

"Like this?" she asks while rubbing her hands gently up and down my backside. It's soothing as hell.

"Yes, I like that… Do you, Ana?" It feels wonderful to have contact with her peaches and cream skin. We are face to face on the bed and I kiss her gently then move my hands to her waist. I scoot closer to her and she smiles in an inviting manner.

"I like touching you," she gazes at me with adoration and then reaches toward my undershirt again.

Once more, I pull back with fear. Her eyes reflect frustration. "I want to touch the skin on your chest, Christian," she persists, "I've dreamed of it." She paws at me. Oh no, we're back to this forbidden topic. Damn. Then I have an idea.

"How about this exchange, Ana? I will let you touch my chest, if you let me touch your panties," I bargain and pat myself on the head for courage as well as creativity. After all, she needs to touch me eventually. Somehow, it's less threatening when she's in a haze and we can negotiate the process.

She thinks about the exchange for a moment with an angelic expression on her face. "What will you do with my panties?" she inquires with confusion.

Hmm…what I'd like to do is rip them off you, baby. She looks at me with trust.

I huff a bit with frustration. Maybe we shouldn't be experimenting with sex when she's not herself. I'm just about to quit for the night when she runs her hands under my shirt and softly massages my pecks. I freeze with terror. Her hands have invaded a zone that no one has touched, except me, in over twenty years.

"You feel so good Christian," she exclaims with delight as her hands roam across my nipples. I take a very deep breath and concentrate on the look of satisfaction on Ana's lovely face. My anxiety level begins to drop as I see the fascination she exudes with our contact. "Your muscles are so firm. And, I love the way your chest looks."

Her enthusiasm calms me down immediately. She moves her hands all around my forbidden zone now and then kisses me on the lips. I'm actually letting another person touch my scars. I note that Ana derives immense pleasure from this experience of exploring my forbidden zone. I am coping with my anxiety over the contact and may even like the stimulation, with Ana.

"You can touch my panties, now," she offers. I had forgotten about my quest to get into her pants in the panic over my forbidden zone. Her hands are back on my neck and arms again. I relax and pursue my original goal. We kiss a bit more and then my fingers find their way to her crotch. She squirms a bit when I touch the fabric of her underpants. She's soaking wet with desire. I smile from ear to ear.

Very slowly, I slide the fabric to the side. I gently place my index finger on her labia and watch her eyes and face for a reaction. She's excited and pleased. My finger moves up and down and then in and out with caution. She offers no resistance and instead begins to close her eyes to focus on her pleasure.

"Oh, Christian, I really like how that feels," she proclaims and opens her eyes to share the experience with me. Our eyes meet and we are one. I am a very lucky man.

"I'm very pleased to hear that…Would you like me to take off your panties, now?" I'm holding my breath as I ask the question.

"Yes, I would like that very much," she agrees. Then she puts her hands on my chest again. I tense a bit but find that my panic subsides almost immediately. She assists me in pushing her underwear all the way off her body. She flips on her back while I lay beside her on my side.

I take two fingers and insert them inside her slit. She tilts her hips toward me and moans with pleasure. I push them up and down with increasing speed. "That feels wonderful, Christian. Keep it going," she encourages. I'm ecstatic with her response. I am focusing on her facial reactions to my finger manipulations. She's fully engaged. I'm moving them quite fast now and she's mewling.

"Oh, YES, baby," she pants. "You are making me so excited." Her face flushes with desire as she writhes around. I'm more than satisfied to hear her sighs. I never dreamed there could be so much pleasure in masturbating my girl. This is a first for me.

As I continue to move my fingers around, she tenses and then explodes in a full-blown orgasmic release. I'm taken by surprise. She's quite the little sex goddess. She calls out my name as her arms pull my back and chest toward hers. I'm being held and touched in the forbidden zone and it's alright. I don't mind because it's Ana.

"Christian, I love you," she declares. Then she pulls up my undershirt and kisses my chest. Her lips find my scars and gently caress them. I give myself to her soothing lips and hands as she worships my pectoral area. Instead of evoking terror, I'm actually feeling more connected to her. She can hold me in her arms without being restrained. I like the freedom it provides not only for her but…for me. My sense of relief surprises and relaxes me.

We look into each other's eyes with delight. I've just had a major breakthrough in regard to the sense of touch on my torso. Ana's just had an orgasm from my skilled fingers. We're both smiling broadly at one another. I'll need to call Dr. Flynn with the news tomorrow. Right now, we've both had enough. We fall asleep in each other's arms in a state of bliss.

**AN: I'M GRATEFUL FOR ANY FEEDBACK YOU CAN SHARE. THANKS! **


	24. Chapter 24: Fugue

Ch. 24 Fugue

**ANA'S POV**

When I awake, I have a migraine headache that won't quit. It's still dark in the bedroom and I'm naked but wrapped in the arms of Christian Grey. He has the most satisfied grin on his face as he sleeps deeply. I'm sore – down there. He's apparently had his fun with me last night though I cannot recall any of the details. I recoil in horror as I imagine how my reputation will suffer now that my so called "boyfriend" has deflowered me. It's time for me to leave.

I make my way to the bathroom and take some Tylenol. Then, I clean up, dress and find my luggage. Thankfully, it is still packed. Christian still sleeps soundly as I tiptoe out of his immense suite. I find my purse and quietly slip out the penthouse door. Once outside, I flag a taxi and head to my apartment. During the cab ride, I text SIP and let them know that I won't be coming in to work after all. I hope Jack understands.

At home, I eat a breakfast, pack more of my essentials and text a friend. Then, I find the keys of my Volt, lock the apartment and head toward Portland. Perhaps I can make a fresh start on my career there. I know that my sexual history there is pure and unsullied. What I cannot fathom is where this headache came from. It's the size of Manhattan. I take more Tylenol and press the electronic motor to its limit.

I arrive in Portland around 8am. The city stirs to life as I wend my way through the student ghetto near my alma mater. Has it really only been a few weeks since I graduated? I park my car and head toward the apartment of my buddy. I knock on his door and he greets me like a ray a sunshine.

"Ana, you look sleepy," he observes but holds the door open for me to enter, "how about some coffee or breakfast?"

"Jose. You are a life saver! Thanks for letting me crash at your place until I get my head on straight." I mutter.

"You can tell me all about it over a cuppa…" he encourages and then motions for me to sit down at his ramshackle dinette set.

"I'm not sure that I can remember much, Jose. Just…that I was taken advantage of by Christian Grey."

At the mention of Christian's name as the source of my concern, Jose's eyes crinkle with animosity but his smile brightens even more. He pours us both a cup of coffee and moves about the kitchen like the energizer bunny. My head throbs and I'm feel nauseous so I rest my noggin on the table. Jose regards me with surprise.

"Ana, you're not well. Can I get you anything?" He's alarmed at my discomfort and wants to help.

"I'm not sure what else you can get me as I've taken enough Tylenol to tame a horse. I'm also feeling dizzy and nauseated. " I complain and slump further down on the table.

"Why don't you rest on my couch?" he offers and helps me to do just that. I pass into unconsciousness within moments.

When I awaken, it's midday and Jose's working on his photographs. His gallery show occurs this Thursday. Now I can attend the opening with him. Jose approaches me with caution when I stir.

"Have you hit your head or something?" he queries with concern. "You need a doctor."

"Yes, I think I have a head injury but don't recall the details. It had something to do with Christian Grey," I share with him. There's a grim look on my face.

"Did he beat or abuse you in some way, Ana? If he touched you, I'm going to kill him…" he threatens with menace.

"Jose, I don't think you want to get involved with Mr. Grey. He's got a lot of money and power."

"The arrogant bastard," he spits out, "did he hurt you?"

"Yes, he's touched me but I don't think he beat me," I admit. I won't tell Jose about the sort of touching that I suspect Christian has given me.

"Who does he think he is? He waltzes into your life and turns it upside down then…what Ana?"

"Let's just say that he's been a bit too intimate with me," I state with what I hope is tact and modesty.

Jose's face erupts into a mask of jealousy. "Are you telling me that he sexually abused you, Ana?"

"I suspect so, Jose, but my memory is foggy. I've got some sort of concussion."

"I'll take you to the school health clinic. I think my student insurance can cover a visit there."

"Well, let me sit up and drink some tea first. Maybe that will clear the fog out of my head," I state and slowly pull myself into a sitting position on the couch. The room spins for a minute until I regain my equilibrium. I hear my phone buzzing and reach for it.

I look at my texts and voice messages. There are countless attempts from Christian for contact. Perhaps I should respond that I no longer want to see him. There's also a message or two from Dr. Flynn. Maybe he knows more about my headaches. Jose watches me carefully.

"Does Mr. Wealth and Power know where you are?" he asks with contempt.

"I did not tell him that I was heading to Portland but I'm sure he can guess what my options are. Besides that, he can easily track my phone's location. I should have tossed it out on the drive south." I reason.

"No, you don't want to ditch your phone, Ana. That's your lifeline. Besides, if Grey wants to see you he'll have to get through me first." Jose's nostrils flare with rage.

"I am so sorry to get you involved in this mess," I cry, "it's just that you are one of my oldest friends and I wanted to get out of Seattle for some perspective."

"Do you want to head to the clinic now?" he asks with a gentle smile on his lips.

"Let me call Dr. Flynn first. He helped me with a headache, yesterday," I recall from my haze.

Flynn answers on the second ring. His voice sounds alarmed. "Ana, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm with a friend, Dr. Flynn. But my headache has returned with a vengeance," I cry.

"OK, I'm going to help you with that headache… right now," he advises. "Do you want help?"

"Yes," I sigh with relief. "But, I'm in Portland."

"We can do this over the phone, Ana. You will need to listen very carefully to my voice… alright?"

"Yes, Dr. Flynn… I'm listening," I assure him and know that I feel unconditional trust for this man.

"I'm going to count to five and help you relax, Ana. Then we'll get you comfortable again."

He walks me through the hypnotic suggestions again and I fall back into my trance. I'm relaxed and breathing deeply as I slump into a prone position on Jose's couch. Jose has a shocked look on his face as he watches me move.

"When I cluck my tongue three times, your headache will vanish," he commands. He proceeds to relieve my headache in three seconds. I'm impressed even in my hypnotic state.

"Thank you, Dr. Flynn," I gush. He indicates with the tone of his voice that there's more to come.

"When I cluck my tongue twice, you will remember everything about last evening with Christian," he suggests with a clear and confident tone to his voice. I listen to the sounds of Flynn's clucking and my haze lifts. Now I know that Christian did not hurt me and that we had a wonderful encounter last evening. I finally broke through his barriers about touching. What have I done to poor CG, now?

I look at Jose with regret. What have I done to Jose? What the hell am I doing down in Portland with my luggage?

"Dr. Flynn, I'm really confused about things and worried. Can you tell me where Christian is right now?"

"He's probably searching for you with his security team. He did spend time with me this morning and I explained more about your trance. I had no idea that it would morph into a fugue state though," he frets.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done to…everyone. I'm making poor decisions. My memory appears unreliable and I don't know what to do with these gaps."

"You have a serious head injury, Ana. You've lost brain tissue and pathways. I can assist you in recovering your memory. Whatever you do, stay where you are," he advises with a clinical edge to his voice.

"I can do that. I'm with my friend, Jose, in Portland."

"Can you give me your address, Ana?" I tell Dr. Flynn where I am located and assume that he will convey the message to Christian. Since my headache has vanished, I now have an appetite.

"Would you like to go out for a bite to eat, Jose?" I tempt. "It's my treat," I say with my best smile.

His face appears incredulous, "Can you tell me what just happened on the phone, Ana?"

"I'll tell you over lunch," I assure him, "let's go before CG shows up." We head to a crowded fast food restaurant filled with university students. As we consume our lunch, he quizzes me.

"What about your dizziness, nausea and debilitating headache?" Poor Jose. He's probably feeling whiplash from my mood swings.

"Dr. Flynn is my therapist, Jose. He hypnotized me to rid me of the migraine and he's cleared up my memory from yesterday."

"He's an amazing therapist," Jose whistles. "What is he…some sort of Houdini?"

"He uses hypnotherapy to recover lost memories and I trust him completely." I explain.

"How does he know that Christian Grey is coming here?"

"I cannot tell you that because it's confidential…However, CG can find me anywhere because of my phone," I confide and remind him of our earlier discussion.

He nods in agreement. "Why are we out to eat then? Shouldn't we remain at my place?"

"Jose, I think both of us will feel more comfortable in a public place when Christian arrives."

"So, you are thinking there could be violence, then," he gulps.

"Christian can be very possessive and jealous. A group of witnesses might help him put a lid on that set of feelings. I hope."

"I still want to bash him for what he did to you, Ana."

"By the way, he did nothing to harm me yesterday. It was all a mistake on my part…In fact, I'm in love with Christian." I know my pronouncements must sound wacky to Jose but he needs to be aware of my relationship with the man of my dreams.

His face falls as I attempt to explain recent events. Jose may have been hoping for a fight with CG. He's certainly crestfallen that I've admitted my feelings for Christian.

"This soap opera continues to amaze me," he claims before starting on his second burger with gusto.

"I want to thank you for your generosity and support, Jose. You really opened your space up to me when I needed you on the spur of the moment. I will attend your gallery show, tomorrow." I promise and then reach out my hand and squeeze his with affection. He gazes back at me with his puppy dog eyes and open smile.

At that moment of contact, Christian bursts into the door of the restaurant and rushes to us. His face changes color three times before he speaks. His eyes zone in on where my hands are resting. He's fighting for control as he sits down next to me. He nods to Jose but his mouth is tight.

"Hi Christian," I beam at him. "I was just thanking Jose for helping me during this confusing time."

Christian pulls me into a tight hug and sighs. I hug him back with all my strength. "Oh, baby, thank goodness." He kisses my face and head repeatedly. "I almost died when I woke up and you were gone. Don't ever leave me again!"

"I thought you had done something wrong…to me" I blurt out. "But, Dr. Flynn cleared that up."

"Ana… What were you thinking?" Are the first gentle words out of his mouth. He looks forlorn.

Jose clears his throat, "Maybe I should leave now." Christian nods his agreement and I smile farewell.

"I want to see Jose's art show on Thursday," I insist. "He's been so kind to me today."

"We can take the helicopter back and forth tomorrow, Ana. Right now, we need to find out more about what your perceptions happen to be." He touches my arm with caution. I pat his with reassurance and he relaxes a bit.

As Jose walks away, Christian takes my head between his hands and looks deeply into my eyes.

"Why did you leave me so suddenly? You did not even attempt to speak with me about your concerns." His grey eyes fill with pain. He's nearly sobbing as he speaks. My poor lost boy. I've caused him hours of angst. I'm going to make this up to him in every way possible. Christian needs reassurance.

"Well ... I was confused about our relationship." I touch his leg to reaffirm my affection for him.

"Yes, I assumed that was why I woke up cold and alone. I spoke with Flynn just now. He's explained your fugue state to me. We'll need to get you back to Seattle for follow-up care."

"OK, that's fine…But, first, I need to apologize to you, Christian." Tears begin to stream down my face as I realize how difficult my abandonment must have been for CG. I kiss him with conviction. He pulls back.

"I think we should discuss this matter in private," Christian claims as he helps me from my chair and leads me to his car. Taylor waits for us outside. "We can talk all the way back to Seattle."

**AN: POOR JOSE! PLEASE REVIEW, ETC. THANKS FOR YOUR INSIGHTS.**


	25. Chapter 25: Return to Seattle

Ch. 25 Return to Seattle

**THANKS FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT AND IDEAS.**

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

Ana and I are seated in the back of my vehicle while Taylor drives us from Portland to Seattle. She's smiling and compliant since Flynn put her into a hypnotic trance a couple of hours ago. Earlier this morning, she snapped out of her first trance and freaked out when she found herself naked and wrapped in my arms at Escala.

I need to discover why she fled to Jose's dump in Portland. Flynn thinks it's related to her memory loss and a deep seated grounding in Victorian sexual mores. That is, she doesn't believe in sex outside of marriage. Those ideas were probably instilled in her mind when she began reading the 19th century novels like, Pride and Prejudice, during high school and college.

The only problem with our situation concerns the fact that sex is not a commodity in the 21st century and we've already started having intercourse. The most fantastic sex of my life, I might add. Ana appeared eager for her initiation into a sexual relationship with me until she experienced a head injury on my private jet, while I was spanking her. Now, the only time she allows me to touch her is when she's hypnotized. In her trances, she's a bold little sex goddess. She's even managed to massage my chest and kiss my scars while in this state; an interaction that has been strictly off limits to anyone since I was five years of age.

I'm a man who likes having sex on a regular basis to relieve the stress I experience in my high pressure business. I'm in love with Ana on so many levels but she needs to find a way through her memory loss. Dr. Flynn, our therapist, wants to integrate the dissonance between what she really thinks about sex and her actual behavior. Dr. Flynn has been an amazing asset throughout our relationship. We're heading back to see him for a session, later today.

As our trip begins, Ana sits across from me in the back seat of the SUV. I turn to look at my lovely but confused young girlfriend. I smile and pat the leather cushion next to me as an invitation to slide over and get more intimate. She blushes a bit and then slowly moves into the spot that I've indicated.

"Are you feeling much better since you spoke with Flynn today?" I inquire in a calm and concerned manner. She's certainly been receptive toward me since I rescued her from that vile Jose creature.

"Yes, Christian. He eased me out of the migraine headache while we spoke on the phone. I'm really impressed with his ability to influence my mind."

I pull her into a gentle embrace and look deeply into her innocent and caring blue eyes. "Can you tell me a bit more about why you drove to Portland this morning, Ana?" I'll have Luke follow her constantly.

"I feel a bit hazy about my motives but I thought you had taken my virtue and that my reputation was ruined. Jose's protection and location appealed to me because he's my friend and no one in Portland would hear of my sullied past." She smiles as she strives to access the memory.

"Did you think I'd taken you against your will, baby?" Not that I wouldn't want to slam into her. It's just no fun when the permission isn't there.

"Yes, I believe that's what my perceptions indicated. I felt sore, down there, and we were both naked when I woke up this morning. I assumed the worst. I am so sorry Christian!" she pets my face and gives me a brief kiss. "I am afraid that I told Jose you had taken advantage of me, sexually. He seemed prepared to fight you until I had my phone session with Dr. Flynn."

So Jose thought he could kick my ass. What a fool! "You know that I would never force you to do anything you did not think was right, correct Ana?" I quiz. I imagine that she could charge me with rape during one of her bouts with memory loss. Perhaps Jose would have turned me in to the authorities on campus. The thought sends shivers down my spine.

"I love our intimate encounters, Christian…it's just that my notions of romance get a bit confused when my brain cannot access our shared history together. Then I imagine that you are some lecherous villain." She pats my back to assure me that she does not see me in that light at the moment. However, I'm not sure how long her trance will last nor what causes it to fade. Calling Dr. Flynn…

"Tell me what your mind thinks is proper from a Victorian perspective. That is, what should a young couple be allowed to experience while they are courting?"

"Oh my…let's see. If the male suitor has permission, from her father, to see the young woman… then at first, it would be under supervision. Other members of the household would need to observe them while they talked, danced or played a game."

Hmmm…that would be difficult unless I asked Luke or Taylor to act as escorts during our dates. There's no way in hell I'd want them chaperoning us while we make out.

"What about once the couple becomes more established? Let's say, they were engaged, perhaps?"

"Once the suitor asks for and receives permission to marry the young woman, certain restrictions are lifted or loosened," she explains with a humorous twist to her mouth.

"So, it would be acceptable to kiss and hug the young woman once an engagement occurred?" I ask while kissing her cheek and holding her close.

"Yes, they would be given more privacy and some intimacy would be tolerated or even encouraged." She kisses me back with a peck on my mouth.

"Would touching the beloved in certain areas of the anatomy be allowed?" I ask while arching my eyebrows like a villain.

"Well, I believe that if the engagement has been made public, then touching above the waist would be acceptable. Hugging, kissing and petting would be possible at that point."

"That's good to know, Ana," I state while pulling her into my lap and kissing her passionately. She smiles and responds with enthusiasm. We make out for several minutes before my hand finds its way to her breast and squeezes softly.

"Are we engaged now, Christian?" she jests while pulling back from the embrace and touching my chest. It feels like an electric volt has passed through my body when she pets my chest. If I take a deep breath, I find that the contact feels reassuring and stimulating, sexually stimulating. What she does to me!

"Ana, I will need to ask your father for your hand in marriage. No, perhaps both of your parents, for permission to marry their wonderful daughter. Then, I need to inquire about whether you would agree to be my wife." I add. I'm smiling from ear to ear and quite serious about marriage.

She stares at me with disbelief for two beats before she responds, "Are you asking to marry me, Christian?" Her mouth and chin drop as she regards my proposition.

"Ana, I'm convinced that you would make me a wonderful partner." I proclaim.

"But, not until my memory becomes restored fully," she protests. "Besides that, convince me that I'd be a wonderful partner for you."

"Alright. Once your head injury heals and Dr. Flynn pronounces you well, I will officially ask for your hand in marriage." I agree. "In terms of why I think you would make me a great partner, let me count the ways." I take a deep breath before proceeding.

"Well, I don't believe I've even met your parents or the rest of your family, yet."

"Marriage is my decision, not theirs. However, I can arrange for the meeting soon, if you prefer."

"Fine, I want to meet them. ..Let's hear your argument for why I'd make a great marriage partner," she presses.

"First, I find you incredibly attractive. Your face and body appeal to me on a primal level and your scent calls to me like a drug. I've never felt this attracted to any living creature before."

"That's quite amazing, Christian… Let me add that I find you incredibly gorgeous. Your eyes, chiseled face, long legs, perfect ass and the size of Mr. Darcy, make me hot." She puts her hand on my zipper for emphasis.

Mr. Darcy stirs. I bask in her description of my body. "It's just a pretty package, baby."

"Well, the pretty package makes me want to look within and what I see in you, stuns me," she assures me with a gentle kiss.

"Ana, I thought **my task** involved telling you why you would make such a great partner, not the other way around," I interject.

"Why not do a bit of both? Since you are making declarations, I should do the same," she asserts with a confident attitude.

"That's another reason why you're a good partner. You exude confidence and can hold your own with me. Most people fold and become intimidated when I confront them. You held out when I objected to the publishing conference."

"Ok, point well made, Christian… I like your control freak tendencies. They challenge me," she admits.

"I know I can be so over the top and ridiculous at times, Ana. Forgive me," I beg.

"True, but I find that quality endearing. You are quite clear about your intentions," Ana adds.

I smile and continue while nuzzling her neck, "I find you quite honest as well, Ms. Steele."

"I am honest, that's true. However, Mr. Grey, you are also generous to a fault. Your first gifts to me were the Hardy original editions. Let's not forget the Chevy Volt and those incredibly sexy negligees." She taps me on the side of my nose and kisses it.

"Only around someone as appealing as you, Ana… In my business negotiations, I'm ruthless."

"I can believe that… Let's see, you are also thorough and careful, Christian."

"I guess you uncovered that quality when I had you followed in NYC."

"Among others, yes. The photos of Jose and me in Portland were quite revealing as to your methods," she smiles seductively and paws at my chest.

"You are hardworking and motivated, Ana. Not only do you persist in learning the publishing trade but you work overtime when necessary. You spent most of your time at the conference soaking in all the latest trends. I like that quality as it means you will persist with our relationship."

"Good observation. I enjoy using my mind and my literary skills… Along those same lines, my dear Christian, you devote yourself to the success of your many business interests and work consistently toward a goal."

My ego enjoys the praise and I gloat a bit, "Yes, Ana, I was determined to make a connection with you."

"I admired the fact that you visited Taiwan even though you were concerned for my safety in NY."

"Remember, I had Taylor hire Luke to spy on and protect you in my place," I admit a bit sheepishly.

"Thank goodness for that," she exhales with drama. "It's another instance of how careful you are about potential risks. I can learn from you in that regard," she insists.

"Good point, well made, Ms. Steele…I think you are very creative and thoughtful, Ana. The gifts you gave me from Georgia and NY, for example, absolutely brilliant."

"You inspire me, Mr. Grey." She hugs me and nips at my neck.

I pet her head, "I also want to mention your skill at food preparation. The omelet you fed me on the day of our first fight…that was mouthwatering."

"Oh, you are so romantic," she drips with sarcasm. "And, now for the BIG issue..." her eyes grow serious.

"So, we've established that we're both sexually compatible, honest, hardworking, faithful, bright, motivated, and cautious. What else is there that makes for a good life partner?" I query and look deeply into her lovely eyes.

"We're madly in love with one another, of course. But, that's still not it…"

"You got me, baby. Spill…." I admit.

"Would I make a good mother? Or, would you make a good father?" she asks and stares me directly in the eyes.

"OH, you make an excellent point, Ana. I have not considered that part of the equation." I am stunned and quiet for a moment.

"Do you want to be a father, ever?" she inquires with an earnest expression on her face. She may be holding her breath.

"It's not high on my list of priorities, Ana. Further, with my history, I'm not convinced that I would be a natural at it."

"Let me say, very clearly, Christian. I think you would be a terrific father because of the qualities you have just exhibited. You are careful, thoughtful, generous and loving."

I resist the idea, "I don't want to think about it just now, however. We don't ever have to be parents…That is, unless you are convinced that you must be a mother." A cold chill runs through my body as I consider a possible rift between us.

She clears her throat before speaking. "Since our relationship is still so new, I really have not given children much of a thought. We have years ahead of us. However, we may want to have little ones running around our home, one day."

"For the love of all that's holy, Ana. Let's put the idea of children on hold for now." I command.

She nods her head in agreement, "It's on the back burner, Christian."

Just then, Taylor interrupts us to announce that we've arrived at Dr. Flynn's office. He opens the door and we head for therapy.

**AN: AS USUAL, THEIR RELATIONSHIP PROCEEDS AT A BREAKNECK PACE. SURPRISED? LET ME KNOW.**


	26. Chapter 26: The Slap

Ch. 26 The Slap

**TENSION AHEAD. **

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

Dr. Flynn greets us warmly. I share the fact that Ana's memory appears to be returning, at least when she's in a trance-like state. Flynn winks at me with encouragement and assures us that Ana will soon be capable of accessing our history as a couple when out of the trance. I'm thrilled, since it means that we can move our relationship to the next level. I hope Ana feels the same way about me, as she indicated in the SUV, when she returns to normal.

"Ana, how are you feeling at this point?" Flynn asks in a professional manner.

"Dr. Flynn, I feel great…my headache is gone and I can remember so much more now. Thank you. Christian and I were admiring one another's characteristics on our drive back from Portland."

I jump in with enthusiasm. "That's correct, Flynn. I think Ana would make a great partner for me."

He looks at me with a wry twist of the mouth, "That's a bit soon, Christian."

"I'm a man of action and I don't like to be kept waiting," I assert. "My instincts about partnerships have never failed me."

"Yes, but that's in business, Christian. You're talking marriage here…How does Ana feel about the notion of being your life partner?" He turns to her expectantly.

"I think I need to fully recover my memory before any decisions are made about us as a couple," she states firmly. Dr. Flynn nods his agreement with Ana.

"Of course, I agree, and we don't know how long that might take," I add.

"What if Ana recovers her memory within days?" Flynn challenges.

"Then, we'll think about an engagement," I persist.

Dr. Flynn shakes his head at me and sighs, "What is the rush, Christian?"

I merely smile and hold Ana's hand. "I know how unique Ana happens to be. I trust and need her. She's the only person who has been capable of breaking through my barriers about touching. She's made more progress with me than my parents, sibs and Elena." Ana smiles broadly at my proclamation and hugs me.

Dr. Flynn takes a deep breath. "I'd like to suggest taking Ana out of her trance for a few days to gauge what she's able to access from long-term memory on her own. She may be mixing up reality and fantasy and we need to see where she's going in the healing process. Would you like to try my idea, Ana?"

Ana tenses at his suggestion and then nods, "Yes, but I am worried about the headaches and my misperceptions about Christian and possibly other people."

"What if I provided a backup plan, Ana?"

"Can you explain what a backup plan entails?" she inquires anxiously.

"If your headache returns and you begin to behave rashly, you can either call me for more therapy or I can leave a recorded message on your phone."

"What sort of recorded message would that be, Dr. Flynn?" her eyes turn into saucers. She's worried.

"It's a series of hypnotic suggestions that will return you to baseline."

"How long will I be out of my hypnotic trance?"

"Do you think you might like to try it tonight and tomorrow?" Flynn asks.

"Only if Christian promises to stay with me the entire time," Ana insists. I puff up with pride that she trusts me that much.

"Ana, I promise that no matter what you say or do, I won't let you go." I give her my mega-watt smile and put my arm around her. She nods her assent.

Dr. Flynn proceeds to take her out of the trance through another series of suggestions. Flynn makes me promise to call him if I note any changes. We leave his office fifteen minutes later. We're holding hands when we head back to the SUV and Taylor. She's spending the night with me at Escala.

"By the way," she comments, "we left my Volt in Portland. How will I retrieve it?"

Her memory seems to work fine for recent events. "We will take the helicopter to Jose's art show tomorrow. Taylor can fly down with us and then drive your Volt back up."

"Oh, to be rich and powerful, Christian."

"It does have advantages, Ana, and I want to spoil you with those options, baby." She shakes her head at me and chuckles.

Ana expresses a desire to return to her job tomorrow. I agree that it would be important to test her memory at work. It's getting late and I don't want to push my limits with her issues around sexuality. I offer her a bed in the spare room but she insists that she wants to share mine. I insist that she sleep on her side of the bed, in my pajama top. I could not keep my hands off of her if she wore one of the negligees. Further, I want her near me tonight to monitor her behavior. Besides, I sleep well when she's near me. The night passes smoothly and we awaken refreshed and ready for work on Thursday.

**ANA'S POV**

When I awaken for work on Thursday, I'm in Christian's bed. He's a safe distance away from me and I have ugly cotton pajamas on my body. I'm not sore anywhere, therefore, I assume that he's been a gentleman. He's still asleep and I have a chance to study him. He looks so young and innocent in that state. He's really a perfect specimen of a hottie. It's unfortunate that he's so forward with me when he's not sleeping. He opens his eyes and smiles sweetly at me at the very moment I think ill of him. Perhaps he's not such a devil after all. Well, we shall see.

Christian and I eat a quick breakfast together and he gives me a chaste kiss on my lips as I leave for the office. My day at work goes well. Jack schedules a debriefing about the conference and both Janelle and I summarize the sessions we attended and mention various people that we've met. Jack adds in his own experiences in NYC. In private, Janelle admits that she and Luke got along well on the flight back from NYC. I smile and give her a thumbs up.

"I'm surprised that you are so calm about the conference," she observes, "you didn't mention Edwin once. It's great that you are able to move beyond that experience so quickly."

"Who's Edwin?" I ask as the name does not ring a bell. She laughs at me as if I've made a joke. I shrug since I have no idea what she means. Instead, I tackle a pile of manuscripts that need editing and vetting.

The work absorbs my attention so completely that I skip lunch entirely. By 2:30pm, I have a slight headache. I take a break, swallow two Excedrin and eat a sandwich from a vending machine in the mail room. At 5:30pm, I finish my work and head toward the exit wishing Jack and Janelle a great evening. I'm going to Portland in Echo Charlie tonight. Taylor waits for me at the exit and whisks me to Escala for the one hours flight.

Christian waits for me atop the building and greets me with a hug and brief kiss. He's behaving well. He straps me into the seat and pilots the vehicle. The views of Seattle from the helicopter amaze me. Christian smiles at me and explains what we're seeing and doing. All is well but my headache returns. In the blink of an eye, we're landing in Portland and Taylor has retrieved my car. He drops us at the art gallery and Christian promises to call him when we finish viewing the show.

Jose greets me warmly while Christian grits his teeth and seethes. I drink a glass of wine and start feeling hazy. Christian discusses the photos that impress him the most. Jose has an eye for the subtle. His landscapes zone in on the most minute details in nature such as the stamens of flowers, various shapes in the pattern of common shrubs and ominous shadows among the trees. Christian puts his arm around my shoulder and I smile up at him with pleasure.

When we turn the corner to view Jose's photos in the second room of the gallery, my chin nearly hits the floor. Much to my surprise, Jose displays six photos of me from my recent visit. I look so peaceful as I sleep on his couch. There are other photos taken after Dr. Flynn hypnotized me. I'm happy and content. Some of the photos are in color while others are in sepia.

"I'd like to see you that way more often," Christian huffs and then stomps out of the room. What was that about? When I check to see where he's gone, I note that he's headed for the gallery sales desk. Perhaps he's going to buy one of the photos. I'm delighted that Jose has made a sale. I gaze at Christian across the room. He turns and catches my eye. I feel as though an electric current has passed through my body. He's got a strong hold on me. We smile at each other in recognition of our bond.

Jose approaches me and we hug. "Are you surprised, Ana?" he gushes while gesturing toward the photos of my face and body.

"I had no idea! So that's what you were doing while I passed out on your couch?"

"Hey, I needed to fill up more wall space and you were the unwitting victim." He jokes to hide any discomfort.

"I'm so glad to have inspired you, sir," I jest while hugging him close. He spins me around thanks me for coming to his show.

He spots Christian heading back toward us and states, "Looks like your lover boy may be a bit possessive."

I turn to see a fuming Christian approaching, "Oops! Time to say goodbye." I pull back from Jose's embrace and smile like a prom queen at Christian. That seems to calm Christian down a bit.

"Did you purchase some of the artwork?" I inquire.

"Yes, I certainly did, Ana. The photos of you were stunning." He announces with a hostile look on his face. I'm not sure the word stunning captures his real meaning.

"Then tell me which one impressed you the most and where you will be displaying it." I request.

"I purchased all of the photos of you. I don't want someone else ogling your lovely face and body." So that's what the hostile expression entailed. It's Jose he's concerned about.

"Thank you. I'm sure Jose will be thrilled with the news. But, where will you hang them all?"

"We'll think about that later. Right now, it's time for us to eat and head back to Seattle."

"But, we've only been here for an hour, Christian." I reason.

"We're going to leave, now!" he hisses and grabs my hand possessively. He's scaring me a bit.

I wave goodbye to Jose from across the room as Christian drags me out of the gallery. My headache throbs as I exit. Once outside, Christian walks toward the corner of the building and then confronts me.

"What sort of inappropriate behavior did you display?" he spits out with anger.

"Do you mean the hug that Jose and I shared just now?" I'm really angry now. "He's my friend, Christian and I came here to support him."

"You signed an NDA specifically stating that you would not hug or kiss other men. You have violated our agreement." His face registers outrage.

I have no idea what Christian is talking about. I stare at him with confusion for a moment. Then, Christian grabs my shoulders and pushes me against the building. He pins me back with his hips and simultaneously begins kissing me passionately. My mouth responds in kind at first. However, I quickly come to my senses. Once again, my boyfriend behaves boorishly.

The training my father gave me in self-defense kicks in then. As Christian continues his assault on my mouth, I bring my knee up and shove it into his balls. He pulls back from me in pain and surprise. Then, I raise my hand to his stunned face and slap him across the cheek as hard as I can. His face fills with horror and fear. He holds his cheek and winces. While Christian is momentarily stunned, I push away from him and run as fast as I can down the alley. I note a small alcove with a door that is ajar and slip inside before he has even turned to see where I've gone. I shut the door behind me and hide.

**AN: I WANTED TO TRY A DIFFERENT TWIST ON THE GALLERY SHOW. WHAT DO YOU THINK? DOES CHRISTIAN DESERVE ANA'S WRATH?**


	27. Chapter 27: Rescue and Reward

Ch. 27 Rescue & Reward

**VIOLENCE AND LEMON WARNING.**

**ANA POV**

My heart palpitates as I rest my head on the back of the door I'm hiding behind. I can hear Christian calling my name as I linger near the door. His voice sounds angry at first but then shifts to a desperate almost forlorn plea. He sounds worried and needy. I'm tempted to show myself to soothe his pain.

"Ana, baby, please. I'm so sorry." He's nearly begging as he searches the entrance to the alley for me. "I cannot leave you here in your condition," he calls. What condition is that, I wonder. He tries the door I'm hiding behind but it's stuck, thank goodness. He's been too bold and needs a good scare!

I hear his voice fading as he sweeps further down the alley. He's also calling Taylor on his phone and ordering him to meet us near the gallery. Having Taylor search for me could be embarrassing; but I'm not going to be cowed by Christian's immature tantrums and sexual demands.

For some reason, the image of a lost and neglected young boy comes into my mind. I've no idea what that means and at the moment, I don't care. All I do know involves teaching my randy boyfriend a lesson. He's much too sexually aggressive and possessive for my taste. I'll let him calm down for a few minutes and then make my reappearance. My headache dominates at the moment and I open my purse to take a couple more pills. Then I turn around to determine exactly where I am. It's dark and wet inside this hiding space. Also, it smells of urine and vomit. The scent nauseates me.

As my eyes adjust to the darkened area, I note that there's a long corridor behind me. I cannot see the end of it. However, I hear the sound of footsteps in the hallway and they are approaching me slowly. I push my derriere against the door as a pair of beady, dark eyes emerges from the blackness. The eyes belong to a disheveled and crazed looking middle aged man. He's filthy and his clothes appear ripped and rumpled.

"Hey, bitch…what are you doing in my place?" he growls gruffly and pulls his arm back as a fist forms in place of his hand. Without waiting for me to respond, he slams his fist into the door beside my face. I scream with everything I've got and dodge his blows by ducking and weaving. The fellow appears psychotic with rage. My choice of a hiding place has morphed into a nightmare. It looks as if I am getting the lesson.

"I'll teach you to take from me, missy" he shouts with a paranoid battle cry. "This is my home."

"I was just hiding for a moment," I attempt to explain but he's not rational. I scream again.

I throw all my weight against the door in an attempt to open it but it's jammed. Mr. Psycho grabs my hair and pulls. Now, he's got me trapped. His body lunges forward and envelopes mine as I continue to scream. His mouth smells foul but he's attempting to put it on mine. I twist my head back and forth to avoid contact with his diseased bodily fluids. My shoes continue to kick the metal door behind me and it gives way a bit. As the door finally budges open more, I find a bit of leverage. I raise my right leg and kick my psychotic attacker in the gut with as much force as possible. He doubles over for a moment and that frees me from his clutches.

The door swings open and I fall back into Christian's arms. He breaks my backward fall and holds me for a moment to steady me. I've never been so grateful for his presence. Then, he pursues the delusional creature who believes I'm a threat because I have invaded his home. Christian and the psycho scuffle a bit. Christian takes a fist to the eye. Then, Taylor appears on the scene and flips the man with a swift dive toward his legs. It's all over in a matter of twenty seconds. Taylor subdues the man with cable ties on the wrists. I'm shaking all over with shock. Taylor calls the police and leads the fellow away from us. He'll file a report and then drive us to the heliport.

Christian turns to me with concern, "Are you alright, Ana?" I nod my head to assure him and then note that his lovely face has been scratched and his eye swells. I hold my hand up to his face in an attempt to soothe him. "He hurt you, Christian. Let's get you cleaned up." I suggest and then kiss his lips gently. He looks so sad and hopeless.

"I'm such a jealous fool, baby," he croons and takes me into his arms for a long hug. I cry in relief and hold him for all that I'm worth. At this moment, I feel so fortunate to have Christian in my life that I cannot speak. Instead, I kiss his bruised eye and scratched cheek repeatedly.

"We're both to blame, Christian. I wanted to frighten you for a moment and ended up getting assaulted by a person who appears to be a paranoid schizophrenic."

"I should never have let my emotions dominate our encounter outside the gallery. I know I pushed you over the edge with my gruff handling and kiss. Can you forgive me, Ana?" He pleads with tears in his amazing grey eyes. "I won't even kiss you again if you prefer that. Just, please, don't leave me."

"Christian, I won't leave you… I love you!" I declare and suddenly all my confusion about the conflicting social and sexual mores of the past and present falls away. My memory of our shared history falls into place as my headache evaporates. My poor needy but gorgeous, wealthy and talented, Christian. I could do much worse. I will call Dr. Flynn tomorrow with the good news.

My lips find his and we kiss deeply for several seconds. My hands run through his glorious hair while I kiss his face and neck tenderly. Then, I pull myself into his arms and rest my full weight against his chest. He smells divine. He's making sounds of contentment while running his hands gently up and down my back. "You are so precious to me, Ana. I love you more than you can imagine," he soothes.

After holding each other for an unknown amount of time, he pulls back and suggests that we find a place to eat. I eagerly agree and we find our way to the nearest little restaurant down the block. It's a small French bistro. We both clean up a bit in their restroom. I get some ice from the kitchen and hold it to his eye to reduce any swelling. Christian's eyelid turns red and purple while we gaze at one another with wonder over our entrees. The trip back to Seattle is quiet. Christian and I smile at one another with affection as the helicopter lands on top of Escala. It's late and we both need to work on Friday. We fall asleep almost as soon as our heads hit the pillows on his king-size bed. He wraps me in his arms and nuzzles me sweetly while we drift off.

It's a clear and sunny day on Friday. Christian smiles boyishly at me when I awaken. He's already had a shower and is partially dressed. That's too bad as I'd like to spend time showing him how much I appreciate him this morning. Christian's eye looks worse in daylight and I wonder how he's going to account for his shiner among his coworkers. However, there's a lot we both need to accomplish today at our respective jobs.

We make plans for a romantic dinner. I drive my Volt to work as Christian heads off with Taylor to the office. I'm looking forward to this evening. During the day, I schedule an appointment for Monday with a gynecologist that Janelle recommended. I'm going to ask for a one per week birth control patch. I also leave a message with Dr. Flynn's office that all is well.

I leave SIP promptly at 5:30pm and park at Escala. Christian won't arrive until 6:30pm and I have a plan. I give Gayle the evening off and look through the kitchen for the ingredients I need. Christian has a well-stocked pantry and I don't need to purchase a thing. I set the dining table with candles and the requisite flatware, stemware and ceramic platters. Then, I quickly change out of my work garb, brush my teeth and then my hair until it's shiny. I select one of my new light blue lingerie outfits to wear. I cover it with a wrap. Christian arrives promptly on time with a bouquet of flowers. I lower the lights and the candles glow. The romantic ambience sets the stage for our dinner.

His face registers surprise and satisfaction when he notes that we're eating in for a change. He looks delighted and breathtakingly sexy. I take the flowers and place them in a vase at the center of the table. He loosens his tie and takes off his jacket. Then I take him in my arms with a welcome home kiss. He moans softly as our kiss deepens into a tangle of tongues. I pull back from our dance after a moment.

"Hungry? I'm going to make a special pasta dish tonight," I ask with a seductive wink.

"I hope you are the pasta dish because that's what I'd like first, baby." He breathes unevenly from our kiss.

"Coming right up," I announce and loosen my wrap. He looks at my body-hugging negligee with longing.

"I cannot wait to see what's inside this package," he states while pulling on the fabric at the top of my getup and looking at it lustily.

"Patience, my dear Christian," I caution while patting his cheek lightly.

He laughs while taking off his tie. "Ana, you know me well enough to realize that patience is not one of my strong suits. Come over here," he walks over and sits on the sectional then pats the area next to where he's located. I make my way slowly to him while removing my wrap and dropping it on the way. My negligee clings in a most seductive manner to my figure. I twirl around to model it for him then move my hips from side to side. He's drinking me all in with enlarged eyes that have turned from grey to black.

"Would you like something to drink, darling?" I ask while licking and biting my bottom lip. I'm standing in front of him by now.

"Later, Ana," he whispers while pulling me to him. His arms encircle my body and I'm on his lap in a millisecond. His hungry mouth devours mine and moves on to my neck before I know what's happened. I scoot down at a perpendicular angle to his chest and pet his dear face as he becomes totally engrossed in his passionate embrace of my body.

Soon, my fingers begin unbuttoning his shirt and my hand massages the hair at the top of his chest. He's so solid and muscular. I let my hands enjoy the feel of his pectorals for a moment before I tug his shirt fully open and then off. He stills and stares at me with trust as I kiss his shoulders. He assists me in pulling off his undershirt. I pull back from our embrace and stare at his beautiful torso with a look of desire before I run my fingers gently over his nipples. He breathes with relief as he allows himself to be stimulated by the contact. I kiss a few of his scars.

"Is that alright, Christian?" I inquire with concern.

"It's unbelievably stimulating and sexy, darling," is his heated reply. "Now let's get your chest uncovered, too." His eager hands move to the thin straps of my nightie and pull it down to my waist. He stares at my breasts with amazement for a minute and then pulls my chest to his. I rub my nipples against his nakedness as he chuckles with joy. We kiss and enjoy our skin to skin contact before he moves me off his lap and into the corner of the couch. He sits me upright and puts his head in my lap. My breasts dangle over his mouth before he begins suckling and squeezing them with enthusiasm.

"Hmm…you are so full and firm, baby" he comments as he pauses while moving from one to the other nipple. "I love your tits, Ana."

"Only for you, Christian," I promise and push my boobs together for his amusement. He smiles as his mouth moves back and forth across them. My hand begins to run up and down his sternum as our make out session lengthens. I throw my head back and moan as his lips works their magic on my libido.

"Would you like to continue our efforts in bed, Ana?"

"Of course, Christian." I comply.

He picks me up after I remove my nightie. I'm topless and nearly naked except for the matching thong on my bottom. He's still wearing his pants and socks. His shoes have long ago been removed. He carries me into our bedroom and places me gently onto the middle of the mattress. I wiggle out of my thong. Then, Christian slides into bed after he removes his socks and designer pants; he folds them over a nearby chair. He's wearing only green boxers now and I look with desire at them.

He smiles at me wickedly when I push him down on the mattress and straddle his hips with my knees on either side of his boxers. I'm sitting on top of a very swollen Mr. Darcy. I look down at CG's adorable face with love as I run my hands up and down his naked torso. He's delighted and unafraid of the contact. I lean down for a kiss before I sit on his chest and push down the elastic of his only remaining piece of clothing. He shimmies off his underwear and I marvel at his equipment as it emerges from cover. No wonder he's had a lot of sex! He's got one impressive member.

I'm determined to give him a wonderful time tonight. I slide down to the top of his thighs and then pull Mr. Darcy into both of my hands. I roll a shipyard condom onto my favorite toy then I position one hand at the base while the other squeezes and moves up and down his shaft. Christian throws his head back on the pillow and exhales with pleasure while I stimulate him. Next, I pause as I adjust myself over his erection. He assists me as I slowly absorb him into my opening. He shoves himself in a bit so that I'm filled to capacity.

"Oh. My. Stars," are the words that leave my mouth as I slowly move up and down on my man's most private part. His thighs tighten beneath me as I clench and then release him. My torso sits at a perpendicular to his prone one. I bounce up and down on him as he writhes beneath me in an altered state. He gazes at my face with lust and love written all over his. He watches my breasts bounce as I work my magic with another part of my anatomy. His hands are on my hips and gently lift me as we merge together. I rest my hands on the top of his arms and squeeze away as we moan in pleasure. My hips move back and forth a bit as our connection deepens. Finally, I clench him with all the strength I've got and he explodes into me.

"Oh, baby," he finally hisses as his orgasm unhinges him. "Yes, yes, yes!" I cry out when mine follows shortly thereafter. I flop down on his chest and throw my arms around his head. I kiss his neck and bite him gently as we lose our grip for a moment.

"Is it always this good, Christian?" I ask with curiosity. If this is how his call girls made him feel, I'm seriously jealous.

"It's never been this good, Ana. Only with you have I been able to reach the sun, the moon and the stars. Wow, baby. You have totally blown away the competition. I love you!"

"There's no doubt that I feel the same way, Christian." I smile in absolute delight. "I am the luckiest woman on the planet tonight. I love you too, darling."

We smile and gaze at each other for ages before I make our dinner. We have arrived!

**AN: I THINK THE REWARD WAS FULLY WARRANTED, DON'T YOU? PLEASE REVIEW, F&F, ETC.**


	28. Chapter 28: Meet the Parents & Elena Too

Ch. 28 Meet the Parents & Elena

**ANA'S POV**

It's Saturday and Christian wants me to meet his family this evening. I fret about what I'll wear to the home of a few of the most prominent and generous patrons in the city of Seattle. I decide that one of the new outfits my mother purchased for me will be appropriate as it's not formal. Kate and Elliott will be present since they arrive home today from their vacation in Barbados. In addition, Christian's younger sister, Mia, has recently flown home from a study abroad year in Europe.

We spend the morning making love and relaxing. I make another omelet for us that Christian raves about. I finally feel like we are a couple. The views of Seattle from Escala are wondrous due to the clarity of the day; the water appears to be sky blue. I ask about the family residence. Christian indicates that the Laurelhurst home is more than a century old and has views of Lake Washington, Mt. Rainier and the Cascades. I cringe when I think of my humble background.

"Does your family live on the waterfront?" I'm hoping they don't, as it would be less intimidating.

"Yes, Ana. Our home perches on 65' of Lake Washington. We have a dock and…a boat that I'd like to take you out on sometime," he looks almost apologetic as he explains their location.

"If the home dates back a century, has it been updated?"

"It's a blend of traditional and contemporary. The size and shape of some of the rooms look dated but we have a home theater, wine cellar, cook's kitchen and beachfront cabana. There are plenty of places for us to hide," he jests while playing with my hair.

"Sounds like it's made for entertaining!" I say with an enthusiasm that I don't feel. Could I become comfortable with the noblesse oblige lifestyle?

Christian comes over to where I'm standing and hugs me, "Do not worry, Ana. My parents will be thrilled to meet the first girl that I've ever brought home. My mother sounded shocked when I announced that I was bringing my girlfriend."

"So, I'll be a novelty that they can gawk at," I utter and shudder.

"Remember, Elliott invited Kate so you won't be alone nor friendless," he chuckles and then looks into my eyes. His bruised eye looks purple and swollen today. Perhaps the family will focus on Christian's injury.

"By the way, how are you going to explain your black eye?"

"I'll tell them that Jose attacked me in a fit of jealous rage," he laughs and suddenly looks ten years younger.

"Please don't mention anything about me as the cause…" I beg and kiss his eye gently.

"I'll tell them that a homeless man felt threatened by our presence near the gallery and threw a punch, OK?" he asks. His face looks tense and it's my fault.

"That sounds close to the truth. I do apologize, Christian, for putting you in that position. I'd also like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for coming to my rescue." I kiss him soundly and put my arms around his waist for a brief hug.

"Apology accepted…Let's not dwell on it for now. I do want to say that it justifies all the workouts I endure with Claude. We engage in a fair amount of self-defense moves and it helped me assume an automatic protective response with Mr. Psycho." He laughs at his justification.

"So glad to know that…On another note, what do you think of my outfit choice for tonight?" I model the ensemble that I'm intending to wear and Christian whistles his approval.

"They'll be impressed, baby. You look delectable with your innocent little face and lovely coloring."

Christian drives us to his parents' home. It sits on a bluff above the lake and has a large widow's walk on top as well as an abundance of light. The arched roof and clerestory windows just beneath are designed to take full advantage of the waterfront views. The interior space contains six bedrooms and is well over 6,000sf. I take his hand as we approach the front door. He hugs me and smiles with encouragement. Christian knocks.

Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey answers the door herself. "This is my mother, Grace," he explains as he shifts from one to the other of us, "and mother, this is Ana Steele." I shake her hand and practically bow as our eyes meet. Hers are warm and welcoming. She seems enthusiastic and pleased. At least my appearance doesn't jar her. She calls her husband to the reception room as we enter. "Carrick, come and meet Christian's girlfriend, Ana."

Grace and Carrick carry middle-age well. Their clothing is casual but well-tailored and made of enduring fabric. Both appear fit and healthy. They inquire about my work and I launch into an admittedly rehearsed description of my new role as well as a few tidbits about my recent conference in NYC. They seem interested. I smile in relief.

As soon as we enter the living area, Christian's youngest sister, Mia comes bounding in to meet me. She is petite and spritely but I like her energy. "Hi, Ana," she gushes. "You are about my age and size. That's good as we can go shopping together. Maybe we can even exchange clothing."

"Sounds good to me. That is, when I can take some time from work and from Christian." I concur and give her an enthusiastic look. "Tell me about your time in Europe."

That's all she needs before going into some detail about her time in France and a few of the highlights from her year abroad. I'm going to enjoy Mia's company as she's a ball of energy and very friendly. Kate and Elliott arrive a few minutes after we do. Both look tanned and relaxed. Elliott introduces Kate who fits in immediately. Then Kate turns to face me.

"Hey, roomie," Kate enthuses and runs to me with a hug. "How's our condo?"

"I have not been spending much time there lately, but it's fine. I love the location and…" I begin.

"So, you already have a job and it's going well?" she interrupts. Her investigative skills surface as she gets directly to the point. I tell her about SIP, my work there and Janelle as well as Jack. Kate seems impressed.

"Well, you've done a lot during the time we've been gone. I've just been hanging out on the beach with this one for the past couple of weeks." Kate points to Elliott with a lovesick expression on her visage.

"And, I've been hanging out with this one's brother," I mimic her and point to Elliott. He smiles when I mention his name and goes in to give me a bear hug.

"I trust you've been training my bro in the fine art of being a better boyfriend," he jests while punching Christian lightly on the arm.

"We've been training one another," Christian adds while giving me a lusty grin. I roll my eyes and giggle.

Elliott raises his eyebrows like a villain, "Any new moves that you can share with us?"

"There's nothing we're going to divulge to you, Elliott. It would be all over Seattle by Monday," Christian admonishes with a grin.

The family makes its way to the backyard for pre-dinner drinks and hors d'oeuvres. We chat about recent events and everyone wants to know about Christian's shiner. He gives them the agreed upon story and gets quite a bit of sympathy from the entire group. All appears to be moving along well. I find his family quite pleasant and nonthreatening. The words that come to mind about their demeanor are open and tolerant. Thank goodness.

Grace excuses herself for a moment and returns with an unexpected guest. She's with an attractive blonde woman who must be fifty years old. The visitor looks petite and dresses well in a fitted black sheath. Her skin looks like tanned leather and there's a pinched look about her face however. Grace brings her into the group and introduces her.

"Most of you know our friend, Elena," she explains. "But, I know Ana and Kate have not met one of our dearest family associates." Grace indicates who is whom with her hands and we all smile.

Christian's face drops and turns color. His arm pulls me close. My heart palpitates and my appetite vanishes as I turn to shake hands with my nemesis. Elena grabs my hand with enthusiasm and looks deeply into my eyes. She notes Christian's protective stance with me. Her eyes narrow in an unfriendly manner and my blood boils.

"So this is why we haven't seen Christian around much in the last couple of weeks," Elena exudes with enthusiasm. "You two have been dating?"

Christian responds quickly, "Yes, Elena. Ana and I have been seeing one another for a few weeks now."

"I'm so pleased for both of you," she states with a facetious grin. Kate introduces herself then and tells Elena about her relationship with Elliott. I leave to make a bathroom run. Once in the bathroom, I take several shallow breaths to calm myself and splash my face with cold water. I'm shaking all over.

As I leave the bathroom, I note that Elena has pulled Christian aside for a private chat. She rests her hand on Christian's arm in a familiar manner. I seethe with jealousy at their closeness. I want to remove her hand at don't notice as I approach. I pull myself to the side wall to evade detection while I eavesdrop on their exchange.

"You won't be needing our services much, then?" She inquires a bit defensively.

Christian's mirthless laugh precedes his statement, "I think Ana will be attending to my needs from here on in," he assures her.

She snorts and replies with sarcasm, "For now, perhaps. You'll be back Christian. I've got some beauties who know all the latest tricks. They'll make you forget all about Miss Mousey in an hour," she promises with an alluring tone to her voice.

Christian resists and points out his changed status, "Elena, I think I'm moving on from the escort service. I've fallen in love with Ana."

"Love is for fools, Christian. You're smarter than that, surely." Elena asserts.

I want to run from the room in horror. My heart sinks. She's tempting Christian and speaking to all my concerns at the same time. Elena's claims are the very questions that I harbor about Christian's newfound change in direction. What if he tires of me in a few months? When tensions arise, will he return to Elena's escorts? Can I even compete with her bevy of beauties?

My next impulse would be to slap Elena across the face but I refrain. If I show how much her remarks threaten me, she'll only become more motivated to separate the two of us. I think about a more appropriate response.

I emerge from my hiding spot with a huge smile on my face and approach them in a friendly manner. I put my arm around Christian's and hug him close. He pulls me to his side and kisses my head.

"It's been good to finally meet you, Elena. I know you've been an important part of Christian's past development. He's explained to me how much you helped him during his college years," I expound. Christian's mouth drops open in surprise at my remarks.

"Really? I'm surprised that Christian's been so forthright with you. We'll have to have lunch sometime, Ana. I'd love to hear more about what he's told you about our shared history." She laughs haughtily.

"Possibly," I respond with a superficial smile. Then I turn to Christian, "What would you think about that, darling?" I ask sweetly.

"Considering my troubled past, I'm not sure that would be a good idea," he retorts with blazing eyes and concern written all over his face. I've certainly thrown them both for a loop.

"Well, I'd best be heading home now… Don't want to disturb the family gathering," Elena responds with consternation on her brow.

Grace interrupts our exchange with an arm gesture toward the dining room, "Christian, Ana… it's time to eat our meal. Would you like to join us, Elena?" She doesn't suspect anything about our conversation.

"Oh, I don't think so, Grace. I just stopped by to invite you to my soiree next weekend. I had no idea that your family would be converging on your home tonight," Elena apologizes. Grace accepts her rebuff quickly and Elena departs within moments. She waves her goodbyes to the rest of the group.

We walk toward the dining room arm in arm. Christian turns to me with wonder.

"I'm shocked that you mentioned my past with Elena," he sputters.

"I might as well acknowledge what's in the past with her." I assert with confidence. "She's certainly not going to be a part of our future."

He agrees fully and pulls me to his side, then whispers. "Ana, you are my future. I'm done with Elena and her call girls. Believe me," he swears.

I smile at him with all my power and give him a kiss. Good answer!

**AN: DID ANA HANDLE ELENA WELL? WHAT ELSE SHOULD ANA ANTICIPATE WITH ELENA'S SCHEMING?**


	29. Chapter 29: Threats

Ch. 29 Threats

**ANA'S POV**

As we drive home, I decide to explore some of the questions that Elena raised. I clear my throat and look over at Christian as I begin my inquisition. I want to see his reactions as I quiz him.

I take a moment to calm myself. "You know, I heard some of what Elena told you while I used the restroom."

He winces. "I suspected as much with your over the top expression and comments about my past to Elena when you returned." He glances at me, sighs, and takes my hand in his. "Well, let's hear it."

"She told you that love was for fools and that you would be back for the escorts." I remind him.

He snorts and shakes his head. "Elena doesn't know what she's talking about. She's never been in love and has no idea about what she's missing. The difference between sex with escorts and sex with the woman I love, cannot compare. Having services from an escort correlates with using a motel to sleep. Making love with you, baby, feels like sleeping at the Heathman's penthouse. It's on an entirely different level and one I never want to leave." He looks at me with burning desire. We're going to have a long night. I cannot wait.

My heart soars to hear Christian's declaration. "That is so reassuring and very convincing," I gush but then continue, "and I'm thrilled to know you really love me. Of course, I have no basis for comparison but I'll take your word for it. That is, about sex for pay. …I worry that Elena will do something desperate to get you back though."

"Ana, as I've told you before, Elena's a shrewd business person. She's not going to jeopardize her lifeblood."

"But, you were one of her best customers," I object and squeeze his hand.

"I'll send her some new customers. Perhaps I'll flag some of my business contacts who are in town for a few days and need some distractions." He muses as he thinks of the possibilities. I shake my head in wonder.

"By the way, CG, that's my new nickname for you, I made an appointment with a gynecologist. I need some reliable birth control. Although the shipyard condoms work just fine, I think it's time we moved to the next level." I blush and give him a wink.

Christian sends me a smoldering look. "I'm not sure I care for CG in place of Christian but in a pinch, it will do. I like your idea about ditching the condoms, though. They reduce the intensity of the experience. I like to have full contact with every inch of you, Ana."

"Well, you naughty boy," I chastise. "I thought it was just me who didn't like anything between me and Mr. Darcy."

"I cannot wait to move to the next level," he says while kissing my knuckles. "What sort of birth control method do you want to try?"

"I spoke with Janelle and she recommends the patch. It is 99% effective. Basically, it's a once per week kind of protection. I'll likely apply the patch near my buttocks. I'll need to set my alarm for Sunday mornings for three weeks going and then I take one week off."

"Great! How soon can we put the shipyard condoms to rest?" He's eager to toss the cover.

"I'll have to apply the patch within five days of the start of my period. I'm protected right away but we should use the condoms during the first week, if we have sex."

"We will certainly be having sex this week," he assures me with a look. "Are you having your period, now?" He's very concerned about our birth control - which pleases me.

"Well, as a matter of fact, Mr. Grey. I just started my menses today." I announce proudly just in case he's worried about a pregnancy.

He interprets my announcement differently. "That's not going to keep me away, Ana. I'm impressed that you are taking the lead on this BC issue. We don't want any mistakes, right?" He gazes at me with desire.

"You have that right, CG," I assure him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

We spend the rest of the evening making love like never before. He's trying hard to erase Elena's words from my memory and from his. It's impressive to note Christian's enthusiasm tonight. He's a stallion and his endurance stuns me.

"There's nothing better than having sex with someone you truly love," he whispers as he enters me. I couldn't agree more. He's my sun, moon and stars.

The next few weeks whiz by and I get fully involved with my editing tasks and meetings at SIP. Janelle and I work well with Jack and I'm pleased about the direction of my career. Janelle's relationship with Jason has blossomed into a romance and they are happily dating. She gives me updates regularly.

Now that the family has met me, I'm invited to various upcoming events such as birthdays and celebrations. Christian takes me sailing from the dock at his parents' home. All goes well and life settles down for us. I'm staying at the condo with Kate about three nights per week; the rest of my evenings are spent with CG at Escala. Christian urges me to move in with him but I want a bit more independence just now. Jose and I text now and then but my life revolves around CG.

As I leave the SIP building one day, Elena approaches me. What is she doing outside of my place of employment? A chill runs through my veins. Her face reflects worry and fear. She looks sixty.

"Oh, Ana, dear," she oozes with concern, as she approaches me. I nearly snort in her face as I recall her insulting remarks about me to CG. The expression on her visage stops me short, however. "You need to come with me. Something has happened to Christian!"

My heart drops like a stone and I freeze with terror. Why is Elena giving me this message? Shouldn't I hear it from someone like Taylor, Sawyer or someone in the family. "What's happened to CG?" I reach for my phone and attempt to call him but there's no response.

She looks at me with confusion before Elena figures out that I'm referring to his initials. "Let's get in my car and I'll tell you about it." I have no reason to suspect any foul play, so I shrug and jump into her waiting Mercedes.

"So what's happened to Christian?" I implore as my anxiety level ratchets to new peaks. She drives quickly towards Escala.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, Ana. The truth is…Christian has been having a tryst with Leila. She's been making demands of him and he's been paying her to keep things quiet. As you know, Leila struggles with…mental illness. Did Christian tell you that she made a suicide attempt several weeks ago at Escala? Her blood covered his kitchen floor and it took quite a while before Mrs. Jones cleaned it up. It was gruesome but I thought we had it under control." Elena speaks rapidly but with dramatic effect.

I'm not sure that I can believe what I'm hearing. At first, I'm convinced that Elena is lying. "I knew about the suicide attempt but was told that all was under control." I pause before I ask my next question, "Where is your proof of this affair? Further, what's happened to Christian?"

"Oh, I have plenty of proof. I'll show you the photos when we reach Escala. You'll be shocked at what you see, Ana. I'm so sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Christian never really recovered from his abusive childhood and the hatred that he feels for his mother. As a result, he's been abusing Leila with a whip and cane. She couldn't take anymore and lashed out in revenge. I'm afraid Christian's been injured."

"How has Christian been injured? Where is Taylor? Wasn't he able to intervene?"

"You'll see when we reach Escala." She pulls into the garage and punches in the familiar code. I'm a bit envious about the easy access that Elena demonstrates in regard to CG's personal information. However, she was on the scene for years before I appeared and she knows the family well. I sigh in frustration.

She parks in one of CG's underground spots and we exit her car. She uses the elevator code and we step in. As the elevator begins its trek to the penthouse, Elena pulls out her phone to show me the incriminating photos. They show Leila and Christian having oral sex. I'm nauseated as I view them. He's seated at the desk in his study and she kneels in front of his chair with his penis in her mouth. She's dressed in the French maid's uniform. I look at a few of the photos and then shove the phone away from me and back into Elena's hands.

Why would CG lie to me about all of his feelings? It doesn't really make any sense. The penny drops when the doors of the elevator open at the penthouse and Leila greets me instead of Taylor. She's got a gun and orders me to come out. She's standing at least six feet away from me and wields the gun with authority. She's had training.

I have fallen for the ruse that Elena and Leila concocted. Once I'm inside the penthouse, Elena pushes me into the empty living room. Christian is nowhere to be seen. He's hasn't been injured, but I may be. Elena crosses my wrists behind my back and secures them with cable ties. Then, she walks me to the sliding glass doors of the balcony. We step outside into the evening dusk. The view, as always, inspires me.

"Alright, you little bitch," she barks, "you're going to call Christian and tell him to come home to Escala immediately. Tell him that you saw the photos of him with Leila and let him know that you are upset. I want you to make a suicide threat. Suggest to Christian that you might jump off his balcony if he doesn't comply with your demands."

What? My demands? I look at Elena in shock. It dawns on me that the photos she showed me, of CG and Leila, are weeks old. In fact, they may be the photos from the last evening that Christian used the escort service. How can I possibly intervene to let him know that he's being set up and put in a trap?

"What sort of demands am I to make?" My heart palpitates at a rate that shocks me.

"Tell "CG"," she mocks me, "that you want a clean break from him because of his persistent use of escorts. Suggest that you are going to ruin his reputation by using the social media to expose his sordid sex life and that you want $10 million dollars to get on with your life. Threaten to jump off his balcony unless he comes to Escala with the cash in thirty minutes' time."

I nearly laugh in Elena's face at the plot. Leila continues to point the gun at my head. Elena makes the call using my phone and puts us on speaker. Christian answers within a few rings. "Hey, baby, what's up?" He's upbeat and sounds sexy.

I sigh dramatically and note an echo in the room. "Christian, I just saw the photos of you and Leila having oral sex." I make my voice sound strange; dead.

"What?" comes his incredulous response. "Ana, I have no idea what you are talking about?"

Elena nods at me to continue and Leila pushes the gun against my back. "I'm leaving you…I want a clean break from your sick sexual practices. I know what you did with Leila on the evening that I met your family for the first time." I'm confident that CG will pick up on my tone of voice and the false cue. That evening was not one he'll forget soon, as we spent most of it making passionate love to forget Elena's obnoxious comments.

His tone shifts immediately, "I'm so sorry, Ana. Let me make it up to you."

"I'm so upset with you. I want you to come home immediately." I howl.

"Anything, for you Ana. What do you want?" He's keening with misery.

"I want you to set me free. However, I've suffered so much during our relationship. I may simply jump off your balcony to end this pain." I make the claim in a voice that sounds nearly falsetto.

"Please, Ana. Don't do anything rash. I'll be right there." He promises and drops his voice.

"Wait," I urge since he's about to end the call. "I want you to give me something for my pain and suffering. I've put up with your cheating and lies for a very long time. I think that's worth something, don't you?"

"Please, listen to me, darling. Whatever you've seen or heard. It's not true. Don't do anything rash. Of course, I'll give you your freedom and compensate you for your troubles."

I pause for dramatic effect. "If you don't give me $10 million dollars, tonight, I will end it all. You don't want that sort of scandal in your life, right?... I need a fresh start, Christian."

"I'll be there in less than half an hour, Ana. Hang on."

Elena clicks the phone off and orders me to sit on the couch. She and Leila sit across from me with the gun. I hope CG has a backup plan. I certainly do.

**AN: ELENA'S PRETTY DESPERATE. DO YOU THINK SHE AND LEILA WILL SUCCEED WITH THE PLAN? WHAT PUSHED HER OVER THE EDGE?**


	30. Chapter 30: Crisis

Ch. 30 Crisis

**ANA POV**

Cable ties cut into my wrists and prevent me from moving them. My arms rest on the back of my hips and remind me that I am now at the mercy of two very irrational women. As I wait for the arrival of Christian and his security team, I imagine a few scenarios that could occur. If we cause either woman to feel panic, she may do something desperate and fatal. My current strategy involves cooperation. I hope CG and his team travel on the same cognitive track that I do.

In order to calm them, I decide to discuss the dated photos that Elena displayed of CG and Leila in action. "I feel heartbroken about Christian's on-going need for the escort service...I don't think I can ever trust him again." I tell Elena, hoping to convince her that I really believe the words that come from my mouth. My tone sounds bitter. What I feel is terror. I hope CG realizes that he's headed into a trap.

Elena buys into my perception. "Anastasia, men who use escorts are all the same….They want cheap sexual thrills."

"Well, you two would be the experts on that topic," I state in a resigned manner. I hope I don't sound superior.

"I'm doing you a favor by exposing Christian before your relationship moved any further toward a formal commitment." Elena spits out with venom. "Once a cheat, always a cheat!"

"Do you think he really wanted to make a commitment to me?" I ask to distract her from considering the rescue scenarios that are floating through my mind.

"Well, he introduced you to his family. He would never have done that with an escort…" She points out a crucial difference in our relationship.

"Perhaps he intended to use our appearance as a couple to appease his parents," I suggest to allay any fears she may harbor about our actual feelings for one another. I feel confident that CG loves me and has turned the corner on his need for anonymous sexual trysts. Elena cannot conceive of the power that love holds to transform lives.

Leila adds her opinion to the matter as well, "Mr. Grey wants to take and use women. He's selfish to the core." Her voice sounds raspy and she nearly snarls with bitterness.

I'm pleased that Leila appears distracted as well since the weapon in her hand will be pivotal to any resolution we achieve today. "Why do you think the men who use escorts seek sexual thrills, Leila?"

Leila expands on her earlier claim. "They don't want to put any effort into a serious relationship with a woman. It's too much work to make a conversation and to value what we think. At least, that's what most of them want."

"Do you mean to tell me that some of your customers actually want to spend time talking?" My curiosity surfaces as we discuss her observations.

Elena pipes up at that point, "About one in every ten customers expect and request actual dates. They want someone who can talk to them, go out in public with them and then…fuck their brains out. I charge much more money for the dating package."

I cannot resist asking my next question, "I see…Did Christian ever ask for that sort of service?"

"No, he's strictly a wham, bam, thank you ma'am type of customer!" she assures me.

I resist smiling in satisfaction at her response. There's a sharp knock on the door as we conclude the discussion. Elena and Leila tense up and push me in front on them. Leila holds the gun about six feet away from my back. Elena moves us away from the door and toward the middle of the living area.

"Tell Christian to come in," she whispers to me in command. I comply.

Almost simultaneously, the door bursts open and Christian appears wearing a fedora and a suit. He carries a large black duffel bag. Taylor swings onto the balcony from above while Sawyer runs into our area from a service door hidden in the kitchen. Who knew?

I decide to drop and roll to the side. Leila attempts to keep the gun pointed at me. Elena appears surprised but shouts a demand to Christian. "Give us the money and we'll be leaving. Ana's coming with us, scumbag."

No one speaks. Christian slides the heavy bag away from me towards Elena. She's momentarily distracted by the urge to grab the reward. I roll further away from Leila but she follows me. She holds both arms together and straight. Her hands grip the gun tightly. Leila aims the gun at my body.

"I will shoot Ana if any of you come near me," Leila claims. She sounds desperate and afraid. I can feel her body trembling. Sawyer and Taylor slow down their momentum but do not stop entirely. They are at least ten feet from any of us. Christian freezes on the spot but looks from man to man and then at me. He's angry and anxious.

My next move is strictly instinctual. When Leila moves her head to check on the location of the men, I use the distraction to raise my right leg and kick with all my force at the hands that are clasped on the gun. I kick her hands up toward the ceiling. Sawyer grabs Leila from behind while Taylor lunges for Elena. Christian dives toward me and attempts to cover me with his body. The gun spins up and away from Leila's grasp.

As the gun drops toward us, I reach for it but Christian's body prevents me from retrieving it. It lands on the ceramic tile with a loud clatter. A single bullet leaves the gun's chamber and finds it mark. It grazes Christian's leg and lodges in the wall beneath the Madonna paintings. Blood begins to seep onto me. I feel myself losing consciousness. Christian screams my name in horror and rolls off of me.

He whispers in my ear, "Ana, darling, have you been hurt?" His voice sounds far away as I faint.

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

Taylor and Sawyer subdue both Leila and Elena with cable ties. They seat them on the couch. Both women appear surprised and defeated. I know that I've been wounded by the bullet. My leg bleeds from a flesh wound on my thigh. What I don't know is whether Ana has been hit as well. There's too much blood around to determine if it's just mine or if the lead somehow hit both of us. Since Ana remains unconscious, I'm at a loss to know.

Taylor calls 9-1-1 and then the police. I am carefully examining Ana's body but don't see any obvious injuries. I try not to move much but my leg wound continues to deposit blood in a pool around our legs. I tap Ana's face and note that some color returns to her cheeks. Taylor retrieves his medical bag from the room he occupies in Escala. He examines me and Ana.

"Luckily, you have a flesh wound, Mr. Grey…You will need a couple of stitches but won't be impaired in any significant way, "he declares while taping the wound as best he can. The bleeding has diminished significantly by this time. Ms. Jones goes about the task of cleaning up the bloody residue on the floor.

"That's good to know, Taylor. But…what about Ms. Happy Feet, here?" I'm trembling as I ask the question. If anything has hurt Ana, I will certainly expire from sorrow.

He reassures me with a nod of his head. "I think Ana fainted from the sight of your blood and the trauma of being kidnapped. She'll be fine, sir."

I kiss the face of my brave little heroine. Kicking the loaded weapon out of Leila's hands saved us all. Ana's a brave and feisty little warrior. She's also quite the drama queen given her acting abilities over the phone. Her verbal expressions and cues gave me the information I needed to respond appropriately. Taylor helps me carry Ana to the unoccupied couch. I rest on the floor beside her location.

It fills me with displeasure to know that we're likely going to make the evening news. But, given the gravity of the transgressions that occurred at Escala today, there's no choice in the matter. Since something serious happened to Ana with the kidnapping and attempted extortion, I will pursue Elena and Leila's actions via the legal system. I call my attorney who promises to meet us at Escala within the hour.

While we wait for outside help, I begin to quiz Elena. "What the hell were you thinking Elena?"

"I really do not want to discuss the situation, Christian," she replies in a dispirited manner.

"You will have to reveal your motives eventually because I intend to press charges," I persist.

"Let's simply say that I wanted out of the escort service."

"Oh, I'd say it was much more complicated than a career move, Elena. You and Leila attempted to steal my access codes to Escala as well as my banking accounts."

Elena pauses before responding. "It just galls me to think that some 22 year old nobody can win your affections in a matter of weeks and walk away with the golden goose."

I snort, "I happen to be in love with this beautiful, young woman. Do not refer to Ana as a nobody. She's my future."

Ana stirs as we speak of her. She puts her hand on my head and gently touches my hair. I pat her hand.

"Christian, we've known each other for many years. I thought I knew what made you tick. Your about face with the escort service surprised me," Elena states with bitterness.

"I haven't been in therapy for fun and games with Dr. Flynn. It's hard work. You underestimate my capacity to change and heal," I explain. Then I broach another topic, "Elena, you are a sharp business woman. Why would you risk so much for $10 million dollars?"

"Well, this may be difficult for you to understand, Christian. But, to me, ten million dollars sounds like a solid retirement plan." Elena huffs with resentment.

"Did you actually bring $10 million in cash in the duffel bag?" Leila asks suddenly.

"I brought marked money…but it was far less than the amount requested. Were you planning to escape across the border to Canada?"

"Something like that…" Elena admits and slumps on the couch in defeat.

"I wanted a fresh start and a new location." Leila hisses.

I make a sarcastic observation. "Well, you will likely have a change of locale now." I imagine the two women behind bars. Prison won't be a hindrance to Elena as she'll probably recruit a wider range of escorts while she's serving time. I wonder what sort of sentence she'll receive. She'll likely begin a spa service there.

The medics arrive and treat my wound with a few sutures and a cold pack. Ana revives fully while they treat me. They check her vitals and assure us that we'll both be fine. The police arrive on the scene shortly thereafter. My attorney advises me about how to handle the issue of the escorts. I shake my head in regret at what my parents will learn about me.

Ana describes Elena's intervention outside her place of employment and the drive to Escala with the police investigator. Of course, the use of the escort service and the photos of me and Leila are discussed. I request that the case be handled with the utmost privacy. Both Leila and Elena are led away in handcuffs. Several charges will be filed against each of the women. We are finally left alone.

At least Ana looks like herself again. She sits up on the couch now. I scoot up next to her and hug her gently. Her innocent and lovely face inspires me.

"Are you all recovered, baby?" I ask softly. I kiss her cheek and nose.

"How about you Christian?" I nod that I'm fine. "That pair of pants will never be the same," she snickers.

"Truthfully, my leg throbs. The medic left me some vicodin and I've got an icy patch on but I need you to give me some therapy," I jest and pull her lips to mine. She kisses me with passion.

Then, Ana's face alights with excitement. "Well, Mr. Grey. I've got an idea for relief that won't put any more stress on your thigh than usual."

"And, what sort of creative idea would that be Ms. Steele?"

"Well, I just happened to see some photos that inspired me, CG."

"Did you now? What sort of photos were these, my dear little Ana?" I know exactly what source she's citing and it makes me slightly embarrassed to think of Elena's camera phone.

"I will model what I observed, sir," she teases while moving to her knees in front of me. Within moments she unzippers my pants and removes them. She's careful to avoid contact with the flesh wound on my leg. She works Mr. Darcy free of my boxers as her lovely mouth works its magic on my organ. I'm in ecstasy as she brings me to nirvana.

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**


	31. Chapter 31: Promises, Promises

Ch. 31 Promises

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

My life with Ana settles into a calm routine once Elena and Leila have been arrested and charged with kidnapping and extortion. Ana spends most of her non-work time at Escala with me. Just for variety, we sleep at the condo about once per week. Kate and Elliott have really made it their own by now. Besides that, they are far too noisy in their habits for me. According to Ana, Elliott sounds like a moose when he's getting laid. I don't need to hear it. The weeks fly by.

Ana's birthday occurs in September and I want to do something really special for her. The most legendary restaurant in town is 'Canli's' in the Queen Anne area. It has amazing seafood, a view of Lake Union, an award winning wine list, and service that is truly spectacular. I ask my staff to make reservations for two.

When the fateful day arrives, Ana awakens in my arms. I'm alert before she is, for a change. Her sky blue eyes pop open and meet mine with enthusiasm. I give her a devilish smile.

"Good morning, birthday girl!" I greet her with a brief peck on the cheek.

She smiles but moans in mock horror. "Ewww…don't remind me that I am now 22 years old!"

"It's a good age, baby. That was the year I made my first billion…." I brag.

Ana snorts and shakes her head. "Well, I can assure you I won't be earning a billion dollars this year!"

"You are worth a billion to me, Ana…Are you ready for a shower?"

She nods with an impish grin but then does something that surprises me. Ana flips me on my back, gently pulls me into her arms, and holds me close.

"I'm so happy, baby... Are you?" she finally asks while kissing my neck and petting my chest. She kisses my scars gently.

"Ever since you entered my life, the sun has not set. I'm ecstatic, Ana!" I gush. "But, I'm feeling a bit grungy just now. Too much sweating while we make love, I guess."

"Let's clean up in the shower, then" she commands. I lift her off the bed in my arms and head us both towards the bathroom.

I help Ana strip off her nightie and underwear. She turns on the warm water. She tugs me under the showerhead and grabs the vanilla scented body wash. I lather a clean washcloth with the wonderfully scented liquid and tenderly rubs circles over her torso as she licks my face.

"Let me know if anything hurts, Christian," she coos while thoroughly massaging my legs with a sponge. My thigh wound has healed but the flesh remains tender.

Once both of us are rinsed and fresh, Ana pulls me into a firm embrace and kisses me deeply. Every nerve in my body goes into hyper drive. Mr. Darcy springs to life between her legs.

I push Ana against the shower wall and pin her to it with my hips. I wrap my arms around her slender torso and my hands around her ass. Her sexy smile reappears as I lift her up to kiss her breasts. My hands are everywhere caressing and massaging my birthday girl. I want her here and now. Darcy tickles the entrance to her sex.

"I want to take you right here…" I announce. Her eyes grow large with excitement. She turns the shower on low and wraps her legs around my hips. Mr. Darcy goes rigid with need. The shower takes a very long time.

"Even wounded, you are strong and virile," she declares as we surface from our orgasms. She runs her hands down the sides of my body. "I love you so much, Christian."

I am the luckiest man in the world. "Same here, Ana," I concur while my hands hold each side of her amazing face. She kisses and caresses me for a few minutes more while gazing into my eyes with devotion, then turns off the shower.

"That was an amazing birthday poke," she concludes as we towel off. She looks so young and fresh.

"My favorite way to start your day, sweetheart." The smile on my face feels permanent.

"Mine, too…Would you like my special birthday breakfast now?" She teases with a wink.

I'm in a wonderful mood. "How is the birthday breakfast different from your typical five star omelet?"

"Oh, you shall see. Perhaps I'll sprinkle fairy dust on it and make us both invisible!"

"In that case, I'm all for it... We could have used the fairy dust when Elena and Leila visited," I muse.

She arches her eyebrows and makes a stern face at the memory. Then, wraps her body in a robe and heads towards the bedroom. She dresses quickly in a simple silk shift and then heads toward the kitchen. I pull on a t-shirt from my drawer, a pair of boxers, and blue jeans. I search for the morning news on my Ipad.

When I finally make my way to the kitchen counter, I find that the placemats and settings have already been arranged. Ana busies herself at the cooktop. I don't think she is preparing omelets as the concoction she's laboring over contains no eggs. I sniff the air. It smells like fish. It's rare that we have fish for breakfast.

When she turns around, I see two patties on each of our plates. They have been breaded and grilled.

"My birthday special happens to be Dungeness Crab Cakes," she announces with pride as she slides our platters into place.

"Well, Ms. Steele, once again I'm surprised. You are quite the chef, my love."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey…The taste test begins now," she quips.

The crab cakes are moist, delectable and mouthwatering. "Ana, they taste amazing. I like the fact that the crab gets the emphasis and not the bread crumbs."

"Agreed," Ana concurs and kisses me lightly on the cheek. "That was my goal. I found the recipe on-line and just had to experiment with it for the big day."

I hug my girl. "You get an A, baby!" We finish breakfast and decide to go for a walk in the park nearby. It's a perfect fall day since the air feels a bit brisk. We admire several modernist steel sculptures that are sprinkled among the spruce and Douglas fir trees in the parkway. The sky looks clear and the water in Elliott Bay sparkles like a sapphire. It is a perfect start to her 22nd year of life.

As evening approaches, we make our way back to Escala. I lead us into the closet and give Ana a gift box.

"Something for me to wear to dinner this evening," she infers, correctly.

"Open it and see if it fits, Ana."

She carefully unwraps the Ombre Maxi Dress and holds it up to her shoulders. It is a sleeveless, floor length navy blue silk sheath number with a plunging neckline, empire waist and faux-wrap skirt. The color looks stunning with Ana's skin tone. There's a matching wrap for the evening.

"Very sexy, Christian," she gives me a seductive look from beneath her dark lashes. "I'll try it on for you."

"Don't be too long," I urge as I head to my closet and don my grey pinstriped Gucci suit.

She returns within moments looking like a runway model. The dress looks fabulous as she sways her hips from side to side. The material clings to all the right places and emphasizes her modest curves. She's added gladiator sandals and simple beads to complete the look. It's too bad we have reservations for 6:30 pm at Canli's.

We drive toward Aurora Avenue and our date with destiny. She smiles innocently as we listen to Louis Armstrong crooning on the car stereo. I pull the R8 into the valet parking area. There is no need to obtain a claim ticket as they are known for magically remembering all cars and their matching owners. The building is stone-hewn and boasts a mid-20th century design. We arrive a bit early and head to the lounge for cocktails. I order The Prince in Disguise for both of us. The pianist plays and sings 'Fly Me to the Moon' nearby. He actually sounds like Frank Sinatra. It creates a romantic vibe.

We sip our drinks. "The cocktail has an apple like taste to it," Ana comments as she swallows.

"It's one of my favorites here. I find the bourbon quite toasty." We let the atmosphere and alcohol set the mood for the rest of our evening.

When the server calls us for dinner, we are seated at a quiet corner table with an outstanding view of the lake. I request a bottle of their best Rothschild, a 1996 Cabernet Sauvignon. We order a hamachi starter, duck for two, and the truffle fries. Since the occasion is special, we decide upon a Grand Marnier soufflé for two as a dessert. The servers are friendly and professional yet avoid appearing stuffy or pretentious. That's quite a feat.

We toast when our wine is poured.

"To a very good woman, for a very good year," I propose. Ana smiles and blushes.

"Oh, Christian…you are so romantic. I'm the most fortunate woman on the planet."

"And, I'm the most fortunate man," I add and clink my glass to hers.

The hamachi tastes fresh and delicate. It's better than the sushi served elsewhere. We eat in silence.

When the duck arrives, the presentation is impeccable.

"I understand that the duck is aged for fourteen days," Ana observes, "yet it's rich and moist."

We're both feeling the buzz from our wine. "I'd love to know how they accomplish that feat."

Ana has done her homework and proves it. "I hear they have a chef who hails from a four star restaurant in Manhattan."

I chuckle with delight at my bright and disciplined dinner companion. Then the truffle fries arrive, they are evenly seasoned as well as crunchy. Canli's does not disappoint. By the time the soufflé is served, we're bursting. Since it's warm and ready, there's no sense in delaying. We'll work off the calories later this evening at Escala.

The servers clear away our platters and leave us in peace to enjoy our wine. I take Ana's hand in mine across the table.

"Happy Birthday, darling!" I wish my love with gusto.

She squeezes my hand gently. "This is the best birthday of my life, Christian!"

"You will make this day the best of my life if you agree to… marry me," I proclaim simply.

Ana pauses and stares at me with a shocked look on her face. "What?... Marry you?"

"I know it's only been a few months since we've met, but it all feels so right, Ana. You are the only woman for me."

She looks at me with wonder. "Christian, have you had too much wine to drink?"

I pull a box from Tiffany's out of my suit pocket. "I've spent time searching for this ring, Ana."

She laughs softly. "It's premeditated then," she bites her lip and looks me in the eye. Her blue eyes are shining with excitement.

I place the box in her right hand. Her hands shake as she touches the wooden finish. She pinches the lid between her thumb and forefinger and opens it. The engagement ring is nestled in black satin. A diamond encrusted silver band forks on each side of the Lucida shaped five carat diamond. I've learned more than I want to know about the importance of cut, color, clarity and carats. These diamonds have come from Canada thus no blood has been spilled in their mining. Ana inhales sharply for a moment and her irises grow wide with delight.

"It is so beautiful, Christian," she enthuses. Her eyes lock with mine. She reaches her hands across the table and holds mine.

"Anastasia Steele?" I look at her lovely face. Her long lashes and scorching blue orbs are beginning to tear up. "Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife? I will love you every single day of my life." I promise with tears forming in my own eyes.

"Of course, darling." Her face shows nothing but adoration. "I love you so much…" she trails off as she chokes up with emotion.

"You have just made me the happiest man on the planet," I announce and kiss both of her hands. Then, I remove the ring from its box and slide it onto her left third finger.

She gazes down at the diamond on her finger. We both examine it. She has the most angelic look on her face. What I wouldn't do for this woman.

"A perfect fit," she announces while fluttering her fingers. "You like that ring on my hand, don't you?"

"Yes, I like it…You have no idea!"

I cannot believe that Anastasia Steele has just agreed to marry me. We're going to have a marathon evening of sex tonight. I pull her up from the table and stare into her enthralled eyes. My face fills with joy as I bask in the feeling of victory. She looks so glorious that I'm nearly breathless. I kiss her with exultant lips. Anastasia is my world.

**AN: IS THE ENGAGEMENT TOO RUSHED? SHOULD ANA HAVE MADE CG WAIT FOR AN ANSWER? **


	32. Chapter 32: Engagement Issues

Ch. 32 Engagement Issues

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

On the night of our engagement, Ana behaves like a woman on a mission. As soon as we reach our bedroom, she pulls me toward her by the lapels of my jacket. Next, she tugs my grey tie loose while I assist her in removing it. My suit jacket slips off and gets pushed to the rug in a nanosecond. She caresses my chest and arms with reverence. This gesture sends me into a state of nirvana. As Ana kisses my neck, she also starts unbuttoning my dress shirt. She's hot to trot tonight. I should propose to her more often!

My hands wander over her torso freely. I love her compact and fit little body. I take a few minutes to massage the taut muscles of her ass. Then my hands move to her slender waistline. Kissing her neck and shoulders feeds my appetite for more. My fingers explore the shape of her firm breasts. I squeeze firmly and Ana lets out a hiss of pleasure. The sounds coming from her mouth further harden me. We stand and stimulate each other's bodies for several moments while passionately kissing. Just knowing that she will be my loyal companion in life is the most satisfying feeling I've ever experienced. My childhood demons shrink by the moment.

Her deft hands have finally worked my shirt off and now they're heading for my waist and the leather belt that keeps my lower half clothed. Once she's removed those items, I'm quivering with desire. I lift her in my arms and lower our bodies onto our over-sized bed. I assist Ana in removing my suit pants. Then she reclines against the pillows near our headboard with a tempting smile on her lips.

She's fully dressed at this juncture. I begin to disrobe Ana while my lips nibble at her delectable neck. I unbutton the back of her form fitting dress. She's cooing while I gently tug and push the material off her shoulders and then down to her wrists. She wiggles the top half of her garment to her waist and then lifts her hips from the mattress while I carefully pull the outfit to her ankles. She pushes the material off with her feet and it falls to the floor. The next phase of our encounter only gets more interesting.

We are both lying prone on the bed in our underwear facing one another. My lips seem to be attached to her skin. Ana looks excited and ready for action. I pull back the bed covers and push them to the bottom of our bed. I flip her on her back and settle my torso in between her legs. I place the weight of my body on my elbows and flex my biceps. She writhes beneath me with unabashed sexual need. I love the fact that she's so eager to make love to me. That's another reason why I want her in my life. Our sex life should be vital for many years to come.

I take my time slowly removing her bra and then my undershirt. I want to remember this exquisite encounter on our engagement night for the rest of my life. When our naked chests make contact, it sends sparks through every fiber of my body. I close my eyes to relish the moment. Then I lower my head to lick her pink and ready nipples. She breathes with desire when I take a breast into my mouth and suck it for several minutes. She tastes wonderful. I love the feel of her flesh in my grateful mouth.

While I stimulate her breasts, Ana rubs her hands up and down my upper back and shoulders. I can feel the metal of her engagement ring on my flesh. Now the world will know that she is mine. It stimulates me to suck her a bit harder. She moans with excitement and tilts her hips up to my torso with gusto. Then her legs snake around my waist. I can feel her heat through our underwear. This location is exactly where I want her to remain.

"Are you ready to rock and roll darling?" I whisper, seductively. She nods her head in agreement. Her eyes fill with anticipation. "Then it's time to get totally naked, baby," I command. She pushes my boxers off using the toes of her feet. I smile at her readiness but take my time pulling her thong off. I toss it with a dramatic flair to the side of our bed. She giggles. Mr. Darcy asserts himself between us and searches for its familiar entry point.

"Oh, Christian, you feel so ready," she gushes as I guide myself into just the right position with my hand. Ana's certainly wet and inviting. I grunt when I enter her opening. Our connection, once made, feels so perfect. Before I start moving, I look down at my angel's face. She appears thrilled and enraptured. That's all the encouragement I need to fill her all the way to her hilt.

"Ana, I love you with every beat of my heart, darling." I announce with enthusiasm before I begin pumping. She bites her lip and closes her eyes in delight.

I begin our lovemaking gently as I move myself in and out of her tight canal slowly. She blinks her eyes and opens her mouth a bit when she clenches me within her body. Her hips lift to meet my thrusts. She squeezes my arms when I pick up the pace of our connection. She throws her head back on the pillow with passion. Then she begs me for more.

"Christian, honey, please go a bit faster," she requests and digs her fingers into my back. They feel marvelous. I comply with her need for speed and thrust into her with renewed vigor. That brings her to the edge. I note that she's now tensing beneath me and ready to let go. I push my elbows into the mattress beside her and slam with one last effort into her vagina. She never disappoints me.

She screams my name repeatedly as she comes undone around me. "Christian…Christian," she chants with abandon as an orgasm consumes her lovely body. I burst with satisfaction as her passion triggers my own spasm. I release myself into her and collapse with joy onto her quivering frame. I kiss her neck and face repeatedly when I recover from our consummation. Then I roll off of my love and prop myself beside her on my arm. I flash her my most delighted smile. She turns on her side toward me and gazes at me with pure joy on her face.

"I'm ecstatic at the thought of becoming your wife, Christian," she declares. I let out a delighted sigh.

"I cannot begin to explain how happy you have made me tonight," I concur. "I want to spend every day of forever pleasing you, Anastasia." Then, I find her left hand and kiss the engagement ring with reverence.

We spend most of the night looking into one another's eyes and holding each other. My decision to propose marriage constitutes the best move I've ever made. Anastasia Steele feels so right. She's my life!

**ANA'S POV**

I awaken in Christian's arms and luxuriate in the wonderful memory of our dinner last evening. I glance down at the ring on my finger. Christian's surprising proposal on my birthday was the best present I could have imagined. He's such a romantic partner and a fabulous lover. I'm looking forward to planning our wedding together. He's sure to be involved in many of the details given his control freak tendencies.

We need to inform both sets of parents. I wonder what Carla's reaction will be? Ray will probably expect it since he's accustomed to assessing people's intentions and their character in his work. I'm unsure about how CG's family will react. Perhaps they will expect me to sign a prenuptial legal document. Money is not an issue for me. I've never really cared much about the material things in life.

As I stir, Christian slowly awakens with a proud grin on his gorgeous mouth. I kiss him good morning. He slaps my behind. I thrust my hips into his crotch.

"How's my insatiable and beautiful fiancé this morning?" His grey eyes sparkle with enthusiasm.

"Great, baby…I'm thinking about how we ought to let our parents know about our engagement," I admit with a smirk.

Christian's mischievous look appears and he sits up quickly. "How's this idea? I'll send each of them a photo of your left hand with the ring on it…along with the tag line…Breaking News."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Let's see who responds first and what they will do in return."

"Let's clean ourselves up, eat and then start experimenting with just the right picture," he suggests.

"Sounds good to me." We head to the bathroom together.

We make out for a while in the shower while exploring ideas for the photo announcement of our impending marriage.

"You ought to cross your hand beneath mine. We should use a red background to set the right contrast," I offer with a creative flourish.

"I like the idea of crossed hands but I don't know what the red background color references, Miss Steele," Christian looks at me sternly and narrows his eyes. Then, he kisses my nose playfully.

I laugh with a lilt to my tone, "The red background signifies the past. Your past with the red light girls, the escorts…"

He interrupts me, "I'm not so sure I want any references to my sordid encounters with Elena's girls."

"How about if we think of the color red as a celebration of our new beginning?" I persist with my schema. Besides, I think a red background will set off our hands and the ring in a most appealing manner.

"Why not use a sky blue color to set off our hands? The color should be the same as your eyes," he says while looking into mine with love.

"Hmmm…now you've got me on a roll, Christian. Let's use a pearly toned grey fabric beneath our hands. The color will really complement the silver of my ring. In addition, it's a reference to your surname."

He brightens like a bulb and says with finality, "You are so clever…my soon to be Mrs. Grey. That's our solution!" Then he kisses me with conviction.

And just like that, I know that Christian wants me to take his name when we marry. Perhaps I can use Steele for my middle name. I'm not about to fight that battle now, however.

We take several photos of our crossed hands with my engagement ring front and center. We decide on a shade of grey found on one of Christian's pocket squares. His fingers look so long and elegant beneath my much smaller hands. We select the photo with the best contrast and text one to each of our parents with the message Christian devised. Then, we wait.

My phone buzzes within moments. It's Carla and she's hooting with enthusiasm. I put her on speaker.

"Congrats, Ana…So, Christian proposed to you for your birthday?" I can hear her sobs begin. Christian chuckles.

"Yes, I was completely shocked, mom… I accepted immediately." I gush. "He's so romantic."

"Is Christian with you at this moment?" She must have heard him in the background.

"Yes, you are on speaker phone!"

"Christian, I know you will make a great husband for my beautiful daughter… Have you set a date yet?"

Christian looks at me with bewilderment. "Anastasia completes me, Carla…But we have not yet set any date…However, I intend to marry your wonderful daughter soon."

I look at Christian with awe. "We haven't worked out any details yet, mother. You will be the first to know when we do."

"Just don't attempt to put me in a hot air balloon for the ceremony," she warns.

We look at one another. "That's an idea worth considering," Christian declares. Then, Christian's phone begins to signal.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it." Carla frets. "It sounds as if you have another call coming in. I'll let you two go then. Congratulations to both of you. I'm a happy woman!"

The next call comes from Grace but both of CG's parents are on the line. "We could not be more delighted to know that Ana will be joining our family," she enthuses while Carrick utters his agreement. "I hope you will agree to let us host the event at our home."

Again, we look at each other with wonder. "We will need to discuss the details later," Christian decides. I like the idea of using the Lakehurst home for our big event. We chat briefly about the details of the engagement itself and then agree to see his parents later in the day.

Ray replies last. His response is a terse text message. "Ask CG to call me." I show the message to Christian. He calls Ray without haste.

"Ray, glad to see you saw the photo. I'd like to ask your permission to marry the woman of my dreams."

"It looks as if you don't need my permission as the ring resides on Anastasia's finger already."

"It will rest there much more comfortably with your blessing, Ray." Christian adds. He's such a charmer when he wants something.

Ray grants his wish and then asks about the wedding date. It's a mystery to me.

We have a few decisions to make today.

**AN: DO YOU LIKE THE UNIQUE METHOD OF ANNOUNCING THEIR ENGAGEMENT? SHOULD THEY MARRY AT CG'S PARENTS' HOME? **


	33. Chapter 33: House Hunting

Ch. 33 House Hunting

**ANA'S POV**

We send our friends and acquaintances the same photo that our parents' just received. At least Elena and Leila will not be included on our distribution lists.

"How about if we get married tomorrow, in Las Vegas?" I tease as I whisper in Christian's ear.

He looks at me with mock horror. "Should I make reservations at The Wynn?" he laughs and then hugs me tight.

"Now, that's a splendid idea… Perhaps we can spend our honeymoon hanging out at the European style pool on site…I've got a great idea for my bikini." I wiggle over to the living area of our condo and stretch my body.

Christian squints his eyes at me with disapproval. "If you mean the swimming area where women go topless, then there's not an iceberg's chance in hell that we will honeymoon at The Wynn...No one gets to ogle your breasts but me." He's quite serious about this rule. I can tell by the expression of his mouth. It's now in the shape of a hard line.

"But, Christian, I'd look much better with an all-over tan. No swimsuit lines," I persist for fun. There is no way I want to expose my breasts to his security team or anyone…but Christian.

His jaw drops and his eyes grow more serious. "I will glue that bikini top onto your chest, Ana. You are not to go topless, ever…Is that understood?" He's suddenly irritated beyond reason. I need to defuse the situation at once.

I giggle. For fun, I open my blouse and flash Christian my boobs. His eyes immediately widen with desire.

He gestures for me to sit on his lap. "Come here, Ana…let me taste you."

I jiggle my breasts at him and keep my blouse open but do not approach him, "Not until we decide upon a wedding date and place that works for both of us."

He grins. "You are bribing me with sex, Ana...That shocks me."

"I think very few things in life shock you, Christian…So, before you get a piece of me, you need to answer my question," I assert.

How about letting my parents host the wedding and reception at their home, in one month?" he offers.

"Do you seriously think that your parents will be ready for our big event in just one month?"

"Well, we will need to ask them tonight. Do you want a big wedding with all the trimmings, Ana? Tell me and it's yours."

Wow. "I don't want anything large…just our family and friends; acquaintances from work." I gaze at his glowing grey eyes. "What would you like?"

"Your idea works for me...Now, let me have my reward," he pats the seat next to where he's reclining. I comply and assure him, "only for you, baby." That mollifies Christian in a hurry.

In the afternoon, Christian suggests that we go for a drive. We're heading toward the western hills of Seattle. It's a bit more isolated than other areas in town since we are driving onto a peninsula.

Christian points out the waterways as we drive around. "We're on a strip of land now that is bounded by Salmon Bay, Shilshole Bay, Puget Sound and Elliott Bay."

"That's a lot of bays," I chuckle. I'm thinking of the shipyard condoms for some reason. "I'm surprised that it's so near downtown and the core of the city. It feels like we are on an island."

"Yes it feels that way, but it's only minutes away from the city hub. It's historic and its settlement dates back to the late nineteenth century," he grins.

I look around and note that I can see the Olympic Peninsula. "The views from the hills here are spectacular, Christian." I'm quite impressed with the area.

"There's also abundant natural beauty with plenty of trees and space." He's been reading real estate ads. Christian, always so careful and thorough.

I suddenly understand why we are driving around the Magnolia area of Seattle. "You sound as though you are attempting to sell me something, baby…Are you?"

He puts his hand on my thigh and squeezes as his crooked smile appears. "Just keep an open mind, Anastasia. We're only looking."

Christian parks the car across from a very large Cape Cod style home. It must be 10,000 square feet in size. The grey clapboard style home is perched atop the highest hill in Magnolia. Sunlight sparkles on the nearby water. Plenty of bay windows and graceful gables add to the romantic New England feel of the exterior. The setting appears peaceful and private with a large fenced backyard.

Christian takes my hand as we approach the entry. The door itself contains a double-leaded glass design that appears to be floral in style. An attractive agent opens the door as we step onto the porch. She's mid-thirties, blond and thin. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens a bit when she looks at my gorgeous Christian. I put my arm around his waist and look into his face. He gives me a mega-watt smile in return.

She regains her composure and smiles at both of us. "You are Mr. Grey - and this is your fiancé?"

"Yes, this is my fiancé, Anastasia Steele," he announces with pride.

She shakes each of our hands. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet both of you. I am Danielle Ragland…Have you been looking for long?"

"No, Ms. Ragland," he admits, "we've just recently become engaged."

"Well, congratulations to you!" she enthuses.

I show her my lovely five carat diamond and she raises her eyebrows. "I love the shape of that diamond!"

"So do I… Christian found it at Tiffany's." I add as he puffs up with pride.

She's moves us inside with a wave of her hand and pursues her goal. "How soon do you want to settle in a home, then?"

Christian looks at me before stating, "Perhaps one to two months, tops."

Her eyes become the size of saucers. Her income could be assured for one year or more with this sale. "Well, then, we need to move along with your search… Closing can take at least one month," she assures us.

"Let's see what's on offer then," Christian commands.

We walk around the open layout. Stunning views of the water appear from nearly every window.

She guides us into the great room and expounds on one of the best features of the home. "You can gather your family into the soaring space of this 25 foot high room for holidays or…entertain in the chef's kitchen and dinette area. If you prefer, you can savor sunsets from the cozy fireside of the library. There's also a nearby piano room."

I look at Christian for his reaction. "Glad to see they've got a baby grand Yamaha on display," I comment.

"You play piano, Mr. Grey?" Ms. Ragland inquires. She's all business, which I appreciate.

"Yes, I most certainly do."

"Classical music buff, then?"

"Among other interests, yes," he's rather reserved with her. I approve of his manner. He's all mine.

We make our way upstairs to the sumptuous master suite with views, separate walk-in closets for each of us and granite shower walls. The Jacuzzi tub and surrounding suite will get a lot of use. I'm imagining a sexy encounter in the tub as we inspect it.

"There are four additional bedrooms on the second level of this home. In addition, there's a guest or nanny suite with a private entrance, kitchenette, full bath and laundry, as well as a private walkout basement… I assume that you are planning on children?" She inquires tactfully.

"Well…not for a while," I assure her. It's not something we have really discussed but we will…soon.

I look into Christian's eyes and he nods. "I want Anastasia all to myself for a few years," he announces. I feel confident that my BC plan will not fail me. Besides, I want him in the same manner.

Ms. Ragland raises her eyebrows and smiles broadly. "I can see that you are a man in love."

"That I am, Ms. Ragland," he enthuses and then hugs me to his side with a squeeze. I hug his waist in return.

Ms. Ragland grins then gives us more information about the area. "The schools in this part of Magnolia are top-notch; there's plenty of parkland nearby as well."

There are four fireplaces in the home - for those rainy nights in fall, winter and spring. Of course, there's a security system and a four car garage. Christian will require that many bays, if not more. Marble and granite finishes grace the home throughout along with crown moulding. It's stunning in terms of style and size and less than a decade old. The home needs little in the way of remodeling. I'm already falling in love with it.

The agent gives us time to explore on our own. "Do you think you can imagine living in this home with me, Ana?" Christian asks in a soothing voice. His eyes convey hope and excitement.

"I can see the possibilities," I jest with my index finger to my chin. Then I giggle, "I would live anywhere with you, Christian. This home feels like a space we could fill with our children, family and friends. Yes, I love the home."

His brilliant smile and sigh of relief lets me know how enthusiastic Christian really is about this property. He's obviously spent some time scanning the options for our abode. My fifty really puts the time into his research.

"So, you've visited this home previously?"

"Well, only through an on-line video for the interior. I did, however, drive around the area. Further, I walked around the exterior of this home before bringing you here." Christian tries earnestly to be forthright and honest. He's so endearing where his integrity is concerned.

We spend time chatting with Ms. Ragland about the neighbors, traffic and property taxes. Christian lets her know that we're interested. The sun begins to set as we take our leave of the home. We drive to the home of his parents for dinner.

"Do you want me to put an offer on the home, Anastasia?"

"Only after we discuss the matter of children, Christian. That home calls for a clan!" I remark with a shudder.

His face reflects sudden tension. "You do want children, I seem to recall." His brow furrows with consternation.

"Not until I'm at least 30," I joke with a dramatic flair.

"That's fine with me, baby. I'm in no rush to become a daddy. Besides, I'm a bit worried about my capacity for dealing with children."

I look at his amazing face while he drives. Then I make my case for his parental role. "You have a great capacity for love, Christian. Your caution, thorough planning, and protective tendencies will serve you well as a father."

"You aren't worried that I'll become a sadistic, punishing, disciplinarian?" His lips nearly tremble as the words leave his mouth.

"As Dr. Flynn observed, you've turned the corner on that aspect of your life. I truly believe that you will make a wonderful husband and father." I kiss his cheek and pat his leg when I finish my argument.

He beams with encouragement. "Thank you, Ana. Your love and support make all the difference, baby."

"On the other hand, Christian, I will be a disaster as a mother. Unlike you, I have no siblings, my maternal role model is a ditz, and I've never even functioned as a babysitter." I argue, though I don't seriously believe it.

Christian pulls our car over and stops. He's taking it seriously. "Do not ever think that, Anastasia…You will make a wonderful parent. Your maturity, passion, discipline and intelligence will override any lack of experience." He leans over and kisses me tenderly while running his thumb over my cheekbone.

"That's good to hear, although I was being facetious about my deficits," I chuckle. "Gotcha!"

He lets out a long breath and pulls onto the roadway again. "Oh, Anastasia…did I mention that your sense of humor will also serve you well?"

"Just making sure that you are on your toes, Christian."

We arrive at the Trevelyan-Grey residence at nightfall. As usual, Grace answers the door. Carrick joins her and they each give us both a long and heartfelt embrace. I am so pleased to be joining Christian's family.

"Well, let's talk weddings, shall we?" Christian begins. Grace smiles and leads us into the family room. Mia and Elliott have already found their way there.

Mia flutters up to both of us as we enter. She grabs the lapels of Christian's jacket and kisses him on both cheeks. That gesture speaks of her time in France. "I'm so happy that you are marrying Ana," she buzzes.

"No one can be more thrilled than I am," he replies and gives her a hug. Then Mia turns to me.

"Welcome to the family, sis!" She's the best future sister-in-law, ever. I gush with emotion and my eyes fill with tears. I'm too choked up to speak, so I simply hold her in my arms and nod my head.

Elliott approaches us next. "Christian, I knew you would find your soul mate, one day. Congrats, bro!"

"Thank you, Elliott! Hopefully, you are zoning in on your future mate as well," Christian responds with a pat on his brother's back and arched eyebrows.

"It's certainly starting to look that way, CG. However, I think you two will beat us to the altar by a long shot," Elliott admits with a broad grin and a slap on Christian's back.

Then Elliott engulfs me in a bear hug. "Ana, who knew you would be the siren to call Christian in from the cold. You are the best thing that's ever happened to my brother. Thank you for coming into his life, and turning the lights on."

I'm sobbing by now. "Christian turned my lights on and brought me out of my sheltered life as a bookworm."

Elliott looks at me with an amused grin splitting his face, "you can spare me the details, sis. Just keep him happy."

I shake my head and nod. "I intend to keep Christian very happy," I assure him.

**AN: DO YOU LIKE THE GREETING FROM THE FAMILY? SHOULD ANA REALLY DELAY CHILDBEARING?**


	34. Chapter 34: Gretchen

Ch. 34 Gretchen

Grace and Carrick have organized a small, formal family dinner for the evening. Both sets of grandparents, Paulette & Philippe Trevelyan and Janet & Daniel Grey, are on hand for the event. Elliott and Kate are seated across from us while Mia sits to my right. The dining table is set for twelve. Before we eat, Carrick taps the edge of his crystal water glass for attention.

"I would like to propose a toast to congratulate Ana and Christian on their engagement," he announces while beaming. He raises his wine glass and stands. The others follow suit. Christian pulls me to a standing position and kisses my cheek. I squeeze his hand and hug him from the side.

We raise our glasses and receive congratulations from all members of the family. Christian looks at me with delight as we toast. I rotate my left hand for all to see the ring. There's a collective sigh when I display his symbol of love. Christian looks so pleased with himself and proud.

"Thank you for welcoming me to the family so warmly," I sob, as tears fill my eyes.

"Thank you for making Christian a happy young man. He's certainly found a good fit," Grace gushes.

"Here, here!" Elliott adds with a flourish and taps his glass with Christian's. Kate blows me a kiss and Mia smiles like a prom queen. She's so excited that she may levitate at any moment.

Grace indicates that we should be seated and states, "We will eat, now." Her smile looks genuine.

Grace employs a caterer for the event and she signals for the food with a bell. Gretchen, the help, emerges from the kitchen and brings various dishes to the table as we move from one phase of the dinner to the next. For starters, crab cakes appear. The entrée consists of filet mignon and shrimp with brown rice, asparagus and potatoes on the side. It's arranged elegantly. I attempt to enjoy the meal but feel distracted by the caterer.

Gretchen is young, blond and seems mesmerized by Christian. As she clears away various dishes, she makes contact with Christian's arm. I detect that her hips have touched his upper arm on at least three separate passes. There may have been more. Then, she attempts eye contact on at least two additional occasions. He's growing tense about the attention that she directs his way. He looks away when she seeks out his gaze. Am I behaving like a possessive fiancé or is there something going on between them?

The others seem unaware of the exchange as they chat away and eat. I look at Christian to discern what I can from the look of consternation on his brow. He squeezes my thigh gently when I glance at him. I pull my leg away from his touch. Do I detect sweat on his brow? I intend to get to the bottom of this issue – and soon. By the time our Crème Brule arrives, I feel livid. I have also lost my appetite.

Carrick turns all the attention on us as dessert proceeds. "Christian, Ana. We hope that you will allow us to host the wedding and reception at our home." He directs his gaze toward each of us and smiles warmly.

"That would be so wonderful," Mia oozes and nearly jumps up and down in her seat. "I get to decorate."

Grace can hardly contain her enthusiasm. "We can accommodate a small or large gathering here. It would be the first wedding in our family…Please say yes!" She looks directly at me for an answer.

I respond to both Grace and Carrick while pasting the most ridiculous smile on my face that I can manage. "Christian and I would be thrilled to have the ceremony and reception in your home. Thank you for making the request." I suspect that Christian has worked out some of the details with his parents in advance, since no one at the table appears surprised at the news.

"The crucial issue," Christian pipes up, "concerns the date."

"What sort of timeline do you have in mind?" Grace inquires.

He looks at me for a beat and then adds, "How about in one month's time?"

Grace and Carrick blanch at the proposal. His grandparents drop their jaws and look at me with concern. I decide that it's time for damage control. Perhaps they think I've become pregnant.

"Let me assure you, there is no rush. I am perfectly comfortable with a six month or even nine month engagement," I announce. Our engagement may not last the night, given the exchange that I witnessed with Gretchen. What part of the term fiancé does Gretchen not understand?

Christian looks flustered. "Six to nine months, Ana? I am not comfortable with your timeline. I want you as my wife as soon as possible."

There's a collective chuckle and, possibly, sighs of relief from most of the guests at our table.

"We need to know what works for your parents, if they are hosting our wedding and reception, Christian. Think of the invitations, caterers, decorations and the clothing decisions involved," I point out with a huff of frustration.

Grace twists her mouth into a wry smile, "Ana makes a very important point, Christian. I do believe that we will need two and a half to three months to pull your big event off with finesse. That's my very rough estimate, at this point." Carrick nods in support of his wife's assertion.

Christian crosses his arms with disapproval. "Three months will put us at the holiday season."

"We can attempt to accomplish the wedding by the end of November but I have not even consulted with the vendors yet," Grace frets. "We may have to delay your wedding until January."

"Mom, let me take charge of all the details! That's what I most enjoy about these formal events," Mia pipes up with ever-growing enthusiasm. I give Mia a hug since I have zero interest in planning my own wedding. She would do well with the wedding dresses, invitations, music and decorations.

"We will work together on the details," Grace promises Mia and gives her a grateful smile. "I want to handle the catering." As long as Gretchen is removed from the equation, I'm on board with that decision.

I clear more throat and ask, "Then we will plan for either late November or possibly late December?" I need clarification for my sake and for Christian's control issues. Grace nods as we move ourselves away from the dining area.

After we chat a bit more about the where and the when of our big day, Christian pulls me aside. "Are you upset with me, baby?" He pulls me close and looks me deeply in the eyes. His fill with concern.

"What was with the caterer? Gretchen, was it?" I narrow my eyes at him in a threatening manner.

His face falls. He looks contrite. "Let me take you somewhere private to discuss the matter. It's rather complicated," he admits. "Why don't I show you my childhood bedroom?"

My heart beats rapidly but my mood sinks as I consider the options. Instead of driving myself wild with speculation, I nod in agreement with Christian's plan. Besides, I'm curious about the room he occupied as an adolescent.

Christian pulls me by the hand as we rapidly ascend two flights of stairs. Christian's room looks as if it has not been touched since he was in college. Various photos, posters and sports items decorate the rather Spartan looking space. His narrow bed is covered with a duvet and pillow. A few football jerseys still hang in the closet. The cleaning staff obviously dust and vacuum the space on a regular basis.

I look at corkboard photos of Christian during his adolescent years at rock concerts, on exotic family vacations and performing at piano recitals. His face looked fuller then but he was still incredibly attractive. He was tall at the age of 14; an early maturing male. There's a bit of petulance about his mouth. I wonder if I might have been attracted to him at that point. I realize that our paths would not have crossed however. His social class and mine did not mix, at that juncture. I'm still a bit amazed that we met. I'm certainly attracted to him now!

I look into Christian's eyes and I see anguish. "OK, let's hear Gretchen's story. Why did she rub her hips and ass on you throughout dinner? Her attempts to make eye contact were more than obvious, as well." I cross my arms and tap my foot a I wait for the big reveal. I would like to slap the living daylights out of Gretchen. Perhaps putting some poison in her food would resolve the situation.

He sighs and sags. "Ana, she provided an escort service for me, once upon a time. I did not recognize her at first. After she began to nudge me, a memory surfaced… She's changed her hair color and gained some weight since our singular contact…I had no idea that Grace hired her nor that Gretchen is now working as a caterer."

My heart sinks and I feel my stomach begin to churn. I concentrate on calming my breathing. "What exactly do you mean by the escort service provision?" I bite out with venom.

"We had intercourse, Ana. I remember that because she was one of the last escorts I used for rough sex…It was just sex, I promise." He looks as disgusted with himself as I feel about him. I cannot speak as an image of the two of them, in bed, flashes into my mind. I begin to cry as I sit down on his bed. He attempts to hold me close and sits beside me.

"So much for all of the escorts being interchangeable. And, now, she's your mother's caterer….I am so pleased that she's been able to make a career change." I nearly scream as I speak. I push his arms away from my body. At this moment, I am so threatened that I can hardly function.

"I am so sorry, darling. My past behavior haunts me…and us." He hangs his head and puts his hands over his face. "This is like a nightmare!"

"Christian, I am not sure I can handle all of your ghosts," I admit with a wrenching pull in my gut.

"Ana, we can work this through… please," he gets on his knees in front of where I sit and holds my hands in his. He kisses them and pleads with me. His lovely grey eyes reflect nothing but remorse and pain.

"At the moment, I feel sickened. How can I explain to your mother that her caterer has to go?" I reel from the image of Gretchen making contact with Christian during the dinner.

"We can insist on getting our own caterer," Christian offers with desperation in his voice.

I scoff at his solution. "How many more of your former escorts are going to surface and make trouble for us?" I moan.

"Please don't let my past ruin the magic of our relationship. When you entered my life, I transformed my habits. I need you, Ana, more than anything!" Christian pulls me up from my spot on his bed and holds me close. I go limp in his arms.

"I need time to process this development, Christian. Good old Gretchen must not value her job much to make such overt gestures in front of your fiancé," I muse. "What gave her the idea that I was not to be taken seriously?"

Christian looks panicked. "I certainly gave her no reason for hope. Perhaps she's convinced that all men cheat or maybe she's looking to make a little extra on the side as a freelance escort…I don't know, baby."

I take a deep breath to steady my resolve. "Right now, I just want some time alone. Can you please drive me back to my condo?" I look into his horrified face with resolve.

"Ana, please don't end this over something that occurred years ago…She was a onetime bang…that is it. You cannot blame me for a habit I pursued years ago." Christian argues his case with passion. He looks more than contrite. He's desperate for a reprieve.

"I know that you are in pain, Christian, and so am I. I love you…," I begin. "I simply do not think that I can cope with your past. How many of your former escorts are going to show up at various events in the future? As it is, Gretchen seems more than annoying and bold."

He swallows, hard. "You will never see Gretchen again. That, I can promise you."

"Is it fair to fire Gretchen simply because she was a former escort? Perhaps she's turned a new leaf, now that the catering gig is reliable," I reason. Then, I realize that Gretchen could not have turned a new page because she was tempting and taunting Christian.

"Oh, no! Her behavior tonight, in front of you, appalled me… She's got to go!" Christian insists. I agree but wonder about the implications.

"If she gets fired, Gretchen may decide to get revenge upon you in some way."

"Maybe we can find a way to use her services in the non-public domain," he offers.

"OK, perhaps we can find a way to neutralize Gretchen. That still doesn't address my concerns about future encounters with other escorts," I persist. "As I mentioned previously, I am not sure I can deal with your past."

"Would you agree to a counseling session with Dr. Flynn. He may be able help us work on the issue?"

"At this moment in time, I simply want to go to my apartment and think about my capacity to cope with…you!" I am being as honest as possible. Christian continues to hold me but I cannot return the embrace.

Christian's eyes fill with tears and the look on his face reflects nothing but terror. The image of a copper-haired, abandoned young boy comes to mind. He lets his arms fall to his side.

He shakes his head and caves in to my request. "Alright, Ana… I will drive you to your condo."

We make our way downstairs and wave our goodbyes to the family. I feel stunned and numb. The drive home is filled with nothing but my silence and Christian's labored breathing.

**AN: HOW CAN ANA COPE WITH CG'S ESCORTS? WHAT SORT OF RESOLUTION MIGHT FLYNN SUGGEST? **


	35. Chapter 35: Disclosure

Ch. 35 Disclosure

**ANA'S POV**

When we arrive at my condominium, Christian pulls into the parking area and looks at me with a rueful expression on his face.

"I would like to spend the night at your place, Ana… Is that acceptable?" His voice sounds so vulnerable and uncertain.

My mood feels black. "I don't know Christian. I really want to work through my emotions about how and if I can handle seeing or even knowing more about your past sex life." I am surprised at the sound of my own defeated voice.

"Perhaps we can talk about it and work something out, baby," he pets my thigh and looks at me with the most needy look in his wonderful grey eyes.

"The problem gets complicated when I am around you, Christian, because I cannot think straight."

I note that his lips curve up in the subtlest of ways. He's encouraged by the power of his sex appeal.

"How about this, Ana? I won't even attempt to make love to you this evening. I just need to sleep next to you." He's moved into the negotiating mode rather quickly, I observe.

The idea of crying myself to sleep, alone, suddenly appalls me. I cave into his request. After all, I am still wearing his engagement ring. "Let's go up to my place. I'm not sure I want to talk about it much tonight. But, I sleep so much better when I am in your arms." What a fool I am, for love!

His smile suddenly lights up the night. He nearly bounds from the car to walk me into my apartment. "That sounds wonderful to me, Ana. I need to wrap you in my arms to know that we are still a pair." He kisses me sweetly on the cheek when we reach the door of my place.

Since I have the power at the moment, I set the ground rules. "We both need to work tomorrow; I suggest we head straight to my bedroom. Remember, we are going to sleep, Christian."

His crooked smile appears as he nods down at me with…longing in his eyes? I am determined to resist his charms tonight.

We quickly remove our clothes until Christian wears only an undershirt and boxers. He puts his PDA and the other items from his pockets on my dresser. Since I have full access to my night clothes, I select and dress in my bunny pajamas – a clear indicator of my no-nonsense mood.

Christian's grey eyes are the size of quarters when he floats the big question, "Can I ask one question about tonight's experience, baby?" I can hear the tremble of anxiety in his voice.

I sigh with irritation, "Since I have no idea what you are about to ask, my answer is I DON'T KNOW!" My tone sounds harsher than I intended but there it is…

"Ana, you have known about my past for months and we have obviously survived our adventure with Leila and Elena. In what way does Gretchen threaten you? I obviously have zero desire for her… I am madly and passionately in love with you." He gives me space by standing on the opposite side of the mattress from where I am located.

I appreciate the fact that he's just reaffirmed his feelings for me and that he's not trying to seduce me when he probes. I stare into his crestfallen face and take a moderate breath. Then my thoughts begin to take a coherent form.

"It's one thing to consider these hundreds of escorts in the abstract. The reality of seeing yet another of your lovers - in the flesh - makes it real. I started imagining the two of you on a mattress, naked, and enjoying the act of intercourse…I guess I want that sort of intimacy to be ours, alone." As I speak, the tears begin to flow again. That sort of sexual intimacy is not something that only the two of us will ever share.

Christian's capacity to sympathize with my current emotional state impresses me. His eyes fill with tears. "I understand, darling. I think that if you had a sexual history, I would be out of control at the moment I encountered one of your former lovers… The sex act with my escorts was not like you imagine, however."

I sob louder when I think of Gretchen's behavior at the dinner table this evening. "It's even more challenging when that person blatantly rubs themselves against you when encountering you again."

Christian makes his way to me and holds me lovingly in his arms. He can no longer contain himself. "Her behavior was outrageous. She demonstrated a complete lack of sensitivity to your presence. But, I had no control over that encounter… Do you want me to call Grace tomorrow and work out a way to remove Gretchen from sight?" He's rubbing my back and holding me tight by the end of his declaration.

I hold him with gratitude and shake my head in the affirmative. Then he smiles and kisses my nose and eyes with affection. There's no move on his part to start any sexual foreplay. He's respecting the boundaries that I established - and winning points with me.

He pets me gently on the head and nuzzles my hair, "If it makes you feel better, we did not ever make love on a mattress. We were not lying naked in each other's arms. If you recall, Ms. Steele, no one was allowed to touch my chest nor my back at the time. That meant that snuggling in bed, as I do with you, never occurred with any of my escorts." His face looks far less troubled as he gives me the details.

"Oh, yes, that's right…I forgot about your sensitive areas…" I begin to calm down a bit. "Not that I want to know any more about your past sex life than possible, but can you explain what sexual intercourse with your escorts entailed then?" I notice that I've begun to tremble. Christian holds me and kisses my head before sighing and launching into his story.

The look on Christian's face demonstrates nothing but embarrassment. He cringes and speaks. "This sounds awful, Ana… But, my former approach to sexual intercourse involved asking the escort to disrobe down to her underpants, then to bend over from the waist, and hold onto a bed post. I pulled down her pants, squeezed her breasts a few times and then pounded into her from the rear…It was actually quite impersonal."

This description disarms and even soothes me. "Oh my…that's much less interesting than the scenario that I imagined. By that standard, the BJ with Leila almost seems more personal. Is what you just described known as the 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' approach to sex?"

Christian smiles indulgently, "Yes, that is one way to characterize it and that, indeed, was my preferred method of getting a sexual release through intercourse. Gretchen really did not stand out for me in any significant way."

I beam up at Christian for the first time since the encounter with Gretchen at dinner. My breathing has returned to normal. This discussion really helps me to put Christian's past in perspective. "Then, your former approach to sex seems less threatening than I thought…Not that I want your gorgeous tool in anyone's port but mine." I'm now feeling so good that I giggle. He chuckles as well.

"Are we friends, again, Ana?" Christian's mood becomes evident when his mega-watt smiles surfaces.

"I do have one further question, however…" I know I'm pushing my limits here but I must ask it. "When the escorts disrobed, did you ask them to do a striptease dance? Did they take their time revealing their bodies?"

Christian bursts out laughing at my question. "Ana, admiring their bodies was not something I cared to do. I wanted no emotional connection with the women; my goal was impersonal sex. It was all about my release… I did find myself getting hard when they took off their bras. That part, however, lasted all of two minutes."

I feel a bit jealous at that revelation. "Well, I know you certainly enjoy taking your time with my breasts."

"Ana, there is no comparison! The amount of time I spend fondling and stimulating your breasts involves both of us. A large part of what happens when I'm sucking and playing with your breasts entails getting you turned on…"

"Well, your foreplay technique certainly gets me excited… However, I get turned on because you seem to enjoy it so much." I explain and then remember how wonderful our last sexual encounter happened to be.

Christian holds me close and kisses my upturned face. "Of course, your breasts are phenomenal...But, let me assure you, I never put my head in anyone's lap and dawdled with their boobs as I do with you. That is why making love with you rates as distinctly different."

My good mood seems to grow by the moment. "When we make love, then, it is something new for you, baby? And, I mean the physical aspect of our lovemaking."

"Ana, what we have as a couple is entirely new for me. Our passion and sexual intimacy exceeds, by a long shot, anything I've ever done with an escort. Our sex life takes me to an entirely new level. Not only am I treading on new ground with our physical encounters but more importantly, I want to please you… bond with you emotionally… take care of you, Ana. I never felt that way with an escort. It truly was a service they provided to me." Christian's confession strikes me as earnest and truthful.

"Christian, your explanation remains one of the most convincing declarations of love you have ever made to me…" I look into his face with hope. "Our discussion tonight helps me clarify what happened to you in the past with Elena, Leila and your sordid series of escorts girls. I feel so much more capable of understanding what that entire phase of your life meant, now." I gaze into his eyes with a renewed sense of understanding.

My sense of threat concerning his sexual history has nearly evaporated. My poor neglected darling. The image of Christian as a tortured and starved young boy comes into sharp focus in my imagination. I pull him close and then kiss his chest. He makes a soothing sound.

"I am so pleased that we spent some time hashing out the details of my escort sex," Christian admits. "Now you know how little my past sexual encounters really meant to me. There's no doubt, I need and want sex. But sex, with love, takes the experience to a much more complex and fulfilling level." The look on his face melts me in an instant. He's adorable when he's reassured of our connection.

"I certainly concur with your ideas about sex and love. Making love with you, Christian, rates as a self-actualizing experience." His facial expression looks thrilled. "Thank goodness you talked me into letting you stay overnight…I'm afraid I was on the verge of calling off our engagement," I admit in all honesty. Now I feel ashamed of my emotional overreaction.

Christian's sharp intake of breath and dropped jaw lets me know how threatened he feels at the thought of losing me. He really loves me deeply. I love him even more now that I know about the past. Our engagement should proceed without a hitch, now.

"I feared that you were going down that road as we drove to your condominium. That's why communicating our deepest fears to one another will make our relationship a strong one. Thanks for letting me in tonight, Ana." Christian's years in therapy have made him an insightful person. I'm so pleased that Dr. Flynn entered his life – and mine. His methods clear away the garbage that litters our minds. We rely upon his techniques easily now, on our own.

Then, I have a final question. "Christian, can we try the 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' method of having sex some time?" I ask timidly.

He looks at me with an incredulous expression. "Why in the world would you want to do something of that nature?"

I sigh a bit before responding since I'm not sure I really want to go there. "Maybe I can get a better understanding of what that experience entails, at least from the escort's point of view."

Christian's crooked smile appears instantly, "It won't be the same at all, Ana. I would be much gentler with you. You are not providing me with a service, baby. I'd be expressing my love for you." He strokes my cheekbone with the knuckles of his fingers and then tilts my face to his for a soft kiss.

"Maybe we can role-play the escort encounter, sometime," I suggest as a tease.

"Ana, we are never going to take that path as a couple," Christian's stern mouth lets me know that I ought to drop the topic of discussion. "I don't want to think of you as an escort, ever!"

I shrug and then sit on my bed. "Let me show you how much you mean to me, Christian," I indicate with a sexy smile and shirk of my shoulders. I crook my index finger at him and then move my hands to indicate that he ought to get himself in bed, pronto. His devilish smile appears

We hear the sound of the apartment door opening. I assume that Kate and Elliott are home for the evening. "I'll let them know we are staying here tonight," Christian assures me as I turn down the sheets. He pulls his pants on and steps out of my room for a moment. I listen and hear Kate's voice and then the sound of an envelope opening.

It's very quiet for a bit and now I'm more than curious about what the envelope might contain. Christian finally re-enters the room. His brow fills with consternation as he carries the note to our bed.

"Kate brought you a note?" I ask. He nods and hands it to me. I look at the handwritten contents and see that it's signed by Gretchen. My hands begin to shake as I read her script.

_Dear Mr. Grey – I meant no disrespect when I attempted to make contact with you tonight during your engagement dinner. I wish you and your lovely fiancé a wonderful life together. I intended to get your attention to ask for your advice. As you know, Elena Lincoln owned a spa and beauty business. She turned the business over to me to manage while she worked out her legal problems. Since I know you are an incredibly successful businessman, I wondered if you might give me some advice about how to run the business. Elena mentioned that you gave her advice from time to time. I hope my behavior was not misconstrued. I have no interest in the world of escorts at this point in my life as I've made a permanent career change. Once again, I apologize and beg your forgiveness. Sincerely, Gretchen Fox _

**AN: DO YOU LIKE THE RESOLUTION WITH CG'S PAST SEXUAL PRACTICES? DO YOU THINK GRETCHEN IS SINCERE? I NEED FEEDBACK! THANKS FOR READING.**


	36. Chapter 36: Moving Ahead

Ch. 36 Moving Ahead

**AN: JUST A NOTE TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I REWROTE THE END OF CH. 35 (LAST CHAPTER). HOPE YOU LIKE THE REVISED VERSION. THE CURENT CHAPTER EXTENDS THEIR POST ESCORT DISCUSSION. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE.**

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

Gretchen's note at least seems harmless enough. I have no intention of giving her business advice. Perhaps one of the interns at GEH can assist her. I hope Ana will see the note in the same way.

I laugh with gusto as I notice that Ana seems relieved. "It seems Gretchen had no intention of seducing me, baby. I guess I am losing my sex appeal." Ana sits upright in her bed wearing her bunny pajamas. She looks like a five year old.

She tosses the note on the nightstand. "The note does explain her bizarre behavior at our engagement dinner. At least her request seems innocent enough. But, who knows?...What do you intend to do about it?" Ana looks at me with an arch to her eyebrow. Is this a test?

"I'll ask one of our interns to give Gretchen some basic tips on marketing and finance. I have no intention of giving her personal advice…Now, where were we, when the note arrived?" I smirk as I remove my suit pants and make my way to Ana's bed.

"We were about to renew our engagement promises," she winks and holds her arms out to me.

"Let's take these ridiculous pajamas off of you. I want to make love to a woman…not a child," I chide as I slip under the covers and pull Ana into my arms. Her pajamas are tossed to the side of her bed in a nanosecond.

My need for reassurance seems acute tonight. I nearly lost Ana's agreement to marry me over the appearance of yet another escort. I bury myself repeatedly in the solace of her body. She seems more than responsive to my urgent demonstration of our love.

When we are both sated, she snuggles into my side. "Make up sex really suits you, Christian," she observes.

I chuckle. "Don't ever break up with me, Ana... I need you like a drug…Were you serious about breaking off our engagement over Gretchen?" My anxiety level shoots up when I merely mention the topic. I look into her eyes for a clue.

Ana clears her throat and sighs. "My thought involved the notion that we were moving too quickly into a permanent relationship. I felt I needed time to process what the escort issues really meant. I imagined that we could work with Dr. Flynn on building up my sense of trust regarding your sexual needs."

"Then breaking your engagement to me would simply have meant a delay in our partnership?" My voice sounds nearly whiny as I pursue the topic. A delay sounds so much more reasonable than the unthinkable end of our relationship.

"Christian, I did not intend to stop seeing you over your…former sexual needs. Besides, what would it matter if we waited a few months more before getting married? Maybe we should plan for a spring wedding. The weather would be much better then…" Ana's actually considering the option.

"Oh, no... Don't go there, Ana… I need the promise of your lifelong love to give me strength and hope. Also, I need the world to know that we are united as one." This is the first time I've been able to articulate how much I need Ana's unwavering support and devotion. I know I must sound like an insecure adolescent. Perhaps I am an adolescent on an emotional level.

Ana senses my need and pats my arm. "Alright, Christian, we will move ahead with our plans for a winter wedding. Do. Not. Worry!"

"I know you must think I am being ridiculous about our wedding. It's just that I feel so powerfully drawn to you, darling. Now that I have found you, there's no doubt in my mind that we were meant to be together forever… Do you understand, Ana?"

"Given your early childhood, the neglect and abuse you suffered, yes… I think I can see the roots of your need for closure."

A dangerous thought enters my mind then. "I hope that I am not smothering you, Ana."

"Christian, I love you…madly, passionately and without a doubt. I am quite confident that I will never feel this way about another man. You are all the man I can handle, anyway. You check all my boxes." Ana knows how to soothe my insecurities. That is another reason why I cannot live without her.

"Tell me about your boxes," I quest. Then I tickle her until she's squealing in delight.

She persists in her mission, however. "First of all, I love your body. You are an amazing package. I cannot seem to get enough of Mr. Darcy."

I am unable to resist the temptation to brush my tool against her hand. She makes a soothing sound in her throat and then persists with the list.

"Second, I love your kind and generous spirit. Your crusty shield hides a very soft underbelly."

"You, Ms. Steele, have uncovered that aspect of my personality. You get all the credit for exposing my soft side," I admit.

"Third, I love the fact that you are so successful and competent. That's just icing on the cake..." she muses.

"It means so little without someone to share it with. Now I have a purpose for piling up the resources," he adds. "If we have a family, they will have all the support and protection anyone could need."

She nods in agreement but persists with her list. "Finally, I love being cherished by you. I did not know what I was missing until you entered my life. You are my…world," she concludes and gives me the most adorable smile.

"Ana, your declaration of love soothes my tarnished soul. I'm so pleased to be reassured again. You always know the right thing to say to make my insecurities vanish."

"Christian, we make a great couple," she declares with confidence.

"Yes, you are the confident, gorgeous, brilliant side of our equation. I am just a rich stud with a great body."

"You had the escorts and now I have my stud. That sounds about right," she observes with a giggle.

**AN: DOES THIS PUT CG'S MOTIVES FOR A QUICK MARRIAGE IN PERSPECTIVE? **


	37. Chapter 37: Wedding Plans

Ch. 37 Wedding Plans

ANA'S POV

Our wedding appears to be occurring on the first Saturday in January. Grace assures us that the date works for her and most of the service workers we will need for our big event. I am so relieved that Mia's become my own personal event planner. Wedding preparations hold almost no appeal for me. I'd rather run off to the Venetian in Las Vegas. Christian prefers to hold the public event at his parents' home not only because of privacy and security issues but he wants to please his parents.

"Oh…Ana," Mia nearly screeches when Christian and I arrive for Sunday dinner at his parents' home toward the end of September, "we need to think about the photography!" She's verging on becoming the wedding planner from hell. Not a day has passed since we announced our wedding plans that she hasn't sent both of us four to five texts and emails about a variety of issues related to the wedding.

Christian sighs with frustration. I squeeze his hand and give him an encouraging look. I totally understand his reaction to Mia's over the top emotional rant, "I assume it won't be that difficult to find a professional photographer in early January," he huffs.

Then, he pulls me to his side and whispers in my ear, "Let's just let Mia make all the decisions."

"She wants to be acknowledged for all of her efforts, Christian," I attempt to explain.

"Alright, Mia, what about the photography?" He asks with mounting tension in his voice. I rub his back gently to soothe him. My poor fifty finds waiting over three months for our wedding nearly impossible. The notion that much of that delay is due to wedding day details really frustrates CG.

"But, you don't understand," she persists, "you will need at least two and possibly three hours of filming for a decent walk-around of the property and decorations."

I laugh at the ludicrous proposition, "Why would we need two plus hours of footage of the property?"

She calms herself before speaking again. "Will you two please a moment to look over some of the details on my Ipad?" she implores sweetly. At least she's settling down now that we are responding to her desperate requests for input on every boring detail of the big event.

"Sorry, Mia, we know how much effort you are pouring into our wedding plans. Let's see what we need to decide about the photography." I give her my kindest smile. She's such a sweetheart, and I love her dearly, but she needs to get a life.

She's placated for the moment. "Well, there will be a DVD of your wedding ceremony, of course, and we need to give it a context. That means all the decorations will need to be filmed along with the guests and the wedding party."

I cringe at the idea that our union will be so public. "That makes sense," I finally admit. Maybe we are both acting like Neanderthals. "OK, anything else?"

"You need to give me the numbers of 5"x7" color prints you would like of the vows themselves as well as the count for the number of larger 8"x10" color prints. Of course, we'll want to send every guest one of the smaller prints. We'll need to decide on how many photos of the wedding party will be necessary." She's getting wound up again.

Christian almost hisses his response to his sister, "Let's just order 500 copies of every significant scene, Mia. We can give each guest a copy as well as distribute several prints to the local press."

"Alright. Do you agree Ana?" Mia wants us both onboard with the final decisions.

"It sounds good to me," I sound like a petulant child.

Mia's now pleased that we've given some thought to the photos. "We'll also need to decide on the type of wedding album you two want. It's for posterity…you know, your children."

Christian looks at me with trepidation. I shrug.

"The wedding album should be made of incredibly durable material. We need the document to last a very long time…since we will not be having children until…Christian matures," I joke and then begin my faux escape since I've just activated CG's twitchy palm. I needed to break the tension somehow. Mia seems to enjoy observing our interaction.

Christian catches me within moments of my attempted escape and swats my behind playfully a few times. I squeal with delight. "Children…we won't be having children until Ana reaches the ripe old age of 30, I think," he asserts. Is he kidding? I look at him for a clue but he's giving nothing away. We need to discuss this issue and soon. Since Mia remains nearby, I decide to switch the topic.

"How many wedding guests are going to be invited?" I inquire and hope for a small discrete number.

"Since Christian decided to invite his staff at Escala and their significant others along with his office staff, the numbers have grown. We are now holding at 500 guest invitations." Mia's pleased at the growing numbers, I note. Her eyes sparkle with anticipation. I shudder at the idea.

"We also need to think about the music. Would the two of your like a piano, flute, guitar, violin or other sort of accompaniment?"

"I think a quartet would work well for the ceremony. I prefer a pianist for the reception," Christian's interest has been piqued now.

"Good. What sort of music would the two of you enjoy?"

"Anything by Verdi, Chopin, Bach and Thomas Tallis would be fine," he muses and looks to me with a sexy expression on his face.

I chuckle and add, by way of history, "REM, Soul Asylum, the Neon Trees, and possibly, Britney Spears."

Christian shakes his head in mock horror. "Let's limit it to classical for the ceremony. We can use a mix of popular and classical music at the reception. But, please, nothing from Spears." He looks at me with meaning.

"Especially not the song, Toxic," I add with mirth and stick my tongue out at Christian. Mia throws her hands up in confusion. She's catching on that our music selections refer to some unstated inside jokes.

"Whatever, you two can send me your music playlists and I will attempt to find musicians with a range of repertoires."

"Is there any other pressing matter at this time?" Christian asks her with exasperation.

Mia places her hand on her hip, "Yes, you need to decide which celebrant you would like to perform your ceremony."

"Anyone who is qualified, elderly but not senile, and has a sense of dignity will do," Christian offers.

I wonder if the request for someone elderly should also include someone who is blind, given his concerns about my contact with other men at the NYC conference. I giggle at the image. Then, I have a great idea.

"How about a woman celebrant for our wedding vows?" I inquire. Christian beams at my suggestion.

"Alright, I will attempt to locate a qualified woman to make it official," Mia agrees. She knows CG well enough to gauge his insecurity issues around me and other men. He wants me to focus on him exclusively on our big day. As if I could think of anyone, but him, on our wedding day.

"Are we done for now, Mia?... I want to show Ana something in our boathouse." Christian asks with irritation. Oh, that's news to me. I've never even heard about the boathouse before.

"I guess…if you promise to give me your preferences for the limousine services, we also need to think about the flowers…the rehearsal dinner, and what sorts of drink service you want for your guests….via text or email this week," she negotiates. "Thank goodness, we've decided upon the dresses and invitations."

"I will attend to it this week," I promise when I note that Christian's restlessness mounts. Mia finally departs with reluctance as Christian sighs with relief and pulls me to him for a brief kiss.

"Do you really want to show me something in your family's boathouse, Christian?"

"I most certainly do want to show you something there, and it's not a boat," he assures me. He takes my hand and runs his thumb across my knuckles in a gentle, soothing manner.

The boathouse stands at the end of the dock. It's a small two story, four room structure made of wood in a sturdy white New England clapboard style.

We enter the musty smelling building and I note a small boat that is being prepared for dry docking in the first room. Christian leads me up a set of ladder-like stairs. On the second level, there are two small rooms. One of them looks like a family room while the other contains storage materials for sailing and items for repairing boats. Christian leads me into the family room and we sit on a couch. There are a number of trophies displayed throughout the interior space.

"Are any of these your trophies?" I inquire.

"I guess but…we're not here to examine trophies," he declares with unreadable grey eyes.

Christian pushes me against a wall and glances down at my face. He looks glorious at the moment with his tousled hair, white shirt and casual khakis. "Just thinking about our wedding sends waves of electricity through me," he breathes.

Suddenly, that magical feeling consumes me. It's as though an aura surrounds the two of us. I feel such an intense longing. There's the sense of lust as well as something akin to an electric current passing between me and my amazing fiancé at this moment.

I look up into Christian's serious facial expression. He groans and grabs me. His arms entwine me. He tips my head back and his lips are on mine in a nanosecond. There's a fiery, passionate quality to his kiss. My fingers pull gently on his copper hair. My body explodes with desire. I feel my body straining towards his. All I feel is an exhilarating sensation. Is this love?

I've put my hair into a ponytail at the nape of my neck. "Release your hair," he orders in a husky voice. I pull the band out of my wind-blown hair and it tumbles out around my shoulders like a curtain. He undoes the top three buttons of my oxford shirt very slowly. I feel so wanton. The tops of my breasts are hinted at now. He gazes down at them with interest and desire. Then he pulls back from our embrace a bit.

He closes his eyes briefly and then states, "Do you have any idea how absolutely tantalizing you look to me just now?"

I shake my head slightly. "All I know is that you look good enough to eat, Christian." I want him, now.

His eyes are blazing as he puts each hand on either side of my face. He leans his head down and runs his nose against mine. "You are driving me insane with longing, Ana."

He pushes me back against the wall and grasps my leg just north of my kneecap. He hitches one of my legs around his waist. I'm leaning into his body and I feel his hardness at the top of my thigh. He trails kisses down my throat as my arms wrap around his shoulders.

"I'm going to fuck you now, darling," he announces. I nod and press myself against him in compliance. There's nothing I'd like more just now than a good, deep fuck. A deep groan escapes from his throat. He's full of desire. He undoes the zipper of his khakis and pushes my bottom a bit higher on the wall. "Hold on tight, Anastasia," he murmurs. I am panting with intense need for our contact. He rips my panties off me and tosses them to the floor.

He removes himself from both his boxers and shorts. Without losing eye contact, he sinks slowly into my willing body. I close my eyes and throw my head back. I'm enjoying the feel of his member inside me. He pulls back from inside me and then slowly enters me again. I groan and then Christian really starts to move. I give myself fully to his relentless pace. His breathing grows ragged as he pushes harder and faster. I love this man with my entire being.

"You are mine, Anastasia," Christian moans. His teeth graze my jaw as I surrender to my orgasm with a vengeance. He stills then, clutches me greedily, and comes hard while shouting my name. Then he kisses me gently as his breathing eases. I press my forehead to his. My body feels like it's floating as I recover from the climax.

"I love you so much, Ana," Christian declares while kissing my forehead.

"Thanks for the lovely tour of the boathouse," I laugh in jest.

**AN: PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. I NEED YOUR REVIEWS.**


	38. Chapter 38: The Drugging

Ch. 38 The Drugging

**ANA POV**

**AN: THANKS TO ALL OF MY SUPPORTIVE REVIEWERS AND READERS. YOU KEEP ME GOING!**

It's a Friday in late September when Kate has a brainstorm. She texts me at work:

"TME TO TOAST UR ENGMT" K.

"SNDS GD; HOW?" A.

"DRNKNG, TONITE" K.

"GRLS NITE?" A.

"U, ME, Mia & Jan?" K.

"CG WL B CRZY". A.

"TB, U R NT MRD YET." K.

"I AM IN… FIFTY'S?" A.

"GRT. LMAO." K.

I signal Janelle from across the room and then tell her of our plans. She loves the idea. Mia's text also gives us the green light. I feel nearly giddy with pleasure at the idea of spending time with the girls. It's been far too long since I had some time alone with them. Janelle's relationship with Luke Sawyer grows stronger by the day. Perhaps Christian will allow me a night out if Luke observes us from a nearby booth.

I ponder the best way to break the news to Christian. Then I remember that he has a Chamber of Commerce event this evening. It's a black tie sort of event and he expects me to accompany him to it. This is not going to work! …OR will it? Perhaps I can beg off with an excuse. I hatch my plan and then text CG.

"I WNT TO CANCEL TONITE - CC DINNER." A.

"WHY? TOO BORNG?" C

"NT FLG UP TO IT. WILL STAY AT CONDO." A.

"SICK?.. I MUST GO." C.

"CRAMPS…SORRY. LUV U." A.

"I CN EASE UR CRAMPS." C.

"LK FRWD TO THAT…LTR." A.

I feel like a criminal for faking my absence at the Chamber of Commerce event which begins promptly at 6pm. Poor Christian. These events tend to be filled with bad food, boring speakers and endless amounts of liquor. Spending time with my women friends makes so much more sense. My night out without CG is a first. Besides, I'll insist that Luke Sawyer should come along as a chaperone, without Christian's knowledge, of course. Luke's got a right to take his girl on a date, right?

I finish my last manuscript at work around 5:30pm. Janelle and I walk arm in arm across the way to Fifty's Bar and order our first round of drinks. It's dark in the bar area and we sit at the café style tables on elevated stools. Luke sits with us until Kate and Mia arrive at 6pm. He withdraws to a nearby booth when they enter. He nods his head with disapproval but drinks his sparkling water and observes from a distance. Kate and Mia look excited and ready to party.

"What are you drinking, Ana?" Mia purrs when she hugs me in greeting.

"Tonight, I'm trying strawberry Margaritas. The sort of drink that Christian would never consume," I report in a flippant manner. I'm feeling very independent this evening. "In fact, I've ordered a larger pitcher for the group of us."

"I am surprised that Christian gave his OK for you to spend a girls' night out," Mia comments but gives me an elfin grin.

"He thinks I'm staying at my condo with a bad case of cramps," I admit shamefacedly. Mia looks at me in shock. Do I note disapproval on her face?

"We brought Luke along, just in case there's a problem," Janelle motions toward him and then blows him a kiss. He smiles and waves at the group of us. Mia looks relieved. I feel more than foolish.

"Ana, you need to assert yourself more around Christian," Kate proclaims. "I told Elliott what we were doing and he had no problem with it."

"Elliott does not have insecurity issues like CG does," I note. I need to offer Christian more than an apology. My behavior seems childish but I am about to enter a new phase of my life. "Are we all sworn to secrecy here, ladies?"

They nod collectively and then Kate raises her glass in a toast. "To the best roommate and friend, ever!" We all take a drink. I glug down the sweet flavored Margarita as though it's a soda.

The evening's off to a good start as we eat more appetizers and chat about the wedding plans. Mia's talking color coordinated napkins and tablecloths now. Her never ending eye for detail stuns me. I propose a toast to her tireless efforts. What would I do without her manic organizational skills?

"To Mia, the wedding planner and hostess… with the mosh…test," I slur a bit. I've already had two drinks and the evening is young. It's time to alternate my drink with water.

Janelle tells us more about her adventures with Luke. They enjoy hiking and biking on the Olympic Peninsula. She looks like a woman in love. Then, she proposes a toast to me.

"To the best colleague and f…fr..riend, ever," Janelle stands and sways a bit. Luke looks over at her with concern. We clink our glasses together. Mia and Kate appear to be holding their liquor just fine. Of course, Janelle and I have been drinking for a longer period of time. I excuse myself and head to the restroom. As I make my way there, I feel dizzy and my eyes seem to be crossing. That's just weird!

I make my way to the toilet and just before I close the door to my stall, I think I see Gretchen (CG's former escort) emerging from a nearby stall. Given that I have double vision, I discount my own perception. On the other hand, perhaps she's found a job here as a server. Grace let her go when Christian explained what occurred at the engagement dinner. As I sit on the toilet, I note that I'm feeling nauseous. I wait for the feeling to pass.

Soon after I leave my stall, Janelle enters. She's wobbling around and appears confused. Have we really had that much to drink? Either that or Fifty's makes the most potent Margaritas in town.

"Are you feel..feel…ing alright, Jan…elle?" I inquire with another slur. My mouth is not working properly.

"I'm feeling sick…and really drunk…" she admits and then stumbles into her stall.

I decide to signal Luke as soon as I leave the restroom. He comes immediately over to me when I give him a wave. I attempt to pull myself together as much as possible.

"Janelle needs…you… your he…help…Luke," I stutter. He looks at me with alarm. "She's sick."

"Is Janelle alone in there?" he asks with concern. I merely nod my head since my mouth feels strange.

He rushes into the women's restroom to assist her. As I make my way back to the bar area, I suddenly feel the urge to vomit. The back door of the bar opens just then and I head toward it. I am determined to vomit outside. Mia and Kate chat away happily as I stumble down the hall to the rear exit. The cool evening air assaults my senses as I open the door and direct my feet toward the garbage bins.

For a moment, I think I'm going to be just fine and then I feel myself growing faint. I slide down the back of the large metal bin as blackness consumes me.

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

I am wearing my formal tux this evening as I was called upon at the last moment to speak about my work in Darfur with food shipments. My speech tonight resembles the commencement address that I gave at Ana's graduation from WSU. Ana loves to watch me when I speak and especially when I dress this way. For some reason, it turns her on.

I'm going to head directly to her condo and check on Ana as soon as this CC event ends. I've texted her twice and there's been no response. She must be feeling terrible. Poor baby. After chatting with a few more of Seattle's movers and shakers, I signal Taylor that it's time to go. Taylor leaves to retrieve the SUV. I notice there's a VM on my phone. It's from Sawyer. Hmmm…he's off tonight. I assume that he and Janelle are out and having a good time.

"Mr. Grey, we seem to have lost Ana," his voice message sounds grave. Ana? What could that be about? I call him immediately and jump into the SUV as soon as it arrives. I signal Taylor to wait.

Luke answers on the first ring. "Where in the world are you, Sawyer?" is the first thing out of my mouth. I hear music and clinking glass in the background.

"We are at a bar called Fifty's. It's across the street from SIP," he explains in a clipped manner.

"Who, exactly, is 'we'?" I nearly growl. I instruct Taylor to drive to Fifty's Bar.

"Well, Janelle, Ana, Mia and Kate…and me," he states in a shaky voice.

"So, the five of you were out drinking tonight?" I am shouting in rage by now.

"Yes, sir. It was a celebration of Ana's engagement…with the girls," his voice is barely audible.

"You were along for…security?" I can hardly breathe as I ask the question. I cannot believe that Ana lied to me about her cramps. What has gotten into my fiancé tonight? Have I found her dark side?

"Yes, sir, I was not drinking. Merely observing their celebration…Things were going along just fine…until Ana and Janelle became sick." My heart stutters.

"WHAT THE FUCK…you let them drink too much?" I swear.

"They only had two maybe three Margaritas and then both of them starting feeling really drunk…I suspect they were drugged, actually. Mia and Kate seem fine…I saved the glasses they were drinking from to check the contents for evidence of drugs."

"And, now, Ana's…MISSING?" What a sorry ass I've hired for my security team.

"She and Janelle went to the restroom. Ana signaled that I ought to come over to help Janelle. I found Janelle passed out in a stall," his breath sounds frantic as he recounts the episode." When we emerged from the restroom, Ana was nowhere to be found."

"Where could Ana have gone, for fuck's sake?" I'm nearly out of control with panic by the time we arrive at Fifty's. Taylor pulls up behind the bar and get out. We enter from the rear door. Once inside, we find Mia, Kate, a nearly unconscious Janelle, and Sawyer, who is holding onto his girlfriend with difficulty. She's swaying in his arms with dizziness.

"Alright," I move into my CEO mode out of habit, "who was the last person to actually see Ana, tonight?"

Kate chirps up, "I thought I saw her stumbling toward the back hallway just before Sawyer dragged Janelle from the women's room. We were all so distracted by Janelle's blackout that we did not notice where Ana went, at first." Kate appears more than distressed.

"Then, what is down the back hallway?" I inquire with a growing sense of terror.

"The exit door that you just entered from," Sawyer asserts. He shakes his head in dismay.

"You suspect that Ana headed toward the exit door because she was sick?" I ask in a panic.

"If she was feeling similar to Janelle, then yes, she was probably going outside to vomit," he admits.

"Have you searched the grounds in a thorough manner?" I ask the group.

"Well, Mia and I checked all the possibilities," Kate explains, "both the restrooms, the dining area and the entry as well as exit areas. We even looked under the tables in case Ana passed out there."

I blanch at the idea that Ana may be wandering around in a confused state in the dark. "Sawyer, take Janelle to the SUV with Kate and Mia. Lock them in. Then, the three of us will make a careful search of the entire area. We will leave no stone unturned behind Fifty's." My stomach feels as if I swallowed a rock.

Taylor brings out an industrial sized flashlight from the SUV, we survey the area behind the bar, carefully. We find one of Ana's hair ties near the dumpster by the door. Taylor takes photos of the surrounding bin and gathers samples of dirt, debris and other substances. We interview the barkeeper and servers who worked the bar scene. All of them recall the group of women but no one seems to have noticed Ana leave. Taylor asks for videos from the security cameras.

After we complete our search at Fifty's Bar, we scan the nearby alleys, businesses and parking lots. Ana appears to have disappeared into thin air.

"Is it possible that Ana decided to make her way back to the condo and took a taxi or that she decided to stay at SIP until she felt better?" I ask.

Janelle remains too dizzy and confused to offer any help but Sawyer manages to obtain her work keys. Taylor rushes across the street and checks in with the security guard at SIP. They search around the structure and then do a sweep of the workspace. She's nowhere near SIP and there is no evidence that Ana returned to work.

Taylor calls the local taxi companies to check on whether anyone took a cab from Fifty's to the condo. There is no record of any such fare. Next, we head to Kate and Ana's condo. It's completely dark. Elliott meets us there. Kate and Mia decide to stay at the condo with Elliott. Sawyer takes Janelle home to tend to her needs.

I head back to Escala with Taylor. My world has just been turned upside down. Ana, drunken Ana, no longer seems to be around. I hope that she has somehow found the ability to return to Escala but that outcome is unlikely. I wait for the phone call that I suspect is going to come soon…

**AN: DO YOU THINK GRETCHEN HAD ANA KIDNAPPED OR IS HOLDING HER IN THE BASEMENT OF FIFTY'S? ANY IDEAS ABOUT WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN NEXT? **


	39. Chapter 39: Kidnapped

Ch. 39 KIDNAPPED

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

Once we return to Escala, I attempt to remain calm while Taylor examines the video footage from Fifty's Bar and Grill. The security camera from the back of the bar provides a limited view of the garbage bins but an excellent one of the door. We note Ana's stumbling exit and her staggered walk toward the bins. She slowly allows her body to slip to the ground and it looks as if she has lost consciousness. There is only a partial view of what happens next.

We put the footage in slow motion and see that the arms of someone who appears to be a man reach out and haul Ana into a standing position. Ana remains out of it. I curse as the arc of the camera only gives us a shadowy view of the man's face and physique. He looks to be in his early twenties. He's muscular and thin. He hoists Ana over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Her unconscious body vomits out the contents of her stomach when her head and torso are reversed. His face reflects annoyance. Taylor and I do not recognize the abductor.

As soon as Ana's body quits emitting liquid, he swings himself and my baby toward a waiting van. A woman appears to be driving the van but again the camera angle provides us with a very limited view of her face. There appears to be something familiar about her but she's wearing a knit cap, thick glasses, and baggy jacket. Maybe Sawyer can help us with the recognition of both the abductor and his accomplice.

I call Luke to check on his analysis of the glasses that all the women drank from at their celebration. At least he's thorough. He's also prompt in answering my phone call. I put him on speaker phone so that Taylor can join the conversation as well.

"How's Janelle?" I inquire assuming that her condition mirrors Ana's current status. At least that will help me gauge what she's capable of doing at the moment.

"As soon as I carried Janelle's semi-comatose body up the stairs of her apartment, she vomited profusely. At the moment, she is resting in her bed but she's still quite drunk and basically, out of it," he reports with accuracy.

"Have you had a chance to analyze the glasses from the bar, yet?" My anxiety grows by the moment.

"Yes, I just ran my swabs. My suspicions were confirmed. All four glasses contained traces of rohypnol. That's the date rape drug. I'm guessing the pitcher of Margarita liquid was the primary source. Janelle and Ana were the first to drink from that source and they were exposed to a larger amount of it because they had a half hour start on Kate and Mia," he sounds angry at himself yet also pleased that he's identified the source of their distress so quickly.

"Rohypnol…not only does it lead to nausea and confusion but it accounts for their speech problems, dizziness and loss of consciousness," Taylor declares while shaking his head with disgust. "That means that someone working the bar probably tainted their pitcher with the substance. We need to revisit Fifty's, and their employees, as soon as possible."

I'm nearly in panic mode as I conjure up images of Ana being raped. Instead of focusing on that possibility, however, I distract myself by conveying what Taylor and I observed on the videotape about the male suspect and van driver.

"I want you to examine the entire video, Luke, but I'm going to text you some still shots of their faces as well. Perhaps you can recall patrons you noticed at the bar. Also, we need to find out exactly who worked that bar area in front with the customers and from behind the scenes."

"Alright, Mr. Grey… Send them to me on my PDA and I'll call you if I note anyone familiar from the scene," Luke promises. "If Janelle awakens, I will ask her too."

I click off and start working on the video images. Taylor and I isolate the best head shots and send them to Sawyer within moments of ending the call. I need to think of who might seek revenge on me via Ana. Who has recently been burned by me? Well, there's any number of business associates who probably want to kick my ass, but they would not have a clue about my fiancé.

Who would be familiar with where Ana worked? I review the events of the past several weeks and months. Nothing stands out in my memory. I hope Ana remains unconscious in that van as who knows what will transpire once she awakens. Perhaps the abductor intends to rape her when she's out. The thought enrages and sickens me. Who would take my baby?

Sawyer calls back in fifteen minutes. "Mr. Grey, there's a major clue in the photos you sent me. The fellow who grabbed Ana appears to be the same person I scuffled with in NYC. He's Edwin Park. That also explains why he knew her current location. Park knew where Ana worked because of the conference exchange. I did not notice him in the bar, at all. I was up close and in his face when he assaulted Ana after the publishing conference though. I have no doubt, at all, about the identity of our suspect," Luke asserts with confidence.

"What about the van driver? Do you recognize her in any way?" I probe.

Luke apologizes, "Sorry, I don't remember her face at all. She may be wearing a disguise though and that knit cap hides her hair entirely."

"Sawyer, you have provided us with plenty of info on Ana's abductor. Taylor and I will begin a thorough check on his trail right away. I'm surprised Edwin Park made no attempt to call me with a ransom request," I comment and try to put myself in Edwin's frame of mind. It's no use, however, as I'm too worked up about Ana's physical safety now.

Edwin would have raped Ana if I had not hired Sawyer to tail her during her conference in NYC. Luke tracked the encounter and came to Ana's rescue just as Edwin moved in for the 'kill'. I'm guessing that Edwin's been waiting for Ana at her place of employment for the last few days. He got lucky tonight. What does he want?

When I think about how Ana lied to me concerning her girls night out, I want to take her across my knee and spank the living shit out of her. Kate appears to be a bad influence on my Ana. That's not something I can afford to think about just now, however. We need some way of finding out Edwin's most recent location, the license plate from the van, and who his accomplice happens to be.

I send the photos of Edwin and the van driver to Kate and Mia. When they awaken in a few hours, they might be able to remember someone or something from their night at Fifty's bar. Taylor can also interview the service workers tomorrow and hope for some connection or memory. In the meantime, we get busy investigating Edwin Park's recent history. I contact Jenks, my PI, for more expertise and input. There's still no call from the abductors. My thinking becomes fuzzy as evening turns to dawn. I decide to take a nap.

When I awaken, it's nearly nine in the morning. It's time to reassemble my investigative team and to gather more information from everyone concerned. We've got two important leads. The first concerns Edwin Park and the second is that someone at Fifty's tainted the pitcher the women drank from. I check my email, texts and phone messages again. Nothing has surfaced.

As I shower and contemplate the images from last evening, I get a flash of insight into the driver of the van. The woman's jaw and mouth remind me of someone I have seen recently…and then it's clear…the woman is none other than Gretchen. I paid almost no attention to Gretchen's face at our engagement dinner. It's the hair that I would remember best and since her cap covered that part of her appearance, she had me fooled.

I check in with everyone concerned via a group text and let them know about my breakthrough. Jenks adds Gretchen's information to his investigation. We are making good progress on the two perpetrators of the kidnapping but there's no clue about what they want from the act. I soon discover their schema.

A Fed Ex box arrives at Escala around noon. I open it to discover a note and a thick chunk of Ana's lovely mahogany hair. It must be at least an inch around and they have cut it from the near the base of her skull because it's quite long. I imagine Ana with a missing hunk of hair near her beautiful face. My eyes fill with tears as the image floats to mind. Then, I read the note.

**Grey - If you want to see your fiancé again, you will deposit a duffel bag filled with $10 million dollars outside the door of SIP exactly at opening time, 8:30am, on Monday morning. Once the bag gets collected and checked, further instructions will follow. If not, we're 'On the Road'! No second chances.**

Leave it to Edwin Park, the former editor, to use a reference to Kerouac's novel. I conjure up a picture of Edwin, Gretchen and Ana as three hapless wayfarers. If I don't pay the ransom, perhaps they will travel around the country in their van. Ana might be in a drugged state and functioning as Edwin's sex slave. Maybe the three of them will live like hippies in a commune. I nearly combust as I envision them smoking dope, listening to music and making love. I have to focus on retrieving my Ana.

Mia and Kate cannot recall seeing Gretchen at Fifty's. Luke doesn't really know who Gretchen happens to be. However, Janelle seems to recall a woman exiting the restroom as she approached it. The woman looked anxious as she headed toward the rear exit. Janelle's memory appears fuzzy about the woman's appearance. She did recall that her hair was blond and about shoulder length. That's what it looked like on the night of our engagement dinner with my family.

I gather my resources as the team zeroes in on Gretchen's most recent residence and her employment. It turns out that, last evening, Gretchen submitted her resignation from working in the kitchen at Fifty's. There's no one at her last known residence. Edwin's location remains unknown and the van's license plate from the security camera looks obscured by some sort of paper. The last address for Park hails from the Midwest. His registered vehicle and license at that time was for a Honda Civic.

We collect the requisite amount of money and arrange it in a duffel bag. We continue to interview those who knew Gretchen from the kitchen at Fifty's. She had only worked there for a week and no one knew her well. She seemed to know her way around food and drink. Her previous employer was my mother and also Elena. Perhaps Elena played some role in Gretchen's scheme to kidnap Ana.

I recall that Gretchen was involved in managing the spa and beauty business that Elena owned (during the imprisonment). We need to add that equation to the mix. It's all getting too complicated. How did Edwin and Gretchen get acquainted, I wonder. Perhaps Edwin hung out at Fifty's and got to know Gretchen by chance. Did I really offend Gretchen when I ignored her note about giving her financial advice?

Maybe I need to be much more subtle in my interactions with former employees, business associates and potential rapists. I've always reacted in an obvious and forthright manner to others. That tactic might be getting me into more trouble than it's worth. Right now, I just want Ana back in my arms and safe.

**AN: PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK? DO YOU THINK CG SHOULD CHANGE HIS TACTICS? **


	40. Chapter 40: Escape

Ch. 40 Escape

**ANA'S POV**

I can tell that it is morning when I awaken. There's a bit of light streaming into the dirty basement window of the dank, musty fruit cellar that I appear to be located in at the moment. This contrasts sharply with my usual pattern of regaining consciousness in the arms and heat of Christian Grey, looking out over the cityscape and bay at Escala. My head aches ferociously and I smell like vomit. I disgust myself. What the hell did I do last evening, anyway?

Then I begin to recall some of the recent past. I was partying with Janelle, Mia and Kate at Fifty's. The Margaritas packed more than a punch and I became woozy. Just the thought of that drink makes me gag today. The rest of last evening escapes me in a blur. But, why, is my body sprawled atop burlap bags of lumpy, overgrown potatoes in someone's cellar? Is this Kate's idea of a bad joke? Perhaps Christian decided to punish me for lying to him. Whatever this place happens to be, I want out!

I seem to be dressed in the clothes I wore to the office yesterday. However, I don't have my purse or jacket and my engagement ring appears to be missing. If I caused this mess, I will be in deep trouble with Christian. Perhaps the missing ring functions as a clue to his mood. Damn, I hope not!

I take a few minutes to push myself into a sitting position on the potatoes. I have double vision and the room spins. I breathe at a moderate level for several seconds more. Then, I attempt to stand. The pace that I use is slow… as in turtle race slow. There's a limited amount of space to move around in here and I do just that; in circles. The movement of my body helps me regain equilibrium.

The cellar appears to date back to the early 20th century. I note several dusty jars of jam preserves on four wooden shelves against the wall. The jam's located directly across from the window. The middle of the room contains nothing but large sacks of Idaho potatoes - stacked about four feet high. A thick wooden door seals the room off from the rest of what I assume functions as a basement. Is this someone's home or a restaurant storage area?

The sound of children playing in the distance becomes apparent after another minute. The weekend appears to be underway. From the angle of the light, I guesstimate that it's about 10am. I pull on the large black rounded handle of the door. As I suspected, I am locked within this space. I knock and call out; there's no response. Imprisoned, I conclude.

I hear the drip of water and attempt to locate its source. It emanates from a crack in the wall at a ninety degree angle from the window. This wall appears to be damp and vacant. I need to drink some of the water. My mouth feels like a toilet. I gather up a few drops with my cupped right hand. It takes a while. When I collect two tablespoons of moisture, I suck in into my mouth with relish. I continue the pattern for several minutes until my mouth and face have been modestly cleansed.

Now I need to pee. I think of the jars on the opposite wall. Some of them remain empty. I select one and use it to collect my urine. I make a mess of it but at least three quarters of my warm liquid fills the jar. I put a seal on it and rinse my hands as well as the exterior of the glass. Then I place my urine sample on the lowest shelf, near the back. It could come in handy. Ray taught me that. I take another empty jar and place it beneath the drip in order to collect some for drinking, later.

I drag my hands through my haystack of hair. My hair band has vanished so I twist my locks around in a messy bun. Then my hands notice a rather substantial chunk of hair missing from the area nearest my neck on the right side of my head. What? I gasp. My hair has been severed near the root and there's at least an inch wide hole now in its place. What sort of game did we play last evening? My anxiety begins to mount.

The black tights and flats that I am wearing keep my feet warm. The floor of this room appears to be poured concrete. My grey pencil skirt and navy blue blouse look filthy and wrinkled beyond recognition. I want nothing more than their removal. I am also a bit cold. Perhaps I can fashion a dress out of the potato sacks. I laugh at my own absurd thought. My underwear needs changing and I want a shower – preferably with Christian.

Then, I return to the cellar door and pound for a few minutes. I wait. No one responds to my sounds. When I attempt to call out Christian's name, my head pounds so severely that I feel pain. I refrain from using my voice. I jiggle the door handle. At least the light from the window provides me with some orientation to the world. The window is at least seven feet high. I wonder what can be seen through it. The sacks filled with potatoes might be useful for climbing upon.

At the moment, I feel weak from hunger. I wonder what the jam preserves might taste like, after all these years. I look at several tightly sealed jars. Most appear to be strawberry. It takes me several attempts to twist the lid off of one. It smells divine. I use the flattened lid of the preserve jar, after I wipe the dust off, to scoop out some jam. It also tastes delicious. Then I find myself gouging out the strawberries with my fingers. MMmmm. I want to kiss the person who left the jam available. Perhaps they overlooked it. I could eat the entire jar of jellied fruit but I refrain. There's no sense in getting sick again from excess. I clean my sticky self up with the water I've save in the jar.

The sun moves overhead as I start to arrange the potato sacks into a wedge-like shape under the window. All these tasks help me to pass the time. The window appears to be rather small. I doubt that I can hoist myself up and out of here through it. I stack the potatoes about three feet high and climb on top. When I look out, all I can see are weeds and gravel. I'm looking at a driveway. There's a vehicle parked near the window. It could be a van, from the way the tires appear to be spaced.

The window cannot be opened. Perhaps I can break the glass with one of the jars. I listen to the sounds from outside. I hear people calling to one another and a dog barking. I surmise that I'm in a neighborhood of older homes. I look out the small window from every angle possible. Now I can detect the wooden frame of the white house next door to the driveway.

At last, I hear voices outside the house I'm imprisoned within. There's a young man's voice. He sounds vaguely familiar. Then I hear the voice of a woman I do recognize. I wince with discomfort as my mind flashes her image into my consciousness from last evening. Gretchen. I see her emerging from the restroom stall. The voices sound clipped and stressed.

"I've sent the FedEx note and hair sample," he announces sternly as he walks down the driveway toward the side door. I touch the back of my head.

"So, now we sit and wait?" she asks. There's fear in her tone. Theirs is no high-end kidnap schema.

"Yep…If Grey wants his fiancé returned in one piece, he'll leave the cash at SIP during the morning rush. Then we'll dump her back at the bar," he states. There's a coolness to his voice that resonates in my long term memory. I know in the next instant who the speaker happens to be. Edwin…the aggressive, rude and obnoxious perpetrator from the publishing conference. He could be desperate for cash.

The picture suddenly falls into place for me. Gretchen and Edwin abducted me and are holding me for a ransom. They've just informed Christian via a FedEx package that contains a demand for cash along with my missing hair. I assume morning rush means Monday since no one works there much during weekends. Somehow I have to survive for two days in this god-awful cellar.

"We should check on her… See if she's alright," Gretchen suggests. At least Gretchen cares about my welfare.

"She was out cold when I looked in around eight this morning," Edwin adds in a careless manner. What a jerk. Perhaps I've expired from alcohol poisoning or an overdose. He's not being thorough.

"I will put some food and water by the door," Gretchen asserts and then enters the side door nearest my cellar. Edwin grunts in response. At least they have no intention of killing me. My challenge will be to keep them both calm. Poor Christian. He must be on the verge of imploding. How can I help him?

The climb down from the potato sacks takes moments. However, I need to rearrange the sacks to avoid giving them any cues about my ability to access the window. Besides, I may want to sleep this afternoon. That effort takes me some time. Just as I complete my work, I hear two sets of footsteps on the stairs to the basement.

Someone pounds on the door. Gretchen disguises her voice to sound gruff and low. She could be an actor. She's good with her voice.

"You…in there. Knock on the door twice if you can hear me…" she orders.

I take a minute before I double knock. "I am leaving some food and stuff outside the door."

"Do not open the door until I tell you to do so. Understood?…Two knocks," she continues.

I comply. "Open the door slowly, take the bag and shut it again at once...OK?...two knocks."

When I open the door, I notice that they wait outside the heavy door wearing Nixon masks and black cloaks. What lovely Halloween costumes they have chosen. The bag with food and other items has been placed at the door's entry. I quickly take the bag and push the door shut. They lock it again with haste. I note that Edwin holds a baseball bat on his shoulder.

Gretchen has prepared PB&J sandwiches, an apple, a bottle of water, sweatpants with a matching top and a pail. At the moment, I am more than grateful for her aid package. I can use the pail for defecation and urination. The change of clothes restores my energy and mood. The sweatpants and shirt are clean and they help me to warm up.

I take my tights and rinse them out with some of the bottled water. I put my vomit covered clothes from last evening under the dripping water near the wall. Their scent makes me nauseous. I force myself to eat only one of the sandwiches but I eat every scrap of the apple. I will need my energy to carry out my plan for tonight. I drink most of the water. After using the toilet pail to urinate, I slowly empty it near the leaky wall.

By now, the sun has nearly set. I scoot up on the potatoes for a nap. When I awaken from the nap, it's evening. The drone of nearby televisions and other electrical appliances sounds constant. It's the first time that I have ever realized how much of a buzz our contemporary world emits. I hear Edwin and Gretchen moving around upstairs. They appear to be watching a program on television. Perhaps it's a crime show, like CSI.

Relief fills me up as I begin arranging my wedge again and working on the window. When I last inspected it, I found that the sealant had dried and cracked over time. I will attempt to scrape off the seal with the lid of the jam jar. I've got nothing but time on my hands. When the moon shines brightly in my window, I hear Gretchen and Edwin return down the stairs to my door. My arms are sore from scraping.

The bag outside my door now contains a blanket, small pillow and a ham sandwich. As I consume my meager meal, I imagine that I am once again at Canli's drinking wine and chewing on duck. I wait until the house is quiet again before attempting to remove the glass from its window. I use a small sack of potatoes to push the glass from one side to the other. The sealant has been chipped off completely. Unfortunately, my efforts are not successful in freeing the glass from its frame.

My goal entails keeping the glass from breaking. The window is not quite wide enough for my hips. I don't want my captors to hear the glass break nor do I intend to cut myself while squeezing through the small opening. If I can remove the glass, I may be able to break the wooden frame with my body. Then, I can make my escape. I have all night to work the glass and window frame.

**AN: DO YOU THINK ANA WILL BE SUCCESSFUL WITH HER PLAN? WHAT OBSTACLE SHOULD SHE ENCOUNTER?**


	41. Chapter 41: Freedom

Ch. 41 Freedom

**ANA's POV**

I spent most of the evening freeing the window glass from its frame. My hands tremble with exhaustion. It has now also begun to rain and there's a cold breeze blowing into my face. I must rest. Luckily my efforts at separating the glass from its frame have resulted in success. The problem now before me concerns how I can possibly fit anything more than my head and part of one shoulder out of the opening. The frame will not budge. Curses come from my lips in frustration. I need a backup plan. Time is running out.

In an attempt to restore warmth and comfort to my face and hands, I put the glass back into its frame and prop a small bag of potatoes against it. Then I climb back down to the base of my wedge and try to sleep. I'm too excited to sleep well, however. I gather materials for plan B, which goes into effect as soon as Edwin and Gretchen visit me with food tomorrow. Jars of strawberry preserves, urine and my tights form the foundation of my next escape scheme.

Heavy footsteps awaken me sometime later. I somehow drifted off to sleep even though the wind howls and the rain pours down outside. It's difficult to see much in the cellar given the overcast sky today. My interactions with Edwin and Gretchen have taken on a pattern. The gruff voice orders me to double knock when I feel ready to accept food. This time, when the door opens, I speak.

"I need help," I insist before taking the bag by the door.

"Why? What is wrong?" comes Gretchen's gruff response.

"It's wet in here and some sort of rat keeps running around," I lie.

She pauses and looks to Edwin for guidance. "Too bad…you won't be here much longer," he announces cruelly.

"The window is letting cold air and rain in," I assert. "Please, I cannot sleep and I'm chilled," I beg.

"What…you broke that window then, bitch!" he scolds me. They appear confused about what they need to do next. I grab the bag with sandwiches in it just before they slam the door and lock me in again.

I can hear both of them conferring outside the cellar door but cannot tell exactly what they are discussing. From the snippets of information I can decipher, it appears that Edwin wants to enter the cellar and put a board over the window. They fear that I may be able to slip through the opening in the window. That's a laugh. If only they knew how well built these window frames happen to be.

I eat my sandwiches and wait for their next move. I'm ready with my plan. After half an hour, they return. Gretchen orders me to take a pillow case and put it over my head when she opens the door a crack then shuts it. I put the pillow case over my head and tear it across the areas where my eyes are located, using the lid from the preserve jar. I need to see what I am doing.

"When we open the door again, you are to move to the far corner and sit down," Gretchen commands me. "Is that understood?...Two knocks."

I prepare myself for my next move and knock twice. When the door opens, a large flashlight is pointed at where my head should be. However, I have moved behind the door. As soon as Edwin enters with his bat poised to strike, my first weapon is put into play. Edwin looks around for me while holding the bat on his shoulder. I take an opened jar filled with my urine and toss it into his eyes. He swings blindly and misses me.

Then I use my second phase of attack. The toes of my tights contain one large jar of strawberry preserves each. I've ripped the crotch open to detach each leg and create two modified slingshot weapons. In the next instant, I swing the leg of my tights in a tight arc and wop him, hard, on the side of his head with the jar of preserves. He falls to his knees and groans in pain. Gretchen attempts to close the door on me. I quickly shove a nearby bag of potatoes into the opening to prevent the door's closure.

She turns then and attempts to flee but I've leaped over the potatoes and out of the cellar with my second weapon in hand before she can react properly. I swing the second jar of jam at her back using my tights as a sling. She screams in pain. Before she reaches the basement stairs, I swing again and hit her in the head. She's out in an nanosecond. I run to the top of the stairs and attempt to lock the basement door. There's nothing to lock.

I look around the kitchen, at the top of the stairs, and then scramble around a bit looking for any of my belongings. I find someone's phone and, at the last moment, notice my purse on a chair near the back porch. Once those items are secured, I prance to the front door of their home in seconds. I've never felt so athletic in my life. My goal involves finding out where I am located and then hiding myself outside of this home. I hear Edwin beginning to moan in the basement as I shut the door behind myself.

When the home's address is memorized, I run toward the next door neighbor's domain. I don't stop there, however, as I decide to approach the first residence that shows any signs of life. Unfortunately, this family drives away before I can get their attention. They've left their garage door open and I slink in before closing it. Then I call Christian. He answers the unfamiliar number on the second ring.

"Christian, it's me…I'm out…I escaped…" I blurt out while breathing heavily. He breathes with relief.

"Ana, baby…where are you?" His voice sounds panicked, still.

"In a residential neighborhood on the older side of Seattle. The house they held me in was numbered 2153 but I'm not sure of the street name…Hold on, I'm hiding in someone's garage four doors down from their location…maybe I can rummage through their discarded mail and find the address…" I claim. My breathing feels labored as I look through their recycling bins.

"We are going to attempt to track the phone you are calling from, Ana. Whatever you do, stay there," he orders. I can hear him clicking his fingers and directing someone's attention in the background. He's probably signaling Taylor to get the vehicle.

This garage looks dusty but it's dry and warm now that the door has closed. I begin to sift through the neighbor's paper trash. I study several pieces of mail and identify a clear pattern. Then I give Christian the address of what I assume is my current location. I urge them to call the police as well.

"Taylor, Sawyer and I are on the way there, Ana. Luke is on the phone now with the local police. It should take us about twenty minutes to reach you… Tell me what happened… How did you manage to escape? Are they looking for you?" His questions come rapidly.

"Be careful, Christian," I warn. "I assume they are both looking for me. I obviously left on foot." I convey the story of my escape and then look around for a better hiding place.

"You were quite brave, baby, to use such weapons on both of them," he admits with more than admiration. "If they find you, scream for all you are worth and run into the street."

"Will do," I agree with gratitude. Christian and his team are on their way.

"How did you dream up your assault?" he chuckles.

"It's based on a story that Ray once told me about a hostage who escaped from imprisonment," I explain and note that my hands and legs shake from shock.

"Are you OK, Ana? They did not hurt you, right?" he asks with a tremble in his voice.

"They did not assault me…In fact, Gretchen made me sandwiches and gave me a change of clothes while I was locked in the cellar," I assure him. He breathes out his relief.

"Why did you take such drastic measures, though? You know I would have paid the ransom and retrieved you, right?" Christian sounds nearly irritated with me now.

"I felt so bad about lying to you on Friday night, Christian… I created all this trouble," I sob. "Please forgive me, Christian."

"You are definitely going to feel my twitchy palm, Ana…," he threatens.

"Christian, you can spank me with a paddle, if it makes you feel better," I concur as the tears flow from my eyes. He grunts.

"That might be fun…But, it's not all of your fault, Ana. Edwin and Gretchen must have been working together for a while, to put this plan into action," he reasons. "I just want you safe and sound at Escala."

I listen near the door of the garage for sounds of approaching feet but hear only the rain. Then I start looking through my purse. They have rifled through its contents but nothing appears to be missing. My phone remains within but it's now dead. How I wish they had placed my engagement ring inside the purse too. But, there's no such luck.

Christian stays on the line and updates me on the location of the SUV. I hear a siren in the distance. Within the next five minutes, the scene comes alive. The screech of tires outside the driveway of the garage I occupy tells me Christian is here. Then the sound of feet running and moving around outside becomes apparent. I tentatively open the side door of the garage and look out. The next thing I see is the most beautiful man in the world. Christian reaches the garage door just as I open it.

He laughs at my appearance and then pulls me into the warmth and safety of his arms in the next instant. We hold each other for several minutes without speaking. Christian rubs my arms and back with affection. "Thank you, Christian…you are my savior," I admit.

"Oh, baby, it's so good to hold you again…You look like hell, of course," he chuckles as he kisses every inch of my filthy face and my ridiculous looking hair. "I am not going to let you out of my sight."

Taylor and Sawyer have already made their way to the home that was my prison. The police arrive at the scene moments later.

"I cannot wait to take a shower and burn these clothes," I chuckle.

"First, you will need to meet with the police, however," he warns me. We walk over toward the home occupied by Edwin and Gretchen. The police pull Edwin out the front door in handcuffs soon after we arrive out front. Blood runs out of his mouth. Did I really strike him that hard with the jam? Gretchen remains out of sight.

Sawyer and Taylor emerge from within the home as we stand on the front porch. "Gretchen remains out cold," Taylor announces with a smirk and shakes his head at me with disbelief. "You were really motivated to escape, Ms. Steele."

Two policemen approach me. "You were the hostage, I assume," the older of the two, Sargent Lester, states as I examine his name tag and badge. I nod and then launch into my story of abduction and escape. Luke joins me during the interview to add what he can to the story of our time at Fifty's.

"We found women's clothing in the cellar," Sargent Lester states, "are they yours, Miss Steele?"

I nod and tell them about what transpired during my period of captivity. They look at me in stunned silence as I describe how I disabled both of my captors with strawberry preserves and a sling created from the remnants of my tights.

"Where did you come up with such an elaborate scheme?" Lester asks.

"I am the daughter of a policeman and he taught me a fair amount about self-defense," I explain and blush a bit as I recount how I also used my stored urine to disarm Edwin.

"You are not only brave but very competent when using a modified sling shot, Miss Steele," he observes.

"Thanks. I was desperate. Ray trained me to use my body and mind effectively," I bask in the admiration the men give me for my courageous actions. Ray will need to hear about the adventure soon. He gets most of the credit.

"Hope you never use those weapons on me," Christian comments while pulling me to his side. I smile sweetly while thinking about how I'll make it up to him tonight.

"By the way, the abductors seem to have removed my engagement ring," I announce. Christian looks at me with horror. "Is there any chance that I can look around for it, inside?"

"Technically, we cannot let you inspect the crime scene until all the evidence is gathered," Lester resists.

"Can I simply walk around with you and look?" I press him a bit.

"I am sorry but it's not possible at this time," he holds firm. "I will note that the abductors stole your personal property, however."

I pout a bit and look at Christian with remorse. My engagement ring might never show up again.

Taylor winks at me and nods. What is that about, I wonder. We head back to the SUV as the police continue to investigate the crime scene. We exchange contact information and they inform me that I should expect additional interviews. I know the pattern well, given Ray's career in law enforcement.

Once the four of us are headed back to Escala in the SUV, Taylor takes a knotted handkerchief and places it in the palm of my hand.

"I happened to see this familiar piece of jewelry in the living room, Ms. Steele. I palmed it for you as soon as the police arrived...Thought you might be missing it," he adds with an affectionate smirk.

"Taylor, I…am so grateful….We are both grateful," I gush. I unwrap the cloth and find my beautiful ring in perfect shape. I slip it on my finger, where it belongs, and look at Christian with joy. He's more than relieved as I snuggle in his arms.

"You deserve a raise, Jason," Christian asserts with enthusiasm. "Thanks, for some quick thinking." Taylor beams and nods with the praise we both provide.

When we arrive home, Christian pulls me into the bathroom. "You need a long soak in the tub, baby," he announces with a suggestive smile. "You smell."

"That sounds heavenly, Christian… I hope you plan to join me," I flirt.

"I would not miss cleansing you for the world, Ana," he affirms as he pulls the sweats from my body. The warm scented water soothes me in minutes. Our bath rituals take a very long time. The reconciliation between Christian and me that evening counts among my top five best nights ever. I put extra effort into thanking my gorgeous fiancé.

**AN: I ALWAYS ENJOY YOUR FEEDBACK AND REVIEWS. REACTIONS TO ANA'S PLAN B?**


	42. Chapter 42: The Follow Up

Ch. 42 Follow Up

**ANA'S POV **

We learn from the police interviews with Edwin that he came to Seattle to seek revenge. Since Christian blackballed his career in publishing, Edwin's job options were limited. He knew that I worked at SIP. It was simply a matter of time before he could put his plan for me into action. Fifty's bar area provided the perfect perch for him at closing time. He'd stroll in around 4:30pm and wait with a beer by the window facing SIP, as the workers left the building. He noted the time that I'd exit and what my patterns happened to be. He had time on his hands.

The chance meeting with Gretchen, at Fifty's, was pure good luck. Edwin nursed his beer there at a time when few customers were around. She sought him out because he looked lonely and she felt the same way. They slept together a few times. Then, he told her about his get-rich quick scheme. She scoffed at the idea at first. However, Gretchen later agreed with the plot, upon learning that Christian Grey was involved. He'd ruined her budding career in catering and she blamed him. I thought he was going to relocate her – not have her terminated. Tisk-tisk. My mercurial Fifty.

Gretchen had the bright idea of advertising a Happy Hour Bachelorette Special at Fifty's and making sure that Kate noticed it by sending mass texts and emails to the company she worked for. Gretchen knew the details about our work lives from her employment with Grace. She'd heard the family discussing who worked where and for how long, on at least a few occasions. Fifty's location and the Happy Hour deal was simply too easy for Kate to pass up.

The home that became my prison was Gretchen's grandmother's place, Grandma became too frail and demented to manage the place on her own. Gretchen moved in to help her and soon had the place in hand. Grandma was confined to an upper level bedroom. Gretchen used antipsychotic drugs to keep her granny sedated and happy. Edwin, having few other options, happily moved in to Gretchen's place. They spent their ample free time plotting the ransom scheme.

I'm tired of being held for ransom. That's one problem of being extremely wealthy and well-known. Just after my rescue, I discuss what I have observed with Christian. He's in a receptive mood since we've just made love after he spanked me with a ping pong paddle. The spanking actually felt rather tame. This is the fourth time he's spanked me since I've recovered from the kidnapping escapade. I think the paddling is more than hot. Who knew?

Christian's propped up next to me on the mattress and looking quite satisfied and sated from our exertions.

"There are lessons we can learn, Christian, from my most recent adventure with Edwin," I state while running my hand down his amazing pecs.

"Yeah. I'm never going to let you go drinking with the girls again…and you can forget any bachelorette party before the wedding," he nearly growls . He's been through a lot recently. I pet his gorgeous face.

"I'm done with bachelorette parties, believe me," I assert and kiss a small scar on his chest.

"That's good... If you pull a stunt like that again, I'm going to spank you with a belt, Ana."

"I promise you, Christian, I will never lie to you again. I feel awful for what I did to you. I am so sorry. But in terms of the belt…no, baby… I rather like your soft touch with the paddle. You can add that to our sexual foreplay but forget using any belts. I'll veto it before the first contact."

He laughs at my limit but gives me an accommodating look. "OK, so what are the lessons?" he asks with growing interest.

"**Lesson number one**: We need to think long and hard before ruining someone else's career and options in life. They might become desperate, if too many doors are closed to them. People who are desperate, might and often do, bite back," I reason and look him fully in the eye. He knows that I am now quite serious.

"You make too much sense, Ana… However, their behaviors bring out the brawler in me. I guess as Flynn says, I am still an adolescent when it comes to my emotions…Why do they risk my wrath?"

"I think because they can see what you value, know that you are emotional, and that you've got deep pockets," I observe.

"That's not going to change, baby," he assures me.

"We, at least, need to discuss the implications of what we do with our potential enemies in more detail," I add.

"Fine," he says with a huff.

"You tend to be a bit too impulsive, at times," I observe while he begins to nod off.

"You need to learn how to play nice with others," I giggle. "You certainly play well with me."

"That's because you have tamed me, Ana. Most people would not be able to use the techniques you employed," he chuckles and pulls me close for a long kiss.

I think back to our holiday season. We had a wonderful time in Aspen at Thanksgiving. I actually took three days of snowboarding lessons and loved it. However, I felt sore for a week afterwards. Christian feared for my safety, at first, but spent every spare moment coaching me when he noticed how attractive my ski instructor, John Paul, happened to be. I shake my head as I recall jealous fifty at the ski lodge.

On the first morning of my lesson, our plan was to meet at the ski lodge around midday for a short break. Christian arrived to retrieve me at 12:15pm. I had just fallen off my board for the fourth time. My instructor assisted me in getting upright.

He held my gloved hand in his as Christian approached. Did I note steam coming from Christian's head or was it simply heavy breathing from a good workout down the slopes?

"Don't worry, Miss Steele, you are doing well for a beginner," John Paul assured me with a big toothed grin. "We'll take a break and then attempt the move again in thirty minutes."

"I don't seem to have a good sense of balance," I observe with frustration. By this time, Christian has reached us.

"Are you ready for a break, Ana?" Christian asks, a bit too brusquely, as he comes upon the scene. He nearly glares at John Paul's hand on mine.

"My backside is more than ready for a break, Christian," I admit and then attempt to introduce the two men. I quickly make my way to Christian's side. He pats my ass. I smirk and shake my head. That's right, he needs to demonstrate that he owns it.

"John Paul, this is my fiancé, Christian," I add to soothe my jealous man. That seems to calm him right down. They nod at one another in a civil manner.

John Paul looks a bit surprised and somewhat disappointed at my announcement. Do I look too young to be engaged or was he hoping to make time with me later on? I'm sure Christian believes that John Paul was after me for my body. I find his jealousy hilarious, if not a bit overbearing. I am hoping that with time and my reassurance, Christian will lighten up on his ownership issues.

Christian pulls me to his side as we make haste toward the ski lodge. "Aren't there any female ski board instructors around today?" he asks in an irritated manner. I suspect that one will soon be found.

"You take who you can get, I guess," is my retort. Then I change the topic quickly. "How was your morning?" I inquire.

"Too long without you around…" he muses. "I'll teach you some of the moves after our break."

"But, Christian, I've paid for an entire day of lessons with John Paul," I point out.

"You learned the basics already. It's simply a matter of putting them into practice now," he claims.

And so it went…The next day, I had a young female ski board instructor. John Paul was nowhere to be seen. I assume John Paul's compensation was more than adequate.

Our long days on the ski slopes meant sore muscles and fatigue for me. Christian notes that it's taken a toll on our sex life. Instead of making love twice a day, it's down to once; in the morning. He's not happy.

On our third evening at the lodge, Christian grumbles about it.

"Why don't we take a break from the ski slopes tomorrow, baby?" he asks with a seductive tone to his voice as we settle into our bed for the night.

"Christian, I'm just starting to master the correct hip movements," I claim. "You have really helped me learn to move them well." I kiss his cheek as he pulls me to his chest.

He smiles and then nuzzles me. "I think we need to move your hips in a different way, now, Ana," he states with a leering grin. "We don't want you to stiffen up now, do we baby?" I shake my head no.

"Are you missing my expert moves on your slope?" I tease and nibble on his ear.

"You could say that…and I'd like you to try your new moves on me more often," he responds while flipping me on top of his hips. Even though I'm exhausted, I have a great time showing Christian my latest hip gyrations. He's impressed with how quickly I've mastered the movements with my new instructor. What do I have to complain about? We spend the evening and the next day enjoying our moves on the king sized mattress. His moves have taken on a new urgency.

When Christmas arrives, I spend a lot of time thinking about the most appropriate holiday gifts for Christian. He has everything he could possibly need and more.

We spend a quiet Christmas eve together at Escala in front of the fireplace. The gas fire crackles as we recline in front of it on a plush throw drinking our favorite champagne, the 1999 Grande Anne Rose. I'm dressed in one of the lovely negligees that Christian bought me a few months ago. He's flushed from the champagne and my nightwear.

I send Christian on a scavenger hunt around the apartment and hide his gift under the sectional couch. The clues on his hunt relate to various adventures that we've had over the past few months. After an extensive half an hour hunt, he locates the gift box.

"And to think," he exclaims at last, "the gift was just feet from your location near the fireplace."

"You needed something to stimulate your body and brain," I argue. Christian loves working for his rewards.

He opens the wrapping like an excited child. As always, I attempt to find something personal and with hidden meaning for us.

"It's a puzzle Ana," he notes with a bit of confusion. When he looks more carefully, he's delighted, however.

"Ana, you have outdone yourself this time…How did you find a three-D puzzle of our new home?" he wonders. "I love it."

"I had it custom made from the blueprints provided by the original builder. Constructing the puzzle should keep you busy for a while…" I note with a mischievous grin.

"You mean, it will keep us busy…since you are going to assist me with this project," he insists and kisses my nose.

"Well, then, Christian, let's look through the pieces," I suggest in an inviting manner.

"Laters, baby, I want to give you your gift," he's excited about my reaction to whatever he's chosen.

"We're not done with yours, though…" I note. I nod my head toward the first gift and indicate that he should continue to search.

His eyes light up with interest as he sifts through the cardboard puzzle pieces. There's more than a thousand items to assemble.

He puts his graceful fingers into the pile and pulls out the next gift. He stares at it for several moments and studies it from several angles. It's a model kit for a hot air balloon. The penny drops as he makes the connection with our wedding plans.

"Is this where you want us to take our vows?" he asks with wonder. He's so charming when pleasantly surprised.

"We can decide that later. But, I think it would be fun to include a ride in a real balloon, during some part of the wedding ceremony," I encourage with an enthusiastic smile.

"I love it, Ana…great idea and quite symbolic…my creative and cunning little fiancé," he chuckles and then pulls out two gift boxes from behind his back.

"Now it's your turn for a gift," he oozes. I note that the boxes probably contain watches.

I open the smaller box. It's a Patek Phillippe Twenty 4. The bracelet and case are made of 18 karat gold. The watch dial is black and there are twelve diamond hour markers. Thirty four smaller diamonds frame each side of the watch face. It's amazing but probably worth more than I earn per year. It's stunning and I love it. I put it on my wrist. I'm almost embarrassed to wear it but it's gorgeous.

"Ana, this looks classy and pricey on your wrist… I really like it!" Christian sounds like a cheerleader now.

"Oh, Christian. It's amazing and I love it. Thank you," I kiss him sweetly on the cheek.

"I decided that we need something grand to wear on the day of our wedding, besides wedding bands."

The second box is for Christian. He's purchased a companion watch for himself.

"Christian, how much did you spend on these gifts?"

"Much more than your salary over…at least a decade," he admits with a naughty laugh.

He tries his watch on. The black alligator wrist band fits well. I know the gifts are outrageous but so is Christian. It fits him so well.

"I cannot believe you purchased a Limited Edition, Patek Phillippe Watch," I exclaim with a disapproving shake of my head.

My reaction has no impact on Christian. His megawatt smile reappears. He's actually gloating. "These babies retail for over half a million…"

"It's from the Grand Complications Series, Ana, "he adds with an innocent look in his eyes, "I thought that was symbolic of our life… Why don't you tell us the details - from the brochure in the box?" I take the paper from its location beside Christian and read the description aloud.

"The rose colored watch case is constructed of 18 karat gold set against a black lacquer dial color. There's a minute repeater, perpetual calendar and a moon phase displayed on its face. It's also self-winding with a two year warranty…" Why am I not surprised about these gifts?

"Did I shock you, baby?" he asks while reclining on the throw. I nod my head slowly and stare into his boyish grin.

"I will teach you how to spend money, Ana…and you will love it. You will wear your watch proudly from this day on…," he commands. His CEO mode has now taken over.

He notes my look of concern then. His forehead creases a bit and a look of uncertainty clouds his eyes. Then he stares into my baby blues for a moment and finally reassures me with this statement:

"Your gifts, baby, were much better. Watches are so mundane…Thank you, Ana," he says with sincerity.

Then I slip the strap of my negligee off the shoulder that's propping me up on the floor. "You can thank me now, Christian," I announce and lean toward him.

He's almost drooling as he crawls over to do his duty. We have a great evening thanking one another for our gifts in front of the fireplace.

**AN: DO YOU LIKE THE RETURN OF JEALOUS AND GENEROUS FIFTY? IS THE WATCH TOO DECADENT? COMMENTS ALWAYS APPRECIATED! XOXO.**


	43. Chapter 43: Bachelor Party

Ch. 43 Bachelor Party

**ANA'S POV**

It's the evening before our wedding and Christian has agreed, reluctantly, to attend an impromptu bachelor party that his brother, Elliott, and Kate's brother, Ethan, have arranged. Claude, Luke, Jenks, Dr. Flynn and of course, Taylor are all going along. I'm guessing that Elliott will attempt to make Christian engage in some sort of humiliating ritual at a strip club. Christian has probably instructed his staff to cuff Elliott to his bedpost at midnight. I'm going to spend the evening with Kate, Mia, Carla and Grace watching tear jerker films and eating something fattening and disgusting. YUM!

Just before the gang of seven arrives, I take Christian in my arms. "I'm going to miss you tonight, lover." I look deeply into his eyes and see nothing but joy in his.

"I certainly won't allow myself to get wasted. If Elliott's plans are too gross, I may slip out early and sneak back into your bed," he assures me.

"Unfortunately, that will mean sharing the mattress with both me and Mia. She's determined that you are not to see me between now and the moment I walk down the aisle," I reveal and cluck my tongue for emphasis.

"That thought nauseates me," he moans with mock distaste.

"Which thought is that? Sharing the bed with your sister or being apart from me for an entire day?"

"Upon reflection, I'd say both thoughts start the bile moving in my gut," he chuckles. I stare at my stunning fiancé and nearly swoon. He's looking particularly appealing at the moment.

"You won't have to suffer long, baby," I assure him as my heart hammers away. I give Christian a long kiss to remember me by. His breathing gets ragged as our lips move in a synchronized manner.

"I don't need to leave at all… Let the guys take Mia, Kate and our mothers out on the town," he whispers while pulling me close. I can feel him hardening already.

"No, it's your one and only bachelor party. You should go," I urge and push back a bit.

"Bachelor parties are for men who feel regret over leaving their single status behind. I cannot wait to embrace life as a married man; as the husband of Anastasia Steele. There's no point in going to this event other than making Elliott feel satisfied," he grunts.

"You're saying all the right things, Christian… I may not let you go after all," I ooze with pleasure. He's such a romantic dude.

"In 24 hours, we'll be married and on our honeymoon," he promises me with a sexy wink. He squeezes my ass with affection.

"Still not going to tell me where we're going to honeymoon?" I tease and pout with my arms around his neck.

"That's part of the fun…I want to see your expression when you arrive at our destination," he says with a lascivious twist to his mouth.

"Can't you give me just a little hint? I need to know so that I can pack the right clothing."

"Mia can help you pack. She's been given a hint already," he shares and then brushes his lips against my knuckles.

"I'll manipulate the truth out of her," I threaten while biting his earlobe.

"No you won't. I've promised her a car, if she keeps the secret."

"You devil…how can I compete with that prize?" I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"Don't even try, Ana…Besides that, don't you like surprises?" He kisses the top of my head and inhales with a look of pleasure on his face.

"I guess…as long as I get to spend time alone with you, baby," I assert with passion, then pull his mouth to mine for a long kiss goodbye.

He pulls back from the kiss, at last, with reluctance, "Keep that action up and I'll reveal the secret location while in the throes of passion," he jokes.

There's a knock on our door just then. "Christian, I hate to interrupt your 'conversation' but it's time to get down, bro. The gang's all here," Elliott's announces as he enters, his face looks positively devilish in this light.

"Elliott, don't corrupt my man tonight," I warn. "If you make Christian do anything improper, I'll tell Kate about all the women you slept with before her."

"You've got nothing, Ana… Kate knows all my secrets by now and she knows there's no competition," he scoffs. He's impatient to get on with their party and paces a bit while we speak.

"If she knows about all of your sordid hookups from the past, she ought to be running for the hills," I claim and make a face. He merely shakes his head at me and pulls Christian into a bear hug. Christian turns to give me a last wistful look as they head out the door toward a waiting limousine. My poor darling.

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

I have an idea about what Elliott's idea of a bachelor party entails and it's not even interesting. He's probably rented a room in a private club and hired a few strippers and a bartender to make the evening fade to black for everyone involved. I'll put in a few hours with the guys and then crash at a high end hotel for the evening. Elliott can be such a moron, at times.

The stretch limo holds eight of us, plus a driver. Taylor's come along as security, for me, but the others can do as they like this evening. We're driven to the Queen Anne neighborhood. The limo stops in front of a nondescript group of buildings in the Interbay district. The driver stops and we all get out in front of a club known as the Center for Sex Positive Culture. I look at Elliott with concern.

"This used to be called 'The Wet Spot'," Elliott explains, "and it's a space for BDSM, swinging, and polyamorous groups." He wiggles his eyebrows up and down for drama.

Luke clears his throat, "This is really not my scene, guys, but I'll try to keep an open mind." Poor guy. I'm sure Janelle won't be pleased to hear about this escapade.

"Think of it as an educational experience," Elliott urges. We file in as a group and I hope there's a bar where I can simply drink and fantasize about Ana and our honeymoon.

As we enter, our group is greeted by a friendly host, Laura. Laura's wearing a dark, slick page girl wig and is dressed in a black leather bra and tight leather pants with stiletto heels. She explains their mission, "The CSPC exists to help volunteers produce experiential events where members can explore sexual interests in a physically and emotionally safe environment…Is anyone here a member?"

Claude pulls out his card. "I am a full-fledged member. We're here to get an orientation," he claims and smiles broadly. I knew that Claude liked BDSM and now I'll find out more about his private life than I ever really wanted to know.

"In that case, let me give you the big picture…we have a library that provides all sorts of information about sexual gratification, various rooms for multiple types of experiences, a range of equipment, and a number of volunteers to help you figure out what to do and how to do it. We also have many types of events here at CSPC on a regular basis…Sometimes two or three events happen per evening. We offer all sorts of workshops throughout the week on themes such as…techniques for great oral sex, flogging, and anal sex. Tonight there is more of a dance club theme but you are free to peek into our function rooms," Laura explains with kindness and a friendly smile. We respond to her respectful style of interaction with openness. This is the place for exploring alternative sexual outlets.

We move as a group to the dance club area. Industrial music blasts from the speakers. There's a dungeon theme tonight with a bar and pulsating lights. The name of the event for the evening is called, The Grind, and there's a young crowd dressed, or not, in all sorts of unusual garb. I see women with collars, chains and veils moving around the floor. Some rather large, muscular men with shaved heads and leather masks appear to be nearly naked except for their thongs. The dancing and bar area is where I decide to hang out.

Claude turns to the group and explains some of the options. "You can stay here to drink, talk and dance, or there are rooms for getting some play in."

"What does this play entail?" Taylor asks with skepticism in his voice.

"The rooms show people engaging in various types of sexual encounters. For instance, you need to ask yourself if you would mind seeing a naked man getting flogged by a woman with a shaved head who is also dressed in leather. Sometimes you might see someone suspended from the ceiling on an intricate set of ropes or perhaps view another room where someone is getting caned. You will find various types of bondage and submission scenarios enacted. Sometimes people will be having kinky sex right next to you… It's not for the squeamish," Claude tells us as he heads toward the play areas. "Do what you want. The CSPC caters to both heterosexual as well as LGBT preferences."

I'm sure Taylor has no desire to explore the play areas. Nor do I. I order a vodka and tonic. Elliott and Ethan walk down the hall toward the play rooms to get a peek. Luke and Taylor stand on each side of me. Dr. Flynn and Jenks sit at a table and chat. Maybe Flynn has heard and seen it all before. Jenks has probably taken more pictures of this scene than I care to know about or to see evidence of. I've had sex with enough women who cross over into this domain to know how rough things can get in the name of pleasure. I order drinks for Flynn, Jenks, Sawyer and Taylor. Taylor declines and retreats to the corner. I drink my vodka slowly and watch various dancers on the floor.

Soon the music, subdued lighting and the liquor work their magic. I'm feeling dazed and surreal within an hour. A woman emerges from the crowd pulsating on the floor and approaches me as I recline, alone, against the bar. She's got long dark hair, light skin and eyes and is wearing a skimpy chain mail bikini. Elena's call girls come to mind immediately.

"Care to dance?" she asks me with a seductive twist to her shoulders. I shake my head and hold up my hand to decline. "Do you mind if we talk, then?" she says softly.

"Not at all," I say in a neutral tone of voice. I'm interested in knowing more about who the clientele of CSPC happen to be.

She smiles at me and bites her lip, "Do you come here often, gorgeous?" She moves close to me such that her face nearly touches mine. She reminds me of Ana.

"No, I'm just here with a member and a group of friends," I explain. There's no sense in mentioning my bachelor party. She might get the wrong idea and think I'm here to get a last cheap thrill in before tying the knot.

"What's your name, then?" she's so close that she's nearly touching me. I pull back a bit for comfort.

"My name is Chris," I lie. "Are you a regular here…?"

"Marie…my name is Marie. Yes, I'm a regular…Why are you here, Chris?" She's glowing and nearly spilling out of her bikini, as we speak. I'm starting to sweat.

"We're here to learn more about the CSPC club and what people learn here," I explain as best I can. At the moment, I could kick Elliott's ass. I wonder what he and Ethan are doing. They've been gone a long time.

"Is that so, Chris? Well, for one, there are thousands of members in our club. Two, the average age of a dues paying club member is 25 years and the members are primarily male," she asserts. "You look like the perfect sort of person to join."

"Why do you think that?" I ask Marie. I've certainly danced on the edge of this scene although whips and canes are not my thing.

"Because you look like the type of man who wants to explore the sexual subculture…as a Dom," she offers and licks her bottom lip seductively. "I could help you with that, sir… I'm a great Sub." If Ana could hear our conversation just now, she's be thermonuclear.

I take a long swallow from my glass and put it down on the bar. "Really?" I need to get out of here and soon. I look around for Taylor. Where is he?

"Why don't you buy me a drink, Chris? I can show you a good time…" she promises me with a flick of her long hair and a touch to my arm. She's leaning in to me with a leer on her face.

"I'm sure you could, Marie…but I've got to go, soon."

"Why? Have I been a bad girl, Chris? I'd like you to spank me… Or, maybe you want to pound me from behind, sir? Your wish is my command," she says with a tilt of her head and an innocent smirk on her face.

I've got to leave here immediately. Our encounter reminds me of Gretchen, Leila and Elena; it's almost more than I can handle in my present state.

"You don't know the things I can do with my mouth, Chris," she tempts me.

"Sorry…Good to meet you, Marie…Why don't you buy yourself a drink? I'm late for an appointment," I say and hand her twenty dollars. She's stunned at my dismissal.

I look up and signal Sawyer who's sitting at a nearby table. He comes to my side immediately. "Where's Taylor? I want him to drive me to the Four Seasons hotel, right now," I say in no uncertain terms. Sawyer nods and calls Taylor on his phone.

**AN: LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK! DID CG HANDLE THE SITUATION WITH MARIE WELL? WHERE DID ELLIOTT AND ETHAN GO?**


	44. Chapter 44: The Wedding

Ch. 44 The Wedding

**AN: PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! Thanks.**

**ANA'S POV**

I wake up on my wedding day to Mia's snores beside me on her queen-sized mattress. We made our way to the Grey's home for overnight. Christian called me last evening after he arrived at the Four Seasons. Sawyer found Taylor, Elliott and Ethan transfixed while watching a Bear and Bear-cub getting it on in a small room down the hallway from the dance floor. Taylor was more than relieved when Christian asked to be taken to his hotel.

"Were you tempted by anything you saw at the bar?" I ask out of curiosity. I trust Christian implicitly.

"Not really…although a Sub attempted to seduce me. I was feeling woozy enough from the lights and the liquor to know when it was time to leave," he admits. I have to admire Christian's honesty.

"So what did this Sub look like?"

"She looked a bit like you, Ana…maybe I'll buy you a chain mail bikini," he jests with a chuckle.

"Don't bother, I'll ask Mia to pack one for our honeymoon," I add. "Then, we can reenact the attempted seduction of Christian Grey, on my terms."

He laughs heartily, "You're always so witty, Ana…but I've got other ideas for our big date."

"I'd best get my head on a pillow then since Mia has an early wake-up call scheduled for me," I admit.

"Good night, baby. Dream of me," Christian says with reluctance.

"Always…but tonight I won't be able to soothe you," I cluck with regret.

He groans with longing. "Hopefully, I won't have nightmares about chain mail brides," he says and signs off with love.

I sleep fitfully since Christian's arms aren't wrapped around me for security. I miss my man so much and I've got a major event occurring in my life tomorrow.

Before Mia's mania sets in, I quietly slip out of bed and spend some time soaking in the Jacuzzi tub. By the time I'm done, Mia awakens and starts organizing my life. I take five deep breaths and give myself over to her ministrations. I concentrate on all the rewards to come.

As Mia works her magic on my face, I think of the qualities I respect and admire in Christian. First, there's his forthright and honest manner. That's important for helping me trust him and us. Second, I think he's incredibly generous and kind. Not only does he care about the poor and starving of the world, he cares about those closest to himself. He rewards us with over the top gifts and goodies. Such a quality earns him a group of dedicated support workers, and a happy fiancé.

Third, he's very sensitive to my needs and issues. OK, sometimes he's obsessive about it, but at least he's paying attention on a very regular basis. I think of all the women I've known who feel taken for granted by the men in their lives. Fourth, I like the fact the Christian cares so much about his work. He's involved in all the details of his various businesses and seems to thrive in that role. His colleagues envy and admire his tenacious approach to the world of business. Fifth, I love the dedication and loyalty he shows to me. Christian's never tried to make me feel jealous or threatened. In fact, when women have attempted to lure him in, he's always shown restraint and concern for my reactions. I think of Gretchen.

"Ana," Mia remarks as she applies moisturizer to my skin, "you seem to be in a very good place right now."

"I am, Mia. I'm thinking about all the characteristics of Christian that endear him to me," I admit.

"That's so cool, Ana. You've brought out the best in him…but he's a good man to start with," she gushes with enthusiasm.

"I'm so lucky, Mia."

"Christian's the one who's lucky, Ana…he's marrying someone who's lovely, smart, innocent, and thoughtful."

"That's so kind of you to say, Mia…you're my best sister, forever," I exclaim with enthusiasm.

As the day wears on, a steady stream of visitors stop by. First, there's Kate with a garter for my leg.

"Hey, bestie. Let's make sure to remind Christian to check out your legs," she urges and then shoves the garter up near my knee before I can even agree to it. That's one feature of my body that Christian has always admired. He'll be happy to retrieve the garter and caress my calves before throwing it at either Ethan and Elliott.

"Thanks, Kate…I'm going to miss your bossiness," I admit. She gives my cheek a tweak.

Next, Janelle shows up with brand new, silver tipped barrette's for my hair.

"I just had to give you a reminder of our trip to the conference in New York. Remember the silver barrettes worn in the play we saw?" she asks with curiosity. I shake my head no.

"Yeah, well you were preoccupied with other concerns I guess. Trust me, these are all the rage," she promises me.

Carla manages to sneak in before I'm even dressed to give me a family heirloom. It's a diamond encrusted set of earrings worn by her grandmother on her wedding day in the 19th century.

"How fitting for my own set of historical interests," I comment and think of Mr. Darcy and how it all began. I give Carla a long hug and notice how fit she seems. Bob is surely keeping her active.

Grace brings a lovely blue sapphire choker for my neck. She wore it, on the day of her own wedding.

"For my wonderful, soon to be daughter-in-law," she says with reverence.

"Grace, you are the best," I remark with a warm embrace. "I'm so fortunate to join such a wonderful family." And then it's time to put it all together.

Mia chants as she helps me shimmy into my wedding gown, "You've got something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Now all you need to make it perfect is a Caroline Herrera wedding dress modeled after a late 19th century design that emphasizes the waist." The form fitting satin fabric glides over my skin and clings to my slim curves in a sensuous manner. The lace embroidered panel running up and down my back shows my porcelain skin off to full advantage. The dress alone must be worth a small fortune. It's classic and understated. I love it and will cherish it forever.

I'm wearing my hair long and flowing today. Christian likes my tresses this way. The barrettes give my mahogany locks some semblance of restraint, at least on each side of my temples. Mia puts a long but light white lace veil over my head and pins it in place. It actually tames and complements my mane, well. I slip on a pair of elegant white Jimmy Choo stilettos.

Mia's attention to detail with makeup shows when my peaches and cream complexion nearly glows with health. Now that she's done with the eyeliner, shadow, mascara, foundation, blush, concealer and lip balm, I'm impressed with the dark haired beauty staring back at me from the mirror. Her big blue eyes fill with wonder and excitement as we stand to begin the final and most crucial round of the day.

The wedding ceremony takes place outside in a large white tent that's protected on all sides with transparent panel curtains. It's a mild but clear January afternoon. The tent is festooned with twinkle lights as well as garlands of freesia and jasmine flowers. The pianist begins the wedding march as Ray and I make our way to the back of the tent. The guests have all been assembled in chairs straddling both sides of the central white runner.

Mia, Janelle, and Kate make their way down the aisle to their respective partners in navy blue dresses that mimic the form-fitting satin and lace lines of my wedding gown. Ethan, Luke and Elliott wear cut away black tuxedos with white paneled shirts and black cumber bunds in the best 19th century tradition possible. Once the wedding attendants and their groomsmen are assembled at the front of the tent, it's my turn to shine.

The pianist pauses and then begins the wedding march again with a more dramatic flair. I look down toward the end of the aisle to find the face of the man I adore. His copper hair and shining grey eyes reflect nothing but happiness and joy. He's looking more like an Adonis today than ever before. His chiseled jaw, long legs and toned body fill out the formal wear in a way that makes my knees tremble. The trembling is not due to nerves. I take my time walking down the aisle on Ray's arm. I smile broadly at Christian and then to as many of my guests as I can manage. This is the happiest moment of my life.

I am marrying the man of my favorite novel, come to life. My Mr. Darcy is more sexy, gorgeous, and wonderful than the fictional creation. I think of all the challenges we've faced along the way and imagine there's more to come. Then, I concentrate on how much I want to please Christian. He deserves to be happy and have a wonderful family in our new home. I gaze at him with nothing but love and lust in my eyes. He looks as if he's won the prize but I think he's the real prize. How did I get so lucky?

When I reach Christian and touch his arm, a spark ignites between us. We're both in its thrall as the minister begins the ritual of joining us in a formal manner. He begins with the usual flourish. Then it's time to exchange vows. We've written our own. I start speaking first.

"To my Christian: I am so fortunate to join your world and to make it lighter and brighter. I pledge to give you my loyalty, support, love and devotion…forever. My goal in life is to be your partner in all the ways that count. You have made my quiet world an exciting, colorful and exotic place. Thank you for coming into my sphere and moving me into the 21st century. This wedding band is my promise to bring happiness to your world for all the days and nights of our life to come. I love you and will share myself with you for all time," I claim with passion as the ring slips snugly onto his finger. His eyes fill with delight as he looks down at our hands.

Christian's face registers the emotion he feels as my words sink in. He takes a long breath and lets the promises sink in. I've given him a bright and hopeful future. Perhaps I've freed him from the ghosts of his past, forever. He looks incredible in his tuxedo and his eyes blaze with passion. Then Christian begins his vows.

"To the love of my life, Anastasia: Meeting you last May marked the start of an amazing transformation in my world. You turned on all the lights in my universe, the moment our hands first touched. I promise to share all of myself with you for as long as we live. I pledge you my never ending love, care, loyalty and support. You brought me your innocence, enthusiasm, intelligence, beauty and kindness. For this I am forever grateful. I will love you with an unfaltering passion, forever. I adore you in every way. Thank you for becoming my partner in life," he intones with the most sincere and grave look I've ever seen on my love's face. He places an additional ring next to the engagement rock already on my left hand. Wow!

"I now pronounce you married in the eyes of the state and the church," states the minister. The audience claps as we turn toward one another.

I look into Christian's eyes with amazement. My arms wrap around his neck with enthusiasm as he dips his head to kiss me with an undeniable look of lust in his eyes. Our kiss lasts an embarrassingly long time. We don't care that the onlookers are snickering. I'm now married to Christian Grey and I couldn't be more thrilled. He's actually trembling in my arms. Tears of joy begin to fall from my eyes. Can this day get any better?

At last, we turn to the onlookers while holding hands. They clap again and there are a few wolf whistles heard. I'm guessing Elliott and his cronies are responsible. Then the wedding party makes its way down the aisle and the event flows into the reception area. Most of Christian's staff members and a good number of his business associates are here along with some of my colleagues from SIP, including Jack and his wife. John Flynn and his wife look ecstatic for us along with Taylor and Mrs. Jones. I notice Jose in the crowd along with a few of my college friends. They have driven up with him from Portland. I hope he's dating one or more of my pals, now. He doesn't look pleased, however.

Once our photos are taken, the music, food and drinks flow. We greet hundreds of well-wishers, kiss more relatives and friends than we can remember, and then move into the buffet line. Mia's made the entire event nearly seamless with perfect timing. The day flies by in a blur as we dance, eat and smile away.

Christian seems to take great pleasure in introducing me to anyone who will listen as, "my wife." He's really stunned that we have actually made it happen. I'm in a bit of shock as well. When we dance for the first time as a couple, he whispers to me, "you look unbelievably beautiful tonight, Anastasia."

"That's because I'm the happiest woman on planet earth, Christian. I'm married to the man of my dreams and I cannot wait to make you complete," I ooze with affection and love.

He moans with pleasure, "Thank you, baby. Same here. You rock my world." After the toasts, meal and dancing, it's time change for our honeymoon. Mia helps me out of the Herrera dress and into an elegant but simple travel dress by Betsy Johnson. I cannot begin to thank her enough for all her efforts. She deserves more than a car. Christian wears a dark blue Gucci suit and a grey tie. We wave goodbye to our guests and prepare to leave town. Our bags are taken to the SUV while Taylor drives us to the airport. I have no idea where or how long we're going to travel.

"Will I be able to sleep on the plane?" I ask as I snuggle against Christian in the back seat.

He kisses my nose gently and assures me, "You'll get more than eight hours in, if you want." He smiles down at me indulgently as he pulls me onto his lap. He kisses the top of my head and smells my hair.

"Thank you, Ana, for the best day of my life," he intones and then we kiss for a very long time.

**AN: HAPPY? WHERE DO YOU THINK THEY WILL HONEYMOON? **


	45. Chapter 45: Honeymoon

Ch. 45 Honeymoon

ANA POV

We arrive at SeaTac airport and head toward the international departures. Christian guides me to the Admiral's Club to await our flight to London, England. I'll have at least ten hours to sleep, eat and get ready for whatever tours he's arranged. I smirk at him and he gives me a devious grin in return.

"So, we're not going to use the GEH private jet?" I ask with a bit of disappointment. I'm already so spoiled by the convenience and service of Christian's own pilot and crew.

"Sorry, the corporate jet cannot be tied up for use during our extended honeymoon. Since I will be fully occupied entertaining my new wife, I've asked some of my colleagues to attend various meetings in my place and they will need the jet," he explains in a nearly apologetic tone.

"No problem, Christian. As long as we can sleep in comfort during the flight, I'm a happy traveler."

"Hopefully, you can fit into my sleeping compartment on the commercial jet. I want to hold you in my arms and make out while we head to the country that inspired your love of literature," he oozes with charm.

"It's too bad that we won't have more privacy because I'd like to give my husband a reward for arranging our trip to England," I add suggestively and look at my gorgeous man with desire.

"I'll see what we can do about that," he promises me with a smoldering look in his now charcoal grey eyes.

The first class section of the jet turns out to be only half full of passengers. The rest of the plane in business and coach class is chock full. I pity those folks flying in coach for ten hours. As soon as we board, the flight attendant hands us each a glass of Chablis. We ease down into our generous-sized seats and toast one another. Christian lets the attendant know that we are on our honeymoon and want as much privacy as possible.

The attractive but middle aged FA gives us a quiet corner at the front of the jet that turns out to be separated from the other sections by a curtained divider. We're going to have a good flight, after all.

When we've finished our wine, I slip off my shoes and take a brief nap. The jet leaves SeaTac on time at exactly 11pm. Christian gazes at me with anticipation and wonder. I do the same to him. I can smell the food being prepared as soon as the seat belt sign is turned off.

Christian quizzes me about where I think we're going to go in England while we consume a fairly acceptable dinner of grilled salmon, potatoes and a garden salad. I have a strong suspicion about what he's selected for our honeymoon but I don't want to spoil the surprise just yet.

"I'm guessing that we'll visit the British Museum and the homes of various famous writers in London," I muse but assume it will be much more than that.

"You're getting warm, Mrs. Grey," he encourages me but doesn't push. He wants me to be impressed and I'm going to be patient.

After dinner, I clean my teeth and gums and change into sweats and socks. Christian also changes into a t-shirt and sweats for comfort. An hour and a half into the flight, the lights are dimmed throughout the jet. It's been a long day and I'm exhausted but I'm not about to end the day without a treat from my newly minted husband.

I jump into my sleeper seat and then motion for Christian to join me. It's tight but not impossible for snuggling. He'll have to return to his own space to actually snooze but we're not ready for our REM mode just now.

"Well, Mr. Grey, this is the end of the most wonderful day of my existence," I pronounce with an absolutely radiant expression on my face. We're wedged into my sleeper seat and wrapped around one another like two burritos.

His face looks angelic and victorious. "I'd have to concur with everything you've just declared Mrs. Grey. We need to mark the occasion in some way that doesn't alarm the flight attendants, however," he whispers while kissing my neck and face slowly.

"I've got an idea," I announce quietly but with a naughty grin on my face. Then my hand snakes its way to his sweatpants and over to his crotch. His smile looks downright wicked as he pulls the cover over both of us. My greedy fingers push his sweats down far enough for easy access to his most prized possession.

I position myself on my side and start moving my hand rapidly up and down his hardened tool while also kissing his face. He throws his head back on the pillow and lets the sensations roll through his body. Christian surrenders himself to my massage techniques and finds his release within moments. He lets go with a subdued moan and kisses me with gratitude as I wipe up the residue.

"That was a pleasant and effective reward," he chuckles with joy as he pats my hand.

"My pleasure, baby," I add, then I look to him for reciprocation.

It's my turn for a release now. Christian shifts on his side and places me on my back. Then his graceful and practiced fingers find my fold and begin massaging me gently. I'm moist and ready for his magic hands. I wiggle with pleasure and mewl as he increases the pressure. He monitors my reaction by looking into my eyes and noting my gyrations, down there.

"I love that you really enjoy my techniques," he whispers with wonder and admiration.

"That's because you're such an accomplished sexpert," I huff out while starting to lose control.

"I'm always motivated with you, baby," he admits.

He's moving his fingers in and out of my clit with enthusiasm now. I'm glad he tipped the FA and asked her to give us some privacy. Christian watches my every response and is pleased with the orgasmic spasms that overtake my body after just ten minutes of his seasoned touch.

I look into his hooded grey eyes with gratitude and thank him with a kiss on his cheek. He's such a competent lover and I look forward to years of great sex from Mr. Darcy. We've encountered many challenges in our relationship, but there's never been a problem with our sex life. I'm so fortunate.

Christian makes his way to his own sleeper seat after another 15 minutes of snuggling and we're soon both soundly asleep. I dream of our future in Seattle. I wonder what Christian dreams about now that his nightmares have nearly disappeared. Maybe I'll discover the answer during our honeymoon.

We awaken in the morning just before it's time to land. I have enough time to eat breakfast, clean up, change into a warm sweater and wool pants and pull on my designer boots. Christian emerges from the bathroom at the same time that I do and looks smoldering hot in tight jeans and a blue cable knit sweater.

As soon as we deplane, a limo driver with a sign for MM Grey finds us and our luggage. It's nearly 10am when we slip into the comfort of the backseat and the chauffer drives us to our next destination. It's a long time spent in the car. We recline and chat about the wedding.

"I think Mia deserves a Mercedes S class for the great job she did on our wedding," I tell Christian.

"That's exactly what I've ordered for her, in grey," Christian says with a satisfied grin on his face. "She outdid herself and deserves that and more."

"I've got a great sister in law," I conclude. "And, I think I've married into the most amazing family."

"You have certainly found your way into a wonderful family," he agrees with enthusiasm. "Your presence in the group makes it truly fantastic."

"Of course, you are the real prize in the group," I insist and hug him with affection.

"Whatever you say, Ana, I'm just thrilled that we're finally official."

London city traffic eventually gives way to the country and we're heading north. After two and a half hours of driving, I notice that we've entered an area that looks like a park. The rocky but small hills are backed by wooded areas that invite long walks and warm nights near the fireplace.

Then, I see what I've been expecting and it's a wonder. A large, stately structure near a river rises before us. I giggle and kiss Christian then jump excitedly in my seat.

"It's Chatsworth House," I declare and know that we're both thinking of the origins of our relationship. "It's perfect and you are so romantic, Christian."

"Thank you and well done, Ana. It's the estate that was used for filming Pride and Prejudice. Darcy owned the large and impressive Pemberly estate, which was fictional, but this country house has been in the Cavendish family since the mid-1500s," he explains. "All sorts of prominent architects have worked on various phases of the home over the centuries."

"It's filled with priceless paintings, drawings, sculptures, furniture and artifacts," I add while reading from Wiki on my phone. "It's one of the UK's favorite country houses."

"I've rented a cottage in Derbyshire for us that was converted from a stone barn. We can take tours of 30 different rooms in the Chatsworth Home itself but there are also 105 acres of amazing gardens with 300 year old cascading fountains and there are waterfalls, mazes, rare trees and shrubs, ponds, sculptures and bronze busts," Christian brags. He's obviously done his homework and wants to impress me with his thorough preparation. He's thorough in so many ways.

"We'll get a lot of long walks in then. I'm most excited about the rose garden, the cottage garden and the maze," I confess.

"I'm most excited about ravishing my wife, after a day of physical exertions," Christian gushes expansively and then nuzzles my neck.

"I'm looking forward to that, too!" I add with enthusiasm. I squeeze his thigh with affection.

We've arrived at the cottage by now. The limo driver unpacks our luggage and bids us farewell when Christian pays and tips him for a smooth and pleasant ride. The stone cottage has a warm fire crackling in the hearth and a multitude of good books, colorful landscape art, and a few sculptures as well as historic pieces of furniture. It's cozy and inviting on this clear January day.

The host has prepared a small luncheon meal for us that consists of Shepherd's pie, Earl Grey tea and fruited scones. It's exactly what I need to refresh myself before we prepare to walk the pathways in and around Chatsworth House. Christian looks pleased with my reaction to the cottage and the setting.

A light drizzle falls while we walk for hours on the most enchanting pathways with our rain slickers and boots on for protection. Dusk falls as we return to our very own cottage for the evening meal. Christian seems to have thought of everything. Apparently, we have our own personal assistant who prepares our meals and rooms as we go about our days and nights in this historic cottage. I feel as though we've stepped back into time.

"Are you feeling sleepy?" Christian asks as we sit before the hearth with our evening wine in hand.

"A bit," I admit, "but not much because the overnight flight really was comfortable."

"Especially because of the relaxing treats we each received before we nodded off," he adds with a crooked and sexy smile.

I'm wet and ready as soon as I gaze at my gorgeous new husband. "Well, I expect more than a treat tonight. I want the full buffet, Christian."

"Then, you shall have the full Christian Grey treatment," he announces and takes my hand. We head toward the large king-size bed and he embraces me with the most seductive touch ever. I know this night will mark the beginning of a beautiful marriage.

**AN: SHOULD I END THE STORY HERE?** **PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK!**


End file.
